Echoes of the fallen
by Chilord
Summary: YAHF- Xander lost a bet with with Willow, where he had to dress up as a Jewish character for Halloween. Well, he stuck to the bet.
1. Chapter 1

Echoes of the Fallen- YAHF

Losing a bet to Willow, Xander was forced to dress up as a Jewish character for Halloween. She should have been more specific.

Disclaimer: Characters are not of my creation, only my interpretation. Magneto belongs to Marvel Comics, and Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon and the various studios and networks.*Edit* Has been edited for grammar and a few mistakes

-*-*-*-

Xander Harris stared down at his arm, his face slack with shock as he slowly reached out, tracing his fingers along his right, inner forearm. Touching the faded inked of a tattoo that had been aged more than three times his own life span. The cold, messy numbers that marked an occupant of Auschwitz-Birkenau. The numbers that marked a man who had been one of the Sonderkommando, forced to help dispose of the slaughtered bodies of his fellow inmates.

Numbers so very much like the ones he'd seen once before, on the forearm of his best friend's grandfather. The look that had been on the man's face, the distant sadness, the numbed gaze. He hadn't recognized it as a boy, but now, as he looked into the mirror, he could see it there in his own eyes. The look of a man who's soul had died slightly because of the horrors he'd seen.

As he closed his eyes, he could remember the choking, consuming smell, haunting him. The looks of horror and fear that sparked in the children, and the souless resignation in the eyes of so many adults, flashed in front of his eyes. The feeling, of his own body consuming itself in hunger, drained and near broken from one of the worst places humanity had created.

He could feel the memories of hatred, fear, anger, pain, and such a myriad of emotions that he could never fully understand them. Mostly at himself, for escaping while others were left behind, to suffer even more. The fevered, soul binding pledge he'd made to himself, not to let it ever happen again, not if he had the power to prevent it. A guilt and pain that shaped everything he would be for decades to come.

Shaking his head softly, he could feel the memories of what happened next begin to form in his mind. Anya, the beautiful daughter, and the fire that had taken her life. Of the mob that had stopped him from saving her, and the first, explosive manifestation of what he was.

Max Eisenhardt had died along with his daughter that day, when his wife had fled in terror at what he'd suddenly found himself capable of.

Erik Lehnsherr had risen for a time, searching through out Europe for his missing wife, desperate to find her. The same Erik that had met a man by the name of Charles, and engaged into a long philosophical debate. A debate each argued with a passion, not knowing the other was the same as they were.

Then, that time had passed, and Erik faded, to give way to the name by which he would be known, and feared by the world over Magneto.

Xander shook his head, to escape the fog of memories as he felt the tears streaming down his cheeks. A part of him, a part his true memories flashed with a glimmer as he recalled the words he'd read being said by the X-man Psylocke in the first issue of the second volume of the X-Men, "The sheer force of the man."

Not his physical strength, the strength of his mind, of his will. It almost threatened to overwhelm him as at the same time, he could feel it an odd comfort. Max Eisenhardt had become a force that shook the very world itself. Ripples of his actions affecting in so many ways, both good and ill as he had struggled to walk the fine line between protecting his people, and becoming like the monsters he hated so. A difficult path he hadn't always been able to follow.

And now, the memories of a man who'd lived a life so far beyond his own running through his mind, Xander Harris stared at the cheaply painted magenta and purple helmet he'd worn only hours early and wondered. If a man as strong as Magneto could fall prey to becoming the thing he feared the most, what did that say about an ordinary boy like he was?

A sudden shot of anger raced through him, a burning, consuming then as he took the cardboard and tinfoil helmet, throwing it across the room with a silent scream as it struck a wall with a dull, near silent thud, the fell, listlessly to the floor.

How could he have done it? How could he have fallen so far? It ate at him, that gnawing realization that the man had betrayed himself and never saw it. Why?

Turning his head, he rose up from his bed, and quietly made his way to an wrinkled cardboard box seated near his decrepit bookshelf. Stacks of comics lay within, years of collecting, savoring the stories with Jessie, the tales they told of heroes, their adversaries and the forces they faced. Almost savagely he would rip through the stacks, searching, desperately until he found what was searching for.

The Age of Apocalypse.

Fingers dimly traced over the weathered cover as he shook his head, flipping through the pages as he fell quietly back down on his bed. A Magneto shaped by one last tragedy that had never happened in the main timeline. A Magneto who took up the dream of the friend that died in his arms at the hands of a time travelling madman who had come to kill Magneto himself.

A madman who was wiped from existence by killing his own father before he'd been born.

On that day, Magneto had changed, taking up the banner of Charles Xavier's dream. And in that reality, he had as Apocalypse had created concentration camps the likes of which staggered the one he'd endured in his youth. He'd risen up to become a hero, a beacon against the darkness of Apocalypse's madness.

That potential was always there. There had been glimpses of it, seen in the past he remembered. Times where he stood against the dark, stood with the heroes as they had been known. But, too often, that glowing spark of hope, had been crushed by the fear and stupidity of people who had more power than they should have.

Across the room, he could see a shining gleam of the busted padlock he'd picked up from where a vampire had ripped it from a door. Temptation lifted through him, as memories of a gesture, a pull, of tapping into a power that was more powerful than most ever realized. A temptation that he fought down with a rising swell of fear.

What if he couldn't do it? Or, more frightening to him, what if he could? What if, along with the memories, along with the tattoo, he'd been touched so deeply by the man, that he left everything behind?

Shaking his head, he tossed the comic in his hands aside, and closed his eyes. For a brief moment, he entered into a blissful nothingness. Then, the dreams began.

-Next Morning-

"Ugh," Xander groaned softly as he looked blearily up at the light streaming through the library windows. "Remind me again why I had to be here so damned early?"

"Because of last night maybe?" Buffy Summers suggested, a blonde brow arching up as she shrugged just a bit, fighting back a yawn. "You know, when you went all Big Baddie and tore apart the warehouse district?"

"That wasn't me!" he protested, hands held up. "That was Magneto!" He paused a moment, before suddenly grinning back at Buffy. "Or, are you saying that it was you that was running around, calling cars Demons and being about as useful as a sack of potatoes?"

"I'm gonna go with the Hey!" The Slayer glared back at her friend, sticking out her tongue playfully.

"As much as I'm sure this is quite the fascinating discussion," Rupert Giles spoke up as he walked up to the pair. "Buffy has already told me that her… occupation has had lingering effects on her."

"French test is in the bag." The girl nodded happily.

"Yes, well, that's well and good, but..." Giles coughed softly before he turned his attention towards Xander. "I was curious to know if you too had noticed any lingering after effects? Considering what I've been told about the man who possessed you…"

While Giles left the words hanging, Xander took a slow, long moment to swallow, a chill running down his spine as he wordlessly pulled down the sleeve of his shirt, to reveal the faded tattoo. "Just… a few, Giles."

"What is… Good Lord!" the British librarian paled slightly as he stared down at the faded numbers on the boy's arm. "Is that…?"

"It's… That's Magneto's Auschwitz tattoo, isn't it?" Willow Rosenberg squeaked quietly as she stared at her friend's arm. "I mean, its just like my grand father's! All faded and… Oh my god, oh my god…"

"Auschwitz…?" Buffy spoke up, the confusion written on her face as she stared at the extreme reactions of the others present.

"The concentration camp, Buff," Xander answered her, his voice struggling to remain nonchalant. "During World War II, where, when Magneto was younger than us, was forced to be one of the Sonderkommando."

"Good Lord!" Giles slumped down in his chair, staring at the haunted look in the young man's eyes. "And… and you remember it?"

"All of it," Xander spoke so softly. "The smell most of all."

"Oh Xander…" Willow leapt up, quickly wrapping her friend in a tight hug.

"Um, could someone make with the explanations for Slay-girl here? Kinda clueless…" Buffy spoke up, her hand raising with her words, before visibly flinching back at the suddenly outraged glare Willow shot at her.

"Wow, easy there, Wills." Xander reached up, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Not everyone has had a grandfather that survived, or is a historian type person like you and Giles…"

"But…" there was anger there in those eyes, as she looked back at Xander.

"Seriously, she doesn't know," he reassured her gently.

"I'm gonna guess it's of the bad then?" Buffy offered, a slight hesitance in her words.

"Right then," Giles spoke up, his face drawn and pale, as he shakily put his hand on the back of a chair. "The Sonderkommando were Auschwitz prisoners that were forced to dispose of the bodies of their fellow prisoners who had died or been executed. The estimates by some reports put the death toll for Auschwitz alone at over a million."

Paling herself now, Buffy turned her hazel eyes back to Xander. "And… you remember it?"

"All of it." Xander's voice came out in a half chuckled rasp. "I remember Auschwitz… I remember how he married and tried to put it behind him. I remember the joy he felt when he became a father for the first time. I remember the fear, the pain, the rage that lead to him first manifesting his powers as he was forced to watch as building his infant daughter was in, was burned to the ground by a mob that forced him to watch…

"I remember the look of fear and horror on his wife's face when she realized what he'd done," he continued, his voice soft, subdued. " I remember how that look stabbed to the heart of him, ate at him, how she forsook him because he was different. I remember the years he spent wandering Europe, hoping, desperately to find her… I remember the friendship he formed with Charles Xavier, and how badly it hurt him to face off against his closest friend time and time again."

"Good Lord… I… Good Lord." Giles slumped into the chair, staring at the boy sitting before him, that remembered a life not his own. A life of pain and misery like nothing he could find himself imagining. "Xander…"

"Everything he did, he did because he wanted to protect his people," the boy spoke softly as he looked into each of his friend's eyes, one by one. "He did everything in his power to try and prevent them from learning the pain he knew. You have no idea the sheer strength he had… Not his powers, not his physical strength… But his will, who he was, he… Its frightening."

"Xander, I know it can be difficult to come to terms with what you've been through…." Giles watched as Buffy had moved next to the boy, hugging him along with Willow. "And, I know having the memories of such a dangerous, powerful man can be traumatic…"

"You don't understand, Giles," he spoke up, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he met the Watcher's gaze. "He was so strong, stronger than any of us… Who he was, and he was determined to protect them all… All that strength, all those intentions and he STILL came so close to becoming what he hated, what had hurt him so badly. THAT'S what scares me."

The boy took a deep, shuddering breath before he looked across the table at the man. "If someone that strong fell to the darkside, what chance does a weak, ordinary kid like me have?"

"Are you talking about the same Xander Harris that's standing here in front of us?" Buffy spoke up, her eyes looking slightly bewildered. "You know, the guy that ignored what everyone was telling him, the immutable prophecy pertaining to the death of yours truly? The one that refused to believe there was nothing that could be done?"

"Buff, this isn't the same thing," Xander said softly, his eyes growing distant as he looked towards the shelves. "This is..."

"The same Xander Harris, that when I let Willow and the others get captured, told me in no uncertain terms that if she died because of me being selfish, you'd kill me yourself?" Buffy pointed out. "The one that made me believe every word of it?"

"Not exactly filling me with the confidence here, Buff," the boy shot back sarcastically. "Reminding someone of when they threatened one of their best friends lives..."

"I do believe," Giles spoke up slowly, his fingers working to slowly polish the shining lenses of his glasses. "That she's referring to the fact that your character is far from, weak as you put it."

"Basically." Buffy shrugged softly. "Your strength isn't being all mystical Chosen One Demon fightery."

"OH, oh!" Willow nodded vigorously as she perked up. "She's saying that you were already like Magneto, but not!"

"Yeah, but I'm talking about how if he became like he was," Xander pointed out slowly, quietly. "Where does that leave me?"

"With something Magneto didn't have," Buffy countered with a slight smirk. "Friends to help keep you on the straight and narrow."

Slowly Xander ran over the memories in his head, studying them, carefully, intently before he began to nod. Max had shouldered the burden for himself. No friends, no family. No one to help him stay the course. He'd been on his own, and gotten lost.

"Just like you're here to help keep me on track," the blonde girl continued as she leaned down, poking slightly at the boy's chest. "So, I keep you on track, you keep me on track, sound good?"

For a moment, a part of something bubbled up inside of him, as Xander canted his head slightly to the side, and his voice took on a slightly European tinge. "Why, my dear Buffy, that seems a most… worthy venture. Sure you can keep me up to the task?"

The group stared at him, the girls mouths slightly agape as Buffy broke into a blush first, staring at him with goggling eyes. "XANDER!"

"It would seem," Giles spoke up, almost sputtering as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "That there are more than a few, lasting repercussions for you than simply some bad memories, Xander."

"Err, sorry about that," Xander spoke up, somewhat sheepishly. "I'm still sorting out things in my head and well… " He paused before grinning at the still slightly blushing Buffy. "Max was known to be a charmer of no small talent."

"You didn't even sound all Xandery though!" Willow spoke up, her words a rush. "Well, kinda sorta, but more in a Magneto-y Xanderish way, instead of a Xander, Xanderish way! You know, how you sounded before you went all annoyed went all angry Magneto Xander and trashed the warehouse district!"

"Breath, Wills," the boy said softly as he shook his head and shifted forward, clasping one hand over the other as he rested his chin against it. "You gotta remember, Wanda's codename wasn't just for show. She was a mutant and a magic user. He was more than aware of the supernatural world. And he happened to have a particular… dislike for vampires."

"Good Lord, you're saying…" Giles spoke up, his eyes widened in shock.

"That rampage you guys called it?" Xander was grinning slightly. "Magneto clearing out some vamp and demon nests. He was no Victor Von Doom, but he knew enough about the supernatural to know how to deal with vampires."

"Too bad Spike decided to go out last night then," Buffy spoke up, her blush fading slightly as she grinned slightly. "That would've been fun."

"Did you… Did you keep any of his powers?" Willow spoke up slowly, her eyes wide with a combination worry and possible awe.

"Nothing has been floating all magnetically around me, Wills," Xander shrugged slightly. "Nor have I made anything metal move."

"Is there anything else we should know?" Buffy asked, suddenly looking at the boy's neutral expression. "Besides, ya know, the wildly inappropriate innuendo and flirting?"

"^Well, you're not the only one who'll have an easier time in French,^" the boy quipped back at her in the language mentioned. "And I have a disturbing amount of knowledge about how to brew a decent pot of tea…" He paused before glaring at Giles. "No, I will NOT be mother, so don't even ask!"

As Buffy and Willow mouthed the word, 'mother' to one another, Giles coughed slightly and shook his head in a rueful chuckle. "Nor would I expect you to, lord knows that you'd be replacing a right proper scone with one of those dreadful twinkies of yours."

"Errr… Right." Xander paused a moment, before blushing slightly. "But, err, could I talk to you in your office about something?"

"Not trying to hide something from us, are you, Xander?" Buffy spoke up, suddenly with a flash of suspicion in her eyes.

"Less suspiciony, more wanting to know where I can get some good tea-y," he responded, still red in the face. "And, I would appreciate if this was never mentioned again, as I do not want it known I can talk tea like Sir Tweedalot here."

"Really Xander, there's nothing wrong with having a proper appreciation for a good cuppa," the librarian responded with a soft chuckle.

"Ok, we'll let you two get your tweedy tea talk on," Buffy spoke up, grinning teasingly at Xander before grabbing Willow's arm. "Come on, Wills."

"But, but…!" the red head began to protest before she was dragged off, by the slayer through the door.

"Well, I can give you the name of a shop that has a…" Giles spoke up, beginning to give off a helpful set of directions to the boy when he saw Xander's smile vanish, into an almost grim mask. "But, I suppose that's not quite why you wanted to talk to me, is it?"

"Well." Xander paused a moment before smiling slightly. "I would appreciate it. But, it's not the main reason. Could we continue this in your office?"

"Very well," Giles agreed with a slow nod of his head as he led the boy into the small office and shut the door behind them. "Though, I can't imagine what you'd want to discuss with me that you couldn't discuss with the girls."

"Not girls, as in plural," Xander corrected quietly. "More, girl, as in singular, as in Willow."

"What would you possibly not want to Ms. Rosenberg to not know?" Genuine confusion filled the man's eyes. "I was under the impression that there were no secrets between the two of you?"

"There's something else that Magneto left me, that… Well.." Xander struggled for a moment, shifting uncomfortably in his seat before looking up at the man. "He was no Reed Richards, or Victor Von Doom, more of a Tony Stark, kinda…"

"Xander," Giles spoke up as he removed his glasses and looked into the boy's eyes. "I have no idea who these people are that you're talking about."

"Oh, ah, sorry." Xander struggled a moment as he squirmed down into a seat across from the man. "They're ah, heroes, well Richards and Stark. Von Doom was a Big Bad, and well…"

"Xander, the point that they all had in common?" the Englishman offered up hopefully.

"Geniuses," Xander blurted out as he looked into Giles' eyes. "They were all genius level smart. And, I mean genius level for their universe, as in able to create stuff that's all scifi here."

"And, Magneto was…?" rapidly then did the librarian polish his glasses. "Good Lord… And now you…?"

Xander nodded quietly. "He had the equivalent of A LOT of doctorates, G-man. I mean, A LOT."

"I see… and the reason you wouldn't want Willow to know this?" the man slumped back into his seat beginning to rub his temples slowly, to force down the headache threatening to burst through his mind.

"I guess some of Magneto's paranoia is rubbing off on me," Xander responded, a slightly nervous tinge to his voice. "Her big thing that makes her special, is her being the smart one, the techie one."

"And you're worried that if you take that away from her…" Giles' voice trailed off as he looked at the man before him for a long moment.

"I've always been the dumb one as it were," the boy responded, his eyes growing distant before they locked onto the man in front of him. "If, suddenly I'm better than her…"

"She won't know her place in things anymore," Giles finished. "Or she'll start to resent you… or both."

"And… I see in her, something that scares me," Xander said softly as he looked into Giles' eyes. "Something Magneto had seen before as well… She likes to learn things a bit too much."

"And you're worried that if you start showing that you know more than she does, she'll be pushed to learn even more… with less restraint," Giles clarified as he looked at the haunted eyes of the boy in front of him.

"I've seen where it can lead…" The boy looked back over his shoulder at the shut door of the office. "I've seen the men it turned into monsters when restraint was thrown away. When all they cared about was knowing more… More than anyone."

"I can imagine," Giles said slowly, softly. "What do you plan to do then? Just let those things go to waste?"

"Not really." Xander shook his head, slowly. "But, I wanted your help with something."

"If I can help, I will," Giles reassured the boy, before giving him a stern look. "Within reason."

"I want you to form a trust," Xander spoke up softly. "That I can sell some designs through."

"Well, I suppose," the British man responded, looking a bit flustered. "Though I will admit I know nothing about such things, especially the selling of designs of any sort."

"That's fine, I've got a good idea of how to do it thanks to you know who," Xander responded evenly. "But, since I'm not legally an adult, I can't hire a lawyer without my parents finding out about it."

"And you do not wish them to know about it?" There was a note of confusion in Giles' voice as he looked in surprise at the boy in front of him.

"I've spent every Christmas I can remember, sleeping outside on the rooftop, G-man," Xander responded glibly. "Including last year. What does that tell you?"

"Good Lord, Xander!" Giles stared at the boy for a moment, before his lips curled down into an almost snarl. "You KNOW how bloody stupid that is!"

"Better than being inside." The boy shrugged slightly as turned his head, looking off to one wall as if it glued his interest to it. "Got tired of the screaming and breaking glass. Not to mention, they insisted I be around for 'family' time if I stayed inside. I'm of the 'hey, I don't like being called a worthless idiot' school of thought."

The frown that was almost a snarl on the librarian's mouth turned into one, full force on his lips. It was a dark thin, full of anger and rage as suddenly aspect of the easily flustered librarian melted into something else. Something, that in a way, Xander himself recognized, how his own face had been the night he'd forced Angel to lead him to the Master's cave. Only, the intensity, the depth of emotion that burned behind the older man's eyes seemed even more so.

"Bloody stupid…" The man began to hiss, fingers clenching as Xander's eyes widened a moment, a look of shocked surprise on his face. "Damned worthless wankers, I swear…"

"I guess… I'm not the only one who has a few secrets now?" Xander was edging back slightly in his chair, the almost feral aspect that ran off the Brit's body a rather unnerving thing.

Taking a slow, deep breath to calm himself, Rupert Giles slowly shook his head. "Ethan, the man responsible for last night…"

"Creepy guy from the land of tweed like you?" Xander offered up, a brow rising slightly in curiosity.

"Yes, well, you see…" Again the typical man Xander had become so familiar with return, muttering slightly under his breath before looking at the boy in front of him. "It was no coincidence that he was here, in this town."

"And, I'm gonna guess it's not because he's some kinda Hellmouth groupie?" offered the boy as he would carefully look back into the Englishman's eyes.

"Ethan and I… When we were younger, we were friends," Rupert said softly as his eyes grew distant. "I was angry at the world, I didn't want any part of the role my father set out for me… so I did what any angry teen does."

"Well, I'm gonna guess a bit more than just like any other one," Xander responded evenly. "As this Ethan guy can obviously cast some major mojo… and you well…"

"We were very, very foolish," Giles said softly as he began to polish his glasses slowly. "But, we were young, and the Ripper thought he knew everything."

"The Ripper?" Xander blinked in confusion as he asked, "As in, Jack?"

"As in Giles," the man chuckled softly, the sneering smirk blossomed on his face held only for a moment, a flash of insight granted to the boy. "Rupert 'Ripper' Giles…"

"Oook." Xander slowly eyed the man in front of him. "And how did you go from, the bad to the tweed?"

"As I said, we- I did something incredibly stupid," the man responded softly as he shifted, a slightly uncomfortable in his seat. "We summoned a demon. I won't go into details, but we bound and used it… Like people use drugs."

"And then, it got free, and wasn't too happy," the boy filled in, a slight nod. "How many died?"

"Just one," Giles responded quietly, his eyes distant. "But that was enough. We disbanded. With the exception of myself and Ethan, the rest had nothing more to do with magic in any way, shape or form."

"And years later, he shows up, in your town, casting a nasty little piece of work like that," Xander responded. "Looking to cause some trouble, and he figured, might as well piss off old Ripper in the process?"

"And it would seem, he has still yet to grow up," Giles responded, before he let off a slow, dark growl. "No matter what lessons he's given."

"Ya know, Buffy would have more respect for you if you didn't hide that part of you," the boy spoke up, head lightly canted to the side. "She needs to trust you, she needs to be able to relate to you," He paused a moment, before shrugging slightly. "And this 'Ripper' part of you, seems to be something she can understand."

Seeing the dark look crossing the man's face, Xander shrugged slightly as he held his hands up. "But hey, what do I know? I'm just the kid with the memories of a man who never existed in our reality in his head." Again he paused before looking back at Giles. "So, will you help me with the trust?"

For a moment, the Englishman glowered at the boy across from him, before slowly, reluctantly almost he nodded his head. "Very well. I'll contact a solicitor and see about setting it up. Is there anything else I can help you with, Xander?"

"Nah," the boy responded with a shrug of his shoulders and a wave of his hand as he stood up. "Thanks for getting all 'Ripper' when you found out about my parentals. Its nice to have someone care."

"Ah, yes, well." the flustered librarian was back in full force as the man watched Xander stand up. "I suppose there's a kind of charm to you, I suppose."

"Yeah, I suppose," Xander parroted back to him, before pausing at the door frame. "Errr... So, you said you DID know a place to get some decent tea, right?"

Soft chuckles followed a red faced Xander Harris, as he clutched violently at the thin piece of paper in his hand. A protective clutching, as he did his best to ensure that no one, no matter who, got to see just what it was in his hand. The address to the tea shop the Librarian had recommended.

-*-*-*-

Author's note: Ok... yeah, Kinda funny how that popped out. We'll see if I add to it or not.


	2. Transitions I

Echoes of the Fallen: Transitions I

Disclaimer: These aren't my characters, only my interpretation. Magneto belongs to Marvel, Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon and the various studios/networks.

Author's notes: These will be mainly scenes from various episodes and interactions... Don't really feel like rehashing all of what happened in the episodes, when they're ultimately the same. So, I brought up some scenes where the differences begin to show. They'll grow as time goes on.*Edit* Has been edited for grammar and a few mistakes

-*-*-*-

Xander hunched forward over his keyboard, mouse quickly flitting about the screen. Occasionally, his fingers returned to the keys, numbers quickly typed in, flashing across the screen with cold precision. Slowly, steadily the design began to take shape and form on the CAD screen in front of him.

"What's this you're working on, Xander?" The casual curiosity in Jenny Calendar's tone barely reached the teen's ears as he would wave his hand slightly in response.

"^Just something to sell,^" the boy responded, his voice unconsciously slipping into Romani, as his thoughts often did for some reason around the Computer teacher.

"^What's it do?^" came the response, from the woman's lips, before her eyes widened at her slip as she took a step back, staring at the boy in front of her.

His fingers kept up their mad pace for a moment longer, and for a moment, she thought perhaps he hadn't caught it. Then, the motions stilled and he slowly turned around and looked up at her. There was a worn age in those eyes she noticed, something she'd never seen before in the boy. As one brow arched up, she could hear his voice slipping into a slightly European accent.

"Well now, this is… unexpected," the boy noted, studying the woman in front of him for a long moment. "And suddenly, I find myself wondering, if cyber pagan accurately describes who you are, hmm?"

"How do you know that language?" There was a slowly dangerous glint in her eyes as the woman eyed the boy in front of her, carefully putting her back to the door, her body tensed and ready. "Because, last time I checked, Xander Harris was limited to English, bad English at that."

"Well, I know how I know Romani," the boy shot back, his brow still arched. "But, I find myself at a bit of a loss as to how a computer teacher with no obvious signs of Romani heritage, save for her rather lovely looks knows it."

"Xander… if that's who you are." Jenny Calendar was staring at the calm boy in front of her.

"Yup, it's me all right, Ms. C," The boy chuckled as he offered her a lopsided grin before his face grew serious. "If that's who you really are."

She flinched lightly at his words shifting softly as she half glared at the boy, speaking again in the Romani tongue, "^I will ask you again, how do you know my people's tongue?^"

"^Ah, so you are of the Romani? Interesting.^" Xander chuckled softly his dark eyes locked onto her own. "^I suppose that would explain the magical training. Now, what would a Romani be on the Hellmouth for?^"

Ignoring the intensifying glare the woman was sending him, Xander reached up, lightly tapping his lower lip in thought. "^Not for power, or evil, you've proven enough already… Which means you were most likely sent here for something. Now, that leaves me to wonder, just why that would be, as the only thing I can…^" A light shone behind those eyes, a plausible answer flashing across them. "Angelus."

Her glare faltered, a look of shock in her eyes as she managed, to slowly respond, "^How… No, I suppose there's no point in denying it now?^"

"^Considering you've rather confirmed that, I'd say not,^" Xander grinned softly back at her before shrugging slightly. "^Sorry.^"

"^How did you know?^" her voice was soft as she glanced around the rather empty room.

"^I didn't.^" Ge grinned back at her with a soft gleam in those black eyes. "^I guessed.^"

She stared back at him, her mouth opening a moment, before shutting again, staring incredulously at the boy in front of her. "^But…^"

"Takes a gypsy to catch a gypsy I do believe is the saying?" Xander responded, switching back to English with a smirk on his lips.

"You are not Romani," she countered with a good degree of authority in her tone.

"No, I'm not," he agreed with a grin. "But I have the memories of one," He paused a moment, before lightly stroking his chin. "Well, the memories of a man who became one by marriage then became one via assumed identity, at least."

"Halloween," she supplied with a sigh before growling out a curse under her lips as she spat out. "If I ever find the bastard responsible for that…"

"Ethan Rayne," Xander supplied with a happy little grin on his lips.

"What?" the woman blinked a moment, staring down at the boy in front of her.

"His name is Ethan Rayne," the boy repeated with a grin. "Ya know, the guy who did the costume changing? Cast a spell using a bust of Janus as a focus. Talk to G-man if you wanna know more about him, they used to be friends."

"They're friends?" There was a distinct frown, a mixture of anger and disapproval flashing across their eyes.

"They WERE friends," Xander corrected with a shrug. "Fall out happened, G-man was less than pleased with what happened last night. I think he made his displeasure known to him."

The way the boy spoke the word 'displeasure' sent a slightly feral smile to the Romani woman's lips as she nodded and answered him back, "So, who did you go as that left you with knowing how to speak Romani?"

For a moment, Xander said nothing, his lips pursed together as he debated a long moment on how to respond to that question, before with a sigh, he answered her, "He had numerous names, identities and aliases… The one that he was most widely known under, was… Magneto."

The woman in front of him paled visibly as she took a step back. "Magneto… as in the super villain? As in, tosses around nuclear submarine's without trouble, Magneto?"

"Hence the status of the rather decimated warehouse district," Xander responded with a nod, before his face darkened visibly. "And, if you want a super villain, take Apocalypse, or Sinister, or, hell even Shaw, but NOT Magneto. He never did what he did for himself."

"Still…"

"Trust me on this." Xander's eyes fell closed for a moment before slowly slipping open again "I have the guy's memories… I know." He paused a moment before giving her a pointed look. "So, Angelus?"

"I was hoping you'd forget that," she grumbled softly as she half glared at the boy.

"Not likely to happen." Xander chuckled softly. "As much as I might want to claim otherwise, Max's memories are starting to alter how I look at things. Fortunately, without the emotional perceptions."

"I can see the problems of you seeing the rest of us as 'flat scans'," the teacher responded drolly before she arched a brow slightly. "But, I thought his name was Erik?"

Xander stared at the woman for a moment, his face only imitating a fish for a moment before he quickly regained his composure and let off a rueful chuckle. "And of course, you're quite full of surprises, now aren't you my dear? A comic book geek, a gypsy witch and beautiful woman. Were I a little older, and you a little younger, I'd find you to be the perfect woman."

"Oh?" The arch of that brow rose up as she looked down at him, her arms falling across her chest as her lips thinned. "A gypsy witch am I?"

"My dear." He chuckled softly as he would casually finish saving his design, with a slight shift of his hand, sending it to the printer a moment later before he gave her his full attention. "I have the memories of a man who married a gypsy, and had a daughter that was another, literal, gypsy witch. The scarlet one in fact, remember?"

"So, what, you've got some incestuous fantasies now?" The arch of the brow only grew on her face as she stared down at the boy in front of her.

"Ah, I suppose this is where I fluster, get red in the face and stammer?" Xander asked idly before he would get up out of his chair and wander over the printer to look over the designs. "Sorry, I'm afraid that won't work on me."

"What, no more teenage hormones?" The brow quirked again as her lips twitched slightly upwards with her response.

"Mmm? Oh, they're there alright." He nodded slightly as he responded to her, before nodding in satisfaction at the designs in his hand. "This will do nicely...."

"They're there, but?" she offered up, curiosity shining now in those dark eyes.

"But? Oh." He nodded absently as he rolled the print outs up and slipped a rubber band about them. "I may not have his powers, but, I do have the techniques he used to discipline his mind in order to keep from destroying the world when he used his abilities."

"Oh." she blinked slightly. "So, no typical teenage bubbling pot of lust and desire?"

"Only when I want to be," he responded back, with a wink. "So, again, Angelus?"

"Fine." She sighed softly, pinching lightly at the bridge of her nose before shrugging. "I was sent here to make sure he's still suffering. To make sure he wasn't allowed happiness."

"Ah, how very Romani." He nodded thoughtfully before shrugging slightly. "Making he suffers even generations since his crime."

"As you said, we are Romani," Jenny Calendar responded simply. "Not going to scold us for it?"

"Why?" Xander arched a brow slightly before shaking his head. "It is vengeance. And as long as this vengeance is being carried out, the Scourge of Europe cannot return."

"You really do have his memories, don't you?" Her voice was soft, as she looked at the boy in front of her as if in a new light.

"Indeed." He nodded again before smiling slightly as he looked at her, "Do be careful though. You remind me a little of Wanda."

With that Xander turned, designs in hand, and strode past her, leaving the woman to ponder just what it was he meant by that.

-*-*-*-*-

"I appreciate you coming out here with me, Xander," Buffy said softly as she quietly sat atop a tombstone, half glancing towards the mound of recently settled dirt on the grave next to her.

"No problem, Buff," the dark haired boy responded with a simple shrug, his own eyes following her gaze. "Though, kinda surprised you made with the asking me along instead of G-man."

"I was, kinda, planning on asking him," the blonde haired girl admitted with a slow shrug of her shoulders. "Then, I kinda figured you have a bit of a better view on all this because of, ya know…"

"Ah yes," the boy responded with a sage nod. "The memories rattling around in this old noggin of mine."

"Ya know, its weird how you can be all Xander-y at sometimes, then all Magneto-y at others," the girl pointed out quietly. "Never quite sure how you're gonna react."

"Eh, keeps things interesting though, doesn't it?" he offered her a soft grin as he responded, before shrugging softly. "But, honestly? Depends on who I'm talking to and why."

"Does life ever get any easier?" The voice was soft, quiet as it left her lips.

Any answer he might've given her was cut off as the ground underneath the grave suddenly erupted as the fledgling vampire emerged from it. A feral, mindless growl escaping its lips as it shook the dirt from its body. Then, suddenly it stiffened, yellow eyes flashing open, wide in shock, before it collapsed into dust.

"I was going to do it you know." Buffy's voice was soft, even as a tone of gratitude whispered through it as she slowly looked over to where Xander was slipping his stake back into his jacket.

"I know," he responded softly, his voice shifting as it did at times, steadier as that tinge accented it once more. "It never gets any easier, but, that doesn't mean that friends can't be there to share the burden."

"I was kinda hoping you were going to lie to me," she said softly as she slipped up, and walked over to him, laying her head against him as he gently wrapped an arm about her shoulders.

"I can't do that, Buff," he responded quietly as he let her lean against him for a time. "I told you I'd help you stay on track. That means I can't start lying to you."

"Yeah, I know," she responded softly, giving him a soft hug before she stood up. "Come on, let's go hit the Bronze."

"Lead on McBuff, Lead on," the boy smiled back at her as he would settle in next to her, the two teenagers leaving the now empty grave of Billy Fordham behind.

-*-*-*-*-

"Er, well, hello there," Ethan Rayne managed as he looked down at the glaring Slayer who held him tightly by his shirt. "Did you enjoy your costume?"

Suddenly, he found himself sailing through the air before a rather painful landing on the hard floor of the library. "Urk… Children these days, no sense of gratitude, eh Ripper?"

"Mr. Rayne." The cold voice, cultured and distinctly European as it curled against his ears, was decidedly unfamiliar to the Englishman. "I have been so… Looking forward to relaying to you just what I thought of your spot of fun."

"Errr." Ethan blinked slightly as he turned his still dazed eyes onto a dark haired teenage boy "Do I know you?"

As an arch of the brow answered him, he took a moment to study the dark haired boy for a moment before blinking a bit as a realization hit him. "Oh, the one who just wanted that silly purple cape! What, turn into some bloody awful magician and turned yourself into a newt or some such?"

The man swallowed nervously when every eye in the library bore down on him with a sharp, baleful look as the boy slowly rolled up his sleeve to reveal the faded string of tattooed numbers on his arm as he spoke, "Oh no, Mr. Rayne." A slight shake of the head accompanied the boy's response. "You turned me into an Auschwitz Sonderkommando."

For a moment, a blank look of incomprehension blossomed on the man's face before slowly his eyes widened as a trickle of memory exploded through his thoughts. "Hold on! You're the one that put together whatever costume you had, not me!"

"Yes, but you're the one who decided that you were going to transform us into them," Xander countered as he quietly loomed over the man. "If you hadn't, we'd have just had a rather bland Halloween, dressed poorly. And, I wouldn't have the stench of the ovens haunting my nightmares."

"I told you its…" the man protested again, his eyes locked in denial as the boy suddenly leaned over him.

"Mr. Rayne?" Xander's voice came, clear and concise as it dripped with scorn down upon the man.

"Err, yes?" Ethan responded, his eyes grown wide in shock.

"Shut up." and with that, Xander's fist slammed across the Ethan's jaw, sending the man into a daze as he stood up and looked at the rest of the group. "Oh, and before I forget… Ms. Calendar wants to have a word with him as well."

*-*-*-*

"So, not that I'm not saying I wasn't completely insane for doing it." Cordelia's voice rose up as the brunette cheerleader looked over at Xander. "But, why didn't you kiss me back?"

"You mean, besides the creepy bug guy trying to kill us, making it a rather horrible time to start thinking with other parts of my anatomy than my brain?" Xander asked back, a slight shrug of his shoulders emphasizing his words. "You're attractive Cordy, hell, I know we had some really weird love hate thing going on since this year started, but…"

"But? What, I'm not good enough for a loser like you?" she snapped back, her eyes burning into his.

"Cor," he said the word softly as he looked into her eyes. "You're shallow, vain, egotistical…"

"Never mind then!" she snapped back, immediately turning to go, fighting down the tears she refused to acknowledge were beginning to sting at her eyes, before she found his arm on hers, refusing to let her go.

"Honest and blunt to a fault, smart, sharp witted and fiercely protective," he continued without really missing a beat. "But, you're not ready to let anyone in. And because of what's up here." He paused, tapping his head meaningfully. "I can't act like a guy should when one of the two hottest girls in the school is practically throwing herself at me."

"One of the two?" The bitterness in her tone was spat out, even as her eyes softened quietly. "If you like bleach blondes, I suppose…"

"What can I say?" Xander grinned softly back at her. "I'm attracted to strong, independent women, even if they like to hide it behind a vapid mask that most don't bother to look underneath."

"So, you DO want me!" she crowed triumphantly with a smirk as she lightly jabbed her finger at the boy's chest.

"Yes," he admitted it with a slight smile as he would look into her eyes. "The problem is, I can't do anything about it." Gently he would reach out, and lightly tapped his finger on her chest. "Until you learn to let people in here, and trust them, we'd end up hurting each other in the end. And I want to see the Cordy I know you can be, too much to sabotage that."

"Gah, you know, only YOU could blow me off and do it for my own good." She glared at him for a long moment before sighing softly. "And actually mean it." She looked at him a long moment before reaching and cupping his cheek. "You're too good to be this selfless."

"Ah, huh?" The boy blinked slightly, a look of confusion on his face. "What and the huh?"

"Doofus," she said it with a soft affection. "You deserve to have what you want too, you know."

He shrugged slightly before reaching forward and pulling the girl into a gentle hug. For a moment, he could feel her stiffen, and he could practically feel the retort ready to bite past her lips. Then, she stilled and relaxed as she returned the hug with the slight pressure of her own arms.

"Maybe someday, huh?" He grinned at her, a slight lopsided grin on his face. "But, for now, this is high school, remember? After I'm out, we'll see about finding what I want."

"You better." She pulled out of his arms, and gave him that serious, regal glare she'd perfected so long ago. "Otherwise, you'll answer to me."

"I know." He smiled softly at her, nodding quietly as she turned and walked away, his smile dimming gently as he watched her go.

Once she was out of hearing range, he spoke up once more. "I just wish I could believe you, Cor. Maybe someday, when I know you're all safe. When I've earned it."

And with that, he turned, quietly walking away as he fought down the pang of desire that rushed through him. He knew he wanted her. He knew she wanted him. But, she deserved someone that didn't wake up, screaming in the night from memories not his own. Someone that didn't hear the stinging rebuke of their father, spitting out his worthlessness haunting his mind.

Maybe someday he'd be that person, but as he looked around him, at the ever dwindling number of his classmates, he couldn't help but doubt that.

-*-*-*-*-

Xander was twitching slightly as he looked down at the gutted and exposed electronics spread out in front of him. Shaking his head, he reached up pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment. Sighing then, he gazed over the remains of the robot "Ted" and shook his head again.

"And I thought LMDs were a pain in the ass" The boy grunted softly as he checked the bag on a nearby shredder.

"LMDs?" a familiar, perky voice asked as a familiar head of blonde hair strode casually down into the room. "What're those?"

"Life Model Decoys," Xander responded with out thinking before blinking a bit again as he looked up to see his friend. "Hey, Buff."

"Hey, so, what's the what about these Live Model thingies?" she asked curiously as she peered down at the stripped and disassembled Ted. "And man, is that creepy."

"Eh, what's creepy is how stuff that shouldn't be possible with current tech around here keeps popping up," the boy countered. "And LMDs are basically robots like Ted here back in the Marvel universe, mainly used by a big bad organization. The thing is, the programming and memory needs for them…."

As he trailed off, Buffy arched her brow up as she looked from the android to her friend. "Is there something you haven't mentioned that I should be aware of, Xander?"

"Err, no?" he offered hopefully before glancing at the firming resolve in her eyes and releasing a slow sigh. "Well, err… I'm…" The remainder of what he was saying was lost amidst a string of muted mumbles that she couldn't quite distinguish.

"You're what?" she asked again, her arms crossing about her chest, lightly glaring at him now.

"Thinking you're very cute when you're trying to be all threatening?" He grinned slightly as he managed to pull a slight blush across her features before holding up his hand as she started to advance on him, "I'm as smart as Magneto was, I KNOW what he knew."

"Translation?" she offered up, brow perking up on her face as she canted her head slightly to the side.

"I make Willow look like she's somewhere between you and Harmony?"

"Hey!" She was pouting now as she glared back at him and sniffed softly. "That was mean!"

"I know." He nodded sagely, before offering an apologetic shrug. "But, accurate. When it comes to the schooling, you're not exactly…"

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled softly as she pouted back at the boy. "Still, comparing me to Harmony?"

"Note, I said between…" he pointed out with a slight grin as he started to feed the first piece of the robot into the chipper. "I can't bring myself to directly compare ANYONE to Harmony."

"So, you're super smart now?" Buffy slowly hazarded.

"Yup." He shrugged slightly and grinned. "Comes in handy at times… especially since I sleep in class so much."

"I was wondering why you were snoozing more and still making such good grades," the girl admitted.

"In between dispensing sagely wisdom,." Xander was grinning lightly before he turned the chipper on long enough for the screeching of the robotic part's destruction to die down before shutting it off again. "And other things."

"So, why the big secret?" She hopped up on the table next to Ted's parts and offered him the next piece.

"Eh, Giles knows," Xander responded with a nod of thanks as he quickly disposed of the next piece.

"Who else knows?" There was a look of hurt on her face, though she still handed him the next piece for disposal.

"Currently?" He shrugged, mulching the next piece just as quickly as the last. "You."

"Wills doesn't know?" She blinked slightly, staring incredulously at him as she pulled the piece she was about to hand him back.

"Nope, and I'd appreciate you not telling her," he responded as he picked up another piece off the table before disposing of it next.

"What?! Why not?" Shock didn't even begin to describe what was in Buffy's tone as she stared back at her friend, blinking brightly as she couldn't wrap her mind around someone not wanting to tell their best friend since kindergarten something so important.

"Because, she's Willow." He shrugged again as if that was answer enough.

"Ok, make with the splainy, now!"

"Among us, who has the least self discipline?" he asked quietly as he fed another part into the shredder, not turning it on, simply feeding it in and turning his head, looking at her. "Who among us thinks the least about the consequences?"

"Um, me?" she pointed out as she shrugged. "Not exactly one for thinking ahead and what not."

"Heh." Xander chuckled at that before shaking his head. "Not so much actually. Willow's the one."

"Willow? But she's Miss Uberbrain!" Buffy immediately protested.

"So?" Xander arched a brow back at his friend as he would lightly shrug his shoulders. "I love her, but, seriously, the girl has serious impulse control. She always goes for the quickest, easiest solution."

"Since when?" Buffy blinked a moment. "And, I'm not exactly the poster girl for taking the longer, harder solution."

"No, you're the poster girl for taking the most direct solution." He grinned back at her a bit before wincing as he hit his arm on the table. "And, I'm the poster boy for why you shouldn't mess around with magic."

"Eh, no argument with you there." She nodded back to him, a slight smile on her lips. "Magic can be of the bad."

"Ugh." Xander shook his head and sighed, shaking his head lightly before continuing. "Wills though... Why do you think she got into hacking?"

"Never really thought about it honestly," the blonde girl admitted as she would finally offer him the next part.

Nodding back at her, Xander disposed of the one currently in the shredder, before loading the new one in. "She wanted to learn more. Even the stuff she really wasn't ready for. Stuff that she should wait to know until she's wiser. But, she doesn't wait. She pushes on ahead and ignores whatever anyone else might tell her."

"Again, not seeing much of a difference between us," the Slayer responded with a slight shrug.

The sigh that left his lips made her friend suddenly seem, very, very old, almost weary as he leaned against the table she sat down on. "With you, its more, see target, slay target. You're not constantly looking for ways to get more powerful... Unless you're holding out on us Buff?"

"What?! NO!" She immediately, vehemently shook her head. "I don't even want what I've got! I just want a nice, normal life! No vampires, no demons, no slaying, just a nice, happy, normal life! If I got MORE power? I'd just end up having MORE of these stupid problems."

"And thus, the difference between you and Willow." Xander smiled slightly as he leaned over, putting his arm over her shoulder and smiling as he half hugged her close. "Wills... Isn't ever satisfied. And she doesn't think about how things can go wrong with looking for more."

"You... really think that about Willow?" Buffy looked up at him, a half doubtful, half worried expression crossing her face as she lightly scrunched her brows together. "I guess I could kinda see it... It's just..."

"She seems so bright and happy about it?" Xander winced softly. "I think she gets off on knowing more than anyone else she knows does. Part of the reason why I'd rather her NOT know about me."

"What, afraid she'll go all evil mad scientist on us?" Buffy asked with a slight giggle in her voice, before she saw the solemn expression on Xander's face. "You are, aren't you?"

"I've just seen how it happens... How it can start out so innocently, and turn someone into a nightmare, into a monster." He paused a moment, pursing his lips before he would let out a soft little sigh. "I even know what its like to start off down that path. Magneto... Did some things that he thought was right at the time, but, ended up being... He regretted them."

"This is still WILLOW we're talking about!" Buffy exclaimed, a tremor of denial lacing her voice. "Willow!"

"Uh huh, Willow," He agreed before he got up, quietly feeding another of the remaining pieces of the Ted bot into the machine. "I know you probably don't see it like I do, but... Trust me on it, its there."

"Uh huh." She glared at him slightly, her lips pursing together. "You know, you can't hide it from her forever."

"I know." He said it softly as he fed another piece into the machine.

"She will find out," Buffy pointed out again her arms crossed about her chest.

"I know," he repeated his previous answer, a soft little sigh escaping his lips. "Oh, do I know."

"Then WHY?" She was growling softly now, her eyes flashing as they bore into his own.

"Because all I can do is try to hold out, get her to learn some self control, get her to gain a little wisdom to go with the thirst for knowledge," he spoke softly, shaking his head. "Otherwise... One day the Big Bad we have to put down, might be her."

"But... IT'S WILLOW!" the girl again protested, her eyes wide as she stared back at the boy in front of her.

"You think I don't know that?!" He was growling at her now, no articulation, no culture to them, they were pure, unfiltered Xander. "But, I still SEE IT! How do you think it feels?! To see in someone you'd known your whole life, been closer to you than your own family, and see in them the potential to become like the things nightmares are made of?!"

Buffy faltered at that, as her mind quietly raced over the things that she'd seen, and tried to look at it the way her friend was. Trying to see where he was coming from. But each time, she kept seeing Willow's eager, smiling face. The bubbling exuberance that rolled off of her. And the way nothing seemed to affect her. How she always kept going with a stubborn demand.

She paused then, in her thoughts. Running over how when it came down to things, Willow always seemed to do what she wanted to do. What she thought was best, no matter what. How she hadn't hesitated a moment in illegally hacking into secure files. How she always seemed in her sense of right and wrong was dependent completely on what was important to her.

Slowly, reluctantly she nodded her head, before bringing fingers up, rubbing at her temples. "I think I can see where you're coming from. I guess... I just always looked at her as being so bright and cheerful. So... Normal. But, that's not really normal at all considering things, is it?"

"No, it's not." Xander shrugged slightly before slumping down onto the ground, leaning back against the leg of the table. "And, ya know what? If I didn't have over 60 years of memories shoved into mind to force a bit of separation? I'd never see it."

Buffy slowly slid down the table and sat next to him on the floor, leaning slightly against him. "I guess I wouldn't either if you didn't make me really think about it." She paused a moment, before giving him a serious look. "But... You can't keep expecting the worst out of people, Xan."

"I don't." He shook his head in denial, before wincing slightly as he nodded an acknowledgment. "I do see the worst in them now though. Just can't help it. Seen too much to not. I just... The whole old saying: 'If you want peace, prepare for war.' Wills, is just too easy for me to read. And it hurts, because I know that I've already lost what we had."

"I guess that explains why you seem so distant around her lately." Buffy nodded quietly before shrugging a bit. "So, I guess I really do need to keep an eye on you, huh buddy?"

"Yeah, guess so." He offered her a sad little smile before shrugging just a bit. "Come on, lets finish this up."

"Cool." She nodded her head. "Can I shred some of it too?"

"Well, he did try to kill your Mom, so I think you're allowed to help shred him," he responded good naturedly as he tossed her a part. "Go ahead."

"Wh-what's going on here?!" A squeaking shriek erupted through the room, as both occupants looked towards the door, to see a wide eyed Willow staring at what they were doing with shock and horror. "What're you DOING?!"

"Huh, I thought it was pretty obvious, how about you, Buff?" Xander responded with a shrug as he would pick up another piece just as the blonde girl nodded and fed the first into the shredder.

"Yup, seems that way to me." The Slayer immediately nodded back as she took the proffered piece from the boy and fed it into the shredder. "Disposing of Evil Ted Bot."

"But, but, but...!" Willow was whimpering now, staring at the rapidly vanishing pile of Ted parts that remained. "Think of what we could learn!"

"Evil Robot Wills," Xander pointed out. " Evil, murdering, drugging, girl beating robot."

"But..." Again the protest came, whimpering past her lips as she plead with pouting lips. "I wanted to study him!"

"Sorry, Wills." Xander shrugged as he tossed Buffy the robot's head then nodded in satisfaction as the screech of its destruction reached his ears. "Ted Bot goes bye-bye."

"Ah, that felt good," Buffy said with a happy sigh while they finished off the last few pieces of the robot's parts. "So, Bronze?"

"Sounds good to me," Xander agreed. "You coming, Wills?"

"All that nifty stuff...." Willow was pouting softly before she glared at Xander. "Don't think I'm gonna forgive you for this so easily Mister!"

"Willow, it was an evil robot," Xander pointed out with a shrug. "Let it go."

"Come on, Wills," Buffy interrupted, as she tugged on her friends arm. "Lets go see if that cute guitarist that took the bullet for you is there."

"Oz?" the red head offered up hopefully, before brightening a bit at Buffy's nod. "All right, to the Bronze then!"

As Xander slipped up next to Buffy, the two let their eager friend take the lead, as a short murmur of words passed between them.

"Xan?" Buffy's words were soft, as her eyes never left Willow's back.

"Yeah, Buff?" The boy's own eyes were watching the same as the Slayer's.

"You might have a point." Her voice was soft, reluctant in its admittance.

"I wish I didn't."

"Me too."


	3. Transitions II

Chapter 3: Transitions II

Disclaimer: These aren't my characters, only my interpretation. Magneto belongs to Marvel, Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon and the various studios/networks.

Author's Notes: Onwards we step forth, on and into the dark, where we know what to expect, but not what we'll find.*Edit* Has been edited for grammar and a few mistakes

-*-*-*-

"So, how's the head?" Buffy's voice rang out through the early morning light as she watched Xander shifting through careful, deliberate movements.

"One helluva headache," her friend sent back as he slowly lifted his arm in a slow, controlled manner. "Wills wields a mean microscope."

"Yeah, Cordelia's no slouch either," the blonde girl admitted as she would shrug slightly. "Go Slayer Healing though."

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad that they don't remember anything." Xander grunted softly as he shifted again, ignoring the feelings of bruised discomfort that rippled through him. "I really don't want to have to deal with Cordy remembering I slugged her."

"And you don't want Willow to know she missed it, right?" Buffy added teasingly as she would lean back against the fence, watching her friend as he moved through the slow form. "So, martial arts?"

"Yeah, another lovely thing from the magnetic renaissance man." Xander grinned softly. "I wonder where the hell he found time to pick up everything he did. I had the memories, so figured I might as well put em to use, ya know?"

"Being able to do some fighting is of the good." She nodded back at him with a slight grin on her lips. "But, I thought Magneto was all about his powers in his fights?"

"Decided to pick up some comics there, Buff?" He grinned back at her, his smile glistening slightly in the morning sun.

"Yeah, well I figured I'd learn a bit more about him, since my friend has his memories and all." She shrugged slightly before watching how he continued through the motions. "So, what's with the getting his hands dirty stuff?"

"He was a bit paranoid?" Xander shrugged his response, half questioning it himself before pursing his lips. "He didn't ever want to be helpless again. And, well, it was kind of proven to be a smart thing later on. What with the people developing ways of suppressing mutant powers."

"So, now we have kung-fu action Xander?" There was a bit of skepticism in her words as she looked him over, slowly, carefully.

"Nah." he grinned back at her, his eyes dancing playfully. "He wasn't really interested in kung-fu."

"So, what then?" She smirked slightly in response, her eyes twinkling just a bit as she stretched out with a slow, soft yawn.

"Mmm first, what're you doing up this early?" he looked her over as he responded. "Slayers still need their sleep as I recall."

"Not so much as everyone else." The girl shrugged a bit, "And I wanted to talk to you."

"Uh oh." Xander chuckled just a bit as he winked back at her. "Sounds like trouble."

"Pretty much." She nodded her head slightly before giving her friend a look. "So, how did you break free from its control?"

Xander froze softly in place, a slight twitch of his lips frowning downwards before he looked back at his friend, staring at him, pointedly, expectantly. "Noticed that did you?"

"Uh huh." She nodded simply and shrugged. "No egg, but, in control Xan... And you weren't all that surprised when I started talking about little mind controlling demon spawn."

"I'm not sure exactly why honestly" He shrugged slightly as he responded. "I had it try, and well... Not sure. Either there was already too much up here, too much residual from past possessions, too strong of will, or Halloween changed me more than I thought, or something I have no clue about."

"So basically, no idea?" she offered up as she watched him slowly stretch.

"Too many ideas, not enough evidence to figure out which one's the most likely," he responded offered her a slight grin. "I'm just glad. I kinda wish I'd boiled the thing like my first inclination was."

"Would have helped." Buffy admitted with a slight shrug of her own. "Just, its weird you know? You were the only one that the things couldn't take over..."

"Ya know, I found out something interesting," Xander said softly as he slowly relaxed, turning his head towards his friend. "Hyena pack alphas? They're female."

"Ah, so they aren't all of the bad then." Buffy shot back with a playful wink.

"Yeah, but think about it though Buff," he quietly pointed out. "I was the one the pack alpha possessed."

"That is a bit odd," the girl admitted with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Maybe she knew quality?"

"Maybe." He leaned back slightly. "It's just... a bit odd I guess. With the way things happened with those little puppet master things, I got to wondering. Maybe that's got something to do with it."

"Maybe." She shrugged back before grinning slightly. "Ah well, lets just not test to see just how far that ability to fight off nasties that want to control you goes."

"Good idea." He nodded back before stretching out slightly. "So, Wills forgiven us yet?"

"Eh, she's getting around to it I think." Buffy made a face as she looked off into the distance. "It was just a stupid evil robot."

"Yeah, I know," he agreed with a nod. "I know."

-*-*-*-

"Well, this officially sucks," Xander said as he sank down into a chair next to Buffy. "I mean, this goes beyond usual hellmouthy-suckage, to a whole new level of previously unknown suckage."

"I know," Buffy spat out bitterly as she would hug her arms about her body. "I just... Everything was just... And now..."

"Yeah, I know." Xander was rubbing his forehead. "At least we got The Judge taken care of."

"Is it wrong of me, that I was glad that the rocket launcher didn't kill Angel too?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Yes," Xander responded simply, before shrugging quietly. "But understandable."

"We got lucky didn't we?" Buffy said softly, her eyes distant. "With that last minute supply shipment Willow managed to find going to the Sunnydale base... If not... I don't know how we would have beaten him in time."

"Right... Lucky, uh huh." Xander managed a slight smirk on his lips. "Buff, since when are we EVER that lucky?"

"But..." The blonde girl blinked slightly, before her eyes bulged slightly. "You mean you...?"

"Wasn't too hard to put the shipping orders in the system." There was a slight, smug trace in his voice while he looked back at her. "Then, just letting Willow come across them after the suggestion."

Buffy stared at her friend for a long, hard moment, before sighing as she slumped back into her seat. "Ok, that does make me feel a bit better." She paused for a moment, sending him a slight glare. "Even if I think you're wrong for manipulating her like that."

"I didn't manipulate her, not really," he responded evenly. "I manipulated the Army if you want to get technical about it. I just offered up a suggestion that led Willow to discovering my manipulation of them, so if you want to get technical about it..."

"You manipulated her," the girl said in a blunt, tired voice. "It would be so much simpler if you would just tell her. Then I wouldn't have to deal with all this extra stupidity."

"You know why I can't do that Buff," he spoke softly as he looked at her quietly.

"And that's what makes it worse!" She half growled and half sighed. "I KNOW why! I actually can't even blame you for it, because I've seen it myself. Its just with Angel and everything..."

"Yeah, I know," Xander responded quietly as he would glance over towards the door for a moment, before sighing softly. "Wish you and Giles hadn't attacked Ms. Calendar like that."

"She lied..." Buffy started, only to be cut off with a wave of Xander's hand.

"No offense, and I hate to sound stereotypical, but, she's a Romani a mission given to her by her tribe. Of course she lied." He shook his head sadly before shrugging just a bit. "She was told to make sure he was still suffering, that he wasn't happy, and as far as she knew, he wasn't. Problem being, they didn't tell her WHY they needed to make sure that he wasn't happy."

"But..." Again she began to protest, even as he reached over, and gently hugged against her shoulders. "I just..."

"I know, you want someone to blame," he said it softly, closing his eyes for a moment. "I'd like to blame her damned uncle and the ones like him that never told her the clause. That never told her why... Actually, I'm kinda certain I am going to blame them."

"Ah? And what does Xander blamage entail?" She smiled slightly even as he could see the glimmering tears welling in her eyes.

"Pointing fingers at, some yelling, scowling face, lots of disappointment..." Xander ticked off the various things with a slight smile on his lips. "Etc etc etc."

"I see." She nodded slowly and grinned just a bit before the corners of her lips slipped into a frown. "I still can't just forgive her you know."

"I know," he said it softly, quietly. "Just... give it some time. She really does like G-man I think, and I'm pretty sure he really does like her."

"Yeah, I know," she said quietly, before burying herself tightly up against him. "I'm a horrible person. I keep thinking that I'm glad she doesn't get to be with the guy she likes, because how I don't get to be with the one I want to be with."

Xander nodded softly, his eyes growing distant for a moment, before offering her a slight, quiet smile. "It doesn't make you a horrible person Buff, it makes you human."

"I wish I wasn't sometimes," she responded quietly, as she curled back against him before she continued to speak. "I'm going to have to kill him."

"I know," he said it softly, gently stroking his fingers through her hair as she clutched tightly to his side.

"I'm not ready for it." She shook her head slowly, quietly as she tightly closed her eyes. "I had him right there, in front of me. I had him right there... and I couldn't do it."

"You will be," he said softly, hugging her back as he looked down at her with quiet black eyes. "When the time's right, you will be."

"I hope you're right," she said softly. "I really hope you're right."

Inwardly, Xander was quietly agreeing with her. He hoped he was too.

-*-*-*-

"Wow, that was quite a revelation, huh?" Xander spoke so casually as he watched Willow and Oz dancing happily to the music's beat. "I mean, seriously, who'd a thunk it?"

"What? Come on, we knew the werewolf was either Oz or Larry, why's that such a surprise?" Buffy looked confused as she sipped at her drink, eying her friend oddly.

"I meant Larry being gay actually." Xander shrugged slightly. "I mean, I suppose it really, really should have been obvious, the way he was over compensating, but still..."

"Heh, aw, did he make poor Xan uncomfortable?" Buffy grinned back at him, teasing softly with a wink.

"Grrr at you I say woman!" the boy shot back with a sigh. "And I can't even ask you how you'd feel if a lesbian thought you were one too, because, that gives me the mmm..."

"Bad Xander!" The blonde girl glared lightly at him as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Knowing you, you'd be matching me up with Cordelia, wouldn't you?!"

"What're you two dweebs talking about now?" said brunette asked as she strolled into view, her eyes idly flickering from Buffy to Xander, studying the pair with an intensity in her eyes.

"Buffy was just telling me about thoughts of you and her being matched up," Xander responded casually as he sent a cheeky smile across the table at his blonde friend.

"You're a dead man Xander Harris," Buffy growled back as she send a death glare at him.

"Um, keep your dweeby, lesbian thoughts away from me, thank you!" Cordelia said with a slight grimace of disgust. "I really don't need to have THAT rumor starting up again."

"Ah yes, that rumor did give me such happy thoughts..." Xander nodded sagely with a grin, letting the twin death glares the woman sent him, slide off him without a care.

"Actually, those were HIS thoughts, not mine," Buffy said accusingly, before getting a down right predatory grin as she leaned over, and stage whispered to Cordelia. "I think he's trying to over compensate for Larry hitting on him the last couple of days."

"Wait, football Larry?" Cordelia blinked slightly before she slid down into the seat next to Buffy, eyes wide. "So, wait, that rumor is actually TRUE?!" She blinked once more, then turned and stared across the table. "And he was hitting on XANDER?!"

"I'll go with the, 'Hey now!' Thank you very much," the boy shot back as he gave a slight glare at the girl seated across from him. "Who was the one that was trying to kiss ME last time?"

Cordelia's mouth shut with an audible click as she actually blushed and dropped her eyes. Next to her, Buffy, opened her mouth to say something. Then when nothing came out, it immediately fell shut again, an action that repeated itself several times before she finally managed to speak.

"Ok, you kissed Xander?!" Buffy stared with wide eyes, her voice a harsh whisper as her gaze flicked between the two, before she paused, a slightly mischievous grin playing across her lips. "Was he any good?"

"How would I know?" the brunette huffed as she sent a glare across the table at the boy in question. "He wouldn't kiss me back."

"You really shouldn't have said that, Cor," Xander said softly, before lightly pointing behind her.

"What? Why...?" blinking the brunette turned around, just in time to see a viciously smirking Harmony Kendall behind her.

"Well, well, well..." Harmony's expression was like a vulture's over a fresh carcass as she stared down at the wide eyed Cordelia, before Xander's voice suddenly cut her off.

"Harmony, shut up." His words were cold, callous as they left his lips, those black eyes almost dead as they bore into the cheerleader's own, his voice, subtly shifting into that European drawl he adopted on occasion. "Everyone in the school knows you're nothing but a cheap knock off compared to Cordelia."

"Wha-? How dare-! You little geek!" Harmony's voice actually squeaked as she stumbled over her words while glaring back at the boy.

"See? Now, Cor here." He gestured amicably towards Cordelia with the casual tone of an adult, speaking to a particularly slow child. "Could have come back from that in any of a dozen ways-"

"15 actually," Cordelia corrected, quickly recovering from her earlier shock as she fell into rhythm with the boy, a slight knowing smirk on her lips.

"And I'm sure Buffy could manage at least, what?" He arched a brow back towards his blonde friend, waiting patiently.

"Eh, seven pop to mind, but most of them would be over her head anyway," Buffy offered up, a slight grin on her lips as a bit of the Bitch of Hemery High bled through. "I'm out of practice and, seriously, I've known dead people wittier than she is."

"So, that leads us back to you," Xander finished up, his eyes lazily fixed on Harmony. "Who couldn't come up with anything worthwhile, while actually SQUEAKING of all things." Shaking his head, he reached up, waving his hand casually in her direction. "Shoo little mouse, scurry off with your tail between your legs, because honestly? You aren't worth our time."

"Why you... OOOOH!" The blonde cheerleader glared at the boy across from her. "If you think this is over, loser, you're..."

"Harmony," his voice casually drawled out again. "We just revealed how much of a pathetic, stammering, little wreck you really are, all in a few choice words. Do you REALLY want to find out what we can do to you, in front of the school, where EVERYONE can see you being verbally torn apart by us, hmmm?" He shifted a moment, glancing down at his nails before looking back at her. "Are you THAT stupid?"

Paling the blonde girl stumbled back, staring at the boy for a long moment, before turning and fleeing back into the crowd. Taking a slow, deep breath, Xander closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. When they opened again, he was treated to the sight of both Cordelia and Buffy staring at him.

"What?" The mock innocence in his tone was enough to send a smile to both girls' faces as they shook their heads.

"Remind me again why you're the king of the cretins, and not the king of the school?" Cordelia spoke up as she looked over Xander with a slight smirk on her lips.

"Because, with the exception of my present company, the 'royalty' of the school are in the same vein as Harmony?" the boy offered back with a slight shrug and a lazy half smile. "The cretins are more interesting."

"Your Majesty." Buffy grinned softly as she nodded her head, imitating a curtsy with remarkable accuracy while without a dress and seated.

"Your Grace." Xander nodded back, an airy smile on his lips as he made a half negligent gesture with his hand. "How may we and her Majesty, the lovely Queen C aid you this eve?"

"Grace?" Cordelia arched a brow slightly, sitting up a bit more, her posture turning almost regal as she arched a brow across the table at Xander.

"Indeed, for she is the Duchess Buffy, of Buffonia, Lady of Buffdom," he offered up with a grin on his face as he shrugged slightly.

"It's how he addressed me on Halloween, before I turned into Lady Useless," Buffy clarified with a slight smirk. "I actually got him to renounce spandex."

"And I have since discovered, latex is MUCH better than spandex," Xander offered up with a slight casual little smile. "But, I suppose that's a thought for another day."

"You are such a pervert." Cordelia sighed dramatically before shaking her head, pouting slightly as she leaned back in her chair."And this is all your fault you know."

"What's all my fault?" Xander arched a brow as he looked back at Cordelia. "That you're thinking about how you'd look in latex?"

"Psh, I'd melt your brains and you know it," the brunette countered back with a negligent flip of her hair, before looking serious. "No, I meant that I actually know what a real friendship is like, and now I can barely stand to be around the rest of my 'friends.'"

"It is kind of a revelation isn't it?" Buffy agreed, her lips drawn back into a slight little smile. "Suddenly having real friends. It's… yeah.."

"Yeah" Cordelia grumbled slightly as she flicked her eyes between the two of them. "You got lucky though, you got doofus here as your best friend."

"What?" Buffy blinked a moment before immediately shaking her head. "Xan's Willow's best friend, not mine."

Xander himself remained silently watching as Cordelia snorted and leveled Buffy with a look as she responded, "Not anymore. He barely talks to her anymore, she's just too hung up on you and Oz to notice. Ever since Halloween. If he'd done it years ago, I would've noticed him a helluva lot sooner."

"Be nice, Cor," Xander murmured loud enough for them both to hear. "She needed a friend."

"Seriously, Xander," Cordelia went on, half glaring at him. "If you'd have ditched her and stalker boy…"

"Jesse." The boy's voice hardened as he glared at Cordelia now. "His name, was Jesse."

"I know that, DUH!" She glared back at him. "But, best bud of yours or not, you're not the one that had to deal with him following you everywhere, not taking the hint!"

"And you couldn't even give him the time of day," Xander shot back bitterly, as Buffy watched the interaction between the two, uncertain of just what to say.

"I didn't want another love sick little puppy dog, following me around, drooling like an idiot," Cordelia immediately countered. "That's what jocks are for."

"So, you had to just go and demean him every time huh?" There was anger in the boy's voice now, as he half rose out of his chair, old wounds opening up as he glared back at the dark haired girl across from him.

"Xan, Cord-" Buffy started, a worried looked in her eyes before the two continued on, ignoring her completely.

"Of course I did!" Cordelia steam rolled over whatever Buffy was trying to say as she glared back at the boy across from her. "He kept slobbering all over me while he and Willow kept getting in between me and the only person that actually treated me like a person instead of Queen C!"

Xander blinked a moment, caught off guard before he stared at her incredulously. "What, you're trying to tell me the reason you picked on us, was because you were JEALOUS?!"

"Well, DUH!" The response snapped back as she glared at him. "I thought you were smart enough to figure that out you damned doofus! But noooo, you just had to stick around with your creepy little friends."

"Of all the stupid, childish…" Xander's voice was slipping again into that European drawl as he pinched the bridge of his nose, before glaring across the table at Cordelia. "I'm not Charles you twit!"

"First off, I don't know who the hell this Charles is, but hey!" Cordelia shot back, grumbling as she crossed her arms about her chest. "And in case you forgot, we don't all have some old man's memories rattling around in their skulls. The rest of us, are, or at least have been kids still!"

"I think he meant he can't read your mind, Cordelia," Buffy spoke up carefully. "You're talking about Professor X, right, Xan?"

"Quite." The boy grumbled, his voice slowly reverting to his typical accent. "Though, I stand by what I said. Just assuming people can figure out what's the what because you want them to is not of the good."

"No duh," she shot back, huffing again as she crossed her arms about her chest. "I finally figured that out. But, of course, when I do, you've gotten all old man now and you don't want anything to do with me!"

"I want to be your friend Cor," he corrected carefully. "That's what I want."

"Ugh, and of course you just have to be so damned… ugh!" Cordelia threw up her hands into the air and sighed before slumping back down before she looked next to her at Buffy. "You know? He's just… ugh!"

"Very ugh," the blonde girl agreed with a slight smirk to her lips. "But, he's our ugh."

"Yeah, just why can't there be more guys like him out there?" Cordelia whined softly. "It's no fair! I get a taste of a good guy and I don't get to enjoy the whole meal."

"This is me, feeling like a piece of meat here." Xander grumbled softly as he lightly glared at the girls across from him. "And, I don't think the world's ready to handle one of me, let alone bunches."

"Oh, I don't know," Cordelia shot back, almost leering at him now before winking at Buffy. "I think between the two of us, we could handle you properly."

Xander blinked in response to that, then blinked again as he opened his mouth, then shut it, in a repeated fashion before finally speaking, "Well… With THAT particular image in my head, I can safely say I shouldn't have to worry about any nightmares."

"I don't know," Buffy said with a shrug, a look of melancholy rushing across her face as it wiped away the blush Cordelia's words had awakened. "Last guy I 'handled, went evil, remember?"

"Bah, Xander would be too busy praying to the heavens in thanks." Cordelia smirked back as she leaned over, wrapping an arm around Buffy's shoulder. "And just think about how CUTE he'd be, blushing like that."

Both Buffy and Xander blushed at that, before the blonde girl arched a brow, and looked back at the rich girl. "Why Cordelia, are you propositioning me?"

"Okay, enough with the teasing the Xan-man with the innuendo and what not tonight," Xander spoke up quickly, cutting off any continuation Cordelia might've made. "While, it's great to see the two of you getting along… Yeah, that's just a bit much."

"Well, I've glad to know I can have SOME effect on him still," Cordelia smirked slightly before turning her head back at Buffy, eying her critically for a moment. "Tsk, since it seems I'm gonna be hanging out with you losers more often, I might as well make sure ONE of you dresses decently."

"Hey!" Buffy protested, a slight glare on her face as she pointedly poked Cordelia back. "No insulting the Slayer's fashion sense!"

"She's asking you to go shopping with her, I think Buff," Xander offered before suddenly suppressing a shudder as he started to get up. "And that's my queue to…"

"Sit DOWN dweeb boy!" Cordelia snapped out, grinning wickedly at him. "You said you wanted to be my friend right?"

"Friend, yes," he agreed, before looking from one girl to the next. "Baggage handler when you go shopping with a Slayer? Not so much,"

"Aren't you my friend, Xan?" the Slayer's voice slipped out, so sweetly pleading to him.

He froze, refusing to look in Buffy's direction as he looked into Cordelia's eyes and no where else. "She's doing the puppy dog eyes pout, isn't she."

"Big time," Cordelia responded with a brilliant smile on her lips.

"I'm Doomed, aren't I?" he asked again, a slight tremor of resignation in his voice as the capitalization in "Doomed" could be heard.

"Pleeeeeaaaaaase, Xan?" That soft, sweet voice struck like a dagger into his heart.

"Big time." Cordelia was grinning with a smug satisfaction.

Resigning himself, Xander turned his head towards Buffy and sighed as he nodded his head in assent. Oh, were they going to owe him for this. As he watched the pair of them suddenly talking animatedly, he mentally added a few digits to that score. They were going to owe him BIG time for this.

-*-*-*-

"You know Buff," Xander said slowly as he winced, stretching out his aching arm. "Next Valentine's day, how about we stay indoors and just have some chocolate?"

"Deal," the Slayer agreed as she leaned against him, sighing softly. "I don't know if I can ever look at the day the same again."

"Tell me about it." Xander shook his head slightly. "At least things should be quiet for a couple of days."

"Yeah, but I'd rather not have another vampire riot any time this century," Buffy retorted.

"How was I to know she would bring out a bunch of minions when I turned down being her Bloody, with a capital 'B' and various torture implements, Valentine?" Xander countered, with a slight grumble on his lips. "I mean, seriously… She's just plain crazy."

"She's Drusilla, what'd you expect?" Buffy shot back before shrugging slightly. "Kinda surprised she made… him back off though."

"I'm more surprised she wanted me to be her Valentine," Xander shuddered softly again, remembering some of those words the demon had rambled on about, how they struck uncomfortably close to home for him.

"That's something we'll worry about for another day, Xan," Buffy shot back. "Tonight, I'm just gonna go home, and soak."

"Sure, sure." He nodded back. "Oh, before I forget…"

Buffy blinked a bit as she looked down at the slim jewelry case he offered to her. "Wha…?"

"I got something for you, Cor and Willow." He chuckled slightly as he watched her open it up, to reveal the shining watch inside. "A good luck charm if you will."

"Xan, this is beautiful…" the girl noted breathlessly. "But, there's no way I can wear it, one night of slaying and…"

"It's a titanium and steel blend," he responded back easily enough. "With a plexiglass cover instead of glass. It's made to last under some really tough conditions."

"Thanks, that's sweet of you." She hugged him again, her eyes meeting his, the urge to lean in, just a bit closer, a bit more into his heat seeping through her, before she would hug him again then pull back. "Come on, lets get you home."

"Yeah, home it shall be," the boy agreed, as they walked quietly through the night.

-*-*-*-


	4. Transitions III

Chapter 4: Transitions III

Disclaimer: These aren't my characters, only my interpretation. Magneto belongs to Marvel, Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon and the various studios/networks.

Author's Notes: Now the darkness comes, and into it we delve, to explore the fall. *Edit* Has been edited for grammar and a few mistakes

-*-*-*-

"I should have killed him when I had the chance." Her voice was soft as she looked down over the fresh grave, the cool moonlight over head highlighting the smooth, polished stone.

"Yes, you should have," his voice answered her as he looked down onto the tombstone. "But, this isn't just your fault."

"Isn't it?" Buffy Summers looked up at the boy next to her, her eyes shining with the glistening sparkle of unshed tears. "I could have stopped this, I could have prevented it all. If I'd just killed him when I had the chance."

"He wore both the faces of the man you love," he said it gently, softly as he would reach up and quietly set his hand on her shoulder. "That's never something that's easy. Especially so soon after…"

"I still should have done it. He was just another vampire." The words slipped past her lips as she would speak, her body stiffening for a moment under the contact before she slowly relaxed and allowed herself to lean back against him. "Just another vampire."

"Right, just another vampire." Xander snorted softly and shook his head. "Did you read what the Watcher Diaries said about him?"

"I… couldn't. I just couldn't bring myself to," she said softly as she leaned back against him, her eyes slowly falling shut as she curled her body against his own.

"Angelus, was the reason the four of them were known as the Scourge of Europe," Xander spoke softly. "He didn't just kill. He didn't just torture… He destroyed, shattered, defiled, what ever it was that took his fancy at the time. Angel told you about Drusilla, yes?"

"Yes," she spoke softly, her eyes distant as she shuddered slightly as she leaned in against him. "Is that what he wants to do to me?"

"For some reason, I can't see you joining a convent," Xander responded with a slight, grim smile of his lips.

"Psh, after my last experience? I could so totally write off sex for the rest of my life." She shuddered slightly before looking up at him. "So, what did you mean by it not being just my fault?"

"You didn't know, Buff," he said softly, his eyes distant for a moment, before a flash of anger could be seen, burning across those dark orbs. "But someone did. And I'm going to have words with them."

"How?" She almost shivered at the tone in his words, so reminiscent of the start of the year, of that side of Xander that he never willingly revealed unless properly provoked. "Jenny's dead. Her uncle's dead…"

"There are always ways," he spoke up, so softly she could barely hear him, but his words sent a shiver of fear like a trickle of ice down her spine, and yet, still reassured her. "Neither of us was born Romani, but… Vengeance will be done for this."

"Xan…" she clutched at him, her arms tight as he could feel how easily she held him. "Don't. That isn't a path you want to start down."

"Oh, but it is." He gently tightened his arm about her, before closing his eyes slowly. "I won't pretend to have been close to her, but… She was an innocent in this. She was aiding her tribe, her people, she was doing her duty, and they held something so vital from her. They killed her, as much as if they'd broken her neck themselves."

"You know that isn't what she'd want," she countered quietly in turn as she looked up into his eyes. "Not for you to go after her people like that."

"They cast out one of their own, like a lamb to the slaughter!" The anger and venom laced his words. "They should have protected her! You DON'T sacrifice your people! You don't toss them away like that!"

She could feel his knees weakening as his fingers clenched back against his palm, knuckles white with anger, even as he reined his temper back as she whispered to him, her hands, gently rubbing against his back,."Shhh… Yes, they did wrong Xan, but, we can't make the same mistakes they did."

"They should pay," he said it with such vehemence for a moment, the girl found herself nodding with him before she caught herself, rubbing his back softly.

"Yes, they should," she agreed softly. "But, it's not our place."

"It's not your place," he corrected softly, before he slowly looked back into her eyes. "Me… I have something to say about it."

"Nothing of the killing or maiming type, Xander," she chided softly. "You have to keep me in line, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," he responded quietly, fingers slowly unclenching with a sigh. "I just… It's wrong."

"Yeah, it is," she agreed softly. "Yeah, it is."

-*-*-*-

"Open up, Giles!" Xander didn't quite yell as he struck the door, almost pounding on it as he refused to let the man stay there in peace.

"Damnation, Xander!" the words burst past the man's lips in a thick snarl as his sunken blood shot eyes glared down at the boy as he swung the door open. "Leave me the bloody hell alone!"

"No." Xander sniffed the air a moment, before glaring even more harshly at Giles as he shifted a box in his arms then pushed his way into the man's apartment. "And what the hell, Giles?! Drowning yourself in cheap whiskey?"

"Listen you little sanctimonious wanker…!" Giles immediately snapped back at the boy, before he was cut off by a sharp cut of Xander's hand.

"She deserves better than that." Xander glared at the man as he set the box down on the man's coffee table, before he grabbed the cheap bottle of whiskey and dragged it over to the sink and emptying it. "You know that."

"If I want to drink myself into oblivion because the woman I love is DEAD, that's MY choice!" the Ripper was out as Giles roared back at the boy, as he watched the boy take two clean glasses from the cupboard. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"I told you," the boy responded as it ignored the anger rolling off the man. "She deserves better."

That said, the boy walked over to the couch, seating himself without a word as he set both glasses down. Giving the man a glare, he pointed to the chair nearby and spoke once more. "Sit!"

"Boy…" The growling was only growing now, but something about the look in Xander's eyes made the man acquiesce. "What are you hoping to accomplish by this, standing here all night, refusing to let me drink? Do you actually think that…"

"I'm not here to stop you from drinking, Rupert Giles." the European drawl was back, in full force as he glared at the man, while opening up the box he'd brought with him. "I'm here to stop you from insulting the woman's memory with that poor excuse for whiskey."

"Good Lord!" Giles stared a moment, as he then looked incredulously at the boy across from him. "Johnny Walker Blue Label?"

"I told you G-man." Xander smiled slightly back at the British man next to him as he opened up the bottle and poured a stream of that amber liquid down into the waiting glass. "She deserves better than the cheap shit. Got it?"

"Indeed." The words were far more subdued as he took the glass in hand, and then arched a brow as he watched Xander poor himself a much smaller portion. "However, I do think I should point out you're too young to be drinking, even back home. Which does raise the question of how you managed to get your hands on this whiskey in the first place."

"My Uncle Rory." Xander responded easily enough as he lifted the glass up. "And in my house hold, its more a miracle that this will be the first bit of alcohol I've had."

"What?" Giles blinked in shock as he looked incredulously at the boy before him. "And what do you think you're doing then?"

"Honoring a friend, and reminding the man she loved that he's not alone," the boy responded with a slight smile. "Besides… I've got entirely too much knowledge about decent alcohol in this head of mine you know."

"Well, one drink won't hurt I suppose," Giles hedgingly allowed, before raising his glass up quietly. "To Jenny."

"To Jenny, and all those we've loved that have been taken before their time," Xander answered back. "Cheers."

"Cheers."

-*-*-*-

"I could be mistaken, but I do believe visiting hours are over." The words came in a cool, crisp snap in that European drawl as they slipped past Xander's lips, his dark eyes unblinking as they locked onto the figure before him.

Flowers in hand, Angelus offered a smile back at the boy, a hungry, predatory thing. "Well, I'm practically family."

"Why don't you come back during the day, with that nice, bright, beautiful sun shining overhead, hmmm?" Xander countered back, a tight smile on his lips as he would stand unflinching. "That way, we can all get together, and take a nice, sunlight stroll through the park."

The smile dropped the vampire's face as he pushed himself even closer, so Xander could smell the scent of blood on his lips. "Boy, if I decided to walk into Buffy's room, do you think for one microsecond you could stop me?"

"That's the question, now isn't it, Angelus?" Xander leaned forward, meeting the slightly taller man's eyes with his own, gaze burning back. "Could I stop you? Could those cops over there? How about all the orderlies that are about? Hmm? That leaves me curious. Shall we find out?"

There was a flicker of hesitation then, a spark of something akin to fear in the vampire's eyes as he looked into Xander's own, there was no fear in them, only a cold, icy certainty that he'd seen so very rarely in the past. "The Slayer's White Knight. Still in love with her hmmm?" He sneered back, before leaning in, whispering into his ear. "It must eat you up that I got there first."

"First, means very, very little in the long run, Angelus," The tone slipped so casually back, before suddenly it shifted, and again the vampire's personal space was invaded as the boy's lips hovered above his ear. "It doesn't matter who it starts with, only who it ends with..." He paused a moment, letting the words sink into the vampire's ear. "You will be ended, and then, when your ash settles onto the ground, then, all your terror, all your accomplishments, all the things you long to be remembered for? They'll be forgotten, dust in the wind just like you will be."

The vampire snarled in return, suddenly jerking back as his eyes bore back into the boy's, a flicker of pale yellow slashing across them, almost glowing as he curled his lip back. "Oh, you think it's that simple, do you boy? You think that you can pull those pretty words out, and I'll go scurrying off into the night? I am ANGELUS!" He paused, snarling as he hissed back at the boy. "Perhaps I should remind you of that, hmm? Starting with your family perhaps? That little red headed friend of yours? Everyone else you've ever cared about?"

That eyebrow arched up on the boy's brow, before he would slowly take a step towards the vampire, his eyes burning with a cold radiance that had the vampire taking an unconscious step back from him as he spoke. "You think to break me, little vampire? You think to shatter me? Torture me?"

He paused a moment, saying nothing before a cold, bitter laugh escaped his lips. "Auschwitz couldn't break me, the Sonderkommando couldn't break me, watching my daughter die, and my wife, the woman I loved so desperately, looking at me as if I was a monster like those who we had been bound by in that camp didn't break me."

The was a weathered steel in his voice now spoke of a strength forged in pain, experience and determination, as the boy continued on with the voice not his own. "My children, turning upon me, looking at me as if I were a monster, couldn't break me. Watching, as I failed again and again to protect the people I had sworn to protect, didn't break me. Monsters worse than you have tried, and failed. Now, you DARE to think you can do what they could not, pitiful little vampire?"

Angelus found himself shrinking back, fear, again gripping at his heart, for some reason he couldn't quite fathom, as he again backed up, retreating from the boy's advance as he that cold, burning voice pounded into his ears. "You wish to take from me what I hold dear? What I cherish? You wish to force me to relive the greatest pain I ever felt?" His voice, hissed in challenge then as he pinned the vampire with his eyes. "Go ahead, try it, find out what the last ones who did discovered."

His voice shifted then, slightly, Xander again shining through as he locked his eyes on the vampire and rolled up his sleeve. "I have the memories of that life, of his life, his pain. I bear the marks he did, his scars... How much do you want to gamble, that it didn't end up in every part of me hmm? How much do you want to gamble that hurting me like you've threatened to, won't unleash a monster that will end you, and start a wave of terror on your kind? How much do you want to bet that when you're back in Hell, they'll see you addressed with agonies even beyond your comprehension, once it's learned that it was YOU who released him?"

Cold and harsh came those words as he glared at the vampire with such force, Angelus almost felt his knees buckle beneath that gaze. "Tell me, Angelus, how MUCH?"

A snarl on his lips, the demon tried to forced the anger back through his eyes, the primal, savage thing that had made him so feared before as he slapped the white flowers he'd brought against the boy's chest. "Tell her I stopped by."

As he watched the vampire walk away, Xander shook his head, fighting down the sneer that threatened to flood across his face, before he walked over to the desk and the nurse on duty. "Excuse me, Ma'am? Do you know anyone who could use some flowers?"

"Oh, they're beautiful!" The woman smiled up at the boy before frowning slightly. "Aren't you going to give them to your friend?"

"They're from her psycho-ex," the boy responded quietly. "She doesn't need them, but I thought perhaps you could find someone who did."

"Ah, one of those guys that can't let go?" The nurse nodded in sympathy. "Poor girl. Don't worry, I'll make sure they end up with someone who appreciates them."

"Thanks." Xander offered the woman a soft smile, before walking back to the chairs outside Buffy's room, and resuming his silent vigil. Some time later, when one of the security detail noticed the boy practically camped out in front of the door, he moved towards him, intent on waking the boy and sending him on his way. However, a few quiet words from the nurse, and the man gave a slow nod of understanding, looking at the boy with a mix of admiration and sympathy as he continued his rounds.

-*-*-*-

"So, anything interesting happen while I was stuck in the hospital?" Buffy asked as she walked next to Xander under the bright sky overhead. "Willow told me you were there, with me the whole time."

Xander winced slightly and shrugged as he lightly rubbed against his arm where the he'd impacted painfully against the wall from Der Kindestod had shoved him off when he'd been a bit too eager to try and help. "Oh, not much, mainly just a lot of sitting around, waiting, talking to some nurses, getting glared at by the cops and security."

"Oh?" She arched her brow casually towards him. "So, Angelus didn't try anything?"

"You think he would have?" Xander asked back, suddenly a bit nervous. "I mean, with all those orderlies and the cops around..."

"Thing about nurses is, they like to gossip," Buffy said in a frighteningly conversational tone. "Especially when they're impressed by someone."

"Oh?" the nervousness the boy felt before took a sudden, sharp spike as he lightly widened his eyes, staring back at his blonde friend. "Really now? So, you uh, got some juicy, nurse, hospitally gossip huh?"

"Yeah, imagine my surprise when they were talking about how lucky I was to have a friend who was willing to show up, and intercept my 'psycho-stalker ex-boyfriend,' so I could rest peacefully and get better," her face hardened slightly as she glared a bit at him. "Because, I know, my friend, Xan, would have let me know if that certain ex of mine HAD shown up, right?"

"Errr... Slipped my mind?" Xander offered up hopefully. "You know, with Der Kindestod and everything?"

"Uh huh, why didn't you tell me, Xan?" She glared slightly at him, her arms crossing about her chest.

"It wasn't really anything you had to worry about, honest!" he protested with a slight shrug. "He came, he postured, he threatened, he turned tail and ran."

"What did you do?" Buffy half demanded as she glared at her friend. "Because there's no way he'd normally just back off like that."

"I may have, kinda, sorta..." The remainder of his response was cut off into indistinct mumbles that she couldn't quite pick up.

"Kinda, sorta WHAT, Xan?" Her eyes were glinting dangerously as she tightened her lips.

"Went full out Magneto on him?" The boy offered up with a helpless shrug. "Used all the pain, all the experiences, all those times, all those things that ate at him, and made him so strong, and channeled it against Angelus."

"You do that creepy Magneto voice on him?" Buffy asked, a brow arching up.

"Hey, it's not creepy," He grumbled a bit as he mock glared at her. "I think it's quite distinguished and educated."

"Hence the creepiness when it's coming out of your mouth," she countered with a slight grin on her lips. "The whole, Xander sounding educated and distinguished thing."

"Humph." Xander grumbled softly as he gave the slightest of glares back at his friend before shrugging slightly. "I talked as if I was Magneto. To be honest, it kinda creeped me out. But, I also knew it was the best way to send Angelus running."

"Just, don't do it too often, I like my Xander shaped friend, Xander shaped." She leaned against him quietly taking care not to put pressure on his injured arm. "So, what did he have to say?"

"Eh, stuff." He shrugged slightly before waving vaguely with his hand. "Trying to mess with my mind, threatening me, etc etc etc."

"Uh… huh" Her finger jabbed against his side. "Talk Mister."

"You've been hanging around Willow too much, you know that?" He grunted softly before slightly shaking his head. "He threatened to kill my family, Willow, anyone I ever cared about. The usual kinda thing for him, ya know?"

"And?" She was pressing now, a feeling nagging at the back of her mind as she watched his response.

"The rest, is private, Buff," he said softly before shrugging gently. "Leave it at that."

"Xander…" The words were starting to harden as she looked up at him expectantly.

"No, Buff," Xander spoke back, his voice soft but firm as he looked down at her with an unflinching gaze. "All you need to know, is that he taunted me with some stuff, I taunted him back, I came out on top."

"But…" There was a look of uncertainty in her eyes, a worry that refused to vanish.

"Leave it, Buff," he said it softly before pulling ahead, his words softly echoing in her ear before she jogged up to his side once more and they continued their walk in silence.

-*-*-*-

"Ok, that was both freaky and therapeutic." Buffy shuddered slightly. "And traumatic… I wonder if I gained more scars than healed."

"Probably," Xander agreed as he smiled happily back at her.

"And why're you in such a good mood, huh?" She scowled at him, pouting lightly. "I kissed Angelus!"

"Yes." Xander nodded sagely in response. "But this time, I wasn't the one possessed, and Angelus got shot. How can I not be happy?"

"But…" Buffy pouted even more as she half glared at him now. "I kissed him! And he got away!"

"Yes, well." Xander paused a moment. "That is a bit of a problem. Still… Angie got to be some spirit's play toy this time instead of me, a girl's in fact! And, he got shot! Come on, lemme have my moment, Buff!"

"Ok, fine." She kicked a loose rock in sullen annoyance, sending it rocketing through the air and embedding itself in a tree. "Have your moment."

"Thank you." Xander paused, his eyes closing as he took a deep, slow breath, then carefully exhaled, a silly little smile plastered on his lips for that moment, before fading away as he looked at her once more. "Ok, done."

"Good, otherwise, I was gonna have to go and talk to Cordy, and then you'd have to come along to help with therapy," the blonde girl, was grinning viciously at her friend now.

Xander gulped, audibly as he looked back at his friend. "And now?"

"Now, you're still coming along, oh pack mule." She smiled, a little too sweetly at him. "I just won't be all upset with you."

"Joy." Xander sighed as he was pulled off out into the night.

-*-*-*-

"If those damned mutates hadn't killed that bastard, oh the things I'd do to him!" Xander was growling as he flipped through the report in his hand, staring at it as he twitched again. "And without the bloody equipment I need… Ugh."

"Not of the good then?" Buffy was sitting on a nearby library table, swinging her legs lightly as she looked at where her friend was going over the report with cloudy eyes.

"I'm just… sensitive about people fucking with my genetic make-up," Xander responded with a sigh. "Doesn't look like anything too much though, I had too low of a dosage for it to have affected me too much. It took months for them to get to where the rest of them were."

"This is what you get for being all happy about me being the one possessed for a change," she countered, a definite smirk on her lips. "So, nyah!"

"Bah!" He grumbled softly as he glared back at her. "You know of course, that now it's going to come back to bite your cute ass, right?"

"Um, ew?" A new voice interrupted as Cordelia walked into the library, eying the pair of them warily. "I don't need to hear about the kinky freak show you two indulge in."

"Why Cor, jealous we left you out?" Xander countered with a slight waggle of his brows.

"As if," the cheerleader responded, even as a faint blush erupted across her cheeks. "So, what're you looking at?"

"Test results from after that swim team thing," Xander responded with a negligent wave of his hand. "Wanted to make sure I didn't have anything nasty lurking around."

"Mmm…" Cordelia paused, her eyes going distant for a moment, as she lightly licked her tongue across her lip.

"Um, Earth to Cordelia?" Buffy asked hopefully, "You there?"

"Huh?" The girl blinked a moment before coming back to earth. "Oh, sorry, was just remembering speedo boy here."

"Oh," Buffy paused a moment, her own eyes growing distant as she too mimicked Cordelia's earlier lick across her lips. "I see your point."

"Aren't I supposed to be the one treating you two like the pieces of meat, instead of the other way around?" Xander said jokingly as he flipped through another page of the report.

"Keep telling yourself that, Xan. Keep telling yourself that," Buffy responded with a smirk on her lips.

"Thanks, I will," he responded back, chuckling slightly as he flipped through another page of the report.

"Xander, what're you doing with that?!" a new voice squeaked across the library as a blur of red could be seen, just before Willow ripped the report out of the boy's hands.

"Well, I WAS reading," the boy responded mildly, suppressing the more than slight spike of annoyance that Cordelia and Buffy could see flashing through his eyes. "Since, ya know, it IS about me."

"Why?" she responded, eying him suspiciously for a moment. "We both know its way over your head Mister."

Fingers clenched slightly against his leg, where Willow couldn't see, as a strained smile fell across his lips. "Maybe, but I am smart enough to understand the difference between malignant and benignant."

"Oh." Willow blushed slightly and bowed her head. "But, seriously, you should just leave this stuff to me. What're best friends for, right?"

"Right," Xander responded with a slight nod of his head as he looked over to where Cordelia and Buffy were watching.

It was an interesting thing to see really. The wincing sympathy in the eyes of Buffy as she offered a slight shrug back at him behind Willows back brought a slight nod of acknowledgment and understanding. The slightly pulsing fury in Cordelia's eyes however, almost brought a smile to his lips

"Test results back?" Oz spoke up as he walked in a few moments later, looking at where his girlfriend was pouring over the pages of paper.

"Yup," Xander responded back with a casual nod.

"Good?" the werewolf asked with a quiet quirk of his brow.

"Not bad," the dark haired boy shot back with a slight shrug.

"Cool." With a nod, Oz wandered over to an empty chair near Willow and watched her animatedly devour the notes in front of her.

"Oh, and Oz?" Xander spoke up, looking over his shoulder at the shorter boy.

"Yeah?" the musician responded with an arch of a brow.

"Next time, you're wearing the speedo," Xander said with a soft smirk on his lips.

"Keep Dreaming," Oz shot back coolly before pointing towards Buffy and Cordelia.

"Yeah, keep dreaming speedo boy." Cordelia grinned, a feral glint alight in her eyes as she crossed her arms about her chest. "Any future situations that call for a guy in a speedo, you're it."

"And in a few situations that don't too," Buffy added as she grinned at him, like the Slayer that caught the vampire. "In fact..."

"Evil women." he grunted softly before sighing just a bit as he would shake his head again, and quietly made his way towards the door, muttering softly. "Thank god I burned that damned speedo."

"Oh, don't worry, we got extra." Cordelia called back as she shared a wicked grin with Buffy. "Of course, we should head to the beach sometime... if you wear it, you can come with us."

Xander froze on the spot, before slowly turning around, looking from one of the girls to the other, before turning again, and walking out the door without a word, muttering under his breath all the while about 'evil women.'

-*-*-*-

"So, you found a disk Ms. Calendar made that, that contains the ritual to curse Angelus with a soul once more," Xander spoke up softly as he would lean back in his chair. "That's... interesting."

"Interesting?!" Willow stared at Xander in shock as she looked at her friend. "We can get Angel back! Then..."

"Then he can have the added burden of trying to kill the girl he loves, trying to torture her, destroy her and her friends," Xander responded quietly as he pursed his lips. "Trying to end the world... Killing even more people, including Ms. Calendar herself..."

"Xander, I can understand where you're coming from," Giles responded quietly. "But, this may indeed have been Jenny's final wish."

"Vengeance from beyond the grave," the boy responded ruefully as he cast his eyes over towards Buffy and Cordelia. "How very Romani. You're awfully quiet, Buff."

"I just don't know," she admitted quietly, curling up in her chair as she rested her chin on her knees, while Cordelia lightly rubbed her back, staying silent for the moment. "I mean... I could have Angel back... But... All the things that Angelus has done."

"But, he's like, your soul mate!" Willow protested quickly, her eyes shining. "You two could be together again!"

"Well, be that as it may," Giles spoke up, obviously uncomfortable with the idea as he looked down at the pages in front of him. "I-I'm not quite certain I have the skill or understanding of the dark magics to even attempt this spell."

"I can do it!" Willow spoke up again, eagerly. "I've been studying Ms. Calendar's books and everything, I can pull this off!"

Xander's head snapped over, staring at the girl with suddenly, almost terrified eyes, but any response he could make was preempted by Giles. "I, ah, don't think that's a very good idea, Willow. This kind of spell, if it goes wrong, if its not cast exactly right, can let very, very bad things in."

"I can do this, seriously, I can do this!" the red headed girl said vehemently as she looked up at Giles. "We can do this!"

"Well, uh, what exactly do we need for this ritual?"

Xander shook his head quietly, and tuned out the conversation between the Watcher and Willow, his eyes falling on Buffy, studying her as he could see the war of hope, anguish, fear and determination playing across her features. For an instant, she met his eyes, before looking away, guilt lingering in her eyes. In that instant, he knew what her choice would be.

Shaking his head sadly, Xander pursed his lips once more, before releasing a slow drawn out sigh. "I think, it's a very bad idea... But, if we are careful, VERY careful, with Giles watching to make sure nothing goes wrong... All right."

-*-*-*-

"I wanna try again," Willow said softly to the room, as Xander, Oz and Cordelia all stared at her.

"Can you guys give us a minute, alone?" Xander looked back at the other two in the room, who slowly filed out of the room with a silent nod of understanding on their faces, before he turned back to his red-headed friend.

"I can do this Xander," Willow spoke up, her face firm. "See? Resolve face!"

"No, Willow." He was speaking softly, firmly as he looked down onto her face. "Not with what happened, you were just in a coma! There's no Giles here to make sure nothing happens. You're not anywhere NEAR 100%, and this thing is dangerous enough."

"But…!" The bandaged girl immediately protested as Xander brought his undamaged arm down and lightly pressed the girl back into the bed.

"No." Xander shook his head looking firmly down into her eyes. "We already lost Kendra, that troll Snyder got the police on Buff, the vamps have Giles. We've lost enough already."

"But, I can do this!" she declared firmly, her eyes angry as she looked up at him. "I can give him back his soul!"

Xander pinched the bridge of his nose, before glaring down at the girl. "No, Willow. No more sacrifices. We tried, we got burned." He shook his head and sighed. "I'm gonna go help Buff rescue Giles, and hopefully we can stop everything before he awakens Acathla. Promise me you won't try the spell while I'm gone."

"But!" immediately she protested, slightly pouting as she stared back at him.

"PROMISE Me, Willow!" he said it again, a weathered force in those words as he stared back down at her.

"Fine," she responded finally, sulking back in the bed as she pouted up at him. "I won't do it."

"Lemme hear it, Wills," he said it so softly, as he looked down at her, gently resting his hand atop her own.

"I promise, I won't try and cast the spell." She jerked her hand away, glaring at him now with slightly gleaming tears in her eyes. "Are you happy?"

"No," he said it softly with a sad, resigned smile. "But I'm not going to be worrying as much, "I'll see you when I get back with Buffy and Giles."

"Fine," she snapped back, crossing her arms about her chest as she watched him walk back out of the room, Oz and Cordelia filing in after his departure a moment later.

"Hey again," Oz said softly as he reached up, stroking her hair. "You doing ok?"

"Yeah." Willow nodded softly, before looking at her boyfriend. "I need you two to go to the library and get my stuff, I'm gonna cast the spell."

"Huh?" Oz blinked slightly. "That, makes sense, but not… I take it I'm missing out on something here?"

"Cordelia can fill you in on it," she responded quickly. "Just… I need you to hurry."

"Xander was okay with this?" Cordelia spoke up, looking at the girl doubtfully as she crossed her arms about her chest.

"Of course he was," Willow responded simply. "Resolve face, see?" She pointed to her face again as she continued, "He went to tell Buffy."

"Right." The cheerleader looked at the girl, still in doubt, her eyes narrowed slightly before she shrugged. "Come on wolf boy… Let's get this over with."

"I'll be back," Oz said softly as he reached down and kissed Willow's hand for a moment before the pair slipped out of the hospital room.

"Stupid head, Xander," Willow muttered quietly under her breath as she leaned back. "Thinking I couldn't do this… I know I can!"

-*-*-*-

"Hey." The voice was soft as he rose from his landing, Xander's face set in a grim resolution as he looked back at his blonde friend. "Cavalry's here… Well, one guy, who's not really in too great of condition to fight, but, here."

"Xander!" She blinked a moment, before holding up a stake, offering it to him. "Here."

"Thanks," he responded softly as he took the pointed shaft of wood, then eyed the sword in her hand. "For Angelus?"

"A-yup." She nodded as they both began to walk towards the mansion. "You know you're not here to help me take him on right?"

"Considering me with the broken arm? Kinda figured that." He nodded in turn. "I'm here to get the G-man out of there while you're dealing with them."

"Good," she said quietly as she tightened her grip on her sword. "I wanna do this and get it over with."

"Yeah," Xander said softly, shaking his head a bit. "Willow wanted to try the spell again."

"What?" Buffy froze softly in place, before looking over at Xander, her face unreadable as she almost lost her grip on her sword. "Why would she…"

"She's Willow," he responded quietly, his eyes distant. "I made her promise not to try it."

"Good." The blonde girl released the breath she didn't realize she was holding as she started forward again. "I just want to end this."

"Me too, Buff. Me too," he said softly, tightening his grip on his stake before offering her a world weary grin. "Once more into the breach, my friend?"

"Once more," she agreed with a nod, a grim smile on her face as she hefted the blade in her hand, and they made their way into the mansion.

-*-*-*-

"Anyone heard from her?" Xander asked quietly as he walked with the group, Oz pushing Willow's wheel chair steadily behind her as Giles walked at an unsteady pace at his side.

"I'm afraid not." Giles shook his head with a sigh as he looked over at the group. "We went back to the mansion. It was empty, save for a dormant Acathla."

"Well, we knew that the world didn't end, because…" Oz paused, gesturing around them before resuming he pushing of Willow's wheel chair.

"Yeah, so world is saved." Willow nodded, shifting slightly in her chair.

"Are you sure you should out of bed?" Giles asked the girl as he looked down at her, his voice softly weary.

"Look who's talking," she shot back with a light smile on her lips.

"Yes, well, indeed." He nodded, smiling vaguely with a gesture of his hand before resuming his walk.

"I… Think the spell worked," Willow spoke up, hesitantly, somewhat proudly. "I could feel something go through me."

"Plus, that orb did that really cool glowy thing," Cordelia added as Xander suddenly froze in place.

"What… did you say?" The words were whispered out, the dark eyes suddenly locked onto Willow.

"Maybe Angel was saved, and they want to be together," Willow babbled on, doing her best to ignore the look Xander was sending her way, and the confusion on Oz and Cordelia's faces. "Because, ya know, like making up for lost time?"

"You PROMISED me, Willow." The words hissed past his lips as he suddenly glared down at the girl in the wheel chair. "You promised me you wouldn't do the spell!"

"No, I promised I wouldn't try the spell, Mister," Willow corrected with a slightly triumphant smirk on her lips. "I didn't try, I DID it!"

"Wait, you told us that Xander was okay with it…" Cordelia spoke up, narrowing her eyes down at Willow. "You lied to us!"

"Willow, that was incredibly dangerous, and reckless!" Giles added, sternly looking down at her with a face full of disappointment.

"I knew I could the spell!" Willow protested. "I told you, I could do it!"

Xander just stared down at the girl, his oldest living friend for a long moment, before shaking his head. For a moment, he gave Giles and then Cordelia a silent look, moving his eyes from one to the other. Then, without another word, he turned and walked away, heading alone back into the school.

"Well, Buffy's got to show up soon, right?" Cordelia spoke up, looking at the rest of them. "I mean, we still have school to finish up."

"Yeah," Willow agreed with a nod, "She'll be here in a while."

No one saw the blonde figure slowly turning away from them in the distance as Buffy slowly made her way away from the school.

-*-*-*-

"Hey, Mrs. Summers," Xander said softly as the door was opened up in front of him. "Is Buffy here?"

"I…" The woman froze, her reddened eyes staring, distant as she clutched a letter in her hand. "She, she left…"

"What…?" There was a look of shocked confusion on his face, as he looked back at the mother of his friend. "What do you mean she left."

"We, we had a fight," the woman said numbly. "And, she just… left. And, and she didn't come back. It's all my fault."

"Wait, what happened?" there was a grim shock of fear in the boy's eyes as he studied the woman before her, memories rising unbidden as he remembered the shock, the denial and the emotions that he'd seen so many times on the faces of parents who'd discovered their child was a mutant.

"The police where here, about that poor girl that had been killed and the rest of you being hurt. They were telling me she was responsible for it." Her voice was numb in shock, distant as she rambled on in recollection. "Then, after they left, she came, then we were attacked, she did something, shoved a stake into his chest, and he just turned into dust! Then she started telling me this crazy story about…"

"Vampires," he finished for her, his lips set into a grim line as his eyes hardened, staring back at her as he continued. "And her being the Slayer. The chosen one forced to fight and save the world."

"You… knew?" She stared back at him, her eyes wide. "I mean, she told us before, but… It all seemed so insane! She seemed insane, then, after she went to the… after she got help, and then she seemed like she got better!"

"What did you do to her?" His tone had dropped to almost arctic temperatures as he stared back at her, those dark eyes glinting, cold as his face set into a grim mask.

"Th-the institute, it helped her!" Joyce responded, staring back at the boy in front of her, shuddering at the intensity in his eyes, taking an involuntary step back. "After she burned down the gym, they made her better!"

"No," he spat back as he glared at her. "It made her closed off. It made her alone. It made her feel betrayed by the people who were supposed to be there for her no matter what."

"We, we didn't know!" the woman protested again, her eyes wild. "It was so insane! She sounded insane!"

"But, she wasn't." He was growling now, his eyes burning in anger. "She was pushed into a nightmare she never wanted. A nightmare NO one should have to endure. She was pushed into it, and told over and over again, she was all alone, and you proved it to her. I've spent the last two years, trying to show her otherwise, but she just can't see it, because of YOU."

"I… I…" The words struggled to get past her lips as she stared wide eyed at the boy who stood there, his face, darkened in an emotion she could only call wrath as he stared back at her.

"What did you say to her? Why did she leave?"

"She… she wouldn't stay! She insisted on going out again, on going out there…" Again Joyce was rambling, her eyes so distant as she stared past Xander, back into the past. "She wouldn't tell me what was going on, she just kept saying she had to save the world, again! A teenage girl, saving the world!"

"She did," he countered back, his voice soft. "She had to save the world, and she did save it, AGAIN. Twice she's kept the world from being sucked into Hell."

"I… I couldn't just let her leave," Mrs. Summers was staring, suddenly collapsing against the wall next to her as Xander's words hit her fully. "I couldn't just let her go! I… I told her if she left, she shouldn't come back."

"You WHAT?!" Finally his voice couldn't restrain the emotion inside of him as he glared at the woman in front of him fully. "She's your DAUGHTER! She had to go out, and do the hardest thing imaginable. She had to go kill the thing wearing the face of the man she loved, to save the world, and you tell her that?!"

"I… I just… I didn't know what to do!" She was sobbing now, the tears streaming down her face as she clutched the letter in her hand. "And now, now she's gone! I… Oh god, what have I done?"

"You forgot, that above all else, she's your daughter, that it's your job to make sure she always has a safe place to come back to. That she always has someone to care for her," he hissed his words as the memories of a father weighed by the guilt of his failures burned through. "You forgot, that it doesn't matter what she can do, what she has to do, she's still your DAUGHTER! You forgot that you're supposed to love her, unconditionally!"

"I do!" she protested, her eyes watered, tears streaking down her cheeks as she stared up at the boy who seemed suddenly so much older than she could imagine.

"Then, when she gets back, I suggest you remember that," he hissed those last words as he turned his back on her and started walking away.

"When?" there was a tremor of hope in that single word, as she looked up at him with red, tear stained eyes.

"When," he repeated back, and then, he was gone, down the street and walking away as he left the woman to slowly recover from her experience.

-*-*-*-

"What can I do for you?" soft, words slipped past the blonde waitress' lips as she settles up to the table, not quite looking at the boy sitting there.

"Well, Anne, I suppose you might help me find a friend of mine." The all too familiar voice deadpanned. "She's a cute blonde, about your height, about your build, about your age… Only girl in the world like her?"

The waitress froze in place as she raised her eyes disbelievingly up and met his own, as a whispered voice slipped past her lips, "Xander…?"

"Ayup," the boy responded with a soft smile. "Missed you."

"How..?" She stared at him, disbelievingly at him as she almost dropped the pad in her hand.

"I cheated," he responded simply, pointing at the watch on her wrist. "Homing device, in case you ever got kidnapped and we needed to find you quick. Also works in case you run away."

"So, you here to try and take me back?" she asked, her voice bitter as she gave him a soft glare.

"Nope," he responded with a slight shake of his head. "I'm just here to make sure you're all right, talk to you, give you a few things, stuff like that."

"Not take me back?" She looked him, suspicion in her eyes as she eyed him warily.

"I talked to your mother." The words were quietly bitter as they left his lip, a shake of his head accompanying it. "And I know something probably happened with Angelus and Acathla, and all that put together…"

"Willow did the spell," Buffy said softly as her whole body slumped in defeat.

"I know," Xander responded quietly. "She blurted it out when we brought her back to school."

"It was too late," she continued, her whole body slumping in defeat, her voice flat, dead. "He's already awakened Acathla… The only way to stop him… I had to …"

As she trailed off, he looked up at her, into her eyes, his own soft and understanding as he whispered his response back to her. "I'm sorry."

"I sent the man I loved to Hell," she said softly, before shrugging again. "Mom…" She trailed off, her eyes flashing with pain for a moment. "Whistler was right, I am all alone."

"Who?" There was a new look of confusion on his face, marred by a spark of anger. "Who told you, you were all alone?"

"Immortal demon, works to preserve the balance between good and evil, yadda yadda yadda." Buffy shrugged back once more, the apathy rolling off with that simple, repeated motion. "Told me how to stop Acathla if Angel awoke him. His blood woke him up, his blood put him back down."

"He told you, you were all alone in this?" Xander stared at her, disbelief rolling off him as he stared. "What the hell?!"

"Hey, Anne!" A voice barked angrily. "We got other customers! Quit socializing and get back to work!"

"Look, I…" Buffy spoke up, pain in her eyes as she. "I can't go back, not right now… and I need this job, so…"

"Actually, no, you don't," he said softly as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a bank book. "That's part of the reason I'm here. To give you this."

"What…?" She blinked in shock as she took the item from him, staring at it for a moment as she opened it up, eyes frozen wide as she saw the balance written in it, and the debit card next to it. "Xander… this is…"

"I started one for you, Giles, Willow, hell there's even one for Cordy and Oz, not that Cor will probably ever need it." He grinned slightly, before tapping his forehead gently. "I've been selling some designs, splitting up the profits, so I could make sure that everyone was taken care of."

"I can't…" She started to say, pushing the bank book back at him, even as she felt his hands wrapping over hers, pushing it back against her body.

"You can, and you will," he said it firmly. "You aren't in this alone, Buff. I told you that,." He paused a moment, before throwing her a lopsided smile. "Now, how about we go get you some real clothes and a real meal?"

For a moment, she was caught in indecision, before she could hear a voice calling out, "Hey, Peaches, you gonna get that sweet ass of yours over here to take our order?"

As he could see the angry glare wanting to rise up in his friend's eyes, Xander turned his head, his face shifting into a cold, hard mask as he caught the roughneck who spoke's eyes. "No, she won't."

Whatever response the man might have made, was cut off, nervously as he caught the look in the boy's eyes. The cold, weathered promise was given in silence. The certainty of pain was in those eyes, a thing that would be delivered to the man if he continued, from someone who knew how to keep his promises.

"Come on, Buff," he said softly as he rose out of his seat, and offered her his hand, a soft grin on his lips. "Lets get out of here."

For the time since that night, Buffy smiled in response, as she took that hand, and with a call out to her former Boss, allowed her friend to lead her away.


	5. Expanding Ripples I

Chapter 5: Expanding Ripples I

Disclaimer: These aren't my characters, only my interpretation. Magneto belongs to Marvel, Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon and the various studios/networks.

Author's notes: Every wave, starts out as a ripple. And huh, that came quickly. *Edit* Has been edited for grammar and a few mistakes

-*-*-*-

"I. Hate. Zombies!" A growl of frustration left Xander's throat as he flopped down on the couch. "I mean, seriously!"

"Well, look on the bright side," Buffy offered. "They were self cleaning zombies."

"If only all the stuff we come across was so considerate," Cordelia spoke up. "I mean, think of how much money you'd save on dust and blood ruined clothing."

"Not to mention how killing one got rid of em all," Oz pointed out. "Would be nice with vampires."

"So, is this a typical day at the office?" Joyce asked, a bewildered look in her eyes.

"This? This was nothing." Buffy smiled and shrugged. "You should see our bowling nights."

"Nothing like knocking down a dozen demons, eh, Buff?" Xander was grinning softly, even as he watched an excited seeming Willow rush up and grab onto Buffy in a happy hug, not seeming to notice the awkward stiffness it evoked in Buffy's form.

"It's so good to have you back!" Willow said happily, grinning back at her.

"Yeah, good to be back." Buffy nodded, smiling again, with that slight awkwardness before she slipped out of Willow's arms, then walked over towards where she saw Giles disappearing back into the kitchen. "Give me a moment, would you?"

"Oh… Okay." The girl nodded uncertainly as Xander watched with an approving nod while Buffy walked after Giles.

"So, I heard you were worried about me?" Buffy spoke up quietly as she leaned against the kitchen counter. "I'm sorry I didn't come to you, it's just…"

"Xander explained some of it to me," Giles responded quietly. "He wouldn't go into too much detail about it, he simply told us that you needed some time. All he'd tell us is that you were all right, and that you needed some time away."

"Yeah, well…" She shrugged slightly before wrapping her arms about her chest. "I was in a bad place when he found me. Waitressing in a dump of a diner with customers that were a bit too free with their hands."

"He never did tell us how he located you so quickly," Giles noted quietly. "He went after you as soon as school had finished and he didn't have to worry about the truancy officers."

"Heh." Buffy smiled slightly before she lifted up her wrist, showing off the watch still wrapped about it. "He was sneaky enough to slip a homing device into my Valentine's Day present. Which, really was a smart thing, what with all the kidnappings we go through."

"My word." Giles blinked, as he reached up, quickly pulling off his glasses to begin to polish away at them. "I, well, that is a, um, very good idea, good for Xander."

"That's Xan for you." She smiled softly again, looking over her shoulder back where the boy in question was chatting away with Cordelia. "I really don't wanna think about what it would have been like if he hadn't been there for me." She paused a moment, before taking a slow, deep breath then looked at her Watcher once more. "Did he tell you what happened with Angel?"

"Only to make some disparaging remarks about someone known as Whistler, and against Willow," the man responded quietly as he would look into his charge's eyes. "Though, he wouldn't say why exactly."

"Whistler, is this demon guy who supposedly works to preserve the balance between good and evil." The petite blonde grinned a bit as she looked up at her Watcher. "He told me that in the end, it always came down to me, and that I was all on my own. And after what happened with Angel, I started to believe him."

"Why that arrogant little pillock." A flash of Ripper could be seen in the man's eyes as he fought back the growl that wanted so badly to escape his throat. "You are most certainly NOT alone."

"Yeah, I know that now. Xander kinda beat it into my head." She smiled slightly before her eyes caught sight of Willow and she faced Giles again, her face growing more subdued. "As for Willow… She should have listened to Xander."

"What happened exactly?" the man cast a furtive glance at the red head before looking questioningly into Buffy's eyes.

"She pulled it off," the Slayer responded quietly. "After Angelus had already awakened Acathla."

"Good lord," the man whispered, softly under his breath, staring at his charge in a growing horror.

"So, instead of sending Angelus to hell," she continued softly, her eyes growing distant. "I had to send the man I loved there, to save the world. After that, and after what Mom said… I just… I had to get away."

"He... you're sure his soul was restored?" Giles repeated back to her.

"Yeah," Buffy responded softly. "So, the Kalderesh should be happy. They get double the vengeance for the price of one. Not only does he get the guilt suffering, he got the hell suffering on top of it."

"Yes, well." Giles paused a moment before pinching the bridge of his nose. "The Kalderesh…"

"Xan still want to go all vengeancy on them?" Buffy asked, arching a brow slightly at the man.

"I, um, err…" A flustered flash spread across his face as the man looked away, trying to hide the guilty look in his eyes.

"And you're helping him track them down." Buffy nodded knowingly, before looking back at the boy in question. "Just… Don't let him go too far, ok? I know he feels he has to, that he needs to, but… I don't want to lose him."

"I understand." Giles said softly reaching up, gently squeezing his hand on her shoulder.

"And you understand him," she added as she looked up at her mentor's eyes. "You want vengeance on them too."

"I wish I could say otherwise," Rupert Giles admitted as he looked over to towards Xander himself. "But… Jenny's death is as much at her feet as it is Angelus'. More so even. And it would seem I still have more Ripper in me than I thought."

"You loved her." it wasn't a question that left her lips, more of a simple acknowledgement of fact as she smiled a sad, knowing smile.

"Yes, I did," he agreed, nodding his head again. "Very much so."

"She loved you too," she said softly, leaning back against her Watcher, wrapping her arms around him in a gentle hug. "She tried to restore Angel's soul for you. And we both know it."

"Yes, well…" He smiled slightly before coughing just a bit. "So, about your future enrollment."

"Yeah, Mom's working on figuring out how to handle it." Buffy shrugged. "Snyder really doesn't want to let me back."

"Yes, well, leave that to me." Giles smiled a very Ripperish smile down at Buffy. "Xander and I have a few… surprises for the little would be Napolean."

"Oooh, does it involve thumb screws?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"Wha- No, it does not involve thumb screws," Giles responded quickly, before giving the girl an odd look. "Do I even want to know where you heard of them?"

"With all the books you have us reading about demons and their habits, how can I NOT know about them?" she countered, a slight smile on her lips.

"Yes, well…" He smiled at her, and hugged her softly in return. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," she responded quietly as she let a small smile curl across her lips.

-*-*-*-

"We'd like to have a word with you," Giles said as he casually walked into the principal's office, accompanied by a rather mundane looking man in a crisp suit and salt and pepper hair.

Glancing up, Snyder scowled at the man, before grinning viciously. "If that word is 'Buffy,' I have two for you: 'good' and 'riddance.'"

"Well, I had hoped to be more civil about this," the man next to Giles said mildly. "Though, considering what Mr. Giles has told me, as well as the evidence I've been given, I came properly prepared for it to be otherwise."

"Well, too bad," the principal countered, sneering at the two. "I have grounds, precedent and a wonderfully tingly feeling. You have a problem with it? Take it up with the city council."

"Oh, no," the man responded, a bland smile on his lips. "Allow me to introduce myself…"

"I don't care, who you are, that worthless delinquent is never getting back into my school," Snyder cut the man off.

"My name is William Murdoch," the man continued, as if the principal had never interrupted him. "The legal council hired by an interested party." The man smiled, blandly at the principal once more as he opened up the briefcase at his side and produced a several bound stacks of papers. "And these, are copies of the lawsuits I will be filing on behalf of Ms. Summers. Including defamation of character, and harassment against you personally, as well as a copy of the one against the school district for unlawfully denying a student their right to education."

"What?!" Instantly the man's face had drained of color as he stared at the papers laid out in front of him. "You have no-"

"Evidence?" The lawyer's bland smile remained the same. "Actually, we have quite a bit, apparently some of your students have taken exception to your harassment, and have been collecting a fair bit of evidence against you." Reaching into his briefcase once more, he produced another set of papers. "These are the transcripts of some of that evidence."

"This is preposterous!" the man sputtered, his face alternating between a bright crimson and a drained, paled.

"What is preposterous, is the thought that someone actually allowed someone like you to be placed in a position of authority, let along one over children," the man responded again. "And unfortunately for you, some of those children have brought their situation to my employer's eyes."

"You!" Snyder glared across the table, pointing an accusatory finger at Giles. "This is all YOUR fault!"

"Now, Principal Snyder." The lawyer emphasized the words. "I would hate to have to add a lawsuit for improper dismissal, or an additional harassment lawsuit against you because you chose to wrongly attempt to take your frustrations out on Mr. Giles here."

"You… you…" The principal's face flushed brightly, as he stumbled over his words, and stared back at the lawyer.

"Now, I have been instructed to inform you, that you have a choice, Mr. Snyder," William Murdoch responded. "You can either cease your infantile display and reinstate Ms. Summers at this school, ceasing any and all harassment against herself and her friends, or you can choose to attempt to fight me, in which case, she will still be reinstated at this school and I will completely and utterly destroy you, and any chance to have a career doing anything save flipping burgers at a Double Meat Palace."

The bland smile, suddenly turned into a vicious, shark-like smirk as he continued in a slow, drawn out voice, "Personally? I'm hoping you're stupid enough to try and fight it. I despise pathetic little bullies like you. But then, like all bullies, you're just a coward at heart, aren't you, Mr. Snyder?"

The principal merely scowled back at the man in defeat as he sunk back into his chair.

-*-*-*-

"This sucks, I can't believe Snyder tried to keep Buffy out of school." Cordelia's rather vocal complaint rippled through the hallways as her heels clicked down in time with Xander's steps next to her. "I mean, how can I appropriately be Queen C, without a proper court?!"

"Hmm..." Xander tapped his finger lightly on his lip, pretending to think a moment as they walked into earshot of Harmony. "Well, you did manage it for the last, what, two and a half years?"

"True," Cordelia admitted. "Ah, the lessons of youth!" She sighed dramatically. "What one makes do with when one never realizes how... inadequate what you have is."

Lips twitching a moment as he saw Harmony silently fuming, Xander lightly nudged Cordelia. "That was mean you know."

"Yeah, yeah." The brunette winced slightly as she saw the look in his eyes. "You weren't too nice yourself."

"True enough," Xander admitted as he sighed slightly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Harmony... Just makes me want to... Ugh."

"I know." Cordelia smirked slightly before patting him lightly atop his head. "And, you had to go and show me what its like to have someone that actually wants to be around you for a friend. Completely ruined me for dealing with Harmony."

"That, and you like someone who can actually keep up with you," Xander shot back, rolling his eyes slightly at the pat atop his head.

"Yup," the cheerleader agreed, before grinning wickedly at him. "Which is why I'm really glad Buffy's back in town."

"Ouch, you wound me, deeply." He shrugged slightly before grunting just a bit as he stretched out. "So, I suppose we're gonna hook up with Oz and Willow, then head out to Buffy?"

"Yes, picnic in the park." Cordelia nodded slightly, pursing her lips a bit. "Are you as worried as I am?"

"Dunno honestly." Xander grinned back at the girl as he would shrug just a bit. "We mainly ate out and had room service over the summer."

"Gah." Cordelia shook her head, staring at the boy. "I can't believe I actually wish I'd been with you two instead of down in Mexico."

"Frightening, isn't it?" Xander grinned wickedly at her. "You're becoming one of us! My evil plan is coming to fruition!"

"Well, if this is the extent of your evil planning skills, I find myself feeling less than threatened," Cordelia shot back. "I thought you were supposed have some kinda..."

Xander's hand snapped up, catching the girl's mouth in his hand as he gave her a serious look. "Careful... Seriously, that's not something I want going around."

She gave him a simple, glaring look, before her eyes shifted down to his hand, before flicking back to his face. As she shifted slightly, hips cocked, one hand resting just below her waist, she gave the impression of annoyed patience as she glared back at him. Sheepishly getting her message, he pulled his hand away with an apologetic bob of his head.

"Sorry," the word was half mumbled as he started walking again.

"Uh huh, you're just lucky I'm worried about where that hand of yours had been." She sniffed lightly as she lifted her chin. "Come on already, dweeb boy, I want to see what Buffy made us."

"Don't you mean, let's go meet up with Willow and Oz, then go see what Buffy made us?" Xander asked another slight tread of amusement in his words as he continued walking onwards.

"Bah, I still don't..."

"Cor," he said softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Let it go. I know you two don't like each other that much…"

"And we never have," the brunette countered, her lips set in a thin line. "But, at least I'm honest about it. I'm not lying to people."

"She thought she was doing the right thing," There was an uneasiness to his response as he spoke in softer tones. "She thought…"

"And I can't believe you're defending her," Cordelia shot back, grumbling even more. "I mean, seriously! She broke her promise to you, she lied to you and was proud of it! She treats you like you're some kind of short bus kid!"

"It is a bit ridiculous isn't it?" He finally chuckled, somewhat ruefully before shrugging just a bit. "I guess, the reason I'm not too upset about it anymore, is because it didn't really surprise me too much that she did it."

"You should be upset," the cheerleader continued to mutter softly. "I'd be upset. Anyone would be upset about it!"

"Buffy's the one who has the most right to be upset," Xander responded evenly, his voice soft. "She's the one who had to send the man she loved to Hell."

"Wait, so…" Cordelia spoke up, her eyes widening slowly. "She did actually pull it off?"

"Yeah, too late," Xander responded quietly as he caught sight of Willow bouncing eagerly next to Oz. "Portal was open, only way to shut it…"

"I guess she wasn't completely spazzing then," Cordelia admitted. "I mean, I can't imagine…"

"Yeah," the boy agreed. "Just… Don't bring it up until Buffy does. This is her thing."

"Fine," she huffed back, before sighing a bit. "Ugh, this so totally sucks."

"Yup," the boy agreed, before forcing a smile on his face as he arrived in front of the couple. "So, to the park?"

"Just a sec," Willow said, her eyes a bit bewildered as she shifted, suddenly nervous. "This is a big step, Senior Moment you know? It has to be, kinda…"

Xander arched a brow slightly, before shrugging as he looked at Oz. "She's your girlfriend."

"That she is," the guitarist agreed, as he would suddenly lift Willow up, and carried her with him as he crossed the street, ignoring her protests.

"No, I can't…" Willow suddenly babbled. "What if they changed the rules sudden? Trying to ruin my perfect record! To-to get me arrested!"

"Breath, Willow," Xander stated casually. "Breath. No one changed the rules without telling us. We're Seniors now, we get to go off campus for lunch."

As Oz set her down, Cordelia and Xander started walking immediately into the park, leaving a blinking Willow to suddenly squeak and tug Oz after them. "So, um, wow.. We're so totally Seniors!"

"Mhm, you, so totally noticed!" Cordelia shot sarcastically. "Come on, Buffy's waiting."

"Um, maybe we shouldn't be all couply?" Willow spoke up uncertainly. "Ya know, since, err…"

"Her last guy went all psycho and she had to put him down?" Cordelia offered up before shrugging. "Well, since there's only ONE couple here, I don't really think that's a problem, since, ya know, Xander here and I aren't a couple."

"Yeah, she just totally wants me," Xander said with a waggle of his brows before quickly dodging out of the way the smack Cordelia sent towards the back of his head.

"You are such a dweeb," the brunette grumbled casually as she stood over next to Willow.

"Yes, yes," Xander said with a smirk as he swept low into a mock bow. "Whatever you say your Majesty."

"As long as you understand that," Cordelia shot back, sniffing daintily as she lifted her head and strode proudly in Buffy's direction.

Willow gave the brunette a sour look before looking over at Xander. "I don't see why you put up with that… she's such a-a meanie head!"

Xander merely shrugged in response, not verbally responding to the redhead as he followed Cordelia over to the blankets Buffy had lain out. As he watched Cordelia slip down next to his blonde friend, he took a moment to look over the spread in front of them. As he finished, he slowly arched a brow down at the petite Slayer and took his own seat nearby.

"Too much time on your hands?" The question hung in the air with the playful grin he said it with as he slipped down onto the blanket himself.

"Frightening, isn't it?" Buffy said with a slight grin. "I think Giles might've warned Mom about idle Slayers and the inherent troubles that come with them."

"So, she decided to teach you to be Martha Stewart?" Cordelia offered as she looked over the spread. "Because, seriously, this looks good."

"Please," Buffy scoffed as she offered out several drink bottles.

"Yeah, Martha Stewart is seriously lacking in the slayage department," Xander spoke up, before frowning as he caught his chin in his fingers. "Or is she?"

"Heard she can," Oz supplied as he took his own drink. "Just doesn't like getting the demon blood out of her clothes."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't wait to go back to school." Buffy sighed softly as she looked out across the park towards the High School. "Someone shoot me now."

"I would," Oz volunteered. "But, I don't think Xander would like that."

"Nah." Xander shrugged. "I'm cool with it, I'd just have to shoot you."

"Cool." The guitarist nodded easily as he took a sip of his drink.

"Hey! There will be no shooting of Oz!" Willow spoke up, pouting slightly. "Not even in the jesting of!"

"Except with the tranq gun," Cordelia pointed out smugly.

"Well, yeah," Willow admitted grudgingly.

"Speaking of which, I call dibs on the next time we have to put wolf boy down," Xander spoke up, grinning as he rubbed his hands together.

"Hey!" Buffy protested, "That's my job!"

"You snooze you lose, Buff." Xander smirked triumphantly.

"Only you two would squabble over who gets to shoot someone," Cordelia snarked, "Especially who gets to shoot a friend."

"Grr…" Willow grumbled slightly under her breath, before immediately her eyes lit up as she saw a figure approaching them. "Oooh, Buffy! There's Scott Hope!"

As Buffy curiously turned her head in the direction Willow indicated, a brow arched up slightly the girl babbled on. "He likes you! He wanted to ask you out last year! But, you totally weren't ready then, but, now you're totally ready, or at least, pre-ready right? To do the conversation thing and the…"

"Not really." Buffy cut her off before she could really get going, with a slight shake of her head, a frown marring her features before she shrugged lightly. "Still getting over the whole, sending Angel to Hell thing."

"Oh…" Willow paused, a moment, looking uneasily at Buffy with a slight frown. "But, you didn't, you sent Angelus to Hell."

"No," Buffy responded slowly, her eyes flicking up, locking onto Willow's. "Thanks to you, I had to send Angel, soul and all, to Hell, to save the world."

"Wha-bu?" The red headed girl's eyes were wide, startled as she stared at Buffy like a deer caught in a pair of headlights.

"Ouch." Oz winced, his face rippling with a shocked display of emotion. "Harsh."

"Well, it was that or everything got sucked into Hell," the blonde responded quietly as she stabbed her fork down into her meal. "So, I went with the saving the world by damning the man I loved to Hell."

It was Cordelia who reacted first surprisingly enough, wrapping an arm around Buffy's shoulder and giving her a gentle squeeze. "You didn't have any choice… I mean, seriously, think of all the Prada you saved from Hell. Can you imagine demons running around in some designer heels?"

Buffy stared at the brunette in open mouthed shock for a moment, before bursting into a giggling laughter as she leaned against the taller girl. "Oh, only you could say something like that with a straight face, Cordelia. Only you."

"What?" The girl looked back at the blonde, her face masked in confusion. "Can't a girl think of the clothing? I mean, it's Prada!"

"Don't change Cordy." Xander chuckled softly. "Whatever you do, don't change."

Willow stared at the three of them, her face drawn and pale curled against her boyfriend, feeling his hand rubbing slowly, firmly upon her back. Because of her, Angel was in Hell. Because of HER.

-*-*-*-

"Ah, sweet bliss of being back in school!" Buffy sighed happily as she leaned back in her chair. "And being a Senior, now that I'm all good on my make up tests."

"Life is good?" Xander offered with a grin as he sipped at his drink.

"Life is good," she agreed with a nod, grinning softly as she didn't quite look over where Willow sat moodily against her boyfriend. "And of course, the Bronze is fun."

"Psh," Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Not like there's anywhere better to go in this town."

"Well, I don't know," Xander offered up. "The graveyards are pretty happenin'."

"This is true," Oz agreed as he rubbed at Willow's back. "Full of the Night Undeath."

"Always good for a dusting," Xander agreed as he would grin softly.

"Psh!" Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'd like to be able to spend my first night hanging out with my buds again without having to worry some dumb vampire needing to be introduced to the business end of a stake"

"Yeah, well…" Cordelia spoke up, as she pointed out onto the dance floor. "Hate to point this out, but… That 70's reject over there dancing at the Slut-O-Rama seems to have jinxed you."

Buffy turned her head, before sighing softly as she saw a guy dancing a few decades out of date next to a gyrating brunette. "Great, don't these guys know to that I'm supposed to just be having a quiet night with my friends?"

"Vampires." Xander shrugged as he stood up, offering her his hand. "They've got no respect."

"Yeah, yeah." Buffy took the boy's hand and stood up, stretching out slowly as she watched the couple make their way out the door. "I guess I'll just have to see about learning them some huh?"

"Guido you ain't," Xander snarked softly as the group started to make their way through the crowd.

"Oh, hey Buffy!" a voice spoke up as they were moving towards the door, revealing an eager looking Scott Hope as he paused where he was dancing. "I was hoping to…"

"Sorry," Buffy cut him off, offering him an apologetic half smile before she pointed towards the door, "I'm, kinda…"

"Oh." the boy deflated slowly, before nodding reluctantly as he got out of the way. "Maybe another time then?"

"Maybe," she offered back as the group made their way out of the club.

"So, anyone see em?" Buffy asked as she took hold of a stake Xander offered her.

"Do you take those things everywhere?" Cordelia eyed the boy.

"What can I say? They're the perfect accessory for all my outfits." Xander snapped back with a grin. "And sorry, Buff, I don't see em…"

"Hey!" A girl's voice could be heard shouting nearby.

"-But I do hear her," the boy finished with a slight grin. "Ah, Sunnydale… Never a dull moment."

"As much as we might wish otherwise," Buffy agreed as they quickly found their way to the side of the building, where the couple from the dance floor could be found, the guy in full game face as he was kicked to the ground.

"Oh, hey." The brunette waved towards the group, "Buffy, right? And err… Friends? I got this."

Buffy blinked slightly in surprise as she watched the girl suddenly head butt the vamp as it tried to grab her from behind, her eyes widening as the brunette continued, "I'm Faith by the way."

"I'm gonna have to say, there's a new Slayer in town," Oz noted to Willow, loud enough for the rest of them to hear.

"She's certainly energetic enough," Xander observed dryly as he hooked his thumbs into his jeans. "Hmm… Not bad for a newbie."

"Newbie?!" Faith sent a glare towards Xander as she ducked out of the way of one of the vampire's punches and rolled over to Buffy, snatching the stake out of her hand. "I'll show you a newbie. Have this back to you in a jiff, B."

"Mmm, methinks she didn't like that," Xander observed dryly as he watched the dark haired Slayer quickly dust the vampire with the stake before sauntering back over to Buffy.

"Thanks, B," Faith offered the stake to her with a grin, "Couldn't have done it with out ya."

"Not a problem," Buffy responded with a slight grin, before she tossed the stake towards Xander. "Was Xan's stake though."

As the boy deftly caught the weapon and slipped it back into his jacket, Cordelia spoke up with a smirk, "That's our Xander, he always has wood for a Slayer."

"Oh, really now?" Faith cocked her head to the side, hips shifting as she slowly ran her eyes up and down the boy's body with a slight lick of her lips.

"Yes, yes, Cor," Xander drawled back with a chuckle, the tinge of accent slipping into place. "You're simply hilarious."

"Well, she does have a point," Buffy supplied innocently enough. "You're the go to guy for stakes."

"As you might've guessed by the comments from the peanut gallery here," Xander interrupted as he offered Faith his hand. "I'm Xander, you already know Buffy, the cheerleader who thinks she's funny is Cordelia, which leaves Oz and Willow."

"Yo." Oz nodded, eying the new Slayer somewhat warily as Willow frowned slightly next to him.

"There a problem short stuff?" Faith asked as she took then released Xander's hand, watching the caution in the couple's eyes.

"Oz has a bit of a problem three nights a month," Buffy supplied carefully.

"What, so do I, he get bitching PMS too?" the dark haired Slayer asked as she crossed her arms about her chest.

"Werewolf," the guitarist supplied simply as he arched a brow back at her. "That a problem?"

"Hey, as long as I don't have to deal with you humpin' on my leg, we're good," Faith said with a wave of her hand.

"He better not be," Willow finally spoke up, glaring slightly at Faith before looking at her boyfriend. "Right?"

"Uh huh," Oz agreed as he leaned in, and kissed his girlfriend gently.

"So, uh, mind if we take this inside?" the brunette offered. "It's crazy how Slayin' just always gets ya hungry and horny."

Xander arched a brow from Faith, to Buffy, as his lips quirked up just a bit as that teasing drawl could be heard once more. "Oh, does it now?"

Buffy only blushed in response as she grabbed hold of the grinning Faith, and dragged her bodily back into the Bronze.

"What?" Xander asked towards Cordelia as he lazily followed the two Slayers with an innocent grin on his face. "Was it something I said?"


	6. Expanding Ripples II

Chapter 6: Expanding Ripples II

Disclaimer: These aren't my characters, only my interpretation. Magneto belongs to Marvel, Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon and the various studios/networks.

Author's Notes: Last chapter was a bit more linear, this one, will start again with the scenes I think. *Edit* Has been edited for grammar and a few mistakes

-*-*-*-

"So, this is the place," Xander noted idly as he leaned against the hotel's wall just as Faith was slipping out of her motel room.

"Huh?!" Faith immediately whirled around, stake in hand at the sound of his voice, until she saw who it was. "Geez, X, don't you know it's not a good idea to sneak up on a Slayer?"

He arched a brow slightly in turn, before shrugging just a bit as he responded, "Oh, I might have a bit of an idea, hence the distance between me and your door."

"I see." She smirked as she responded, hips cocking as she looked him up and down. "So, any particular reason you out in my neck of the woods, or you just hoping to get lucky?"

"Talked to Buff." He studied her a moment after he spoke, pausing in consideration, "Sleepin' any better?"

Immediately the girl stiffened, her eyes narrowing as she lost her playful edge. "How I sleep isn't any business of yours."

"True enough I suppose," he acknowledged as he continued to lean against the wall, watching her with his dark eyes. "But, I imagine your nightmares aren't the easiest."

"I don't get nightmares," the girl responded flatly. "I'm the thing that scares them shitless."

"Everyone has nightmares, Faith," he spoke in a soft, quiet voice before he lightly rolled up his sleeve, revealing the faded numbers on his arm. "Do you know what this is?"

"A shitty ass tattoo?" the Slayer shot back, shrugging. "Gotta tell ya X, ya should get your money back from for such shitty work."

"I would," Xander responded humorlessly as his eyes locked onto hers. "But, Nazis don't give refunds."

"Ah, huh?" Faith blinked in confusion now. "I think I'm missin' something here?"

"You are." He nodded in return, his hand unconsciously rubbing against the faded ink staining his body before he quickly forced his sleeve back down his arm. "You know what the Holocaust was?"

"Yeah." Faith shrugged nonchalantly. "The World War II shit with the Nazis killing a buncha Jews."

"It's an Auschwitz tattoo," he said softly. "From the concentration camp."

"Uh…" The girl looked at him oddly for a moment, as she slowly backed away. "Mmmk, look I know some people will do some freaky shit, but…"

"I didn't get it done, Slayer." His voice shifted slightly as he moved up the wall just a bit. "It's a remnant and a reminder."

"Of?" she found herself asking in spite of herself, as she looked into eyes that suddenly seemed far, far older than they possibly should.

"The man who's memories I share," he responded evenly. "The man whose tattoo is on my arm, and the man whose nightmares are etched into my soul." Again, he unconsciously rubbed his hand over that arm, before he continued. "I can speak of nightmares and monsters, because I have endured them."

"So, you got some shitty dreams, big deal." The girl shot back, though her eyes glinted with uncertainty.

"There are nights, my dear Faith," those eyes locked onto the girl's, a soul spearing, penetrating gaze as that European drawl grew in force as he straightened up, "Where I close my eyes, and I see the dull, death glazed eyes of the men and women they starved and slaughtered as I carted their bodies to the ovens to be destroyed."

He took a step forward then, moving closer, as his voice slowly dropped in volume as he continued, "Nights, where my eyes sting from the ashes of the bodies I stuffed into those ovens. Where their stench clogs my lungs, and I can't bare to breath. Nights, where I am condemned by the eyes of those I was powerless to help, powerless to save."

Closer and closer he'd moved with each word, standing taller, stiffer as he brought himself just before her, as she stood there, transfixed as she struggled to maintain her mask of indifference. "Nights, where I want to curl into a ball and cry myself into oblivion to escape what haunts me. Where death seems like a welcome release from the hell they trap me in.

"But," he paused, leaning down, whispering into her ear, as he asked one simple question, "Do you know what?"

Wordlessly, the girl shook her head, unable to pull away as the boy whispered his words, "There are nights, where the nightmares that haunt me, leave me begging for the recollections of that hell."

He pulled back, quietly looking into her eyes now as he would shift his stance, relaxing it slowly. "So, yes, I have 'shitty' dreams as it were. And I know a thing or two about what it's like to be haunted. To have experienced the cruelty the world has to offer, to bear its scars."

"What's this have to do with me?" she snapped back, hissing softly as she looked up at him, eyes thick with pain she struggled to forced back down her throat.

"One doesn't act like you act, as young as you are, without a reason." He paused a moment, making a slight gesture towards his arm. "Without bearing their own set of scars."

"So, what, you expect me to break down and confess my shitty life to you?" She snarled back now, her eyes glistening with tears she refused to let fall down her cheeks. "You want to hear me go, 'wah wah,' my life sucks, whining all the while? Well fuck that!"

She stepped forward, getting into his face when he stood his ground. "So you got a rotten deal, getting someone else's shit. Boo fuckin' hoo! You didn't have to live through it! This shit is ALL mine! No one else's! So your perfect life got ruined by some shit got bad, I'm cryin' a fucking river here!"

"Perfect life?" Xander's laugh rang hollow through the air as he looked back into her eyes unflinching, unyielding as he would instead hold his ground. "Not even close, my dear."

He drew up the other sleeve of his arm, pointing out a thing line of long scarred flesh that race up the length of his forearm. "The night my old man decided eight was old enough for him to take a swipe at me with a broken beer bottle." He shifted again, leaning forward as he pulled some his hair out of the way to show the half circle scar it hid. "When I was too slow to dodge the bottle of whiskey my mom threw at me one Christmas before I learned that I was safer outside with the demons than in my house with them."

She lifted her arm, pointing out the ugly, faded quarter inch dots that only showed under close inspection. "From the guy that tried to make himself my pimp, to teach me to behave according to him." She shifted again suddenly grabbing at the collar of her shirt, pulling it aside to faded line of a stitched up slash. "What I got when I tried to stop one of my old lady's pieces of trash from forcing himself on me." She sneered back at him, an empty, struggling thing as she refused to back down. "I can keep doing this all night, or maybe you wanna talk about how I got to watch my Watcher tortured and killed by Kakistos?"

"First vampire I ever dusted was my best friend since I was a little kid," Xander shot back. "I found out about vampires, found out about Buffy being a Slayer, what a slayer as, and then my buddy got turned. He died on the broken pool cue I was holding when I was trying to keep him off Cordelia."

He paused a moment, before giving her a long quiet look. "But, if you want to talk about losing your first Watcher, talk to Buffy."

"And what's B got to do with this?" Faith shot back, snorting slightly, as she struggled to regain her front. "She's still got her Watcher."

"Her second," he corrected softly. "Her first, Merrick, was killed in front of her, died in her arms in fact."

"What's the point in all this?" Faith finally growled, her arms crossing about her chest, clutching herself tightly as she looked up at him with glistening eyes. "You some kinda freak that gets off fucking with people's heads? Or, you just wanna keep trying to one up me on who's had the shittier life, huh?!"

"No, Faith." He shook his head quietly. "I'm trying to let you know you're not in this alone. You aren't the only one who's been royally fucked over. You're not the only one who's been dealt a shitty hand."

"Yeah, I'm not seeing it," the dark haired Slayer shot back as she growled slightly. "You all seem like you're just suffering so badly."

"We have friends to lean on," he responded quietly. "If I didn't have them... If Buffy didn't have us... We'd be in a different place."

He paused a moment, giving her a look before he glanced around the motel. "I'm not gonna treat you like a dumb little kid and tell you that you're not alone." He paused a moment, looking at her meaningfully. "Even if you aren't. None of us are in this alone anymore."

"Oh yeah, you're just gonna welcome me into the group with wide, open arms huh?" The girl shot back with a thick hiss of sarcasm on her voice. "Cause ya know, not really seeing it, with the looks I was getting."

"What, you mean from Willow?" Xander shrugged slightly, letting the silence hang heavily between them. "That's her being insecure, thinking we want to replace her with you."

"Well, considering how you been treating her, I don't really blame her," Faith snapped back. "And if that's how you treat your friends..."

"Willow... Did something that we're still struggling to forgive her for," he responded quietly, his eyes growing distant. "She broke broke trust with us, just to prove she was able to do something."

"Oh? How bad could it be if that little mouse did it?" Faith respond with a negligent wave of her hand.

"It caused Buffy to have to send the man she loved to Hell," Xander replied, his eyes on her own, staring deep. "And I mean, straight into another Dimension, full of Demons and pain."

Faith's eyes widened for a moment, before trying to look dismissive as she attempted to shrug his words off. "How'd the hell did she manage that?"

"Easy," he spoke the words quietly. "She forced a soul, from where ever it was, straight into one of the worst vampires to ever live. Because, hey, lets ignore that her friends are telling her its a bad idea, lets ignore that its a CURSE. Lets ignore how we'd all seen first hand how much that kind of curse makes a soul suffer... She knew she could do it and it would mean that she could watch the tragic romance playing out with her own set of star crossed lovers."

He ended with a slight hiss of venom in his words, before shaking his head slightly. "Though, if I'm honest, the main reason she did it, was because I said it was a bad idea, because I made her promise not to."

"Ah... huh?" The confusion was thick in her voice as Faith responded back, "I thought this chick was your friend?"

"Since kindergarten," he agreed with a nod, his eyes growing distant again, "The problem being, she was always the smart one. So, she got used to pretty much almost always being right. So, here I am, telling her its a bad idea, that she shouldn't be doing it. To the point where I'm ignoring her protests as her telling me over and over again that she can. Making her PROMISE me, that she won't do it. And what does she do?"

"Figures she knows better and does it anyway?" Faith offered up, shrugging slightly. "I know I've done shit like that. Hell, I know I STILL do shit like that."

"Yeah, well it didn't exactly go over too well with me when I found out what she did," he shrugged just a bit. "Nor with Cordy, when she found out Willow lied to her about me being cool with her trying it, so she could rope her into helping out."

"So, you telling me if I lie and I fuck up, I'm gone?" Faith shot back, looking at the guy warily.

"Depends," Xander countered, his voice soft, even. "If you do, you gonna own up to it?"

"And what's that gotta do with it?" Her arms were cross her chest, fingers digging slightly into her arms as she stared hard at the boy in front of her.

"Because, we all fuck up," the boy shot back with a slight smirk. "Each and every one of us. The difference is are you willing to own up to your mistakes, or you gonna try to throw the blame onto something else?"

"Considering the fact I got no one to blame but me, I thought that would be kinda fucking obvious," the girl spat back as she glared at him. "So what, you looking to take pity on the poor, fucked up Slayer who can't even protect her own Watcher?"

"Also something we apparently need to work on," Xander noted carefully. "How to differentiate between the things you can control and the things you can't."

"I'm the Slayer," she shot back. "I should've..."

"Didn't you manage to scar one of the oldest living vampires currently known after only being a slayer for a few months?" Xander cut her off, watching her nod, reluctantly before continuing. "Look, you pissed him off that much because NO ONE had done that to him. He was one of the oldest vamps, EVER. Most Slayers would have gone down without leaving a mark from what I know. You marked him and then got away."

"Yeah, I fuckin' ran," she shot back fingers tightening against her skin as she started to stare off.

"You survived," he corrected softly. "Then you headed towards help."

"I ran," she snapped back bluntly, eyes flashing. "I ran from the bastard that killed her. So don-"

"What, she'd have wanted you to have gotten yourself killed trying to avenger her in a hopeless fight?" He cut her off, his eyes starting to burn quietly.

"It's just... I..." Faith struggled to find the words, looking up at him as the guilt boiled in her dark eyes.

"You feel like you should have done more?" he offered, his voice soft and gentle as it left his lips. "Like you should have been able to do more? Like, somehow, it's because you weren't good as you should have been? Weren't as strong as you think you should have been?"

"...Yeah." She couldn't meet his eyes as the words left her lips, the shame eating at her as her pride hissed in angry displeasure.

"It hurts, I know," he said softly, looking up towards the sky, watching the shifting clouds moving across the dim stars. "Believe me I know. Just like I know it can consume you if you let it. The Need that it can bring about inside of you."

Faith looked at him, uncertainty cracking through her mask, watching the play of emotions rippling across his face, before finally, reluctantly she asked, "How do you know?"

"Because, half the time these days, I can't tell whether things are his, or mine," he said softly. "I have the memories, as if I'd lived them myself. I feel the emotions he felt, even if I'm able to see things slightly differently than he did. He was a man that placed it all on his shoulders, and his alone."

Again, he paused, lips pursing for a moment before he looked back into her eyes. "Tell me, Faith, if a man is kept back from a burning building by a mob, unable to break through when they hold him back, is he responsible for her death, when he tried as hard as he could to reach her?"

She knew where he was going, she knew the analogy he was making even as he described the scene to her. "No, it's not, but it doesn't make it any easier to live with."

"He lost everything that day," Xander spoke softly as he quietly slipped his hands into his pockets. "The last bit of innocence that had some how managed to survive the horrors he'd endured. He lost his family, child to a mob, his wife to what was awoken within him by it. All he could do, was try and prevent it from happening to anyone else."

The pause he gave then, lasted longer than the ones before it, before he looked more deeply into her eyes. "He faltered on that path, he lost his way, because he couldn't let go of the guilt that consumed him." His voice softened ,gently as he finished. "He was strong, Faith. Stronger than most people could ever imagine, but in the end, because he was alone, because he clung to his guilt, he almost became the very things he hated and wanted to fight against."

"So, what do you expect me to do then?" Faith said softly, her eyes uncertain, even as the harsh bravado dripped from her words.

"Well, tell me," he grinned softly then, "How do you feel about cars?"

The dark haired Slayer stared back at him in confusion.

-*-*-*-

"Huh." Faith blinked slightly as she looked around the dusty garage, before looking back towards the three people she was accompanying. "All right, I'll bite, what's the plan?"

"Eh, I've got a few projects I wanna work on," Xander responded with a slight shrug. "Some designs I've been working on in my head, but I needed to actually get a bit hands on with them to see if they were feasible. This place came on the market after a bit of 'gang violence' and I figured what the hell."

"And this has what to do with me again?" she arched a brow slight, shrugging a bit, "I mean its cool and what not, you could do some serious work with the equipment here, but…"

"There's an apartment over the office," the boy shot back.

"And?" Faith responded again, holding up an unreadable expression on her face.

"Gah, and I thought dweeb boy was dense," Cordelia spoke up, with an over exaggerated sigh, before she stuck her finger out at Faith. "Okay, Miss I-Like-Dressing-Like-A-Biker-Slut, you are going to stay in the apartment instead of that dive of a motel."

"Hey!" Faith immediately bristled as she glared back at Cordelia, before a slight smirk curled on her lips. "I always thought of myself as a 'I-Like-Dressing-Like-A-Rock'n Roll-Slut,' thank you!"

Buffy grinned then, her eyes flickering over to where her cheerleader friend was fighting to keep the corners of her lips from rising. "Hmm, she's spunky, what do you think, should we keep her?"

"I don't know." Cordelia was tapping her lower lip lightly. "Think she's house trained yet? I don't want her humping my leg."

"Nah," Faith shot back. "You're not my type, C." She paused a moment before flicking her eyes over from Xander to Buffy in an exaggerated leer. "B and X, though? That's another thing all together."

"Psh, magnet boy?" Cordelia rolled her eyes. "I suppose he has SOME redeeming qualities…"

"Magnet boy?" the dark-haired Slayer asked with an arch of a brow, confusion written on her face.

"Since Halloween, last year," Cordelia responded with a wave of her wrist. "Totally made things such a pain, because he got all smart and mature, and wouldn't let his hormones get the better of him."

"Not to mention, able to stare down one of the most feared and vicious vampires ever recorded." Buffy added casually with a slight smirk on her lips.

"Oh?" Cordelia blinked before leveling her eyes on Xander, who shifted slightly where he stood, a brow raising in response. "So, you'll tell Buffy these things, not me?"

"Technically, I didn't tell her," he clarified casually. "The nurses did."

"Ok, hold up a sec." Faith raised her hand and then pointed towards Xander. "What the hell are they talking about?"

"Stuff," the dark eyed teen responded laconically.

"Ugh!" Cordelia huffed slightly. "I swear, he's absolutely a pain sometimes."

"Just sometimes?" Buffy asked with a playful smirk on her lips as she threw a wink at Xander.

"I plead the fifth." A slight quirk arched up his lips as Xander almost smiled slightly in response.

"Ya know, you guys can be really fuckin' frustrating!" Faith growled out as she glared at the three other people in the garage.

"Eh, there was a chaos worshiping magic guy in town last year, " Buffy answered with a slight chuckle of recollection. "Turned all of us that bought costumes or props from his shop into our costumes."

"Buffy was a useless 18th century noblewoman," Cordelia offered helpfully with a soft grin. "Was running around, screaming her head off, calling cars demons and being a general pain in the ass."

"Where as Cordy here, went to another shop, so was just your typical slutty cat girl," said blonde sniped back, her eyes narrowing just a bit.

"Puh-lease," Cordelia shot back with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I'm never typical."

"So, what did X go as then?" Faith asked, her brow quirking up slightly again, before pausing, her eyes widening a bit as she looked at the boy in disbelief. "Oh, you gotta be shittin' me! Magneto?!"

"Eh heh," Xander offered her a sheepish grin before nodding slightly. "One purple cape from the shop, and some crappy, homemade elements and..."

"Instant warehouse district janitor!" Buffy finished with a grin and a soft giggle. "I barely had to patrol for a month."

Faith paused a moment, before a wicked grin passed her lips. "So, X-man..."

Xander groaned softly in response as he palmed his face and shook his head. "Great, just, great. Why am I not surprised?"

The sultry Slayer only grinned back at him, hips cocking to the side as her thumbs caught in the pockets of her leather pants. "What? You thought I was one of those frilly dresses and girlie doll types when I was a kid? Fuck that!"

"Ugh." Cordelia sighed softly as she would lightly pinch the bridge of her nose. "Well, I guess we have our new resident geek." She paused a moment then, before eying the girl critically. "Hmm..."

"I know that look," Buffy noted, a sudden grin on her face as she glanced back at Faith before looking at Cordelia once more. "You'll need my help you know."

"Psh!" The cheerleader waved her hand dismissively, before taking another look at Faith and nodding reluctantly. "Yeah, I suppose I will, won't I?"

Xander took one look at his two female friends, before looking at the confused Faith. "I'd run if I were you."

"Huh? Why would I need to do that?" the brunette Slayer asked in confusion.

Xander looked at her, before he would shake his head slowly in despair. "Okay, Ladies? It can wait until after I make my offer."

"Aww!" Both blonde and brunette pouted in unison before eying Faith with a feral glint in their eyes.

"Offer?" Faith asked again, looking at him in confusion and no small amount of wariness.

"Yeah." Xander nodded, grinning slightly. "I want some security for this place. I figured having a Slayer living here would do that."

"And what would I have to pay?" Those dark eyes were narrowed now, eying the boy up and down as her whole body grew tense and wary.

At least, until the sudden explosion of laughter from the other two girls lit up the dingy garage. Turning her head, Faith glared at the two as she snapped out, "What's so damned funny?"

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Buffy was practically giggling as she leaned against Cordelia. "You think XANDER would expect you to sleep with him to stay here?"

"Seriously!" Cordelia snickered a bit more as she supported the petite Slayer leaning against her. "Hell, I've practically thrown myself at him and he shot me down."

"Practically?" Xander asked with a rueful chuckle.

"Oh, shut up, dweeb boy," the cheerleader snapped back with a soft grin before looking at Faith. "Look, Faith? Xander here wouldn't take advantage, as he puts it, of those of us who are royally fucked up in the head."

"I never said that!" the boy immediately protested as he watched the anger start to flare in Faith's eyes. "I've never even THOUGHT that!"

"Knowing Xan, that's completely true," Buffy agreed, as she noticed Faith's rising temper. "Doesn't change the fact that every girl in Xander's life is pretty much damaged goods in some way or another."

"Yeah, right," Faith snapped back, the anger dripping like venom from her words. "Like you two little princesses know anything about what it's like to be damaged goods or fucked up in the head."

Cordelia looked at the other brunette girl for a long moment before she snorted audibly and made a quick gesture, cutting off Buffy before the blonde could say anything. "I got this." Keeping her attention fully on Faith, her lips pursed into a thin line before she continued. "So, you think we're just a pair of spoiled little princesses with perfect lives huh?"

"Fuck yeah!" the girl snarled back glaring at the pair of girls.

"First off." Cordelia sniffed lightly as she would direct a finger towards her own chest. "I'M the spoiled one. Buffy here? Not even close. I got most everything I ever wanted growing up. Whatever clothes I wanted, toys I wanted, etc etc etc." She waved a dismissive hand and shorted quietly. "And ya know what? I didn't know a damned thing about what it was like to have a real friend."

"Yeah, right." Faith shot back. "I'm sure you were just aaaaaaaaall alone."

"Actually, yeah, I was," Cordelia shot back. "Me? I got to surround myself with all the popular people, all the beautiful people." She paused a moment before continuing on. "All the people that if I turned my back on them for a second, I'd find more knives in me than Buffy has stakes. Every one of them, scrambling to reach the top of a pointless social ladder, just so we could say we were at the top. Because, that was the ONLY thing in our lives."

She again, paused a moment, taking a slow, deep breath before glaring at Faith quietly. "Because, we were all pretty much empty inside. Or, who knows, maybe some of them found something fulfilling in it, maybe they actually enjoyed having no one they could trust, no one they could rely on. Me? I hated how utterly pathetic I really was. So, I did the only thing I knew how to do..."

"Be a complete and utter bitch to the people you were jealous of?" Buffy and Xander chimed in, almost simultaneously, earning them a glowering glare from the young Chase.

"I told you, I got this!" She huffed back, grumbling softly as she shifted slightly. "But, yeah, they've got a point. Xander and Willow were the only ones that were honest about how they felt about me. Though, Xander just didn't treat me like I was any different from anyone else. Willow, just hated me."

"Still dislikes you immensely," Buffy added quietly. "But then, you did make her life a living hell for so long."

"Excuse me for being a jealous, petty bitch," Cordelia snapped back before sighing uncomfortably. "Look, I won't even pretend I've had as hard a life as any of you. I never lacked for material things." She paused a moment before jerking her thumb towards Buffy, "Though, I'm guessing only blondie here has a worthwhile parental figure in their lives out of all of us."

"Well, there is Giles," Xander answered casually, but with a shrug. "Closest thing I've ever had to a father."

"Huh." Faith shrugged slightly. "Still not seeing exactly what your point is in all this, Princess."

"I don't have a perfect life," Cordelia shot back. "It's not as bad as yours has been, or Xander's but, tell me, how good does it feel to always be alone? Not being close to anyone, no friends, your family more concerned with money than each other?"

"Ok, fine," Faith grudgingly admitted. "It sucks, happy?"

"No, not yet," Cordelia admitted with a light tapping her lower lip. "But that'll have to wait until after I take you shopping, there are these boots that I know would look killer on you."

"Wha-huh?" Faith was blinking now, before shaking her head, and slightly glaring towards Buffy. "So, you gonna go next telling me that I got the wrong idea about you?"

"Eh." Buffy shrugged slightly. "I was my school's Cordy, I got called, my Watcher died to save me, I killed the Master vamp that was responsible, then burned down my gym to get the rest of his minions. My parents had me committed, split up, I got let out finally, got dragged out here. Found out I was living on the Hellmouth, died, got brought back to life by Xan here.

"Fell in love with a guy, slept with him, caused him to lose his soul, turning him into a vicious murderer that killed my new Watcher's girlfriend, then I sent him to Hell right after my friend Willow had restored his soul."

"Don't forget getting blamed for Kendra's murder, having your mom find out you were the Slayer, getting into a fight with her before running off to fight Angelus to save the world, getting told if you left, you couldn't come back, and then running away." Cordelia added nonchalantly.

"Gee, thanks Cordy, I don't know how I missed that part," Buffy shot back sarcastically before she paused a moment, then shrugged once more. "I guess that about sums it up."

"Well, there was the time…" Xander started up, a grin on his face as he watched Buffy send a glare his way. "Needless to say, we've all had our share of the fucked up side of life."

"Fine," Faith responded grudgingly, as she slowly looked Buffy over. "So, it's true that your first Watcher died?"

"Merrick," Buffy said softly, her head nodding slightly. "Lothos was gonna kill me, he stepped in, the vamp killed him instead."

"Didn't know that," Faith admitted grudgingly. "Just saw you with G, and figured he'd always been yours."

"Giles is a great Watcher," Buffy responded quietly. "A bit tweedy, and easily flustered, but a great guy. But, if I could go back and save Merrick, I would in a heartbeat."

"I get ya." Faith nodded softly before turning her head towards Xander. "So again, how much do I gotta pay, rent wise then?"

"Actually, I was thinking of paying you to stay here and keep the place secure," Xander shot back with a wry grin. "Makes it easier for everyone involved."

"I don't want a hand out," Faith growled softly as she glared back at the teen. "And, what the hell? How can you even AFFORD this place, let alone to pay me to stay here?"

"Ya know, that is a good question," Cordelia spoke up, suddenly eying Xander critically. "How ARE you affording all this, oh King of the Cretins?"

"I sell stuff," he responded easily enough, waggling his brows at the two girls.

Buffy rolled her eyes slightly in response, before reaching over and lightly smacking the back of his head. "He's smarter than he lets on. Like, makes Willow look like me smart. So, he designs stuff, sells the designs and makes a decent living off of it."

"Decent living?" Faith was arching a brow as she looked around the shop. "Huh, I think you have a different definition of decent living than I do. This shop, plus all this equipment…"

"Sunnydale special," Xander supplied, shrugging a bit. "Previous owner had a run in with the local wildlife. Got the place pretty cheap all things considered."

"Even cheap wouldn't be THAT cheap," Faith shot back.

"Xander, have you been holding out on me?" Cordelia asked suddenly, her eyes gleaming with a predatory light.

"Well…" The boy shifted in slight discomfort under the two sets of penetrating dark eyes, before gesturing towards his blonde friend. "Where do you think Buffy's new wardrobe came from?"

"Oh no you don't," Buffy shot back, grinning at him. "You're not shifting things back to me."

"Uh huh…" Xander straightened up, eyeing Cordelia critically. "How much do I need to contribute to Faith's new wardrobe to get you to drop it?"

"Hold up, new wardrobe?" Faith asked in confusion as Cordelia completely ignored her question.

"Hmm…" the cheerleader tapped her lower lip lightly for a moment, before reaching into her purse, and pulling out a small piece of paper and a pen, before scribbling a number down on it before handing it over to the boy.

Xander took one look at the number and snorted softly. "I'll give you a quarter of it."

"Three quarters," Cordelia countered primly before gesturing towards Faith. "I mean, look at her!"

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Faith countered back with a huffing growl.

"Thirty percent is more than generous," Xander responded. "I some how doubt she's a skirts and dresses kind of girl."

"Damned straight!" Faith agreed, before glaring at them. "But stop talking to me like I'm not here!"

"Heh." Buffy patted her fellow Slayer lightly on the shoulder. "Relax, this isn't about you."

"Well, from what I can see she's certainly got the legs for it," Cordelia countered back. "And you shouldn't be limiting a girl based on your assumptions. Sixty percent!"

"It sure as hell seems like it is," Faith said with a glare. "And you ain't getting me in a damned dress!"

As Xander responded, Cordelia shot Faith an amusingly patronizing look that practically shouted, 'of course you're not' in the most sarcastic tone possible. "And she's no you. So, you'll be lucky if I give you forty percent."

"Forty?" Cordelia gave him a look of outrage as she lifted her chin, sniffing disdainfully at him. "I'll go no lower than fifty! And that's crippling the budget as is!"

"Deal," Xander finally admitted before pulling out a card from his wallet, before pulling it away from her as he continued. "But, you go over it and I'll make you work it off!"

"Deal," Cordelia snapped back, snatching the card gleefully from boy and turning towards Buffy and Faith. "All right, Buffy, shall we?"

"Indeed we shall," the blonde girl responded with a smirk as she looped one arm in Faith's while Cordelia took the other, as they began to drag the girl off.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?!" the brunette Slayer demanded.

"Nope!" three voices chimed back at her as the Boston girl found herself hauled away.

-*-*-*-

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Cordelia whined softly as she glared up at Xander.

"Well, I did warn you," Xander responded casually, grinning sweetly down at where the cheerleader was dressed in a grungy pair of overalls, with an equally ratty shirt, covered in grease and grime."And, you still went over what I agreed to."

"Yeah, but I thought you'd just make me pay you back!" Cordelia protested as she waved a socket wrench at him.

"I am," he was grinning, along with a similarly attired Faith as they worked on the rusted hulk that had once been Dodge Challenger.

"I meant just paying you back the actual money, doofus!" she whined softly. "Not make me do any actual work, work!"

"Fair's fair, Princess," Faith grinned back at her as she would look back at Xander. "The frame's still good, but its gonna need some serious body work."

"Good thing we got help then, isn't it?" Xander shot back, as he looked down at Cordelia with a grin. "And after this one, we've got the Mustang, and the Charger."

"What?!" Cordelia glared up at the boy. "You don't honestly expect me to…"

"Yup," Xander responded quickly, cutting her off. "Every day, after school."

"But… but… My manicure, my hair, my skin!" the cheerleader was staring up at him in absolute horror. "You can't do this to me!"

"Yes, I can," Xander grinned back at her. "But look at it this way, you get to spend time doing something worthwhile, with some actual friends."

"But…" she was pouting now, her eyes switching over to Faith's, pleading.

"Oh no, Princess," Faith grinned sweetly back at her. "After that hell you called a shopping trip you dragged me on, no way in hell I'm letting you get out of this. I only wish B was here too."

"Buffy and cars… Soooo not a good mix," Xander chuckled back. "I mean… Seriously, not a good idea."

"Don't remind me," Cordelia sighed as she slipped under the car in resignation. "I made the mistake of letting her drive my car for all of five minutes."

"Never again, right?" Xander grinned back at her as he would go to work himself.

"B really that bad?" Faith asked curiously as she started strapping the chains to the decrepit engine.

"You don't want to know," Cordelia and Xander responded simultaneously.

"Ouch."

-*-*-*-


	7. Expanding Ripples III

Chapter 7: Expanding Ripples III

Disclaimer: These aren't my characters, only my interpretation. Magneto belongs to Marvel, Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon and the various studios/networks.*Edit* Has been edited for grammar and a few mistakes

Author's Notes: So, uh, yeah… heh.

-*-*-*-

"Do you hate me?" Willow's voice almost squeaked as she looked up at Buffy, her eyes wide as her lip trembled slightly in fear.

"Hmm?" Buffy blinked a moment before looking up from her book at the red head, her expression unreadable for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," she shifted slightly, her eyes immediately falling down as she squirmed, "You and Xander haven't said more than a few words to me since you've been back, and you've all buddy-buddy with Cordelia and now Faith, and you'll barely look at me anymore and…"

"Willow," Buffy said softly, cutting her off with the word as the red head blushed brightly and hung her head. "I don't hate you."

"Oh," the red-head responded softly, fidgeting slightly in place as she watched Buffy go back to the book she was looking over. "Then… why…?"

"I don't hate you," she repeated quietly, not looking up at the girl across from her. "But, that doesn't mean I like you very much right now."

Willow trembled in response, her eyes going wide in shock, her lips working open and shut for several moments, before she managed a squeaked word in muted shock "…What?"

"Willow," the blonde girl slowly looked up from her book and leveled a look at the girl across from her. "I know you were trying to help, I know you were doing what you thought was best, but that doesn't change the fact that because of you, I sent Angel to Hell instead of Angelus."

"Oh." Again she hung her head, her eyes tearing up as she clenched her fingers tightly into small fists. "But…"

"Willow," Buffy said the words softly as she slowly closed the book in front of her. "Like I said, I know you were trying to help, and eventually, I'll be able to forgive you. But, not right now. Xander helped me out a lot this summer, but, I still have a lot to work through."

The blonde Slayer paused a moment, before pursing her lips quietly. "And Xander? Not your biggest fan right now."

"…I know." Willow flinched back slightly as she hung her head. "I just…"

"Thought you were right, he was wrong. That you knew better than him," Buffy cut her off. "No one's saying you're not smart Willow. Hell, no one could say that. The thing is, there's a difference between being smart and having common sense."

"And the wisdom of when to use your intelligence, and when to not," Giles spoke up as he would walk up to the two of them, his eyes scanning the otherwise empty library. "Just because you can do something, doesn't mean you should."

Willow frowned at Giles, shifting slightly. "But…"

"Magic, is a dangerous thing, Willow," the man said softly as he would quietly lock his eyes to hers. "Especially to those who try to push too far, to quickly."

"You don't think I can handle it," she said quietly, looking down as she could feel the slight swirl of emotions pulsing through her in a chaotic mess.

"Mmm." the British man paused a long moment, before he just arched a brow towards her. "And considering the power black out one of your misfired spells caused this summer…"

"That was one little mistake!" Willow protested immediately before blushing brightly as she looked down, realization crashing down on her like a ton of bricks. "Oh…"

"Yes, 'oh,'" Giles commented back to her, shaking his head slowly. "If that was just ONE little mistake, imagine what could happen with a larger one. Magic isn't something you can rush into! You need to go slowly, carefully. Build up your skills and understanding. Do you understand?"

"I… I guess." The red head nodded reluctantly as she curled back up on herself. "I just… it's so neat! And it's so interesting, and there's so much you can do with it! I could help out so much!"

"Yes, and you could also do a lot of damage as well." Buffy pointed out quietly before picking up her book, and looking towards Giles. "Faith and I'll take a short patrol tonight, we still have to get her settled into her new place."

"Ah, yes, good." Giles nodded softly with a slight shifting of his glasses. "Willow, I think it would be best if you were to, lay off any attempts at more advanced magics without proper supervision."

"But..." the girl began to protest, her eyes widening for a moment, before she slowly hung her head and nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Good." He nodded, offering her a slight smile towards her before lightly patting her on the shoulder. "You need to focus on control for now, learn the basics and perfect them. They'll help you later on as you progress."

"Giles, why don't you do magic so much anymore?" The girl was looking at him intently, studying him as she lightly bit down on her lower lip.

"I, er, well." He paused, growing flustered before he released a slow, drawn out sigh. "I've seen first hand where arrogance can lead with magic. I've learned, painfully, that it's something that one has to take great care when approaching, and to be able to safely practice it, one must devote far more time to it than I have."

"Oh." Willow slowly nodded before fixing him with a firm look of determination. "Could you teach me some of those control exercises?"

A slight smile dawning on his face, the Watcher nodded quietly to her. "Why yes, Willow, I'd be delighted to."

-*-*-*-

"I need to talk to you guys about something," Buffy spoke up softly as she walked into the automotive garage, her eyes flickering across the grimy forms of her friends, lips involuntarily quirking up at the sight of Cordelia in overalls and grime.

"Yeah, yeah," Cordelia grumbled softly as she glared at Buffy. "Breath one word of this blondie and…"

"I don't think that's what she wants to talk about, Princess," Faith cut her off with a grin of amusement. "Though, I promise I won't tell her how much fun you've been having getting down and dirty."

"Oh, listen here you leather clad little slut-bomb…" Cordelia snapped back, her eyes playfully angry.

"Girls," Xander interrupted with a softly firm voice. "I think that it's something a bit serious."

Both brunettes turned their heads again, noticing the way Buffy was tightly holding her arms, body shifting slightly, uncomfortably. Her eyes never quite turned towards them, always moving, shifting around. Finally, her mouth opened and she would respond.

"Yeah, it's…" She paused, unsteady and uncertain fingers digging more tightly into her skin. "Angel, he's… back."

"Hold up," Faith said suddenly, confusion written on her face. "I thought this guy went to Hell? You know, nasty, nasty place?"

"Yeah, he was," Buffy responded as she would lightly rubbed up and down on her arms. "Only, now… he's back somehow. But…"

"But?" Xander offered quietly as he would carefully begin to wipe his hands on a near by rag, studying his friend for a moment before he slowly walked over towards her.

The instant he moved in range, the blonde girl released her own arms and wrapped them around Xander, hugging him tightly as she began to tremble, her words, soft and almost whispered. "He's… He's not Angelus, he's Angel, I know his soul's still there. But, he's, it's like there's not one there. Like he's like an animal now, instead of a man."

Gently, Xander ran his fingers through his friend's hair, a slow, steady motion as he wrapped one arm about her shoulder, holding onto her for a long moment. "What happened?"

"I chained him up at the mansion," she said softly. "Last night, and then everything happened with Pete and Oz, and I was thought he might've…"

Gently Xander kept running his fingers through her hair, making soft, little sounds as she continued to almost babble against his chest. "Then, when we figured out that it couldn't be Oz or well, Angel… When I was confronting Pete, he showed up, he saved me and… He said my name. He held me. I…"

"And, we're sure this Angel, not Angelus?" Cordelia confirmed her brow arching up slightly as she would pull off a pair of gloves and lightly tossed them onto one of the nearby workbenches.

"Yeah." Buffy looked up, tears in her eyes as she remained against Xander. "It's definitely Angel."

"Huh." Faith shrugged slightly, more than a little wary. "So, what's that mean then? I mean, no offense, B, but this guy did some serious damage from what you've told me."

"Angelus, not Angel," Buffy corrected quietly as she slowly pulled away from Xander's embrace.

"Considering how easy it is for him to go bad again…" Faith shot back, before looking uncomfortable. "Look, I don't exactly have the best track record with guys. X-Man here is the first decent one I've ever met, so maybe I'm a little biased. But, you know you two can never be together, right?"

"I know," Buffy shot back, her words a mix of anger and melancholy resignation. "It's just… I still love him."

Cordelia walked up, gently wrapping her arms around the petite blonde, rubbing her lightly on her back. "We know, Buffy, we know, but, seriously. This time, you know you can't be together." She paused a moment, looking up at Faith then Xander before hugging the blonde Slayer once more. "But that doesn't mean we have to dust him, right?"

"As long as he keeps from getting a happy," Xander said quietly. "If he does… This time he gets dusted, right Faith?"

"Right." Faith said with a slight nod. "If it comes down to it, I'll take care of it."

"But," Xander continued, "Only Angelus, right? No staking Captain Forehead with a soul."

"Xander!" Buffy quietly protested, even as a slight curl of a smile passed her lips.

"Captain Forehead?" Faith asked, a trace of amusement on her lips.

"You'll understand when you see him," the boy shot back with a grin. "So, where is Deadboy?"

"The mansion," Buffy responded as she slowly pulled out of Cordelia's arms and wiped her tears on her sleeve. "I guess we should go and introduce Faith to him?"

"Well it would help keep her from going, all dust first ask questions later," Xander admitted as he grinned at Faith. "Haven't been back to the Mansion since we cleared out Acathla."

"Yeah, well," Buffy nodded quietly before looking over towards Cordelia. "Want to come?"

"Spend the evening with a grunting, tall, dark, and broody?" Cordealia wrinkled her nose and waved her hand. "Pass, I'd rather not have to deal with what equates to a football player with extra baggage."

"Oooh, I'll have to remember that one," Xander grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Well, come on, lets get to it!"

"Not going to clean up first?" Buffy asked hopefully as he eyed the two grinning, grease caked brunettes.

"Nope!" Xander and Faith responded simultaneously as they picked Buffy up and dragged her out of the garage.

"Hey! I can walk you know!"

-*-*-*-

Buffy glared at the collapsed, laughing form of Xander as he rolled about on the mansion floor, tears streaming down his face. "It's NOT funny!"

"B," Faith spoke up, grinning broadly herself as she pointed to the cringing form of Angel huddled up against the wall. "Your boy, bad ass, vicious vamp extraordinaire, took one look at the X-man, then ran like a damned rabbit to the wall."

"He'll attack me, he'll attack a monster attacking me, but he takes one look at Xander and he runs scared." Buffy was pouting slightly now. "It's not fair!"

"Why don't you try calming him down, Buff?" Xander finally managed, slowly stilling himself as he lay there on the ground, grinning like a fool. "Because, I can tell you this, as soon as he's back to normal, he's NEVER living, err, undeading I guess, this down."

"Jerk," Buffy grumbled slightly, sticking her tongue out at him before slowly making her way over to Angel. "It's all right, the big, bad Xander won't hurt you."

-*-*-*-

"So, ah, Angel is back?" Giles asked with a slow arch of the brow before he would carefully remove his glasses, polishing them for a moment against his shirt.

"Yup, and making with being scared of Xan," Buffy added, her face scrunching slightly. "It was mildly disturbing."

"Says you," Xander countered with a grin on his face. "Faith and I, on the other hand, found it quite amusing."

"No offense B, but he does have a point." Faith grinned back at the girl. "I mean… Look at him, does he seem the intimidating type?"

"Hey!" Xander huffed as he crossed his arms about his chest. "I'll have you know, I can be very intimidating when I want to be."

"Riiiiiiight," Faith drawled out with an over exaggerated sweetness to her words. "I believe you."

"Actually, he's telling the truth," Buffy spoke up, settling forward just a bit. "No matter how much I might tease him, there's a reason Angel's afraid of him."

"Yes," Giles spoke up softly, his eyes lingering on the suddenly very quiet boy suddenly frowning in front of him. "Despite how he might play at being a clown…"

"Hey, 100% clown substitute here!" Xander immediately protested.

"… He's proven time and time again, that underneath, there are depths to him that we only rarely remember," Giles finished, as if the boy had never interrupted. "Or, do you think it was a mere fluke that he managed to convince you to move?"

Faith paused a moment, about to open her mouth, before turning her head, and eying Xander carefully. "Well, I guess I just got used to the goof ball, grease monkey."

It was at that moment that Willow and Oz stepped into the library, the red head's eyes lighting up for a moment when she saw Xander and Buffy, before immediately falling when she remembered the situation she was in. "Oh… didn't think anyone else would be here."

"No big." Buffy shrugged softly, not quite looking at Willow. "We were just discussing Angel's grand return from Hell."

"And his cowering behind Buffy from X-Man," Faith added, grinning back at her fellow slayer as she slipped her legs up onto the table.

"Wait, Angel's back?!" Willow squeaked out, stunned before a smile blossomed on her face. "That's great! Wait, he's back and he's scared of Xander?!"

"Never before have I laughed so hard," the dark haired boy agreed as he would lean back in his own chair. "Buffy was giving me the, 'I WILL Slay you' look."

"Ah, yes." Giles nodded as he would quietly lift up Faith's feet and guide them off the table. "Feet off the table, thank you. We do need to remember, not all hell dimensions follow the same flow of time as our own does. While it was only a few months for us, it might've been much, much longer for him."

"Would explain the caveman approach of his," Xander added helpfully as he casually stretched out. "Too much time, too much torment, forcing him to regress to a more primitive mindset."

Willow sent Xander a bewildered look as she heard him speak. "Wha-huh?"

"He went like Oz under the full moon on us," the boy clarified. "No offense."

"None taken." The werewolf shrugged laconically.

"But, Angel is back?" Willow repeated again, before looking at Buffy, a brilliant smile on her face. "GREAT!"

"Yeah," Buffy nodded, a sad little smile curled on her lips. "And once he's better, I can move on."

"Move on?" That had caught Willow off guard, her eyes widened a bit. "But… I thought…"

"Been down that road already, Willow," the blonde Slayer responded with a slight, bittersweet smile on her lips. "The only way it can end is in Big Baddage." She paused a moment, before offering a slight teasing smirk to Xander. "And I really don't want to have to drain Xander's bank accounts completely to pay for retail therapy."

"I live but to serve, your grace," Xander offered back with an exaggerated flourish in his chair.

"But..." Willow frowned slightly before leaning over against Oz. "Okay."

"Okay?" Xander asked with a slight arch of his brow, those dark eyes fixing firmly upon Willow's own, a look of consideration flashing across them.

"Yeah, okay." The red head nodded firmly. "Not really a fan of the whole everyone keeping their distance from me except for Oz."

"We'll see," Xander responded evenly. "Not gonna lie and say that I'm gonna forgive and forget."

"You've really changed, haven't you?" There was a sadness in the redhead's eyes as she looked at her oldest friend, and realized, she only recognized bits and pieces of who he was.

"Everyone changes, Willow," Xander said so quietly, so simply. "Some simply faster than others."

"I guess," she admitted reluctantly, looking at him, "It just... feels like I don't know you anymore."

"You don't," he responded softly as he stood up, looking at her for a moment before his eyes flicked away. "You proved that already." Nodding slightly to the rest of the group, including Oz, he continued. "I'm out, I'll see everyone at school tomorrow, and I'll stay away from the mansion until Angel is together enough to start using hair gel again."

"But..." Willow started to reach for him, disbelief in her eyes before she could feel a firm hand placed on her shoulder.

"Let it go," Buffy said in a soft voice as she held firmly onto Willow's shoulder while they watched Xander leave the library, before once she was certain the boy was out of sight, she let go of the red head and looked at her for a lingering moment. "You hurt him, Willow, pretty badly."

"I just... I..." The girl fumbled over her words, trying desperately to form some kind of response to what the blonde Slayer had said.

"The thing is," Buffy's turned, walking over to the table, lifting up a few books into her arms as she spoke softly, "The part that gets me, is that he wasn't surprised. Disappointed, hurt, betrayed... But, not surprised." She looked at the red head once more. "From what you and Giles told me, and from what I've managed to get out of him, he's seen some of the worst things humanity has to offer. He's seen so many mistake, both that others made, and that Magneto did. Seventy years worth of memories, Willow."

The blonde offered Faith a look, and the brunette Slayer nodded quietly as she slid up in a sensual, singular movement as Buffy finished. "That's on top of his own. He had the best idea of what I was going through, so, he focused on me for a while. Just, being there for me. Now, he's doing it for Cordy, and for Faith."

"But... Why can't he do that for me anymore?!" the girl shrank slightly as she curled on herself, feeling a hand lightly rubbing against her back as she looked up into the neutral eyes of her boyfriend.

"Well, from what I can see," Faith drawled slightly as she stretched out. "You already have someone to be there for ya... You know, wolf boy there and what not?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Willow immediately flinched slightly before hugging her boyfriend. "I just... He's always been there for me, he's been my best friend... since forever!"

"Perhaps, as it was," Giles spoke up from where he'd been studying the group. "He felt it was time for you to... spread your wings as it were. To experience more independence."

"Or, maybe he thought you should learn to take care of yourself," Faith offered up. "Cause, ya know, from what I've seen, most of our problems? Not a lack of independence. Too much relying on ourselves, at least for me."

Buffy studied the distraught girl for a moment, lips pursing just a bit before shaking her head. "Anyway, come on Faith, I'll walk you back to the garage."

"Cool," Faith nodded slightly. "I got some body work I wanna get done tonight."

"Please tell me that's NOT an euphemism," Buffy twitched slightly. "Because, ya know, not all of us Slayers are all about the Hungry and Horny."

"Heh," Faith grinned slightly, leering at the petite blonde. "Whatever you say B, whatever you say, just remember, you already spilled the beans about what gives ole Angel a happy."

"A thing with has put me off sex indefinitely," Buffy surmised.

"That, and the fact that the only decent guy around here, won't sleep with us," Faith pouted with a slight sigh as they walked out into the night. "But damn, would I like to."

"I know," Buffy responded, her lips quirked slightly as she mentally tacked on a 'so would I,' to what she'd said.

-*-*-*-

"Ugh, can that guy get ANY more lame?" Cordelia whined as she trudged to the dance in her half destroyed dress. "I mean, SlayerFest 98?!"

"Sorry about that, Cordy," Buffy offered up. "I know you wanted to go to the dance."

"Oh, puh-lease," The brunette waved dismissively. "I only wanted to go for the same reason you did, to get Xander in a slow dance."

"What?! I, uh, no!" Buffy quickly blushed brightly as she trudged through the park near the school next to the cheerleader.

"Again," the smirking brunette responded, "I say 'puh-lease!' Anyone can see you slayers have a thing for him. He's just too damned noble for his own good. He doesn't think you're over Angel, and me and Faith? Trust issues there like you wouldn't believe."

"I kinda noticed that much." Buffy shrugged slightly. "Kinda surprised you didn't run for Homecoming Queen."

"What would be the point?" the cheerleader offered up a quiet shrug. "A year ago? Yeah, I would've been all over it. Anything to help fill the void as it were. Now though?" She paused, offering up a slight grin in Buffy's direction. "Now, I'm starting to see just how pointless it all really was."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Buffy sighed softly as she gave an exaggerated shrug of her shoulders. "I mean, hello? I was as bad as you were. It is nice to have a friend that enjoys shopping through."

"I can imagine," Cordelia responded a slightly smug smile on her face. "How long did you try with Willow before you gave up?"

"Twice," the blonde girl admitted as they came in sight of their school. "Melt down babble as soon as we came in sight of the lingerie department."

"Her loss." Cordelia grinned back, winking lightly. "You're an… adequate shopping buddy."

"Hey, at least I can handle my own purchases," Buffy shot back, smirking softly. "I don't require a couple of drooling guys to follow me around hauling my bags."

"True, but its so much fun to see them drool over what they can't have," the cheerleader responded imperiously. "I mean, really, it takes more than a decently in shape body to interest me!"

"More like a Xander shaped one?" the blonde teased back as she lightly straightened her dress, and adjusted her hair as best she could.

"True." Cordelia was silent for a moment, as she stared a head, the soft crunch of their shoes the only sounds rising into the air, before she spoke quietly. "But, I don't think he'll let me in. Not in the way I want."

"I did some research on Magneto," Buffy said softly. "Xan tells us a lot of it… But, I think there's more to it than what he's said. He's trying to not let it influence him too much, but…" She trailed off for a long moment and shook her head. "He was abandoned by his wife after watching his child die from what we know from Xander. He tried to love again, but too many times it ended up very poorly."

"And it's leaked into Xander," Cordelia supplied. "He tries to keep it to a minimum. Hell, all things considered, he's doing an amazing job not turning into a Magneto-Junior sans the powers. He's reaching out to us, to Faith. I think he recognizes the loneliness, the isolation."

"He still has the nightmares," Buffy spoke up as they entered the school grounds. "He thinks I didn't notice this summer, but… There were times when he'd wake up, screaming. They were rare, yeah, but they still happened." She paused, her eyes distant. "Others, where he'd wake up, crying, or looking wistful. All those memories, the good and the bad, a full hard life."

"And knowing Xander," Cordelia added softly. "He'd rather deal with everyone else's problems than his own."

"For someone so smart, he can be pretty dumb, huh?" Buffy responded with a slight grin on her lips. "Something both of them had in common."

"Yeah." The cheerleader nodded, making a few adjustments of her own to her dress. "So, rock, paper, scissors for who gets a dance first?"

"Sounds good," Buffy agreed as they headed towards the gym and the dance.

-*-*-*-

"You know, I'm really, REALLY starting to hate your old friend, Giles," Xander growled as he glared over at the uncomfortable looking librarian. "I really wish you hadn't let him go."

"We didn't let him go," the man responded with an uncomfortable indignation. "We were on a bit of a tight schedule you know."

"I know, I know." Xander growled just a bit more, twitching as he watched Snyder approaching, the little man glaring towards them.

"Ah, Mr. Harris, just who I wanted to see," the principal stated coldly, looking up at the boy imperiously. "I need some volunteers to help clean up the damage those…"

"Snyder," the boy started, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"That's PRINCIPAL Snyder," the man stressed. "And a little hooligan like…"

"Snyder," the boy interrupted again, his own voice cooling considerably as he sent a glare that forced the administrator back a step. "I had a particularly unpleasant evening, including having to deal with the mess you played such an eager part in perpetuating, so I'm far from in the right state of mind to deal with your petty thuggery."

"Why, you…"

"As it's become rather obvious that you can't figure anything out unless it's presented to you at its most blunt," Xander cut him off again. "The only reason you find yourself with current employment instead of a jobless pariah is because I've managed to convince myself to leave you where you are for the moment."

He paused, glaring more tightly at the rapidly shrinking man as his lips curled back into a snarl. "But that is rapidly becoming a less attractive option. Or, did you really think that Mr. Murdoch's evidence just MAGICALLY appeared hmmm?"

"That.. this is blackmail!" the man sputtered brightly.

"No, this is called coming to an accord," the boy corrected. "But, since you seem incapable of realizing just what your position is, nor how generous we've been, I will put this bluntly." His voice was like ice as he stepped forward, looming over the man with those cold dark eyes. "If you do not leave us alone, I will destroy you. Completely, and utterly. To the point where you will wish I HAD killed you."

"You… you…" Snyder stuttered, his eyes widening, his body trembling as he struggled to react.

"Am… I… Clear?" Xander carefully enunciated each word, snapping them past his lips.

"I… This isn't over Harris!" The man struggled to reclaim what dignity he could before turning and stomping away, but not before he could hear the boy clearly behind him.

"Yes, it is."

As the principal stalked off, Xander turned his attention back to Giles and clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "I do look forward to the day I can actually destroy that little toad."

"Xander," Giles chided lightly, before smirking slightly. "It is something to look forward to, now isn't it?"

"Yeah." Xander sighed softly before slumping slightly. "What I want to know, is who the hell Trick is working for now."

"What makes you think that…?" the Watcher asked, as he walked with the boy, his voice trailing off as he caught sight of Buffy talking with her mother, and for a brief moment his eyes met Joyce's before both flushed and looked away.

"This didn't feel like his style. Well, the misdirection and the Ethan bit, yeah, but not the demon dealing," Xander responded, his lips twitching slightly as he watched the Watcher. "Look at how he's acted in the past. The whole SlayerFest thing… the guy's a schemer."

"Ah, I, um, suppose so," Giles agreed distractedly, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"So, should I let Buffy know where her Mom got those handcuffs?" the boy asked with a slightly bemused smirk.

"Wha-? I, Um, err, Xander, I, I don't…" Giles immediately grew flustered, his fingers quickly grabbing hold of his glasses as he pulled them down, polishing them furiously against his shirt.

"Or, maybe I should mention what you two apparently did?" Xander added, his expression neutral until he watched the sudden alternating of flushed and pale flesh as the man stared at him eyes wide.

"Xander! Why… How?!" Giles stared back at the boy, before sighing as he reached up, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I bloody well walked into that one, didn't I?"

"Why, Giles, I have no idea what you could be talking about," Xander responded, his mood lightening significantly. "What with you and Mrs. Summers blushing and shuffling around like a pair of school children around each other."

"Xander…" the man responded, a slightly warning tone in his words as he gave the boy a pointed look. "It's hardly…"

"Oh for the love of…" Xander reached up, grabbing hold of Giles by the man's ear, and bodily dragging him over to the Summers women. "I swear…"

"Owowow! XANDER!" Giles immediately began to sputter until he felt his ear suddenly released, only to find himself uncomfortably close to a bemused looking Slayer and her bewildered looking mother.

"Xan, did you just drag my Watcher over here like he was a little boy?" The blonde girl's voice was a step away from full blown giggles as she watched the librarian sputter helplessly.

"He was being a git," Xander responded, before smirking slightly, "Pardon my British."

"Pardoned and exonerated," Buffy responded with a regal wave of her hand, "What's up?"

"These two," Xander responded as he jerked his thumb from Giles to his friend's mother. "Have some things they need to talk about. Very important things that if left alone to they're own devices will lead to even more awkwardness and schoolyard fumbling."

"Well, you know, this IS a school." Buffy pointed out with a slight grin.

"Yes," he admitted. "But they aren't students." He paused a moment, before suddenly grinning wickedly at his blonde friend. "You might want to cover your ears."

"Why do I suddenly have a feeling of certain and impending Doom by embarrassment?" the girl muttered slightly before she took a step back. "I think I'm gonna go see what Cordy's up to, bye Mom!"

"Buffy…" Joyce started to say, before her daughter practically vanished from sight, leaving her to blink owlishly in shock. "She's very… fast."

"The topic of one's parent's sex life, tends to do that to a teenager," Xander said dryly as he smirked at the two adults.

Two adults who immediately blushed brightly as they stumbled over each others words, refusing to look at once another. For a few minutes, he watched the display with nothing save a soft chuckle. Finally, he shook his head and raised his hand to cut them off.

"Mrs. Summers… Save the denials, Giles already gave it up," Xander said with a bemused grin on his lips.

"RUPERT!" The woman was aghast as she stared back at the flustered librarian.

"Now, Joyce, I assure you I…" the man immediately responded defensively.

"Though, in his defense," Xander continued on, as if neither had spoken, "I merely tricked him into confirming my suspicions. The question now, is what are you two going to do about it?"

"I hardly think this is any business of yours young man," Joyce immediately responded, only to blink in surprise as Giles groaned audibly.

"Oh, now you've gone and done it." The librarian could be heard as he watched the single eyebrow rise on the young man's face.

"Yes, I can hardly imagine why it would be any concern of mine why the mother of one of my best friends and the closest thing I have to a decent father figure in my life are pussy footing around the rather obvious attraction they have for one another," Xander responded sarcastically. "Especially after the BRILLIANT display of emotional maturity said mother displayed a few months ago where, what was it you told your only daughter again?"

Joyce immediately flushed bright red in humiliation and anger as she stared back at the boy, wordlessly struggling to form a response, before Giles beat her to it.

"Listen you bloody imperious little wanker," Ripper growled out from the depths Giles had locked him away in. "Don't you dare talk to her like that."

"Oh, and why not hmmm?" Xander responded, his words drawled out as he crossed his arms about his chest. "She's hardly behaved as anything more reputable than a giggling little bar floozy."

"I will NOT let you stand there, insulting such a damned fine bird as Joyce," The older man was snarling now, his fingers clenched as he took a step towards the boy. "You have NO right to try and demean a bloody good woman!"

"Rupert…" a small smile broke across the woman's lips as she watched the man defend her so quickly.

"Well," the man immediately stumbled slightly as he caught sight of the smile, flushing from something other than anger before he looked at the mother of his Slayer, "It's true."

"So good of you to finally admit it, Giles," Xander responded dryly as he chuckled just a bit. "I really did not want to have to deal with anymore additional repressed sexual tension in my life. I deal quite enough as is." He paused, looking at the two adults suddenly staring at him and rolled his eyes. "What? You think I was just going to stand there and let the two of you avoid how you felt about one another?"

"You buggering bastard," Giles grumbled as he glared at the boy. "You bloody set us up."

"Of course I did," Xander responded with a roll of his eyes. "And the next time the two of you decide to behave like children, do remember, I've got the memories of a man old enough to be your father running around in my head, so I'm hardly afraid of taking you to school."

He paused a moment, before pointing at Giles. "And you, Giles, are taking her to dinner on Friday." He switched his finger over to Joyce. "And you will go with him, the two of you will have a good time and you WILL enjoy yourselves. Am I CLEAR?"

Giles glared down at the boy who was smiling, cheekily back at him, before nodding his assent. "You're paying for it though you cheeky bugger."

"Of course I am," Xander responded with a negligent wave of his hand as he started to walk away. "Why do you think I gave you the bloody card?"

"… Does he always make you feel like you're acting like a silly little child?" Joyce asked carefully, her mind awash in confusion as she stared at the boy's retreating back.

"Only when he decides to point something out," Giles muttered slightly, before sighing ruefully. "Though, generally it's a good point."

"So, what're we going to do to get him back?" Buffy's mother shot back, a glint in her eyes.

"Oh, that's easy," the Watcher responded. "When I show up to pick you up on Friday, make sure Buffy answers the door and we let her know it's all Xander's fault."

"Devious," Joyce was grinning back at him, "I like it."


	8. Rising Distortions

Chapter 8: Rising Distortions

Disclaimer: These aren't my characters, only my interpretation. Magneto belongs to Marvel, Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon and the various studios/networks.

Author's Notes:Just so people know, I will say one thing about this fic. It's NOT a multi-ship. Heh, honestly... What there is ship-wise... mmm you'll see.

Sorry it took so long, I was a bit busy for a bit, going back and correcting the previous chapters.

Ugh, I do need to find more people I can talk to and bounce ideas off of though, tsk, all my old fanfiction friends are in different fandoms than Buffy.

-*-*-*-

Xander spat the blood past his lips as he glared up at the woman sneering down at him, nothing but disdain in his eyes. "Well, can't say I'm terribly shocked at this turn of events."

"Yes, Faith really should have listened to you a bit more, a shame really," Gwendolyn Post agreed as she sneered down at the boy, lightning dancing across her gloved hand. "I will admit, it did take some convincing on my part. You did quite the job in helping fix up some of the more obvious kinks in her armor. If I'd waited much longer, I'd imagine I'd have never been able to succeed in this little farce."

"Yeah yeah." Xander shrugged slightly, ignoring the pain as he pushed himself back up against the wall. "At least I won't be starting over from scratch."

"Oh, I'm afraid there won't be any starting over at all, for any of you," the woman corrected with a sneer, her eyes burning down towards him. "You'll all be quite dead."

"One problem with that," he shot back with a cold grin on his blood spattered lips.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" A look of sadistic amusement crossed her face as she sent a painful blast of electricity at the boy, watching as his teeth against the pain, but held his steely defiance in his eyes.

"That X-Man ain't alone," a snarling female voice spit in the rogue Watcher's ear as a Slayer fueled blow slammed into the woman's face.

As she whirled around, a trickle of blood falling out of the corner of her mouth, the woman snarled at Faith, stumbling back as she raised her hand at the girl. "TAUO FR-!"

The rest of the incantation was cut off in a shrill scream of pain as an axe slid across the woman's arm at the elbow before embedding itself in the wall.

"Really, not alone," Buffy agreed from the direction the axe had flown from as she watched lightning exploded through the area, before consuming Gwendolyn Post's body in a greedy pulse of power.

"Well, that was a fun night of laughs," Xander remarked with a groan, slowly pushing himself up.

"X…" Faith spoke up, her eyes glistening, as she saw him struggling against the wall. "I'm so…"

"Eh, no harm done." He paused, wincing slightly with a groan as he spit out another glob of blood. "Well, no lasting harm." He stood there,looking over at her, before offering her a slight grin. "You gonna stand there or you gonna get over here and help me get to the hospital? Not all of us have that groovy Slayer constitution."

"I, ah…" The brunette girl froze, almost stumbling over her words. "Buffy should do it."

"Faith," Xander responded slowly, and forcefully as he gave her a look. "You want to leave me in the hands of the Slayer who's still fuming about the fact that I made her Mother go on a date with her Watcher?" He grinned lightly and winked at her. "Are you TRYING to get me killed?"

"Hey!" Buffy huffed indignantly as she glared back at her friend. "It's what you get for inflicting the horror of them dating on me!"

"So, Faith, a little help?" the boy asked hopefully as he leaned back against the wall.

"Ah, yeah, sure Xander," the girl responded quickly as she moved over to him, slipping underneath his arm to offer him her support. "No problem."

"Now, to the hospital we go!" He winced slightly but still managed an exaggerated gesture off into the distance while leaning against Faith as he quietly stumbled forward.

Catching a comforting wink from her friend as he walked by, Buffy gave him a knowing nod of approval before turning her attention over to the groaning Angel. "Ok, wake up already sleeping beauty."

"Ugh, what hit me?" the ensouled vampire grumbled as he at the hole burned in his chest.

"Lightning bolt," Buffy responded as she pulled him to his feet. "But don't worry, the big bad Xander helped distract the mean old lady that blasted you."

"You're never going to let me live that don't are you?" Angel grunted softly, turning his head for a moment as he rubbed his chest.

"Well, gotta keep you on your toes, because Xan? Sure as hell not going to," Buffy responded with a slight, sad grin. "So, you good?"

"Yeah, thanks." He looked at her for a moment, studying the expression on her face as she looked at where her two friends had walked away. "A lot's changed, hasn't it?"

"That's putting it mildly," Buffy noted as she offered a slight smile. "I mean, before, I wasn't wanting to kill Xander for hooking up Giles and my mom."

"That wasn't what I was talking about," he responded, his voice whisper soft.

"I know," she responded mildly, before releasing a slow soft sigh. "Look, I've had to get used to a lot… First, I had to get used to you being Angelus instead of Angel, then I had to get used to the fact that I sent you to Hell, then I had to get used to the fact that you came back, all caveman-ish, and now..."

"Now you've moved on," he said softly, nodding his head quietly.

"Yeah," she agreed, slowly crossing her arms against her chest. "And since you're all better now…"

"You want me to leave?" He clenched his fingers slightly as he fought down the feelings welling up inside his chest, eyes averted to the side.

"We can't work." The words left her lips with a simple, knowing clarity. "We both know it. Not with Angelus always lurking there, waiting to be released."

"I know."

"And you can't stay." Quietly she continued the explanation, not looking at him now as her voice dropped a bit lower. "We both know it. I just… I'm able to realize that now."

"So am I," he agreed quietly, his eyes distant. "I just…"

"In a perfect world, maybe." Her voice was soft as she spoke up, her eyes finally meeting his. "But in a perfect world, we never would have met, would we?"

"No, we wouldn't." He met her eyes with his won, staring deep into the trembling acceptance in them. "I should go."

"Yes, you should." Quietly she nodded her head, even as she reached up, touching his cool cheek a moment before leaning up, laying a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back. "Good bye, Angel."

And with that, the blonde Slayer turned her head, and with a quiet resolution, walked away from the mansion, leaving behind a quiet, lonely figure in the dark.

"Good bye, Buffy."

-*-*-*-

"So, what's with the doom and gloom?" Cordelia's voice slipped questioningly out as she looked at where Buffy was curled up at the end of the couch. "I thought that was Angel's gig, not yours?"

Buffy flinched slightly at the name, before shrugging just a bit as she responded, "I finally, definitely, ended things with him. He's leaving town."

"Aw, sweety." Cordelia spoke up as she slipped over and hugged the blonde girl. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Buffy said, smiling slightly at the girl as she hugged her back. "It was my idea. It just… It still hurts."

"Ok." The cheerleader nodded her head in acceptance as she responded, lightly hugging the girl once more. "I can get that. So what're you gonna do?"

"Mmm, get a tub of ice cream, drown my sorrows in it?" the Slayer responded with a slight, sad shrug.

"So, you're not gonna go get out that little black rain coat of yours and that little teddy you bought when you thought I wasn't looking, and catching Xander all alone?" Cordelia countered with a sweetly wicked smile on her lips.

"Cordy!" Buffy immediately protested, her face flushing bright red before calming down, sighing softly. "No, not really. Xander… I don't know, every time I try to get a bit further than friendly touches, he shuts me down."

"Ugh, I swear, that boy…" The brunette shook her head in exasperation. "What're we gonna do about him, hm?"

"Be there for him," the Slayer said in quiet retort. "Just like he's been there for all of us."

"I wonder if Willow realizes," Cordelia began casually, "That only one of us has any real chance with him."

"Only one of us?" Buffy arched a brow slowly as she gave her friend a slightly bemused look. "I'm fairly certain you and Faith both have a shot with him."

"No, not really," the brunette admitted softly as she leaned back, flicking her eyes away. "You're the one he loves. You're the one he's loved for a long time now. The only chance we ever had, was you not wanting him back."

"Cordelia…"

"Don't," she cut the Slayer off quietly, offering up a softly bitter smile. "I accepted it. For some stupid reason, he doesn't think he deserves to be happy. He doesn't think he deserves you."

"That he doesn't deserve ME?!" Buffy almost shouted the words as she stared back at the girl in front of her. "Doesn't he… Argh, that… Doesn't he get just how special he is?"

"No, he doesn't." Joyce Summers' voice cut in. "But then, if he did, he wouldn't be that special."

"Mom!" Buffy immediately blushed slightly as she realized they'd been overheard.

"Do you know, he's the first man besides my father to have ever scolded me like that?" Joyce continued on, smiling slightly at her daughter's discomfort, before frowning slightly. "Well, and the only one to have ever gotten away with fixing me up with a man, especially in the fashion he did."

"We're still working on getting him back for that Mrs. Summers," Cordelia chimed in helpfully.

"Good girl." Joyce smiled softly before shaking her head slightly. "But, even if I am going to get him back, it doesn't mean I'm any less impressed with him. Some of the things Rupert's told me about him… Xander awes him I think."

"He awes all of us," Buffy said quietly as she looked up at her mother.

"Well, except Willow." Cordelia pointed out with a slight smirk. "She's finally seeing that he's not the goof and clown anymore, but she still doesn't see just how amazing he is… How amazing he's always been, even before things happened last Halloween."

"Yeah, not too often a guy will willing enter the lair of one of the most feared vampires in recent history, in order to force him to lead him to one of the few even MORE feared vampires," Buffy agreed, a slight smile on her lips.

"Why on earth would he do that?!" Joyce was staring at her daughter, mouth almost agape. "That's…"

"Well, I'm pretty sure the first vampire was Angel." Cordelia pointed out. "Who by the way, was a MAJOR mistake."

Buffy winced slightly, but made no argument, her legs curling back up against her chest as she rested her chin against her knees. "Yeah."

"Again, why?" Joyce pressed, her eyes stern as she looked down at the two teenagers.

"I was going to die," Buffy said so softly the woman almost didn't hear her. "Apparently, I actually did die."

"Kendra and Faith would substantiate that claim," Cordelia agreed with a sage nod.

Both Buffy and her mother would turn their heads, staring directly at the girl, and in Buffy's case, eyes half bulging out of her head as she managed a quiet squeaked, "Wha...!?"

"What?" Cordelia stared at the two, confusion written on her face, "Do I have something on my face?"

"Cordy, you just used 'substantiate', appropriately, in a sentence." Buffy pointed out, her eyes still more than a little wide in shock. "I mean... I know you're not as dumb as you pretend to be, but still, to actually hear it..."

"Now, Buffy, be nice," Joyce chided slightly her eyes dancing with amusement. "Just because Cordelia acts blonder than you do..."

"HEY!" two voices spoke up simultaneously as both teenagers glared at the older woman.

"So...why were you going to die?" Joyce continued, ignoring the death glares both girls directed at her.

"From what I've been told," Cordelia continued for the quietly withdrawn Buffy next to her, "There was a prophecy that said she was going to die. Told her who was going to do it, and when."

"Oh, Buffy…" Joyce slipped down, wrapping her arms around her daughter, hugging her close.

"And what does genius girl do?" Cordelia continued, sending a slight glare at her blonde friend, "Instead of waiting another day, she runs off to confront the guy that's supposed to kill her, that very night. Everyone else, is moping around, pretty much giving up on her. But, not Xander."

"No," Buffy agreed as her mom hugged her tightly, her voice soft and subdued as the words slipped past her lips. "Not Xander."

"Buffy fights the Master, Buffy loses, gets bitten and drained some, then, tossed into a pool and drowns." The cheerleader picked up the tale once more, leaning back slightly as she lightly pursed her lips. "Xander shows up shortly there after, performs CPR and brings her back. Thus, making it so there are two Slayers running around instead of one."

"Double the Slayer fun, yay," Buffy said lightly as she leaned back, shaking her head sadly for a moment. "So, anyway, how're we going to get Xander back for Mom?"

-*-*-*-

"You're drunk," Xander noted neutrally as he watched the bleary eyed Spike, the stench of whiskey thick in the air as the vampire snorted audibly.

"Yer, damned right I'm drunk!" the bleach blonde vampire shot back, before wincing slightly at his words and stumbling a bit forward. "Ya got a problem wit it?"

"Well, you DID kidnap Willow." There was a slight smirk on his lips as Xander studied the figure in front of him. "I was under the impression that you were leaving town and never coming back."

"Yeah, well…" Spike paused a bit before shrugging lamely as he took a swig from his whiskey. "Seems Dru didn't much appreciate me turning on the damned poof."

"So, she left you," Xander responded neutrally again as he arched a brow slightly. "Dumped you cold and ran off?" He paused a moment, considering as he looked over the drunken vampire. "Then, what, you hear that Angel's back, and decide to get some kind of revenge on him?"

"Ayup!" Spike agreed happily smiling dumbly as he swayed on his feet. "I figured somethin' like boils, or leprosy! Somethin' ta make 'is bits fall off!"

"A noble goal and sentiment." Xander nodded sagely as he would look over the vampire. "But, how did you go from that, to kidnapping Willow and pissing off Buffy?"

"Well, I wus gunna jus get the curse dun," Spike admitted as he swayed slightly once more. "Then, red wus in da store, talking' 'bout some kinda, de-lustin' spell fer herself. So, I figur', if she can cast a DE-lustin' spell, she should be able to cast a lustin' or a luvin' spell!"

"So, you go and kidnap her, to get her to perform the spell for you," Xander finished before lightly pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're not too bright when you're drunk, are you?"

"Oi!" The vampire growled angrily as he lurched towards Xander, trying to throw an unsteady punch at the boy who quickly stepped back out of range. "Shand still so I can punch ya!"

"Uh, I'm gonna go with a big No there, Spike." Xander pulled out a stake as he would lightly palm it in his hand. "But, how about I dust you and put you out of your misery?"

"Would save us the trouble," a new voice said from the shadows behind Xander, as the boy turned his head, just in time to see a group of vampires walking towards them, vicious, expectant grins on their lips. "And then we get ourselves a little snack to go with it."

"Friends of yours, William?" Xander's voice shifted into its drawl as he glanced from Spike to the group of vampires bearing slowly down on them.

"Eh? Tha' you, Lenny?" Spike blinked, almost owlishly as he looked at the eager, almost predatory expectation on the vampires' faces that was directed towards him. "Waz goin' on?"

"Sorry about this, Spike," Lenny responded back with an absolute lack of sincerity. "But, orders came down, and it seems we got the job of making sure you don't cause any… complications. You understand how it goes."

"Ah," Spike nodded before turning his head to Xander. "They're here to kill me."

"I figured as much." Xander's response rolled off his lips as he glanced back at the crowd of vampires. "You seem to have a knack for making friends in this town."

"Wot can I say? It's a gift." Spike shot back as he straightened his back and pulled his lips back into a snarl. "Right then, let's get on with it then."

"If I didn't need you alive…" Xander sighed, before growling slightly in frustration. "If I live through this, William, I am going to hurt you."

"Yeah, yeah, wotever ya say," Spike shot back as he grinned stupidly and rushed forward to meet their attackers.

-*-*-*-

"Owww…" Xander groaned softly and shook his bloodied head as he stumbled forward, leaning against Buffy as his arm dangled uselessly at his side as Faith watched them both nervously. "Not that I'm complaining about being rescued, but… Next time, I don't suppose you two could show up a bit sooner? So I don't, you know, end up as Xander the living punching bag?"

"You know, I don't remember you complaining this much the last time you broke your arm." Buffy shot back, shaking her head as she studied the bloodied and bruised face of her friend. "You sure you're not turning into a whiner in your old age?"

"Yes, yes, you just didn't see me until after I'd already had the bone set and gotten some pain killers." Xander responded as he lightly grit his teeth. "I can't believe I actually fought to save SPIKE of all things."

"Yeah, well at least he found B's dumping of Fang-boy amusing." Faith entered in, offering up a weak smirk. "If he wasn't a vampire…"

"He's also killed at least two Slayers that we know of." Xander pointed out. "Not exactly the type you want to keep around."

"Depends, I might've been able to teach him a few tricks," Faith responded, her lips curling back into one of her predatory grins. "Roll over, get up, beg…"

"Faith, I REALLY don't think we need another Slayer/slayee romance," Buffy interjected. "And, I'm going to get you for giving me those really wiggy mental pictures."

"Well, Spike DOES sound like the name one gives a puppy," Xander mused out loud as he pursed his lips. "Maybe you should get him a nice collar? Possibly with a bell?"

"Oooh, could it have little spikes on it?" Faith grinned, back at the boy, her eyes dancing as she clapped her hands together.

"Only if you get him properly spayed and neutered," Xander responded back with a straight face. "Oh, and make sure he has all his shots."

"But, that would take away half the fun of having a vampire puppy!" Faith whined softly as she looked pleadingly at Xander.

"And again, enough of the disturbing imagery, please." Buffy made a face as she lightly nudged the teen she was half carrying. "Sleeping with Spike… Just Ew!"

"Whatever you say, Buff, whatever you say." Xander agreed, laughing softly before he left off a slight groan of pain. "I gotta remember not to laugh with busted ribs."

"That would be of the good." Buffy agreed with a soft, slight smile on her lips. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital and all fixed up."

-*-*-*-

"Huh, well don't you seem to be sitting pretty." A familiar voice called out from the shadows across the rooftop as Xander turned wide, disbelieving eyes to the corner of his room.

"…Jessie…?" He stared, in shock as he looked over the achingly familiar face of his friend. "But… You're dead."

"Yup, you saw to that, didn't you, bro?" the figure responded as he mimed thrusting a stake into his own chest. "Talk about cold man. I thought we were buddies."

"We were." Xander responded, before he quietly pointed out. "Then, you died. Blonde vampires, killed you, turned you, ring any bells?"

"Yup, you were too busy drooling over the new girl to notice I was gone until it was too late," 'Jessie' agreed with a nod of his head. "I notice it didn't take too long for you to replace me."

"That's not fair." Xander shook his head, frowning slightly as he looked back at his friend. "What, I'm supposed to magically know the future?"

"You tell me, bro." The boy shrugged slightly before looking back at Xander. "You seem to be the one with all the answers. At least that's what everyone seems to think. Mature, understanding Xander. Always there to help."

The figure paused a moment, before sneering slightly as it suddenly morphed from Jesse to the form of Jenny Calendar. "But, we both know that's not true, don't we, Xander? After all, where were you when Angelus came and snapped my neck hmmm?"

As Xander watched in suddenly dumb shock, the figure shifted again, as suddenly Principal Flutie stood before him. "I mean, you certainly weren't there, when I needed someone, now were you? They were YOUR pack after all."

"This… can't be real," Xander muttered softly, shaking his head as he refused to look over at thing taunting him.

"Oh, it's VERY real my boy." Suddenly the principal shifted, melting into the girl, his classmate, Angelus had used to send a message to Buffy. "How about me Xander? Didn't I deserve to be saved? All you had to do, was make sure that she killed him, and I'd still be alive."

"What do you want?" Xander hissed softly, his eyes glistening in the soft light of the moon as he glared at the figure across from him.

Sudden, it was Kendra who was there in front of him, her throat still bloodied from where Drusilla had slashed across it, continuing as if nothing had been said, "How me Xander? Did I deserve ta die? Ya sat der, watchin'… Ya saw me, as I bled out and ya did nuttin."

Xander squeezed his eyes shut, clenching them tightly again as he hissed softly in denial. "There was nothing I could have done!"

"Keep tellin' yerself dat," Kendra's voice responded back, laced with pity and cold disgust.

"No. That's NOT how it happened." Xander hissed softly, his eyes slowly opening as he glared back at the female figure in front of him.

"Right, bro, whatever you say." It was suddenly Jesse again, smirking slightly at him as if in amusement as he gestured around. "And that's why you still live here, in this crap hole… You know you deserve it. Sooner or later, you're just going to get the rest of them killed."

The figure paused a moment, before it morphed back into Jenny Calendar, reaching up, lightly tapping its lower lip. "I wonder, who will you get killed first? Willow? You certain seem to have put a damper on anything going on with her!" She laughed softly. "Poor, poor girl..."

Lips pursed the figure of the gypsy woman slowly strutted over to Xander as the boy struggled to scramble back and away. "Or, more likely, it'll be Faith, won't it? You do seem to be bad luck for Slayers, aren't you? You managed to bring Buffy back, sure… But do you really think you can pull a repeat performance?"

The figure morphed again, and suddenly it was Kendra, standing there as she sneered down at the teen. "Ya certainly didn' fer me, now didja? No, you just watched and let yourself go."

Growling softly, Xander shook his head again, rolling to the edge of the roof top, before dropping to the ground quietly.

Shifting again, taking Jessie's form again, the figure's voice called out, "You can run all you want bro, but that won't change the truth."

-*-*-*-

Xander's fist landed quickly, sharply against the heavy wood of Gile's door, striking it sharply again, then again. After each round, he stood there, waiting. But, as the minutes ticked by, there was still no answer.

"Come on, Giles… Where are you?" He spoke so softly, his breath catching slightly as he shifted from foot to foot.

"You know it's not going to do you any good, right?" Jenny's voice called out, a sad look in her eyes. "Rupert's gone and moved on… Probably forgot all about me. But, here you still are, people dying all around you. The people you fail to protect."

"What do you want?" He hissed softly as he started to walk, trying to put more and more distance between him and the figure.

"I wanted to die in bed, of old age, surrounded by fat grand kids," Jenny remarked, a slightly wistful tone in her voice. "Or maybe even great-grand kids… But we know that's not going to happen anymore, now don't we?"

Suddenly the figure was Jessie, walking easily at his side. "Me? I wanted Cordelia, but, that's not gonna happen is it? What with her drooling all over you, and leaving me behind in the dust. It was always about you, wasn't it. You were the one that Wills liked best, the one that Cordelia really noticed. Me? I'm just the guy you said was your best friend."

Then, it was Principal Flutie, keeping up with Xander's ever increasing pace. "Wow, slow down there, son! I'd almost think you didn't want to know how I wanted to see all you kids graduate, and go on to bright futures. But, your pack buddies 86ed that one didn't they?"

"Leave me alone!" Xander growled again, his eyes burning as he glared at the figure.

"No can do, sport." The man responded with what seemed to be regret. "You see, if I went and did that, then you might just go and start to lie to yourself again. Start telling yourself that it's all lies… when you know I'm just telling you the truth."

Jessie again appeared before the teen, smiling at him. "And let me tell you man, the truth… Well, you can't escape it in the end."

-*-*-*-

As the heat rolled over him, he stood there, staring through the window as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him. A slight, sad smile curled on his lips as he watched them. Buffy, Giles, Faith, Joyce, Willow, Oz, even Cordelia who had forgone Aspen to stay and enjoy a Christmas with friends. All of them together, as Giles and Buffy were talking about something he couldn't quite see, a worried look on both their faces.

"It's a lovely scene, isn't it?" Jenny's voice was in his ear then, whisper soft as it stabbed jaggedly into his heart. "Friends, together for the holidays, caring for one another, enjoying each other's company. I bet they'd even love to have you join them."

Xander said nothing as he merely continued to watch the scene in front of him, memories coming unbidden in his mind. Regrets, both his own, and ones that were never his floating flowing like jagged blades through him. Turning his head, he looked down the sidewalk, and quietly began to walk away.

"Nothing to say, bro?" Jesse's voice asked so casually. "I mean, just going to ignore it all huh? They don't know how much you've screwed up. How much you've failed, do they? But, how much longer until they realize it hmm? How much longer until they figure it out?"

Still Xander moved on, stepping one foot before the next as his eyes were heavy and hooded in front of him.

"Oooh, the Xan-man has a plan!" The figure of Jessie walked along side Xander, almost bouncing as he did so. "Gonna go and make it all better huh? Another plan? Another failure waiting to happen? Don't worry, I won't let em know." He paused a moment, before looking over the boy in front of him. "Maybe they already know hmm? I mean, they didn't even invite you to that little get together. And they all looked so happy, didn't they?"

It was Kendra's voice next as she continued, ignoring how he seemed to be ignoring her. "I never got to celebrate Christmas, you know. No one der ta celebrate it with. But, I might've, if I hadn' died. It would have been nice I tink… To have a Christmas dinna wit dem."

"Yes, it would." Xander's quiet agreement echoed into the air, as he never saw the victorious look flash across Kendra's face as he trudged on.

-*-*-*-

"There's something wrong with Xander, Giles." Buffy was insistent as she looked at her Watcher. "I had this dream…"

"It starts out, with this blonde vampire, dusting on the pool cue he's holding in the Bronze." Faith spoke up quietly as she sat next to Buffy. "Then, there's this older man… I see a group of kids eating him."

"Jessie and Principal Flutie." Buffy confirmed quietly before she picked up where Faith left off. "Then, I see… I see Angelus, killing Jenny… Teresa… Drusilla killing Kendra…"

"There are these flashes in between." Faith added, her eyes distant as she tried to recall what she'd seen. "These priest like dudes… only they don't have any eyes. Three of them, chanting something freaky."

"And a darkness…" the blonde Slayer spoke softly, shivering as she hugged herself. "It was old… and it felt… beyond dirty. Just… Unclean, filled with hatred of everything."

"It was whispering in Xander's ear." Faith shivered slightly as she pulled her legs back up against her chest, her chin resting against her knees. "But I couldn't hear what it was saying."

Something tugged at Giles' mind, something familiar, something worrisome at the girl's words. "I… I need to get to my books. Does anyone know where Xander is?"

"I called his house to invite him over." Joyce spoke up before frowning slightly. "But, his… mother didn't seem to know, or care where he was."

"The rooftop." Giles and Cordelia answered together, before glancing at one another then looking away.

"I should have remembered." Giles said softly shaking his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "If… if this is what I think it is, we need to find him, as soon as possible."

"I'll go." Buffy's voice was soft, subdued as she stood in one fluid motion and shook herself. "Giles… could you…?"

"Of course," the man agreed quietly, nodding as he headed to the door with her. "I'll start looking through my books immediately."

"We'll help." Joyce spoke up firmly as she looked to the rest of the teenagers, as if daring them to disagree, her face smiling softly when she saw them all nod in quick agreement.

"Yes, of course, good." Giles smiled slightly himself before nodding as he lead them off to the library while Buffy headed for Xander's home.

-*-*-*-

"Leave me alone." His voice was cold and flat as it hissed past his lips in a tightly controlled whisper.

"Sorry bro, can't do that." Jessie grinned back at him, ignoring the growing chill in Xander's eyes as he sat down next to the boy on the swings. "Ya see, that would ruin the whole point of this lovely Christmas Carol bit."

"You're no Marley," Xander's voice countered as he looked off into the distance where he sat on the swing set.

"True I suppose." Jessie's smile lit up on his face as he looked back at the teen. "And I don't think I can really call you a Scrooge… You aren't smart enough to keep people away from you."

"Right." Xander shook his head slowly before turning his attention to the figure next to him. "So, what are you?"

"What, don't recognize me now, bro?" The figure looked hurt as it stared back at Xander.

Xander's response was a soft, bitter laugh as he shook his head, slowly and dismissively. "Apparently, you don't know me as well as you think."

A frown turned upon the figure's face as he canted his head lightly to the side, "Oh? And what makes you say that, huh Xan?"

"Little things, this or that." Xander shrugged slightly before getting up and walking away. "I'm done indulging you."

"Oh, really Xander?" Jenny Calendar was suddenly directly in front of him, her arms crossed as she smiled indulgently at him. "I'm only here to show you the truth."

"No, you're not," there was a simple confidence in his words as he answered her back, before shaking his head slightly and continuing onwards, until finally he simply moved right through the figure.

"Think you can walk away from it?" She kept up, before suddenly she was Kendra again. "You think dat dis is jus gonna go away?"

"I think, you're nothing but a mockery." He shook his head quietly, and kept going, his eyes growing flinty, hard. "And, it would seem you don't know me anywhere near as well as you think."

"The dead know all," 'Kendra' countered, almost sneering back at him.

"The dead, know only what they knew in life. And no one can truly know another, only the pieces of them they see." Xander responded simply, fighting down the strain that rippled through his voice. "What you may rob from the dead..." He pause a moment as he leaned in, as if to whisper above her ear. "Will never tell you the truth of me."

Shaking his head and ignoring the look of anger that began to blossom across Kendra's beautiful features, Xander walked on, never letting the figure see the flash of pain and self loathing that rippled across his face.

"You know, this ain't over, bro." Jessie's voice called out behind him. "I'm not going away, and we're not done, not by a long shot!"

A quietly whispered, "I know," into the wind was the only response given as for now, the phantom figure gave the boy some space, while it calmed itself once more.

-*-*-*-

"So, this is where you got off to, huh?" Buffy spoke up as she wandered into the garage beneath Faith's apartment, her eyes studying her friend as he was carefully working on an engine. "Mom called your house trying to invite you over, but your parents wouldn't say where you were."

"Hey, Buff." Xander nodded to her quietly as he would go to work, stripping and cleaning the engine parts with a quiet, almost mechanical motion. "Not exactly one for the holidays, as you've probably found out by now."

"Yeah..." She agreed softly with a nod, studying him quietly. "Faith and I had a dream."

"Oh?" He plastered a smile on his face as he looked slightly to the left of her. "Hot Slayer on Slayer action?"

"You wish." She smiled back at him, shaking her head as she studied him carefully. "We all got your presents… you gonna come and get yours?"

"Maybe later." He turned away again, refusing to look at the figure of Kendra that suddenly appeared next to Buffy. "Trying to work on some other things right now."

"Oh? Like what?" Buffy pressed carefully as she leaned forward and settled into the stool next to him, studying how he was methodically cleaning what seemed to be already pristine parts.

"Keep from going insane, mainly?" He offered up with a shrug as he would carefully hold up a wrench and gestures towards the space he saw Kendra. "Because, I'm guessing you don't see Kendra standing there like I do."

Buffy turned her head, and looked around, frowning slightly as she slowly shook her head. "No… but there is… Something. That's why I wanted to talk to you."

Kendra was giving Buffy an annoyed look then, a flash of anger across her eyes as suddenly she morphed into Jenny Calendar. As the figure of the Romani techno pagan loomed imperiously over Buffy, Xander couldn't help but snort slightly in amusement. "Now it decided to be Ms. Calendar… and it's trying to glare at you. Kinda funny now, really."

"Um, sure Xan…" Buffy agreed nervously while she watched the slight detachment that seemed in the boy's eyes. "You ok?"

"No, not particularly," he admitted quietly as he settled down on the stool. "Been having that… whatever the hell it is, taunting me all night long. Telling me I'm going to get all of you killed."

"You know that's not gonna happen, right?" Buffy responded as she slipped an arm around his shoulder, offering him a gentle hug.

As his shoulders tensed and he made no response, the Jenny Calendar phantom was grinning triumphantly at his back.. Tapping her lip she smirked softly then leaned down, whispering against his ear. "But, you don't know that, do you? All that bluster, all that defiance… But in the end, you know you'll fail to protect them. And it will be all… your… fault."

His arm swept back, a snarl curling across his lips as he broke away from Buffy. It broke through the figure, flowing like water around it as that smile haunted back into his eyes. The figure's eyes were knowing, triumphant as he glared back into them, still holding firmly onto his defiance.

"Xan!" Her heart leapt in her chest as she reached out, grabbing hold of him as she pulled him back, holding him to her chest. "It's ok, it's not real! It's not her!"

He froze at her touch, and she could feel it, the hammering of his heart, pounding in his chest. The air around them was thick with emotion. It stank of his fear, his despair, and his resignation as he could feel his fingers clenching back, digging into his palms. There he stood, amidst it all, rigid and disconnected.

The slim arms hugged tighter, their strength pressing into his body, refusing to let go as she spoke in that soft tone, tinged with worry and a hint of desperation. "It's not real, Xander. Whatever it is, it's trying to do to you, whatever it's trying to whisper to you. All it knows is hate, hate for anything, everything. A hate that wants to destroy everything."

"Poor, poor girl," Jenny's voice purred near his ear as he tensed even more, his muscles beginning to ache in protest, knotting and cramping tighter. "She doesn't realize, all I'm telling you is the truth. All I'm showing you? You know what it is. In that dark, guilty part of you, you know, the part you try to ignore, the part you try to push away."

The voice paused a moment, before smiling a cold, dark smile. "But, that's the thing… In the end… you can't hide from yourself."

A drop hit the floor, soft and almost heard at first. Then another, and slowly another, as little splashes of crimson fell across the cold concrete, glistening little splatters that shone under the harsh glare of fluorescent light. He paid the flowing, warmth, no heed as blood dribbled free from his flesh and stuck back upon his body.

Her eyes glistening as they fought against the spring of tears that rose inside of her, she tightened her grip on his frame, holding onto him as she looked, pleadingly towards her face. Watching as she did how his jaw clenched, eyes screwed tightly as he tried to push away the thoughts dripping like poison into his mind. A look of pain that forced her eyes away, a hot flush of shame washing through her, until she caught sight of the growing splatters of blood, and noticed shallow stream of blood that rolled down over his fingers.

"You're bleeding." Her voice was numb as she spoke, filled with a confused uncertainty as she looked up at him.

The vaguest bit of recognition hit him as she moved her slender fingers down his body. The delicate seeming touch capped with its weathered patches of calloused flesh, gently slipped about his wrist, holding it as she gently, firmly worked to pry his fingers back. He struggled against her of course, his fingers straining to retain their hold, struggling to continue digging back into his flesh. Yet, with a firm, gentle care, she pushed those fingers back, until her own threaded between them, and she could feel the wet, sticky press of his blood on her palm.

He froze, no longer tensing, no longer fighting as he could feel how she moved her other hand to match the first, as he could feel the soft press of her slim body against his back. Fear and longing intertwined within him, dancing with each passing beat of his heart as he suddenly wished there was more than a just a few slim layers of fabric between his body and hers. His mind was at war with itself, struggling desperately between the need to push her away, to run, to escape, and the need to turn around, to pull her close, to never let her go.

-*-*-*-

"The First." Giles practically hissed the word as he read over the accounts in front of him, his eyes narrowed into almost black slits.

"The First what?" Faith asked, the confusion and uncertainty etched on her face as she looked at the sheets Giles was looking at.

"Evil. Pure, absolute evil. Older than even demons." The librarian frowned slightly as he looked over the pages in front of him, spreading them out slightly as he pulled down his glasses.

"These are the guys from the dream," Faith whispered as she numbly gestured to a drawing.

"The Bringers, or Harbingers. They're the First's priests, its link to this world. They can conjure its spirit to manifest and set it on people, influence them, haunt them." Giles frowned slightly, uncertain for a moment, before he tapped down on the picture.

"Would this be them?" Cordelia spoke up, as she pushed another page towards Giles. "Here, where it says, 'For they are the Harbingers of death. Nothing shall grow above them or below them. No seed shall flower neither in man, nor…'"

"'Nothing shall grow above them?'" Joyce repeated, her lips frowning slightly before suddenly they widened again. "Faith, when we went to get the Christmas tree…"

"There was that ring of dead trees!" Faith nodded immediately as she quickly darted over, grabbing an axe from the rack and running towards the door. "If B calls, tell her to keep X-man safe. I'm gonna send this fucker back where here belongs!"

"Faith!" Joyce called out after the girl before turning worriedly towards Giles. "Should we go after her?"

"Faith should be able to handle it," Giles assured her as he wrapped an arm about the woman's shoulder. "I just hope Buffy was able to find Xander."

-*-*-*-

"You can't save him." The form of Diana Dormer smirked at Faith as the slayer loomed over the remaining Bringer, before morphing into that of Gwendolyn Post. "Stupid little Faith… Struggling so hard, but always coming up short. Never quite good enough."

"Ya know, maybe you're right," Faith admitted, as she hefted the axe up for a moment, glaring at the figure in front of her. "Maybe I am stupid, but, guess what?"

With a vicious grin, she slammed the axe down, severing the head of the final Bringer. "I'm not stupid enough to listen to you."

"You have no idea what it is you're dealing with little girl," the figure hissed out as it glared, balefully at the girl in front of it, the air thick with its anger.

"Maybe, but, lemme take a guess…" Faith lightly tapped her lower lip, before the flowing snap of sarcasm left her lips. "It is… Evil?"

In an instant, the figure of Gwendolyn Post was gone, replaced by a towering, beast, its claws and horns glistening with raw hunger to rend and tear. Eyes, burned like fire, as its final words screamed through the air. "YOU CAN'T SAVE HIM!"

"Maybe not," Faith whispered softly as she exited the cave. "But, I'm not alone in this, not anymore."

-*-*-*-

"Come on." Buffy's voice was soft as she gently tugged Xander over to the sink, the boy finally, tiredly moving with her, giving in as he stumbled a bit past the blood spattered floor.

The air had shifted, a weight, pulled away as those dark eyes slowly looked out around him, watching everything, before he spoke. "It's gone."

"Yeah, I guess Giles and Faith came through." Buffy smiled softly as she lifted their bloody hands up and released his a she turned on the faucet. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up."

"I'm sorry." His voice was so soft, so hollow as it left his lips, she could shivered in response. Clenching her eyes shut, she carefully took a few moments to calm herself, breaths flowing a steady pulse. "I… It started out as Jessie."

And so, she listened, quietly as he told her about it, what it had said to him, as she cleaned his self inflicted wounds without a word. Bandaging them tightly, yet tenderly after she'd dried them. Wiping down her own hands a moment later, she leaned up, and lay a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You can't protect everyone, all the time, Xan." Her voice was soft as she looked up at him, her eyes so serious as she smiled just a bit. "But, I know, no matter what you'll do the best you can."

"I just wish that was enough." His voice was thick with emotion as he leaned back against the sink. "I wish my best was enough."

"It is." She smiled again, before hooking her arm into his. "Come on, it's Christmas, and you owe us a visit."

Nodding obediently, Xander smiled slightly as he let the petite slayer lead him out to face the coming dawn, just as a cold wind raced across their bodies.

-*-*-*-

"So, Merry Christmas, X-man." Faith smiled at the teen, as she handed his bandaged hands a poorly wrapped present. "And, next time, don't go scaring us like that."

He offered her a weak smile and a nod in response as he looked around the room, watching them all as he took a moment, and merely soaked in the presences around him. "Thanks, Faith… I'll try."

"And no more spending your Christmases outside on your roof, understood?" Joyce spoke up. "Am I clear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Summers." He bowed his head slightly, and smiled as he watched the slow fall of snowflakes roaming through the air outside the window.


	9. The First Cresting Wave

Echoes of The Fallen:

Chapter 9: The First Cresting Wave

Disclaimer: These aren't my characters, only my interpretation. Magneto belongs to Marvel, Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon and the various studios/networks.

Author's Notes: Thanks to Methos for his help in refining some of my ideas and helping to keep me from running through a nasty bit of stuff I really didn't want to write.

-Now my friends, onwards.-

"Ya know, I was never really close with my mom, but, that MOO shit was seriously fucked up." Faith muttered as she grunted slightly in effort as she loosened a rusted bolt. "Ya know?"

"No argument here." Xander agreed quietly as he shifted slightly from where he was staring at a spread out sheet of blue print paper, muttering quietly under his breath in Romani.

"Ya know, it's kinda freaky when you start doing that, right?" Faith carefully settled the bolt down then went to work on the next one. "The whole, start muttering to yourself in one language or another."

"Sorry." He smiled, sheepishly back at the girl as he lightly rubbed the back of his neck. "I just kinda get to thinking, and my mind slips into whatever language fits at the time."

"Fits?" The girl arched her brow slightly as she would slowly arch upwards, her body a flowing into an upright position as she arched a brow back at the boy.

"Yeah." Xander nodded slowly, before shrugging just a bit. "You know how different languages are structured differently?"

"Uh, no, not really." The dark haired girl admitted with a slight blush on her cheeks as she carefully wiped her hands on a rag.

"Ah… Remind me to push you to start learning one then." He smirked slightly, his eyes twinkling playfully. "They get handy. Especially if you want more creativity in, well…"

"Gotcha." Faith smirked slightly before shrugging just a bit. "But, you know, school and me? Not the best fit."

"Eh, sometimes you just need the right teacher." Xander grinned back at her before shrugging slightly as he muttered slightly under his breath before tossing away the blueprints. "Ugh, I hate dumbing down this stuff."

"Dumbing down?" The dark haired Slayer asked as she curiously glanced over the rather complex looking diagrams she couldn't make heads or tails of. "If this is dumbed down…"

"It is." Xander waved his hand negligently as he grinned slightly and shrugged. "Gotta keep from going too high tech. Mainly using what's already out there in more creative ways… That way I can stay more under the radar. Still… I did get this after I published a paper on using magnetic fields to create wormholes."

Smirking slightly, he offered an open envelope to the girl and smirked just a bit. Arching a brow, Faith pulled out the letter it contained before whistling softly in appreciation. "Uncle Sam wants to hire you? And damn if that ain't a nice sized pay check." Pausing a moment, she smirked a bit. "You gonna go fly high?"

"Nah, I'm sticking around here for now." Xander grinned back at the girl. "Gotta keep you girls out of trouble and what not."

"Because you know, we soooo can't keep out of trouble on our own." Faith rolled her eyes slightly and chuckled as he simply arched a brow in return.

"Actually, no, you can't." Xander countered, before smirking slightly as he crossed his arms about his chest. "Need I remind you of… the incident?"

Faith paled, instantly as she took a step back. "Hey! No need to bring that shit up!"

"Right," Xander drawled out as he grinned back at the girl. "Because, we know that…"

"Nuh uh…" Faith cut him off, pouting slightly as she glared at him mildly. "What I do when drunk does NOT count!"

"Fraid so, m'dear." He grinned back at her, his eyes twinkling with mirth, before they both heard the Garage door opening in the distance. "Ah, I was wondering when she was going to show up.

"Yo, princess! Where you…?" Faith began to shout out in greeting before blinking slightly as an almost glassy eyed Cordelia practically stumbled into sight. "C? What's up?"

Xande was immediately on his feet, an instant behind Faith as they both rushed over to the girl's side, looking down at her with worried eyes as he quickly examined her. "Don't see any injuries… She just seemed to be in shock. Cordy? What happened?"

"I…" Cordelia's voice was thick, strained as she slightly against the two's bodies before she shook her head, her eyes fastening on Faith's with an intense look of shear confusion. "I really need a fucking drink."

"Err… Wha..?" Xander blinked slightly as he stared at Cordelia in absolute shock, his eyes wide and blinking in confusion. "Ooook…. I'm going to guess something's wrong?"

"Faith?" Cordelia ignored Xander for the moment, her dark eyes focusing on the Slayer. "Drink, now."

"Errr, sorry, C." Faith shrugged a bit, wincing softly. "X made me get rid of it all."

"You got drunk and started parading about in pink underwear." Xander deadpanned as he gave the girl a look. "Not to mention your singing."

"If I don't get a drink, soon, I'm going to be hurting people." Cordelia's tone was cold, and flat, as she glared lightly at Xander. "And since you took away the obvious solution, get it."

Xander blinked slightly, staring at the girl for a long moment. "Errr… get what?"

"The bottle of blue label you keep on hand for a spectacularly fucked up day." Cordelia snapped back as she growled out. "Because, after what I found out, if I don't get something…"

"Oh, that…" Xander winced slightly as he ignored the incredulous stare Faith shot him while he stood up and walked to the office.

"You keep a bottle of fucking Blue Label, and you had me throw out all MY booze?!" Faith growled slightly and glared at the man.

"I don't get drunk, parade about in pink undies, singing bad 80's pop music that would send a vampire fleeing in terror." Xander shot back from the office, before he returned a moment later with a mug and a wooden box.

As Faith flushed brightly in response to his words, Xander set the coffee into Cordelia's hands then placed the box on the nearby table. Carefully pulling it open, he pulled out the bottle, unscrewed the cap then poured a generous splash into the cup. When Cordelia merely glared at him in response, he tilted the bottle and added more into the mix.

"That bad?" Xander offered as he watched the girl practically take a gulp of the whiskey before nodding her head.

"I just came from home, to find a bunch of IRS agents and moving men, walking off with practically everything." Cordelia spoke up as she gripped the cup tightly in her hands. "Turns out, Mother and Father, dearest? They decided they didn't have to pay their taxes, ever."

"Shit." Xander summed up succinctly as he immediately winced in sympathy. "How bad?"

"Bad." Cordelia sipped at the whiskey this time, shuddering slightly as she did so. "It's ALL gone. Everything save for some of my clothes and some of my personal possessions. I don't even get to keep my car. They'll be taking that tomorrow. We've got a few days to find a new place to live, then, we're evicted."

Cordelia pinched the bridge of her nose, before shaking her head again. "And my genius parents, knew all this was coming, but didn't tell me a damned thing about it!"

"Ouch." Xander winced slightly before nodding sympathetically as he lightly patted her on the shoulder. "Well, sucks to be them."

"Sucks to be them?!" Cordelia almost squawked as she glared at the boy. "They're pretty much going to jail! I'm going to be stuck, homeless, without even a damned cent! I'm screwed!"

Xander blinked a moment, before pinching the bridge of his nose once more before walking into the office once more.

"Um, X?" Faith blinked slightly as she watched the boy walk away. "I don't really…"

A moment later, Xander walked back to them, and without a word, lightly smacked Cordelia atop her head with a bank book. Growling softly the girl grabbed the thing out of his hand and took a swipe at him. "Hey! What the hell, Xander?!"

"Cordy, do you really think I'd leave you high and dry?" Xander lightly glared at the girl as he crossed his arms about his chest. "Open it up."

"What?" Cordelia blinked slightly before looking more closely at the item in her hand, before carefully starting to go through it, her eyes bugging out of her sockets as she looked at the amount inside. "Wha…? Wha huh how?!"

"All of you have an account with the trust." Xander responded with a shrug, before tossing another bank book at a blinking in shock Faith. "I just never told you about yours because I figured you probably wouldn't need it."

"Xan, is this…?" Faith stared at the item in her hand like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Your account. It isn't as big as Cordy's, I only started it when you moved in here." Xander shrugged slightly, before offering the two a lopsided grin. "I know its nothing compared to the funds you're used to having access to, Cor, but I figured it'd be better than nothing, right?"

Cordelia just stared at Xander for a long moment, her eyes wide as she blinked, then blinked again at him. Finally, she lifted the mug up to her lips and drained away the rest of the whiskey in one long, eager gulp. "Xander, I…" She blinked for a moment, before she just lurched forward and hugged, tightly onto him as she could feel his arms lightly hugging her in return.

"You know I don't want a handout, X." Faith grumbled slightly as she lightly glared down at the bank book before turning the look onto the boy comforting their friend.

"Faith." Xander leveled her with a calm, hard look as he lightly rubbed Cordelia's back. "It's a gift from a friend, one that wants to make sure that his friends are taken care of. Because you're my friend."

"I know, just… Yeah, you know me." She shrugged slightly before looking down at Cordelia with a slight frown before sighing a bit. "How much shit you got, Princess?"

"What?" Cordelia blinked then glared slightly at Faith. "Shit?"

"Ya know, stuff?" Faith shrugged a bit as she ignored the slight venom in the cheeleader's tone. "Things that are yours?"

"What's in my car while I try to find a place to live before they repossess it." Cordelia responded flatly before sighing slightly. "Why?"

Faith slowly shifted her eyes over to Xander and arched a brow. "Well, I'll need to check with the landlord…"

"Well, I'm not sure… you are enough of a troublemaker on your own," Xander mused aloud as he idly turned the thoughts over in his head. "Two of you, together?"

Cordelia blinked slightly, before blinking owlishly at Faith. "You… want me to stay with you?"

"Well, shit, it gets kinda boring around here once X takes off for the night." She shrugged slightly, before offering up a tentative grin. "I figure, what the hell, might as well. It's not like I don't have room."

"I'm not sleeping with you." Cordelia said straight off the bat in her blunt, pointed tone, before she quirked her lips slightly, "And you're not getting me into those skank pants you love so much."

"Damn." Xander muttered audibly, before grinning back at the glare Cordelia sent him. "What? I can't appreciate a woman's… assets?"

"And, you're holding Xander down, so I can smack him upside the head." Cordelia continued as she twitched just a bit.

"Mmm, an excuse to put my hands on X-man's helpless body?" Faith practically leered back at a suddenly nervous looking Xander. "How is this a bad thing?"

"It's not." Cordelia's familiar smirk was back in place as she casually arched a brow at the girl. "If you'd be so kind?"

"You know, assaulting your landlord is generally considered a bad thing." Xander noted warningly. "Especially after you've just extorted booze out of him."

"What're you gonna do, evict us?" Cordelia offered challengingly as she stood up, stumbling slightly in the process before she glared at the boy. "Huh?"

"Well, no." He admitted slightly, before pouting just a bit. "But it doesn't mean you have to remind me I'm completely helpless."

"Too bad, X." Faith responded with a grin as she would casually walk up to him, and loop her arm around his shoulder. "Because, you know what? Yes, we do."

And with that, she quickly put him into a head lock, offering the back of his head to Cordelia. As the cheerleader smirked and moved closer. Xander's voice spoke up. "You brought this on yourself!"

Xander pushed his mouth up against Faith's stomach, and blew a raspberry loudly against her shirt, while his free hand reached up and started tickling at her sides.

Things devolved rapidly from there.

-o-o-o-

"So…" A bored looking man with close cropped salt and pepper speckled hair, dressed in military fatigues spoke up to a similarly dressed blonde woman. "What're we doing here again?"

"Sir… how many times are you going to make me repeat it?" The woman sighed in exasperation as she leveled the apparently superior officer with a look of pure annoyance. "We're field testing the new environmental units that Eisenhardt Trust designed. Without them we wouldn't be able to do more than a brief survey of these ruins."

"Yeah, so much fun." The sarcasm practically dripped off the man's words as he spoke, glaring slightly at the woman before sighing slightly. "Is someone making sure that…?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Sir." The woman responded quickly as she continued to look over the worn and dusty machinery. "He doesn't get into trouble everywhere he goes."

Suddenly a loud clicking could be heard, along with an audible, echoing, "Oops."

Pinching the bridge of his nose as an ominous hum began to thrum through the air, the man turned to look at the woman, sending her a mind glare. "You were saying?"

"Um… Sorry?" The voice could be heard echoing back to them.

"Just once… Once…" The man muttered slightly under his breath. "Come on, let's go find out what he did THIS time."

-o-o-o-

"So, let me get this straight…" The older man stated in a slow, drawn out way. "You managed to get a piece of ancient beyond belief machinery to work, accidentally…."

"Well, with all the times you've done it, is that so unbelievable?" A bespeckled man pointed out as he shifted nervously none the less.

"…Point." The first man admitted. "But, this time, the only thing you managed to do, was push an astrological event, that has no real significance that we know of, forward roughly 2 years?"

"Pretty much." The younger man agreed, before shrugging slightly.

"Too bad most of the things we do aren't so harmless." The man chuckled softly. "All right, lets get back to work, I wanna get home and relax already."

-o-o-o-

"This... is most disturbing." A voice spoke up as he gazed through the lens of the telescope. "And our brothers have confirmed this?"

"Yes." The second voice was equally troubled as the man shifted slightly in coarse brown robes. "There was some how... a shift in what's come to pass. Some how, everything has been pushed forward two years."

"This is... indeed troubling. If this is true..."

"We believe The Beast has found us as well." A shudder rippled through the man's body as he looked out into the night. "With how things are..."

The first man stood silently for a long moment, before he stared up at the heavens themselves himself in contemplation. "We cannot escape, and still send the Key to the Slayer, can we?"

"No, we cannot." A third, soft voice spoke up, as the figure entered into the room and locked his eyes with theirs in a solemn resignation. "The Order of Dagon will not survive long after the Key is sent to the Slayers."

"Are we sure that we shouldn't follow the Knights' desire and destroy the Key?" The second man spoke up, the expression on his face clouded by uncertainty.

"The Key is energy, is cannot be destroyed, no matter how they might delude themselves into believing so." The first man spoke up, practically spitting the words past his lips. "It would only free it from what it's been bound to, and make it all the easier for the Beast to get its hands on it."

"The knights are simple minded zealots." The third man said with a blunt disdain as he glanced out into the night sky. "Ugh, do they honestly think that we'd choose to risk the world over the Key?"

"Some of our Order might."

Those words brought the third man up short, before he slowly turned to face the words the first man had spoke, a brow slowly arching upwards. "Surely you don't mean that."

"I wish I did, old friend, I wish I did." Slowly looking up towards the heavens, the man paused for a long moment, watching the glittering expanse of the sky overhead. "For too long it has been with us, an object of study, of wonder and in some ways, majesty. Some of our Order have become enthralled with it."

The second man watched the others, his eyes displaying the nervous energy he could feel, gnawing at him from within. All too soon, if things went according to plan, the entirety of their Order would be dead, most of them at the hands of the Beast, the rest, their lives forfeit to the spell they'd use to protect the Key from it. Swallowing nervously, he couldn't help as his mind wandered between wondering if it was enough, and if he really wanted any part of this madness.

-Weeks Later, in another place-

"No."

Quentin Travers slowly arched a brow towards the cold stare Rupert Giles was leveling towards him, even as he lightly steepled his fingers together as he leaned back in his chair. "Am I to understand it then, Rupert, that you're refusing to administer the Cruciamentum to your Slayer?"

Giles barked off a short, cold laugh as he would look back across the room at the Head Watcher, as he would lightly cross his arms about his chest. "You really, have no clue, do you?" Shaking his head in a slight show of amusement he reached out and picked up the cup of steaming tea in front of him and took a slow, careful sip. "You see Quentin, what I'm doing, working to save the council from shooting itself in the stomach."

"The stomach, Rupert?" The man arched a brow back at the man in front of him as he would lightly mull over the words. "And interesting choice of location. Most would have said the foot, or the head."

"The foot implies a very, very painful inconvience." Giles responded as he would take a slow, quiet sip of his tea. "The head implies a quick, if messy end. Relatively painless." Gently setting the cup down, the man shook his head as he gazed back at the man in front of him. "However, do you know the kind of death being shot in the stomach creates?"

"A slow, painful end." Travers admitted as he would lightly arch a brow. "You wouldn't be threatening the Council, would you, Rupert?"

"What I am doing, Quentin, is warning the Council that if they go through with this, they will unleash a monster that will destroy them." The cold voice was back in full force as Giles' eyes locked onto those of Quentin Travers. "If you manage to actually hurt her seriously? You will be bled, slowly, carefully, and painfully. If this test of yours kills her?" Giles shook his head and lightly pressed his own fingers together as he stared back at the man in front of him. "I can almost guarantee you, that the Watcher's Council will end up being wiped out."

"What rubbish are you talking about, Rupert?" The man stared, incredulously back across the room at the man. "Are you daft enough to threaten the council?"

"I am not referring to myself, Quentin." Suddenly then, the man's entire demeanor shifted, changing from the cold stone faced watcher, the almost sadistic glint that reminded the Head Watcher just why this man had earned the name Ripper in his youth. "Though, I can assure you, that if she dies, I will be taking my own pound of flesh from you and your bleeding ponces."

Shaking his head, and just like magic, the Ripper was gone, and again Rupert Giles stared back at him with those cold, hard eyes. "No, the one you have to truly worry about, isn't me, Quentin." Smiling a cold, amused little smile he idly flicked his eyes away, glancing out the window into the cool moonlight night. "The one you have to worry about, is the one that stared down Angelus. The man, that caused the most vicious creature in recent memory, one of the most dangerous vampires ever recorded, to turn tail and flee in utter and complete terror."

He paused a moment, before chuckling softly. "Not to mention the fact, that you will be completely and utterly alienating Faith."

"Slayer Lehane…" Travers began as he glared lightly towards Giles.

"Faith," Giles emphasized the girl's name as he would casually lock his eyes with Quentin's own, "Has grown quite close to Buffy since she arrived. They patrol together, they hang out, as the term goes, together, and they share friends. If you think for an instant, you can pull this off without her becoming aware of it, or the Council's involvement in it, you are sorely mistaken."

"So, am I to understand you are disobey both council dogma and tradition, Rupert?" There was a warning edge of steel in the man's voice as he narrowed his gaze at the man.

"As I said, I am trying to save the Council from monumentally buggering itself." Giles responded as he shook his head and carefully pulled his glasses from his face and lightly wiped them on his shirt. "You're risking not only alienating the Slayers, but turning them into actual enemies of the Council. On top of that, you're coming dangerously close to rousing the anger of a man that's more of a Romani than the Romani."

"The council's tradition has existed for as long as it has for a reason, Watcher Giles." Quentin Traver's voice dipped into an arctic fashion as he stared back at the man. "And we will not be bullied into forsaking tradition based on the half veiled innuendo of a Watcher who's grown too close to his Slayer."

"… You really have no idea what you're going to unleash." Giles said in a soft, sad voice as he glanced up at the now standing man, the pity in his eyes only serving to stoke the man's growing anger even faster. "Deus animae tuae misereatur."

"We have no need for God's mercy, Rupert." Travers nodded to Hobson who, pulled out a taser from his jacket, and forced it against Giles' neck. "Simply to insure that you do not interfere."

As Giles' body jerked and spasmed in response to the volts of electricity surging through his body, he managed to direct a look of great pity towards his superior through the pain before his world blissfully faded to darkness.

-o-o-o-

"Xander, where's Giles!?" Buffy looked at where her friend was studying at notebook in his garage her eyes more than slightly panicked as he looked up from his notebook, mouth firmly attached to a twinkie.

"Mmmph?" Blinking slightly, Xander looked at her curiously. "Mm mmph?"

"No, he's not in his office in the library!" Buffy growled slightly before she held up a photograph of her mother being held hostage by a vampire. "I came home to find this behind the door!"

It was a rare sight what came next, as Xander spit out the twinkie and quickly grabbed hold of the photo. "What the… hell?"

"I… I think the Council has something to do with this." Buffy shifted uncomfortably as she lightly rubbed her arm. "This guy, Travers… he confronted me, said something about Giles not doing his duty… Then he… shot me with this dart gun! And now, I… I can barely throw a dagger anymore! Hell, I'm barely as strong as Willow now!"

"Bloody…" Xander growled slightly before he suddenly twisted his head and bellowed. "FAITH!"

"Yo, X, no need to scream!" Faith yawned softly as she padded into the room. "Something up?" Blinking slightly as she looked at the distraught Buffy, she immediately shifted into a much more serious demeanor. "What's wrong?"

"A vampire apparently has Joyce, someone from the Council apparently drugged Buffy making her lose her Slayer mojo, and Giles is missing." Xander summarized, his eyes burning as his voice shifted into the European drawl. "Up for helping Buffy with a rescue mission while I try to find Giles?"

"Lemme get my gear."

-o-o-o-

Anger burned through Xander's veins as he quietly loosened the ropes binding Giles down onto the chair in the man's apartment. "You ok there, Giles?"

"I've been worse." The man admitted with a slight smile, before he slowly rubbed at his neck. "Bloody taser."

"So, are most of the Watcher's Council this blatantly foolish, or is this Travers guy an exception?" Xander slipped down as he would carefully free the Watcher's ankles next.

"He is the Council's Head Watcher." Giles responded as he lightly rubbed at his wrists and sighed slightly. "Take it as you will."

"All right, they're mainly this blatantly stupid." Xander nodded his head again before taking a slow, deep breath. "Faith went with Buffy, hopefully she'll get there in time to save Joyce."

"Save…?" Giles' eyes instantly hardened as a growl burned up from his throat. "What the bleedin' hell are you talkin' about?!"

"Buffy got a photo of Joyce being held by a vampire." Xander was growling now as his voice began to shift again into that cold drawl it that echoed the boy's answer to Giles' Ripper. "This Travers guy then decided it would be a wonderful time to shoot Buffy full of something that zapped her Slayerness."

"Travers?" Giles arched a brow slightly as his own voice began to darken. "I was wonder how he was going to try and pull off a Cruciamentum when I wouldn't help.

"Cruciamentum?" There was a dark flash across Xander's eyes as he glared at Giles. "What the hell, Giles?"

"It's a test that the Council typically puts a Slayer through on their 18th birthday." Giles responded with a grumbling sight. "I had thought I could convince them to not be so bloody stupid as to try and inflict it on Buffy." He paused a moment, before meeting Xander's eyes meaningfully. "Apparently I was mistaken."

"And they decided to do it anyway." Xander pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed slightly. "Don't they realize just how… Ugh. Do they some how expect Faith to simply ignore what they did?"

"I don't think they really considered that fact." Giles responded honestly, his lips pursing slightly as he shook his head. "Having another Slayer find out about the Cruciamentum has never been an… issue before."

"It is now." Xander noted as his eyes slowly darkened. "As they're about to learn."

"Pity that." Giles agreed as he would slowly steady himself before forcing himself rigidly upright. "Shall we go and see what the girls are up to then?"

"What I was thinking." Xander agreed, his lips pursed slightly. "And, I do believe I'm going to have a few… words with our dear Mr. Travers."

"Ah, right then." Giles nodded his head. "Shall I bring the tarp?"

"It would make clean up easier." Xander admitted before lightly rubbing his chin. "How badly do you think the Council would miss him?"

"Quite a bit, sadly." The older man admitted with a slight sigh. "More the pity, really."

"Yes, quite." Xander agreed with a casual nod of his head. "It's so very much more work dismantling an entire organization than just one, foolish, individual."

"And we do still have the Kalderesh to deal with." Giles pointed out.

"All things in time my good Rupert, all things in time." Xander drawled out as his eyes glinted with dark promise.

"True." The man agreed, his eye eyes tinged with darkness as he set his lips firmly together. "Still, as much as it pains me to ask this…"

"You want me to give them another chance?" Xander quietly arched a brow as he looked back at Giles.

"Despite any… personal feelings about their motivations." Giles grimaced softly as he spoke the words, his head hanging slightly in self loathing as he continued. "Without the Council to aid them, new Slayers…"

"I get it." Xander grimaced slightly before sighing just a bit, before offering the man a slight, hopeful look. "Can I at least hurt them a little?"

"Oh, you can hurt them plenty." Giles quickly reassured the young man with a slight wave of his hand. "Just… For right now, they're all the Slayers have."

"Then, we'll have to fix that, won't we?" Xander responded back, his voice cool with dark promise as he forced himself to stand, stiffly before he walked over to Gile's weapons cabinet and pulled out a battle axe. "Crossbow?"

"Yes, thank you." Giles agreed as he took the weapon and some bolts from Xander. "Shall we then?"

"Indeed."

-o-o-o-

"Slayer Lehane, I must…" whatever other words Quentin Travers might have had to say were stifled by the sudden, vicious right cross Faith slammed across his jaw, sending the Englishmen flying backwards before falling into an unconscious heap on the ground.

"Dammit, I wanted to do that." Buffy whined softly as she glared lightly at Faith, before sighing just a bit. "He was trying to get away?"

"Yeah, caught the little bastard trying to sneak out once he saw you heading to the building." Faith growled slightly before shaking her head as she glared down at the man. "What're we gonna do with him?"

"My mom comes first." Buffy said simply and shook her head. "We can deal with him afterwards."

Turning her head, she quietly pursed her lips for a moment before growling softly as she clenched her fingers against the stake. "Dammit…"

"Come on, B." Faith responded simply as she put her hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Let's go get your mom."

Nodding her head, Buffy, stood up with a stiffness in her spine as she quickly pushed her way towards the boardinghouse, stake clutched firmly in her hand.

"Oh, one thing." Faith spoke up, before she suddenly tossed a stake through the air and the familiar sound of dust hitting ground could be heard. "Stupid vampires. Guess they figured you'd be on your own, huh?"

"Let's hope so." Buffy agreed, her eyes flashing thankfully to Faith before the cautiously entered the building.

"Yeah." Faith agreed, pursing her lips. "Got any ideas about how we're gonna approach this?"

"Well, I think they're expecting just me, all weak, and helpless… so, guess that makes me bait, huh?" Buffy offered ruefully, before batting her eyes back at Faith with a nervous laugh as she faked a southern accent. "And Ah suppose, Ah'm jus gonna have ta rely on tha kindness of a strange girl."

"Laugh it up, Bait. laugh it up." Faith smirked slightly before gesturing to the door. "Now, go and be all helpless and bait-like."

-o-o-o-

"Hide and seeeeeeek…" The voice floated around her, bouncing off the walls as Buffy moved from room to room, narrowing down one bricked off doorway to the next as she shivered in ill repressed fear.

"Ya know, it makes it easier if you're just gonna be out here for me to Slay and be done with this…" Buffy noted as she cautiously made her way into the next room.

"Hide and seek! Hide and seek!" The voice almost giggled in amusement as it bounced off the walls, an eager, hungering echo lacing the words.

"Right, as if a normal vampire wasn't creepy enough, I get the one that's crazier than Drusilla." Buffy growled slightly as she kept moving forward, her eyes narrowed as she finally came across a massive crate, waiting alone in a room. "Oh, and THAT's not ominous."

She paused a moment, before sighing slightly. "And I suppose I'm going to have to go and open it? Right, because right, nothing suspicious or anything about how you suddenly go quiet as soon as I enter the room."

Still getting no response, she sighed, shifting her weapons back slightly and tightening her grip on her stake as she slowly, cautiously made her way towards it. Then, suddenly, the door swung open, wide as the vampire, his face twisted in madness, grabbed hold of her by the throat. Eyes gleaming gold, he grinned up at her hissing softly. "Now, now… why did you go into the dark of the woods, hmm?"

Ripping open the bag, he stared slightly down into the collection of weapons and stakes, before tossing them away with a laugh. "Oh, come to bring all these sweets to grandmother's house?"

"Nah," Buffy responded, grinning at the vampire slightly as she suddenly pushed a cross in his face, causing him to drop her and recoil for a moment. "I'm just playing Little Red Riding Hood, to get the Big Bad Wolf to come out to play."

"Oooh, well here I am, Little Red." The vampire grinned, eagerly back at the Slayer. "What're you going to do, with no Woodsman here to help you on your way, hmmm?"

"Screw the woodsman." Buffy shot back, before she stepped to the side to reveal the dark haired Slayer standing behind her, crossbow leveled at the vampire. "I've got Faith."

"And Faith's got you." As the vampire's eyes widened in shock, the wooden bolt pierced his chest, and he dissolved into a pile of dust.

"Faith's got you?" Buffy, arched a brow at Faith and shook her head slightly. "Your quip-fu is weak, young grasshopper."

"Hey, I leave that shit to you and X usually." Faith protested, grumbling slightly as she shouldered the crossbow. "I just do my thang, enjoy a good tussle then head home."

"Whatever you say, Faith, whatever you say." Buffy shot back before picking up her own crossbow. "Let's… go find my mom."

"Right, I got your 6, B." Faith agreed as she readied her crossbow.

-o-o-o-

Quentin Travers awoke to the sharp stench of smelling salts assaulting his nose as he jerked his head reflexively away from the stench. Blearily blinking his eyes he struggled to bring his hand up to his face, only to come to a rather disturbing realization. He was bound, tightly to a chair, the coarse rope digging into his flesh as his vision swam in disorientation.

"So, you're the guy that almost got my mom killed." That voice was familiar, tugging at the edges of his memory before he grasped hold of the memory with a sudden realization.

"Slayer Summers…"

"Watcher Travers." The girl's voice was cold and hard as she glared down at him, her arms crossed about her chest. "What you did, was very, very stupid."

"I did mention that to him, but he didn't seem to believe me." The voice of Rupert Giles spoke up from somewhere Travers couldn't see, though that didn't stop him from sending a slight glare in the general direction he thought it came from.

"The Cruciamentum is a time honored and necessary…" Travers began to speak, only to be silenced by a cold, hard glare burning down into him from the petite young woman.

"Necessary?" A new voice was drawling out, somewhere in the darkness, a cold, clipped European tone that drove down into the air. "Is that how you like to justify it? Do tell, how is it necessary to without warning, rob a Slayer of her strength over what is supposed to apparently be a manner of days, subjecting her, and the very world itself to all manner of dangers she could be preventing?

The words paused, a heavy silence hanging in the air, before the voice would slowly continue. "How it is necessary, to destroy a Slayer's trust in her watcher? The one person she's supposed to rely on, and yet, you try to have them break that trust, and spring this little… test of yours on them?"

"A Slayer must be adaptive and cunning." Travers snapped back, glaring lightly into the shadows even as he felt a trickle of worry drip down her spine. "Not reliant on her strength. The Cruciamentum tests that, and it has for thousands of years!"

For a moment, only silence reigned in the air, as Travers could see the building fury in Buffy's eyes as she glared down at the man in front of her. "Thousands of years… you've been doing this to Slayers, girls who were forced into this, just like I was, for thousands of years?!"

"Ya know, B… I'm starting to like these guys less and less…" Faith's voice added in as she shook her head and swayed her way into view. "I mean… seriously?"

"It does leave a little something to be desired, doesn't it?" There was that European drawl again, sending a frown across Travers' lips as he tried to place it.

"Quite." Giles spoke before sighing slightly. "Well, I've already given you my input into the matter."

"Don't worry, after we've finished with the Kalderesh…"

"You're still planning to…?" Buffy spoke up, a brow arching visibly on the girl's face.

"I'm sure they'll understand." The voice agreed casually. "They are Romani after all, they understand Vengeance must be sated."

"Vengeance?" The word left Travers lips before he could stop it, as he could feel his eyes widening slowly in muted shock as he stared out into the dark.

"Yes, Mr. Travers." The voice answered him, suddenly a hard, piercing thing. "Vengeance. I'm sure you're aware of the word's definition, so I find there is little reason to repeat it." Pausing a moment, there was a heavy silence to the air, before the voice would continue with a cool, sharp menace that sent a shiver down his spine. "Through their arrogance, they cost the life of one of their own. When one turns ones back on those that they are supposed to protect, there is reason for Ire… When their actions and inactions lead to pain, there is cause for Wrath…"

There was a dark, heavier pause then, before the voice would continue as Quentin Travers felt himself caught under the brunt of a sensation he'd not felt in a long, long time. The stare, so commonly dubbed the "Thousand Yard Stare." A stare he could feel without even having to see it as the voice continued, "And when their actions and inactions lead to death, there is cause for Vengeance."

For a moment, the voice let those words drip down into the Watcher's mind before it casually continued with a burning contempt pulsing through it. "And then, that brings us to you, and your Council."

A cold pit of dread pulsed in the depths of the man's stomach, as suddenly Rupert Giles' words rushed to the forefront of his mind in a grim realization. "… You're the one, the one Rupert was trying to warn us about."

"Really now, Giles? Spoiling the surprise?" A slight clucking sound could be heard as the voice seemed almost… amused.

"Well, I WAS trying to prevent this stupidity from ever happening you know." The dry response rippled back through the air, before the man continued. "Then the bloody ponce had me tasered." He paused a moment before continuing in a voice with a much sharper edge. "Oh, and as I discovered when I attempted to contact the Council to inform them of the… course of events, had me fired as well."

"Oh, this does get better, and better, doesn't it?" The drawl could be heard again, coldly washing through the air as the disdain dripped audibly from it. "It would seem you're Watcherless again, Buffy, Faith."

"Eh, hey, G?" Faith's voice rang out with a note of amusement. "I seem to have a vacancy in the Watcher department, you have a resume you could send me?"

"Well, Faith, are you certain you can afford my services?" One could practically hear the way Giles' brow arched up in response. "I do believe I am now the sole experienced, non-Council affiliated, Watcher." He paused a moment, before continuing. "Unless of course you'd care to go WITH a Council affiliated one?"

"After meeting this guy? Hell no!" Faith shot back, before glancing over at Buffy. "Hmm... Hey, B?"

"No, I'm not giving you a loan to pay for Giles." Buffy stated flatly.

"Was more wondering if you could talk your Mom into... ya know?"

"I am NOT pimping my mom out to pay for Giles!" Buffy's voice was filled with complete and utter outrage, before she continued. "Mainly, because I didn't think of that to begin with, and I don't want to be accused of copying you."

"Was more kinda wondering if you could convince her to do the opposite actually." The wicked grin was dripping in Faith's words as she slowly drawled out. "You know... holding back some?"

"THAT'S BLOODY EXTORTION!"

"Faith." The unknown male voice drawled out in a slow quiet voice. "Save the negotiations for later, thank you."

"The Council will not allow any interference with the new Watcher assigned to the Slayers." Travers spoke up, his voice slightly boisterous as he glared, mildly in defiance.

"My, he doesn't learn very well does he?" The voice's attention was obviously back on Travers as the words slowly hissed past his lips. "What you seem to fail to understand, Watcher, is that your Council has no say in this matter. Your Council lost any right it might have had in what the Slayers choose to do."

Suddenly, any neutrality in that voice dropped into a frigid expulsion of breath as the words lashed out with a cold, burning whisper. "What you have done, Watcher, is betray the very girls you should be helping in every way you possibly could."

"The Slayers are the tools of the Council." Travers responded coolly as he glared out towards the figure he couldn't see. "As they have since the Council has existed."

"You just don't get it, do you?" The voice burned now as the words hissed past unseen lips and rippled through the air. "While you stand back, cowering in the shadows giving your orders with your smug self righteousness, they're out there, fighting, dying, and you simply don't care do you?"

The words were burning past his lips now, his eyes stabbing like spears into the man from wherever they were in the room. "And you've summed up your thoughts on them… and it leaves me utterly, and completely disgusted. Tools? Disposable, expendable tools?"

Quentin Travers' scream lit up the air as the brutal force of something he couldn't see, shattered his knee in a sudden, savage force, before the voice continued. "You are not serving some greater good, you are not protecting humanity… you're preserving nothing but your own, selfish interests."

The voice, was suddenly there, against his ear, the voice a hot, burning thing as it hissed against his skin. "You have earned Wrath already, Travers. You have experienced the first taste of it, but do not fool yourself into believing you have escaped the full extent of it being leveled against you." A pause, there, before the voice continued, a cold, haunting thing that drove itself into the depths of the man's mind. "And pray, you never call down my Vengeance upon you, Travers… It will not be short, and it will not be painless."

And then, Quentin Traver's world exploded in a spike of pain, before fading into the sweet bliss of oblivion and darkness.

"Jesus." Faith let out a slow breath of appreciation as she stared at cold stare Xander continued to level at the now unconscious Watcher. "I know they told me you could be scary, but damn, X-man… I about need a new pair of panties here!"

"Ew, Faith? Too much information." Buffy wrinkled her nose and shook her head as she glared down at Travers as she addressed Giles. "Are you sure we can't send him back in that crate they shipped the vampire over here in?"

For a moment, Giles seemed torn, temptation written on his face as he pursed his lips, then opened his mouth as if to respond, before shutting it again with an audible click. Finally, with a sigh of resignation he shook his head. "As much as I would applaud doing otherwise… At this point in time, we do not need to antagonize the Council too much."

"G, X just shattered the guy's kneecap, that's pretty antagonizing as is." Faith pointed out before glancing over at where Xander was lightly thumbing at the head of a mace. "No offense, Xander."

"None taken." Xander responded as his voice slipped in the cool detachment it occasionally took. "What we've done is the equivalent to slapping their hands for being caught with their hand in the cookie jar. If we did anything more… drastic, the Council as a whole would be far more likely to take offense as it were."

He paused a moment before glancing towards Giles. "Pissing off two Slayers into wanting nothing to do with the Council is likely to hurt his position, yes?"

"Considering its never happened before?" Giles chuckled slightly. "I'd say rather so."

"Good." Xander stated casually. "Let's get him back to the Arms then, shall we? I'm sure he'll have a lovely time finding his way back out from there, don't you agree?"

"Can I put him in the crate?" Buffy asked hopefully. "Please?"

"I suppose… " Was the only answer Giles offered, though a flash of amusement could be seen in his eyes.

-o-o-o-

"Ugh, now you just had to go and ruin my dress by bleeding on it, didn't you?" The blonde figure known as Glory glared down at the monk coughing wetly beneath her, heel driven down into his stomach where a pool of blood was slowly welling up. "So, I'm going to ask, one more time, where is my KEY!?"

"Gone." Bloody lips curled back into a smirk as the man stared up at the creature atop him, triumph dancing in his dying eyes. "Sent away, to protect it from you."

"Ugh, blah blah blah, can't you insects STOP trying to annoy me already?" Growling just slightly she shook her head. "And you're not going to tell me where, are you? There's no fear in you, only acceptance."

"I have done my duty." The monk spat back as the smile never left his lips. "New protectors have been chosen, where you won't find them in time."

"Yeah, yeah." Glory responded with a sarcastic roll of her eyes before looking down at the man. "Well, one last thing then…"

And with that the woman forced her fingers into the man's skull and let a smile of satisfaction curl on her lips as his screams began to fill the air.

As the monk screamed, a lone figure was frantically running from the monk's sanctuary. A single figure, who, with panicked, fearful eyes ran on while casting his gaze back over his shoulder in terror. A figure who was followed by the steady aim of a crossbow.

"No." A hand fell down on the weapon, aiming it towards the earth as a hideous, greasy haired demon shook his head, smirking back at similar creature wielding the crossbow. "This one will be more useful alive, leading us to where they sent our Master's Key."

-o-o-o-

"Ugh, I am so glad that's over." Buffy sighed slightly as she slid down into a chair and struggled to twist the lid off of a jar of peanut butter. "And when this stupid stuff wears off and I'm not so weak anymore."

"Well, you could always ask Xander to help you with it." A 14 year old girl snarked next to her as she settled back into her own seat. "I mean, I'm shocked you're not milking this for all its worth!"

"Dawn…" Buffy said warningly as she sent a glare at the girl. "Remember, I might not have Slayer strength now, but you'll still be the same, annoying little sister you are now, living in the same place, in the same room, sleeping on the same bed, which I know exactly where to find, when I get it back."

"Moooom! Buffy's threatening me!" The girl's voice lifted out, rippling through the air as she pouted visibly.

"Then stop antagonizing her!" Joyce's voice could be heard snapping back with a hint of amusement.

"It's no fair." Dawn huffed slightly and crossed her arms about her chest, glaring at her sister.

"Welcome to life kid. Welcome to life."


	10. Feeding the Maelstrom

Echoes of the Fallen:

Chapter 10: Feeding the Maelstrom

Disclaimer: These aren't my characters, only my interpretation. Magneto belongs to Marvel, Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon and the various studios/networks.

Author's notes: The beginning of the end was the previous chapter. The destination is set and defined. All that remains is the journey and the path that it will take. There are only a few chapters remaining in this fic, the vast majority have come to pass, and what's left, is to build up to the climax.

Enjoy.

-Onward Ho-

"Well, this simply won't do at all." Mayor Richard Wilkins frowned slightly as he looked over the report in his hand, before glancing up at the vampire shifting in a decidedly nervous fashion in front of him. "And you're certain about the… validity of this report?"

"Wish I wasn't." Trick shuddered, almost violently as he closed his eyes. "That… is one messed up bitch. Scary powerful."

"Yes, well, she is Glorificus." Sighing slightly the Mayor casually dropped the report down on his desk. "Well, this is certainly a monkey wrench in things. As if that silly little sisterhood wasn't bad enough."

"Apparently there are also rumors of a gang of zombie high schoolers planning on… well... Doing a bit more hell raising than one normally does at that age."

"Ah, always nice to hear about a fresh young go getter." Wilkins nodded his head and smiled slightly. "How're the little rapscallions planning to raise their ruckus?"

"According to reports?" The vampire offered before lightly adjusting his tie and shifting in a nervous fashion. "Blowing up the high school apparently."

"Oh." There was a tone of disappointment in the Mayor's voice at the vampire's description. "Really, isn't that a tad… mundane?"

"Yes, well we wouldn't even know about it, if the Hell Bitch hadn't scared so many into Willy's when the young man, a Jack O'Toole was celebrating his recent reinstatement among the relatively living." Trick noted with a slight look of amusement. "His night didn't quite end up as… celebratory as he thought it would."

"Language, Mr. Trick, language." The Mayor chided lightly as he leaned back, lightly steepling his fingers together. "Well, this has turned into quite the sticky little mess."

"Well, I gotta tell you, Boss…" Trick paused a moment, his eyes shifting slightly as he would study the man in front of him. "I'm starting to… Hear things."

"That is what ears are for." Wilkins noted jovially as he smiled, reassuringly back at the man. "And part of what I pay you for."

"You've heard about the Slayers' guy…"

"Alexander Harris." The name was supplied with a mild contemplation as the Mayor almost tasted the word. "Quite the intriguing fellow that one, very, very intriguing."

"You say intriguing, I say scary." Trick responded with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Rayne, the guy I called in for the… Distraction a few months back?"

"Yes, he did do his job admirably, you don't find many with that kind of lust for what they do these days." Richard Wilkins agreed, smiling fondly in remembrance. "A shame that the Slayers had to go and ruin so much of that."

"Well, I was talking to him, keeping up with contacts, networking, you know how it is."

"Quite. Greasing the palms, pressing the flesh… I am in politics, remember?" There was amusement, dancing coldly in the man's eyes as he waited for the vampire to get to the point.

"Of course." Trick responded quickly before looking back into those seemingly pleasant eyes. "During the course of our… conversation, I was probing his willingness in possibly doing another job for us sometime soon."

"I take it that his response wasn't in the positive?" Sighing helplessly, the Mayor shrugged slightly in his seat. "Well, considering the fact that he has a pair of irate Slayers less than thrilled with him would…"

"It's not the Slayers he's worried about." Trick spoke in a soft, almost quiet voice as he watched his employer. "It's not even his old chum, the Watcher."

"Really? Now that's interesting. The stories of his Ripper days still haunt a few circles. I had expected a bit more… respect for the man, from someone with such first hand experience."

"Apparently he doesn't think the man really has what it takes to truly be the Ripper anymore," Trick admitted as he paused a moment before continuing. "No, the reason he won't, is he wants to make sure that Harris has had a longer time to calm down."

"And his exact words, Mr. Trick?" There was a hint of humor in the man's voice as he spoke.

"I believe they were… 'I'm not setting a bleeding foot in that town until either that damned Harris bugger is either gone, or has calmed down,' Sir." The vampire offered up.

"Now, tell me Mr. Trick: What does that tell you?"

"That Harris is someone to watch out for." Trick responded with a simple directness he rarely employed. "And that the rumors that he scares Angelus, might not just be rumors."

"It tells me, that the young Mr. Harris has power." The Mayor paused a moment, noting a complete lack of protest from the vampire with a slight quirk of his brow before he continued. "Now, not the kind of power a Slayer has, or a demon has, or a caster has. No, the power he has is a much, much more base, primal thing."

"The power to do what needs to be done." Trick offered up, his lips pursed as he lightly brushed a speck of dirt from his suit.

"No, not quite." Wilkins shook his head, lips quirked slightly in amusement. "Not to say that he doesn't have that particular trait, the tidbits I hear trickling down from the Watcher's Council are proof of that. He has the power to connect to people it seems."

"You've got connections in the Watcher's Council?" Now that perked the vampire's interest, the Council had been a pain for his kind for as long as any of them could remember.

"Connections? Heavens no!" The Mayor laughed softly and shook his head. "They simply… fail to secure things as well as they did once upon a time. Terribly sloppy really, but it does make it all the easier for ones of our… persuasion."

"What is he rumored to have done?" Trick was curious now, a slow, predatory smile curling across his lips as he gathered enough to realize the Council had made itself another enemy.

"He apparently was less than… pleased with the Council's traditions. Particularly a nasty bit called the Cruciamentum. Though, I do wish I could get my hands on that lovely concoction they use for it." He paused nodding absently to Trick's curious gaze as he continued. "Makes them nothing more than regular, weak girls. Very handy that."

"Yes… I could imagine how handy." Trick agreed, a predatory grin on his lips as he mentally filed that little tidbit away for future use. "So, how did our Mr. Harris express his displeasure?"

"Well, he didn't see who did it, save it was neither of the Slayers, nor was it their former Watcher." Richard Wilkins responded a slight little smile on his lips. "Described him as of obviously European, Oxford educated with a hint of German in the accent."

"There are rumors that Harris does slip into what is described as a 'scary British accent.'"

"Yes, and this mysterious figure decided to shatter the Head Watcher's knee cap with a baseball bat, before knocking him out, and leaving him in the very same crate he'd used to store the pet vampire they kept for the trial." Pausing for a moment, the Mayor lightly leaned back in his chair and smiled easily at the vampire in front of him. "The now crippled Watcher was more than slightly distressed by the action. A rather artistic touch I must say."

"I'm liking the idea of crossing Harris less and less," Trick admitted in a slightly subdued voice as he shifted just a bit. "He's not the type to be easily lead astray from what I hear. And he helps to keep the Slayers in line as well."

"Yes, I had hoped that the new one, Faith, could have been brought around to our way of thinking." The Mayor noted sadly before letting out a slow, soft sigh of annoyance. "She could have been like the daughter I had to sacrifice almost a century back."

"Ah…" Trick shifted slightly, uncomfortably as he nodded to the man. "So, what're we going to do?"

"The young Mr…. O'Toole has been taken care of?" The Mayor arched a brow slightly as he studied the vampire on front of him.

"He managed to aggravate a pair of Polgara demons and found out that just because you're a zombie, doesn't mean that you're immune to being ripped into little, undead pieces."

"And that pesky Sisterhood?"

"Have already managed to attract the attention of the Slayers."

"Keep an eye on the situation, just in case." The Mayor murmured slightly. "It's getting a bit… Down to the wire, and I'd rather not take the chance of something going wrong if I can help it."

"I'll have some of the boys on hand, just in case." Trick responded quickly as he nodded his head. "Anything else I can do for you boss?"

"That should about cover it… for now."

"Right."

-o-o-o-

"Ugh, I so call the shower first when we get home." Cordelia grumbled as she distastefully flicked bits of demon away from her. "At least I wasn't wearing any of my good clothes."

"…Those pants cost you more than my entire outfit, and you say they weren't your good clothes?" Faith simply stared at Cordelia before shaking her head. "Ya know, I'll never understand you cheerleaders."

"Hey!" Buffy's voice sounded in protest as she glared at her fellow Slayer. "There's nothing wrong with having an appreciation for fashion!"

"There's a difference between appreciation, and buying shit just because it's got a name brand." Faith shot back, before smirking slightly as she flopped down on a chair and looked around. "So, who's turn is it to haul away the bodies?"

"Yours." Xander's voice spoke up while he stepped into view, holding a bandage on his forehead.

"But…" The Dark haired Slayer started to protest, before her head hung slightly in realization.

"She never learns, does she?" Cordelia noted with a slight smirk on her lips as she leaned back in her own chair. "She who brings it up, has to deal with it."

"That, and we all have demon fighting seniority over her." Buffy added with a sweet little smile directed to Faith.

"Oh, yeah, keep rubbing it in that princess over there has been fighting demons longer than I have." Faith growled back, grumbling just a bit as she pouted just a bit.

"Well, we could always mention that Willow has seniority over her?" Buffy offered, still smiling that wicked little smug smile back at her fellow Slayer.

"Yeah yeah." Faith waved her hand negligently as she leaned down and grabbed the first, already decaying demon corpse. "So, speakin' of Red, she's watchin' out for furry boy?"

"Quite." Giles' voice spoke up tiredly as the weary Brit made his way out from the cage and lightly glanced around the disarray that had been his library. "As usual, the Apocalypse shows very little concern for making things more manageable for us. Rather a bother honestly."

"So, the Council still snubbing you?" Xander spoke up as he began to pick up various books, beginning to casually place them back on the shelves.

"They plan to send a new Watcher here, and I am, and I quote 'Not to interfere' with his duties." Giles chuckled softly with a tone of amusement in his voice. "So, of course I won't."

"Naturally." Xander agreed with a nod of his head before lightly pursing his lips before turning his head towards the girls. "So, how're we going to deal with the tweedy scab?"

"Tweedy scab?" Giles' voice couldn't hold back the amusement that twinkled in his eyes. "Really, Xander, no need for you to go out of your way on my part."

"All those in favor of us going out of our way to make the guy they're sending to replace our G-man's life a living hell?" Xander glanced around, before grinning as all three girls raised their hand faster than he could raise his own. "And I'm sure Mrs. S and Dawn would agree."

"Yes, well…" Giles started, before pausing slightly. "You're not planning on doing anything… too horrible to them are you?"

"Oh, nothing that bad, I assure you." Xander responded quickly, before pausing a bit and glancing around. "Anyone know how to pick a pocket?"

When Faith and surprisingly Cordelia's hands both went up, three sets of eyes immediately locked onto the brunette cheerleader who blushed slightly under the scrutiny. "What? We were bored and Faith offered to teach me."

When their gazes turned towards Faith, the brunette shrugged lazily and grinned back at the group, "You think I'd rather let HER pick the activity?"

"She does have a point." Xander admitted, before chuckling slightly. "Is she any good?"

"Mmm?" When Xander looked back towards Cordelia, he saw her holding a very familiar wallet, casually thumbing through it with a lazy grin on her lips. "Oh, I'm not bad apparently."

"There's a reason I keep my wallet on a chain these days." Faith confided in the rest of them in a stage whisper. "Princess is scary good at it."

"Ah, I see." Xander nodded slightly before he gave Cordelia a look. "You do realize I still have control over your accounts, right?"

Said brunette froze in place, before her eyes widened visibly as she stared at Xander with trembling lips. "You… you wouldn't do that to me, would you, Xan?"

"… Cor, save that for someone who HASN'T known you since we were six." The boy shot back, smirking back at her as he held out his hand. "Now, gimme."

"Dammit." The brunette pouted slightly before she handed over the wallet, grinning just a bit as she shrugged her shoulders. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

"Suddenly, I feel the need to keep a much more observant watch on my credit card statements." Giles noted casually, before pausing and blinking. "Oh, wait, I have control over her accounts as well, don't I?"

"Yup." Xander affirmed, nodding his head sagely as Cordelia pouted even more. "Thus, we make ourselves safe from the wicked ways of our new, resident thief."

"Hey, she just taught me how to pick pockets, not how to break into people's places and how to crack safes!" Cordelia protested, before pausing a moment and adding in a neutral tone, "That's next week."

"… Faith, please tell me she's joking." Buffy spoke up, as she turned her attention to a suddenly nervous looking dark haired slayer.

"She's joking?" The words were hardly reassuring as they left the girl's mouth, while she shifted slowly, slightly in embarrassment. "Kinda, sorta?"

"Hey, I won that bet fair and square!" Cordelia snapped back. "You owe me!"

"Bet?" Xander, Buffy and Giles all asked in worried unison.

"Yup, she bet me that I couldn't pick her pocket without her noticing and stopping me." Cordelia answered with a perky grin on her lips. "The winner got to pick what we did next time."

"How was I supposed to know she'd be that good at it?" Faith offered defensively at the look the rest of the group was giving her. "Or that she'd choose… well, THAT! I thought she'd pick some girly shit that I really didn't want anything to do with."

"You wouldn't believe some of the things she keeps in her wallet." Cordelia confided in the rest of the group, grinning a chesire grin as she leaned back in her seat.

"Hey! We had a deal!" Faith snapped, growling angrily as she glared at the cheerleader.

"Oh, we still do. I'm not telling them what I found, only that I found something." Cordelia grinned at her friend. "That's all."

"Bitch." Faith hissed out and grumbled slightly as she crossed her arms about her chest.

"And this is some sort of eye opening revelation?" Cordelia countered as she lightly examined her nails.

"… And for some reason, the guys in school are jealous of me…" Xander shook his head, chuckling softly as he watched the interplay between the two brunettes. "If they only knew…"

Buffy looked over at the boy, before grinning wickedly as she slipped over and casually slipped herself into his lap. "Why Xan, you wouldn't be implying there's something not enviable about… your position, would you?"

When she wiggled just a bit against his lap, Xander blinked owlishly and stared at the blonde girl. "Buff… what're you doing?"

"Getting comfortable." Came the simple reply as he could feel the Slayer leaning back casually against his rigidly tense body.

"Bitch." This time, Cordelia's voice echoed Faith's as the pair of brunette's glared at the blonde.

As her tongue left her mouth in response, Xander growled a slow, dark sound as his voice bit out. "Buffy, make with the splainy, because, ya know, really not in the mood to play your pole, and I really don't see a walking corpse with a soul around for you to be trying to make jealous."

The girl froze in response as the boy forcibly reminded her of her actions a year and a half previously. As the pair of brunettes and a quiet Brit watched with an aura of quiet expectation, she slowly twisted her body around so she could face him. For a moment, there was nothing but a tense aura of silence as hazel eyes met a guarded, and almost angry black gaze before she spoke.

"Maybe because I'm doing this because I want to, not to make anyone jealous." She kept her eyes on his, staring back defiantly as she refused to look away.

"Yeah, that's just a nice little bonus for her." Cordelia snarked cattily before she sighed and slumped back in her seat. "Get it through your head, Dweeb Boy, she likes you. Hell, all three of us like you."

"Which, really fucking sucks, considering you only have eyes for blondie." Faith added slightly with a shrug as she flopped down into a chair. "Especially since I can't even bring myself to pull my usual: Want, Take, Have routine."

"Especially what with Buffy beating you to it." Cordelia pointed out, smirking at the now glaring blonde girl.

"Hey!" Buffy pouted softly as she sent a mild glare at Cordelia. "Just because I'm finally answering the first question he ever asked me…."

"The first…?" Xander's brows furrowed for a moment, thinking back, before blinking slightly as he stared at the girl. "Hey now, no taunting the Xan-man with his slips, especially the Freudian ones!"

"Oh?" Cordelia arched a brow as her smirk only grew on her lips. "Now I really want to know what it was."

"Oh, dear lord." Giles sighed slightly as he carefully began to polish his glasses on his shirt, finally breaking his silence. "I swear, you four are as bad as one of those abysmal soap operas."

"Hey, enough with the peanut gallery, I wanna know what embarrassing question the X-man asked blondie here!" Faith cut in, her eyebrows waggling in exaggeration as she drew her lips back into a wicked grin.

"Must we get into that?" Xander groaned softly as he offered a mild glare at the eager girls, his voice slipping slightly into the drawl.

"Well, it's not every day a girl, especially one fresh out of the loony bin, has a guy literally fall at her feet and ask if he can have her." Buffy shot back before she firmly reached out and quietly cupped his cheek with her hand. "And, Xan? The answer is yes." She spoke in a soft voice as she leaned in, and softly lay a gentle kiss on his lips. "And I'm sorry it took me so long to answer you."

For a moment, the boy said nothing, merely staring back at the girl perched on his lap with a masked, unreadable expression written on his features. Then, with a quiet motion, he gently lifted the petite Slayer up with a soft strength, settling her down on the table in front of him. Then, after a moment of staring into her confused eyes, the teen stood up, and walked wordlessly away.

As Buffy watched in stunned silence, she sat, rooted into place as she watched the boy she'd just kissed walk away without a word. Her eyes growing owlishly wide, the girl turned her gaze and looked at the two similarly stunned looking girls as she managed to get out. "What… just happened?"

"Damned if I know." Faith shot back, her own eyes wide in shock. "Hell, even I can tell he's interested in you…" She paused a moment, before sending a mild glare at Buffy. "But, what the fuck are you doing just sitting there, B? Get the fuck after him!"

Still blinking in shock, Buffy nodded, numbly before getting up and beginning to run out in an effort to catch up to Xander. Once the girl was out of sight, Faith turned her head from Cordelia to Giles before voicing her thoughts succinctly. "What the fuck?!"

"Well, Buffy did just dump that on him out of the blue." Cordelia responded before shrugging just a bit. "Not too surprising that he'd kinda freak…"

"Princess, that was no kinda freaking." Faith shot back as she stared at the door the pair had left through. "That was… some seriously fucked up freaking. I mean, what the hell? He's wanted the girl for years, right? She finally offering herself up, and he just… leaves?"

"Buffy and Xander's relationship has always been… complicated." Giles spoke up carefully, his eyes darting towards the doorway.

"Complicated?" Cordelia snorted softly. "They've been fumbling around their attraction for one another for years. First Buffy was doing the avoiding because of Rosenberg, then there was the whole Angel thing…" The brunette paused before shivering slightly as she came to a realization. "And then with the whole Magneto thing… God, we are just like a soap opera."

"With demony goodness thrown in." Faith agreed with a slightly sardonic smirk. "Of course, if we really wanted to get all soap opera-y, I could start sleeping with you, and then one of us could start cheating on the other with Red… Knowing soap operas, it would probably be you with some kinda twisted, love/hate thing going on."

Unable to resist, Giles threw in his own two cents. "Really Faith, I never would have taken you for the type of person to be so knowledgeable about soap operas."

Faith froze instantly, her eyes widening like a dear in the head lights as her mouth worked furiously to do emit any kind of response and failed, miserably.

"Well, she does need something to do during the day while the rest of us are at school or working." Cordelia noted, before giving the girl a pointed look. "Though, I'm starting to wonder, since it seems to be giving her some rather… twisted ideas. Really Faith, you and me? Hell, me and Willow? Soooo not gonna happen."

"At least, she didn't suggest something completely outlandish, like you being destined to start up an affair with the new Watcher as soon as he arrived." Giles countered, smirking slightly before sighing softly. "I hope he's all right."

"Me too." Cordelia agreed, glancing towards the door as they all seemed to sigh collectively before continuing to clean up the mess the Sisterhood of Jhe had made of the library.

-o-o-o-

"Xan!" Buffy shouted out as she caught sight of the stiffly retreating form of the teen she'd come to care for. "Stop!"

His shoulders stiffened visibly in response, but he made no other outwards sign of hearing her, his body never slowing, or halting. Twitching slightly in annoyance, the girl's eyes narrowed before she spoke up again. "Dammit Xander! Wait a second."

When he again seemed to ignore her, walking through the school doors, the Slayer's eyes drew down into slits as she called out once more time. "All right you asked for it. Alexander Lavelle Harris!"

The teen flinched visibly, but he finally stopped where he was and turned around. Dark, guarded eyes glanced towards her, then away, as his voice could be heard commenting quietly, "I'm gonna kill Willow for telling you that."

"That's nice and all, but… what's the what?!" Buffy stalked up to him and stared up into his eyes. "Why the hell are you running away from me?"

"I was walking, not running." Xander pointed out quietly as his eyes refused to meet her own.

"You were running away." Buffy countered firmly as she crossed her arms about her chest. "Now, make with the splainy."

"Buffy… Please don't do this." Xander's voice was soft as he spoke, still refusing to look at her, still refusing to meet her eyes.

"We're doing this, here, now." Buffy shot back, before blushing brightly as she realized exactly what she said. "Talking I mean!"

"So I gathered." There was a bit of that dry humor, which was a good sign as far as she could tell, but it danced in his eyes for only a moment before they faded back into that quiet mask. "Why are you doing this, Buffy?"

"Because you walked out on me after I kissed you, without giving me any clue as to why?" The girl shot back as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I meant, why did you sit in my lap? Why did you kiss me? Why the hell did you bring up how I made such a fool of myself two and a half years ago?!" Xander's eyes flashed, a spark of anger pulsing through them as his voice took in a soft growling undertone that reminded of the night where he'd cornered her under the influence of the Hyena spirit.

"Because I've been wishing I said yes that day for almost a year now." Buffy shot back, as she glared defiantly up at the boy. "Because I've been trying to figure out how to tell you that's what I wanted for almost 6 months, and I finally said screw it and just went for it."

She grabbed hold of his shirt then, her eyes blinking rapidly as she fought back tears as she pulled him close. "Because I'm not the scared little 15 year old girl, fresh out of the asylum and her parent's divorce who's utterly and completely lost. I KNOW who I am now. I know what I want, and most of that's thanks to you, Xander Harris."

The words stuck in his throat for a moment as he looked down into those glimmering, hazel eyes, before slowly, thickly the words slipped past his lips. "And, who are you then?" He didn't ask the second question, the fear was eating at him, denial, refusing to let that hope blossom in his chest, that she wasn't just playing another game with him.

"I'm Buffy Summers. High school student, daughter, sister, friend, Slayer." She listed off those things with a slow deliberation as her eyes never faltered, never wavered. "I'm one of the girls that's been falling in love with you, and what I want, is you, Xander."

"Buff…" The word fell softly from his lips as he couldn't tear his eyes from hers, the tears in his own eyes lightly swelling up, before the words continued unbidden. "I… Don't know who I am. Not anymore. Not since that night. I don't know where I stop and He starts. I can remember his failures of relationships. How the one, truly good relationship he had, was destroyed because she suddenly saw him as a monster."

"I know who you are." Buffy said simply as she pulled him just a bit closer. "You're Xander, the person that's always been there for me, no matter what. The person that has awed me, amazed me, shocked me and constantly surprising me." She paused a moment, before grinning ruefully. "The person that helped my mom find herself in a relationship with a good man…" Her nose wrinkled slightly as she gave him a slight, pouting glare. "Even if he is my Watcher."

"Ex-Watcher." Xander corrected lightly even as his own lips twitched upwards just a bit. "Buffy… I've got a life time of memories of being hated… and I've got over a decade's worth of memories of my family simply not noticing or not caring that I existed."

"Yeah, well in case you hadn't noticed, you seem to have picked up a family that does." Buffy countered, grinning slightly as she did so. "And you have people that care about you, Xander. This isn't some impulsive little spur of the moment thing."

"I…" Xander spoke up, trying to protest before he could feel the touch of her lips against his, and for a moment, he simply marveled at how soft they felt.

"Can we at least try?" She almost battered her eye lashes at him as she gently, but instead of taking the coy, teasing route, she stared up at him with a simple, honest, open expression, letting him see that she WANTED this.

"…You sure?" She could feel his fingers gently touching her cheek, the warm skin rough from calluses as he gently stroked his thumb over her skin. "I mean… really sure you want to do this, Buff?"

Her own hand wrapped atop his own, and she nodded, smiling at him in a soft, almost eager way. "Yeah, Xan, I am. You're the one I want."

"Heh…" Xander's lips twitched slightly as he let off a soft little chuckle, a memory flittering across his mind.

"What's so funny about that, huh?" She scowled just a bit as she lightly poked him in his chest, while never letting his hand leave her cheek.

"Just… remembering what I said to Angelus." He responded before lightly rubbing where she poked. "And, Ow!"

"Oh…" She paused a moment, a frown marring her features as she looked up at him. "The private stuff you wouldn't tell me before?"

"Ayup."

"And what was that?" She arched a brow casually looking up at him as she leaned in a bit closer, her chest pressing against his own.

"He decided he'd go the taunting about getting there first route. With me." Xander smiled a bit at the memory before shrugging a bit as he lightly ran his thumb against her cheek.

"There?" Buffy's brow furrowed in confusion before a look of realization dawned and her eyes swelled in realization. "Oh… OH!" Instantly she flinched, her eyes leaving his as she reflexively started to pull back, only to find he didn't let her go.

"And I told him," Xander continued, as if she'd never spoken as he looked down meaningfully into her eyes. "It doesn't matter who it starts with, it matters who it ends with."

"I thought we were just going to try things, huh, Xan?" She was blushing brightly still, but her lips had broke past the grin into a broad, eager smile.

"Maybe I'm just being optimistic." The boy shot back, before grinning slightly. "But, I'm thinking… Do or do not, there is no try."

"You're such a geek." She giggled softly, before pulling his head down, and kissing him, deeper this time as she let her mouth linger against her own before letting him up. "Don't change."

"Whatever you say, your Grace, whatever you say." He grinned softly, his eyes twinkling brightly as he leaned in. "Shall we go back and help them finish cleaning up?"

"What, are you suggesting we leave and miss the chance to see the looks on their faces? No way."

-o-o-o-

"Ugh, even more of these crazy vampires." The blonde woman grumbled slightly as she glared at the defiant creature trying to stab her and casually back handed it away, sending it flying into a brick wall. "Come on, don't you idiots know? I am GLORIFICUS! Eesh."

"Well, this was unexpected…" the pale obese creature suspended in its pool noted as it narrowed its eyes. "What do you want?"

"Ick, you really are a nasty little blob, aren't you?" Glory sniffed slightly and sighed as she lay her arms across her chest. "Seriously, I mean… completely nasty."

"What do you want." The words were flat and growled out as Balthazar glared at the creature wearing the form of a woman in front of her.

"I WAS coming here to try and make a deal with you, but then your little minion things had to go and attack me. Seriously, don't your insects know their place?" Glory examined her fingers for a moment before smirking at the demon. "Luckily for you, they didn't make me break a nail, otherwise… well I'd have to be unpleasant."

"What are you doing, here, now, Glorificus?" Balthazar struggled to keep his face neutral, controlled as he watched the trapped Hell God rant away.

"Well, seems someone, somewhere, some how, went and pushed my timetable forward a few years. No big, really, just means I get to go home all the sooner." Still examining her nails, the woman waved her hand negligently and smirked just a bit. "But, in order for me to do that, I need to find my Key, and well… I know its hidden here, on the Hellmouth, but not where."

"And you're proposing… what exactly?"

"Normally, I'd go to the biggest bad in town with the chance to get into my good graces." Glory finally looked up from her fingers as a look of disgust rippled across her face. "But, there's no way I'm going to lower myself to dealing with an insect of a mortal like him."

"Wilkins is more powerful than he appears." Balthazar growled in admission while shifting and submerging himself slightly in his pool before rising back up. "And he is so very close to committing the kind of blasphemy…"

"Blasphemy?" Glory looked at the demon in amusement as she lightly stretched out. "And tell me, what's this great… blasphemy that he's trying to commit?"

"He is only months away from Ascension," Balthazar said in a cold, flat voice as he continued to lightly glare at the woman.

"There's a mortal actually dumb enough to try that?" Glory stared at the man in shock, before shaking her head, laughing softly. "Well, that's just… funny. Tell you what, I'll deal with the little insect that dreams of becoming a demon, and you help me find my Key."

"Agreed." Balthazar nodded his head as he shifted in his tub, growling slightly. "But, be wary… He is NOT an easy foe to vanquish."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Glory waved her hand and smirked. "Just have your boys with their pointy knives on the look out for the last monk of the Order of Dagon. He's around here somewhere, and he knows where the Key is. I need him alive."

"Very well, my… followers should be able to handle that task." The temptation where there to ask for her to retrieve his amulet for him, but, for the moment, he wasn't foolish enough to challenge the creature before him, not in his crippled state.

"Just keep your end of the deal, fat boy." And with that, the Beast was gone in a flash.

-o-o-o-

"Ugh, first we get sword wielding vampires chasing monks, then we get said monk, gibbering babble faster than even Willow…" Buffy started grumbling slightly as she did so.

"Hey!" Willow piped up in protest.

"No offense Red, but she's got a point." Faith pointed out, smirking slightly.

"… And now we've got to deal with the new would be Watcher from the Council here?" Buffy twitched slightly, her eyes narrowed before she glanced back over her shoulder and looked down at Xander. "Does that about sum it up, Xan?"

"You forgot to mention that said new would be Watcher is greener than a lot of the demon's we've faced, and won't stop drooling over Cordy." Xander added helpfully as he grinned up at the girl perched atop his lap.

"Ah, right. Dirty, dirty old man." Buffy nodded sagely as she glanced at a flustered young Brit.

"Now, see here Ms. Summers!" The man immediately protested as he stood up, glaring down at her imperiously through his glasses.

"And," Xander continued as he rolled his eyes slightly. "Let us not forget that Mr. Wyndam-Pryce here thinks that it's quite an accomplishment to have faced two, count them TWO vampires in controlled situations, at what… 24?"

"22 thank you." Wesley Wyndam-Pryce sniffed disdainfully as he glared slightly at the boy smirking in amusement back at him. "And what exactly does this…"

"Show of hands, who here has ended up against more than just 2 vampires, in uncontrolled combat situations?" Xander asked curiously as his own hand rose up along with every other individual in the room. Nodding his head as he then continued. "Now, let's see… Personally? I had to dust my first vampire at 15. Who was turned from my best friend Jessie. Buff and Faith, are exempted, as well… Slayers, ya know? How about everyone else?"

"16! Willow spoke up proudly, almost squeaking as she raised her hand and grinned.

"18." Oz responded simply as he nodded his head just a bit.

"17." Cordelia grumbled slightly. "Completely ruined my manicure, I mean, seriously!"

"I honestly don't remember." Giles admitted as he shrugged slightly. "It's been too long and there have been too many horrors in between."

"And your point in all this?" Wesley managed tersely as he glared lightly at the boy holding a Slayer in his lap as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Beyond that the superior attitude about what you've done doesn't really mean bupkis in this room?" Xander stated casually as the blonde Slayer smirked on her perch. "Incase they didn't bother to tell you, we really don't much care for the Watcher's Council and their lackeys around here."

"They did mention that there had been some… difficulties in the past, however I am sure…"

"Difficulties?!" Buffy's voice was incredulous as she stared at the man, before lightly turning her eyes down to Xander. "Please tell me he's not seriously trying to go that route."

"Looks like, Buff." Xander admitted as he shook his head and chuckled slightly. "What you seem to misunderstand, Wesley, is that your Council followed through on an unfortunate series of actions that has rather… drained away any good will we still feel towards them."

"You almost got Buffy's mom killed." Cordelia offered helpfully as she looked up from her nails.

"You fired G-man here." Faith added a moment later as she lightly propped her feet up on the table.

"She's worse about that infernal nick name than you ever were, Xander." Giles grumbled softly as he sent a mild glare towards the smirking dark haired Slayer. "Let us not forget the Cruciamentum."

"The…" Wesley began only to be cut off before he get more than a short word out.

"Time honor tradition, blah, blah, blah." Buffy snapped back, lightly flapping her fingers in a motion miming a mouth. "Soooo not a good idea." Shaking her head just a bit she sighed before slowly standing up and arching out. "Let's get something straight, Mr. Would-Be-Knock-Off Giles…"

"Please, Buffy." Giles spoke up, his lips twitching slightly. "I'm not sure Mr. Wyndam-Pryce qualifies that high on the scale of things."

"Now, see here!"

"He can't even get the huffy indignation right." Xander added. "Giles makes it seem dignified, Wesley here? He just comes off as a pompous, well… ponce."

"Yes, quite." Giles agreed as he casually began to polish his glasses. "I suppose we could stop playing with him and lay down the ground rules for letting him play?"

"I don't know, G." Faith drawled out as she leaned back in her chair. "I kinda wanna make him squirm s'more."

"Just as long as you lay down that he needs to keep his eyes off of me." Cordelia added casually before shuddering slightly.

"Right, so, getting to what we're getting straight?" Buffy offered with a slight quirk of amusement on her lips.

Xander watched the display as he leaned back in his chair, and allowed a soft little smile to curl over his lip as he watched as his Slayer tore into the freshly minted Watcher.

-o-o-o-

"Ya know, this is really getting aggravating." Glory noted as she glared mildly down at the quivering form of Allan Finch. "Your boss is really starting to get on my nerves, you know that?"

"P-p-please, I'm… I'm just a secretary!" The man was whimpering in desperation as he stared up through blood stung eyes. "He barely tells… me anything!"

"Secretary?" The woman rolled her eyes as she glanced down at the man. "What, you think I'm stupid or something, Mr. Deputy Mayor?"

"Oh, God… I don't want to die!" Allan Finch whimpered softly as he stared in wide eyed, and abject fear at the woman grinning menacingly over him.

"Blah, blah, blah… So, the Mayor?" Glory casually asked as she lightly twisted on the man's arm, squeezing with enough force to make the bones creak in protest.

"AAAARGH!" The man screamed with pain as he tried to pull away from the woman's grip, pulling, jerking as wildly as he could, his shoulder dislocating in effort as he tried, to no avail, to get away.

"I really don't have all night you know… So, where's this Mayor guy?" Glory sighed slightly as she looked down at the man. "Really, you just tell me and I'll even stop hurting you and let you live."

"All… All I know is that he's going to be… to be performing an invincibility ceremony, in preparation for his Ascension!" Allan whimpered out, staring up at the blonde woman.

"Now, we're getting somewhere!" Glory smirked at the man as she simply dropped his arm. "And just where is he doing this, hmmm?"

"C-City Hall!" Allan whimpered out, staring fearfully up at the woman.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Glory lightly patted the man's cheek before grinning viciously at him. "Now… one more thing…"

And before the man could fully protest, Glory sunk her fingers down into his skull and let off a sigh of contentment as she drained away his sanity. "Ahh… I needed that."

Without a further word, Glory stood, leaving a madly gibbering Allan Finch behind her, clutching at his injured arm.

-o-o-o-

"Really, now where could Allan be, he was supposed to be here for…" Richard Wilkins began as he approached the pentagram, just before the nearby door exploded inwards, sending shards of wood flying in every direction.

Blinking slightly, The Mayor looked over the confident woman striding into the room. As Trick paled in recognition, Wilkins offered up a simple observation. "Well now, that's quite some entrance… Glorificus I take it?"

"Got it in one, Dick." The woman agreed with a smirk, before she noticed Trick trying to inch away. "Pet vampire?"

"Well, he does have his uses." He responded with a slight shrug of his shoulders before plastering a grin on his face. "Now, what brings you to my office today?"

"Oh, you know, the usual, this and that." Glory said casually, as she caught trick by his jacket, then casually tossed him onto a jagged edge of wood, dusting him instantly. "You make a deal, then you just have to make sure you follow through with your part of the bargain, so the other guy follows through with theirs."

"Ah, yes, that is the price of doing business. Gotta keep those promises." The man continued to smile even as he lightly stuck his hand down into his pocket. "So, what business transaction brings you to my humble office at this time of night?"

"Seems you've made yourself the enemy of some rather upset demons, Dick." Glory noted, smirking slightly as she casually swayed forward. "And unfortunately for you, I need something found, and I'd much rather deal with a demon that knows its place, than an overly ambitious human like you."

"I take it my survival doesn't factor into this deal?" The man nodded casually to himself. "Well, I'm afraid, as much as I'd really like to, I can't help you with your situation, Miss."

"You say it like you've got a say in the matter, Dick." Glory was grinning, evilly at the man.

"Oh, I do." The Mayor nodded his hand, and as he pressed down on the watch on his pocket offered her a smile. "Toodles."

And in a flash, the man was gone, leaving Glory standing there in an empty office, while frowning slightly. "Well, looks like he's a bit slimier than expected… Damned politicians."

Sighing slightly before she shook her head and smiled cheerfully as she strode back out the door. "Ah, well, I'm sure some one else around here will have an idea of where I can find him. And from there, get my hands on my key."


	11. The Hurricane and The Whirlpool

Echoes of the Fallen

Chapter 11: The Hurricane and the Whirlpool

Disclaimer: These aren't my characters, only my interpretation. Magneto belongs to Marvel, Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon and the various studios/networks.

Author's notes: Been working on a private bit of fanfiction that I'm not sure I'm ever gonna publish. Now back to work on Echoes and BS

-o-o-o-

"This… is quite disturbing." Giles murmured slightly as he glanced over the paper before looking up and meeting the eyes of a curious Xander. "A large number of city employees seem to have been… well, beaten bloody then driven insane, and the Mayor's no where to be found."

"Huh." Xander frowned slightly as he shifted a bit in his seat, leaning forward as his elbows rested lightly on the tabletop. "What're you thinking?"

"I'm thinking… that I'm a ruddy fool." Giles growled as he suddenly shook his head and threw his paper down. "I should have been looking into the Mayor the first year I was here."

"You think the Mayor's responsible for this?" Xander arched a brow slightly before frowning. "I mean… if he was a Big Bad, why stay silent for so long then do something this… public?"

"I think that the Mayor managed to make himself a very powerful, confidant enemy." Giles responded as he lightly pinched the bridge of his nose. "We've had to deal with the El Eliminati, which means Balthazar, only, they were after that monk for heavens knows why."

"Well, he should be waking up soon, so hopefully we'll get some answers." Xander responded evenly before pausing a moment as he reluctantly amended. "As long as Faith and Cordelia haven't traumatized him too much."

"Who would Faith and Cordy be traumatizing?" An inquisitive voice piped up as Dawn Summers popped her around the office door. "And why was I not invited?"

"Hey, we don't want to drive the guy completely insane, Dawnster." Xander shot back with a slight smirk as he leaned back in his chair. "Plus, we kinda need answers, so no mind breakage today."

"Awww, you never let me have any fun." Dawn pouted slightly as she crossed her arms about her chest. "Aren't a sister's boyfriends supposed to try and win over her family?"

"As long as they haven't already won them over?" Xander shot back with a slight smirk. "It depends on how much of a brat the little sister is."

"Hey! No fair!" The girl glared slightly at Xander, growling just a bit.

"Yeah, she totally resembled that one." A familiar voice called out from behind Dawn's shoulder as Buffy strode up, before glaring mildly at her slightly taller, little sister. "She's already rude enough to grow taller than her big sis."

"Can I help it if I'm just better than you?" Dawn shot back, smiling sweetly at her sister as she watched her lean down and kiss Xander lightly on the cheek.

"Since you're totally not," Buffy countered immediately with an annoyed glare, "It's a moot point."

"Mmm I like the small packaging." Xander mentioned with a casual grin on his lips. "Makes it easier to manhandle her when she's willing."

"Ewwww… I so totally don't need to know that!" Dawn practically squealed as she scrunched up her face. "Ugh, I should tell Mom!"

"Tell her what?" Xander responded before Buffy could retort. "That I like picking your sister up when she's tired and exhausted, and carrying her where she needs to go? I think she'd find it sweet."

"That's so totally not what you meant before and you know it!" Dawn said accusingly.

"Must you talk about this in front of me?" Giles cleared his throat meaningfully as he gave the group a slight look. "Or, do you simply wish to force me to incriminate you all?"

"Hey!" Buffy pouted softly as she crossed her arms about her chest. "Aren't Watchers supposed to take the side of their Slayers?"

"Considering how the Council wishes things to be done?" Giles responded with a pointed look over his glasses. "I think you should be glad I'm no longer your Watcher."

"Grrr… Curse you and your logic!" Buffy grumbled slightly before flopping down across Xander's lap.

"Oof, I say!" Xander grumbled even as he lightly wrapped an arm about the girl's waist. "So, um… We have any idea what we need to be investigating?"

"I do." Cordelia's annoyed voice spoke up as she strutted into the room, her eyes flicking towards Dawn for a moment before settling down against Giles' desk. "So, Giles, what do you know about Hell Gods?"

"Good Lord!"

-o-o-o-

"Well, this has certainly put me into quite the pickle." Richard Wilkins sighed slightly before he patted the cheek of the absolutely terrified girl tied down to the stone alter in front of him. "I mean, here I am, on the eve of my Ascension practically, and what happens? A crazed Hell God shows up, looking for her way home and planning to ruin all my plans."

As the girl whimpered softly into the thick strip of leather stuffed into her mouth, the Mayor lightly brushed a bit of her hair away from her cheek. "Sorry about this uncomfortable little situation my dear. I'd like nothing better to untie you and sit you down for tea and cookies, I really would."

Sighing softly he reached up and hefted a knife of jagged black obsidian. "Sadly though, because of all this extra trouble, sacrifices must be made." He paused a moment, lightly testing the blade against his thumb before nodding in satisfaction. "And really, it is for the greater good. You wouldn't want your family and friends to end up with this entire reality torn asunder and tossed into whichever hell dimension happened to absorb it, now would you?"

The girl responded only with a pleading whimper as she looked up, begging him with her eyes as he lightly patted her cheek. "Of course you wouldn't." Pausing a moment, the main smiled again, a distant fondness in his expression. "You know, you remind me of my daughter…"

-o-o-o-

"I told you not to underestimate him." Balthazar growled slightly in his pool, even as he watched the Hell God pacing back and forth across the warehouse in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah." Glory waved her hand almost negligently in the demon's direction. "The little cockroach scurried away. But he's running out of places to hide. And how was I to know he had a damned bolt button? Who the hell uses those things anymore?"

"He is a survivor, a sneaky, manipulative, conniving little roach, but a powerful and resourceful one." Balthazar responded evenly as he shifted in his pool growling in slight irritation.

"Well, if he keeps hiding much longer, he's really just going to annoy me." Glory shot back with a shake of her head before she smoothed out the wrinkles of her dress. "So, where's my monk?"

"They found him, but the Slayers interfered." Balthazar responded simply as he shook his head just slightly. "However…"

"You found him… and lost him?" Annoyance blossomed in Glory's dark eyes as she glared, at the man "Seriously, do I have to do EVERYTHING myself?!"

"However." The demon continued, moistened flesh glistening slightly as he gave the woman a slight glare. "My minions did hear the monk imply that the Key had been sent to the Slayers in some manner, one that they wouldn't be aware of."

"Well, that's not COMPLETELY useless." Glory admitted with a frown, before pursing her lips. "Ugh, just keep looking for him, those Slayers can't keep him hidden forever."

"And what're you going to do?" Balthazar countered watching the woman suspiciously. "Those Slayers have my amulet!"

"And when they're dead, it'll be easy for you to pick it up again when the dust settles, now won't it?" Glory waved her hand dismissively with a smirk. "Just make sure you make em scream plenty. As for what I'm going to do? I'm going to go down to that pathetic little demon bar in down, and do what any girl in a hot dress would do…" She smirked, viciously back at the thing as she lightly tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm going to find a bunch of strong, nasty demons, beat the shit out of them, then put them to work helping me deal with that little insect."

"What any girl in a hot dress would do?" Balthazar offered curiously as he watched the Hell God carefully.

"If they're really a pissed off Hell God." Glory added casually as she tossed one of El Eliminati out of her way.

"Ah, of course." Balthazar agreed, before glaring at his minions. "Well?! What're you waiting for!?"

And with that, the vampires scattered, even as one of them moved back to their master and began to once more ladle the water over the glistening, flabby flesh.

-o-o-o-

"So, why the rush to get the brat out of here?" Buffy asked curiously as she looked towards a still annoyingly serious looking Cordelia. "And please don't tell me that you went and knocked over a bank with Faith."

"Ha-ha." Cordelia responded with a sour grimace as she checked the door to make sure that Dawn wasn't listening in. "All right. There's a Hell God in town, called The Beast, and Glorificus. She's apparently hunting for a dimensional key that a bunch of monks were guarding, that she wants to use to go home."

"And, this is a bad thing?" Buffy asked curiously as she glanced from Cordelia to her ex-Watcher. "One less big bad in the world trying to destroy it?"

"It's complicated by two things…One, what they did with the Key, and two…" Cordelia paused a moment before grumbling slightly. "Apparently the way this key works, when she opens up the dimensions… it opens up ALL of them… And we can kiss this one good bye in the process."

"Ok, yeah, that is of the bad." Xander offered up and shook his head. "So, what'd they do with the key?"

"They took a little of one Slayer, mixed it with a little of another Slayer, and then sent it to us as a bouncing teenaged girl." Cordelia dead panned slightly before gesturing out the door. "Congratulations, Buffy, you and Faith are the proud mothers of your sister."

"… What?" Buffy stared in absolute shock at Cordelia as she almost slipped off Xander's lap in surprise.

"Apparently, she didn't even exist until a few weeks ago." Cordelia responded as she leaned back, sighing slightly as she shook her head. "These monks did this major mojo and altered our memories, school records, histories… the works. I mean, scary level creepy."

"If they could do something that powerful, why couldn't they just get rid of this Glory person?" Xander asked curiously as he held onto the absolutely shocked Buffy in his arms. "I mean, rewriting reality takes some MAJOR power." He paused a moment, before frowning again. "And it's… disquieting to know they managed to manipulate my memories."

"Quite." Giles agreed as he spoke up, shaking his head as he lightly pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment. "So, when you say that Buffy and Faith are Dawn's…"

"Biologically, she's more daughter than sister." Cordelia filled in as she sighed slightly and shrugged just a bit. "At least, that's how the crazy monk boy described it. Seriously, that guy needs to get out more, the way he was drooling all over Faith and me? Ugh."

"We feel for you, Cordy." Buffy shot back lamely, before she quickly continued. "But… again, my sister is my daughter?"

"Genetically speaking."

"Think, clone." Xander supplied easily.

"Ah, evil clone, that I can totally see." Buffy nodded her head quickly as she sent a glare out the door and huffed slightly. "Only something evil could be that annoying."

"Uh, I don't think that she's of the evil, Buff." Xander noted with a bemused little smirk on his lips. "More of the simply annoying little sisterliness."

"But, you just said…!"

"Clone." The boy responded with a sage nod of his head. "Well, semi clone. One part blonde, one part brunette…" He paused a moment, glancing down at Buffy before shuddering involuntarily. "Oh man, do I pity any guy she ends up with."

"Hey!" Buffy protested.

"He's got a point." Cordelia noted with a grin. "A combination you and Faith?"

"The world shudders at the possibilities." Giles confirmed with a slight smile on his lips.

"So, what do we tell the Dawnster?" Xander offered up, curiously as he looked at the others. "Or your mom, Buff, or the others…"

"Well, the less people know the better." Giles admitted quietly as he frowned just a bit. "The more people who know…"

"The more chances there are for the information to spread." Xander agreed before glancing at Cordelia. "Which means that you have to keep your mouth shut, your Majesty."

"Bite me, Dweeb boy." The brunette shot back with a mild glare.

"If there's anyone who will be receiving of the Xan biting, it will be me, thank you." Buffy spoke up primly before glaring mildly at the door. "And it's rude to eavesdrop on people's conversations, Dawn."

A started squeak could be heard behind the door before the soft sound of a teenaged girl's rear hitting the ground in shock could be heard. When the rest of the group sighed then looked at the blonde, she merely shrugged as she responded. "Slayer, remember?"

Quickly slipping out of Xander's lap, Buffy stalked over to the door, reached out, grabbing hold of Dawn's ankle and dragged the girl back into the office. Needless to say, Dawn was less than thrilled with this treatment. As the girl glared slightly up at the Slayer, Buffy merely rolled her eyes in amusement as she shut the door.

"So, how much did you overhear?" Buffy asked, her arms crossed in a deceptively calm manner while she leaned back against the door, effectively trapping Dawn in the office with them.

"Gee, I don't know what you're talking about." The girl snapped back as she glared up at Buffy before she could resist adding a spiteful little barb. "Mommy dearest."

Groaning softly, Buffy buried her face against her palm, before looking up, glaring accusingly at Cordelia. "This is your fault."

"Bah, not my fault she's a little delinquent, it's in her blood." Cordelia shot back with a slight smirk on her lips.

"Hey!" The words came simultaneously from both Buffy and Dawn's lips, before Buffy huffed slightly and glared at the cheerleader. "You better be talking about Faith."

"Huh… that's right." Dawn suddenly brightened. "I get half my genetics from Faith! That means I have a chance of getting boobs!"

"… Brat." Buffy growled slightly, before huffing just a bit as she pushed her arms a bit more uncomfortably over her chest.

"Don't be that way, Buff." Xander threw out, grinning at his girlfriend. "I quite like your boobs."

"Ewwww… I don't need to hear this!" Dawn put her hands over her ears and pushed her eyes roughly shut. "I'm not listening to you!"

"Then, you should be more careful about what kind of subjects you bring up, now shouldn't you?" Xander shot back with a smirk even as Buffy blushed brightly and glared mildly back at him. "Otherwise, well, you never know how people will respond."

"You're a jerk, Xander." Buffy growled out slightly before grinning slightly. "And if I ever catch you talking about my… you know what's like that again…"

"You won't let me play with them?" Xander responded with an innocent smile on his lips as he then immediate ducked his head to the glare Buffy sent his way. "Sorry, it was just too good to pass up."

"You're doing that just to sicken me, aren't you." Dawn was pointing her finger directly at Xander, her glare almost matching Buffy's in its potency.

"That and to make Buffy blush." Xander responded in a completely reasonable tone as he leaned back in his chair and looked over towards Giles. "So, Giles, what's the trust's quarterly looking like?"

As the girls stared as the boy so completely and suddenly shifted the conversation to a different topic, they suddenly found themselves out of the loop at the two men discussed business. Twitching slightly, Buffy turned towards Cordelia. "He did that on purpose, didn't he."

"He's Xander." The brunette shot back with a chuckle. "Of course he did, he wants you two to talk, and apparently expects me to either join in the business talk or is letting me have the fun of making the occasional snarky comment."

"Are you sure you're up to that challenge, Cordy?" Buffy arched a brow as she studied her friend. "Xander has set up high levels of snarking expectation."

"It's so nice to be appreciated." Xander's voice shot in, even as his eyes never left Giles, letting the girls know he was still following their conversation even as he never skipped a beat with the librarian.

"… Am I the only one that finds it creepy how easily he does that?" Dawn asked curiously, before she blinked slightly as she stared at where Cordelia was holding a very familiar looking wallet. "HEY! That's mine!"

"Then, you should be more careful about where you leave it." Cordelia responded mildly with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she continued to browse through the contents. "Oh, and you get used to it."

"I had it in my pocket." Dawn growled back as she glared slightly at the girl.

"See? My point exactly." Cordelia countered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Hmmm… interesting, interesting." The brunette paused a moment before frowning in displeasure. "Oh, now this will NOT due at all!" And with that the girl plucked a piece of paper from the wallet before tossing the billfold back to the girl.

"Hey! Give that back!" Dawn growled slightly as she glared back at girl who casually held the piece of paper out of reach.

"Buffy, did you know your sister has seniors giving her their number?" Cordelia responded as she tsked lightly and shook her head. "Pig headed, dumb, horny jock seniors to be precise."

"Cordy, you could have just said jock seniors and the rest of your description would have gone unsaid." Buffy noted with amusement.

"But…" Cordelia began to protest a moment, before Xander interrupted her.

"What you fail to take into account, Buff, is how much Cordelia loves to listen to the sound of her own voice."

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving the snarking to me?" Cordelia growled slightly as she glared at the back of the teenage boy's head.

"You haven't filled your quota." Xander shot back simultaneously with Buffy, before the pair blinked at one another, and laughed together.

"Have I mentioned, lately, how creepy those two can be?" Dawn offered up as she glanced from Buffy to Xander.

"No, but I don't think that bears drawing attention to." Cordelia snapped back, while waving the piece of paper about. "Not like this little love note from one of the Neanderthal seniors on the football team."

Now that brought Buffy's attention fully and firmly back onto Dawn, who immediately blushed in response. "Love note...? Dawn you're too young to be..."

"Angel." Dawn shot back with a look of smug superiority on her face as she crossed her arms about her chest and lift her chin as if daring Buffy to try and talk her way around that.

"Angelus." This time, it was Buffy, Xander, Cordelia and Giles who answered her simultaneously, causing her shoulders to slump as she looked around her with bewildered eyes.

"Wha- tha... Do you guys have some super secret synchronization meetings when I'm not around?!" Dawn stared at them, twitching slightly.

"As I was saying." Buffy coughed into her hand meaningfully. "You're too young to be dating seniors. And you should already KNOW how dating an older guy is a bad idea."

"Especially the ones with only sex on their brains." Cordelia added, shuddering slightly. "And this lech? He just wants you to get into your panties."

"But..." Dawn's eyes widened as she tried to protest the deny what the older girl was trying to tell her.

"Dawn, sweety, the reason he's trying to hit on you, is because all the girls in the grades above you have already had him try his tricks out on them. Freshmen girls don't know about him and his reputation." Cordelia paused before shuddering slightly in revulsion. "And believe me, unlike SOME reputations, his IS deserved."

"Hey, he never hit on me!" Buffy pouted slightly as she crossed her arms about her chest.

"Buffy, you almost hospitalized several football players on multiple occasions." Cordelia deadpanned as she shook his head. "Even this guy isn't THAT dumb."

As Buffy did her best, 'I'm just a cute, innocent, helpless blonde girl' look, Cordelia shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes. "So, where were we before we got side tracked on the discussion of whether or not Dawn is going to get boobs or not? Honestly, they're not all they're cracked up to be."

"Says the girl built like a playboy playmate." Dawn countered with a stuck out tongue.

"Yeah, there the Faith shows through." Cordelia chuckled slightly as she rolled her eyes a bit, before she casually posed. "And you better damned well remember it!" She paused a moment before grumbling slightly. "But it's still a pain in the ass. Do you know how hard it is to get guys to talk to my face?! Not to mention the back problems and the bras I have to get."

"Hmph." Dawn glared daggers at the girl across from her even as she glanced down at her own, rather lack of visible chest. "So completely and utterly not fair."

"So?" Cordelia arched a brow back at the girl as she glared down at her, eyes narrowed. "You want to talk about fair right atop the Hellmouth? You want to talk about fair with Buffy, Xander, and Giles here?" Her eyes narrowing even further as she glared down at the girl, Cordelia almost growled out her words. "This is Sunnydale, fair doesn't live here, but we make do anyway, because if we don't, who will?"

Dawn took an involuntary step back, before swallowing loudly as she stared at Cordelia with wide eyes. "But..." It was then that realization hit her as she dropped her head down in a slight look of shame. "You weren't talking about the boobs, were you?"

"Nope, I'm not." Cordelia made a slight little show of applause as she paused a moment before throwing a slightly vicious grin at Buffy. "Thus, showing you don't share your sister's brains."

"What with the hey now!" Buffy glared back at a smugly smirking cheerleader as she crossed her arms about her chest. "I am not THAT dumb, thank you!"

"And if she was, we'd still love her all the same." Xander spoke up as he grinned slightly towards them. "We'd just speak in shorter, simpler sentences and keep a spritz bottle on hand for when she does something wrong."

"What Xander is trying to say, besides that he apparently doesn't want to spend time making out with his hot, intelligent and beautiful Slayer girlfriend..." Buffy started as she glared meaningfully at her boyfriend.

"What, I'm dating Faith now?"

"AHEM, what he's TRYING to say is that we still love you all the same, even if you're a quasi evil clone of Faith and me." Buffy was glaring daggers at Xander before turning her piercing gaze onto Dawn. "But if you EVER call me Mother again, I will give you to Cordelia for a make over, and make you pay for it."

"Eeep!" Dawn's eyes widened fearfully as she stared at her sister before glancing at Cordelia.

"Oh, relax, I wouldn't make you pay for it." Cordelia waved her hand dismissively before lightly tapping her lower lip. "Three quarters, tops."

"EEEEEEP!" Dawn shrunk down, staring in wide eyed shock. "But... but... that would cost more than my entire college fund!"

"Then you be a good little evil sister." Buffy responded with a resolute nod of her head.

"Xander... you wouldn't let them do that to me, would you?" Dawn turned wide, glistening eyes onto the dark haired boy... who chuckled in response, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"That doesn't work on me, Dawnie." The words fell past his lips as he chuckled softly and threw her a grin. "And I've already used up my Xander poking fun at his girlfriend limit for today, so I'll have to say, yes, I would let them do that to you, and shame on you for even implying I would ever do anything my beautiful, intelligent girlfriend wouldn't approve of."

"He's entirely too devious for his own good." Buffy noted with a slight frown of her lips.

"Entirely." Cordelia agreed with a slight smirk of her own. "But, he's your devious little boyfriend."

"Little?" Buffy quickly chorused with an outraged Xander, as she grinned in amusement.

"See, see how she mocks me so?!" Xander stood, hands clasped atop his chest as he mock swooned in front of them. "I stand in defense before my lady's honor, and alas, she but notches her own arrow to strike true onto my breast! And, I falter, slain by her cruel betrayal!"

As Xander collapsed onto the ground, Giles tilted his head forward, looking at the boy over his glasses before snorting slightly. "Insufferable ham."

"I protest with a very hearty, Hey!" Xander shot out, even as he chuckled softly and rose back to his feet.

"Hmm, he got back up." Buffy noted for a moment before sighing slightly as she glanced towards Cordelia. "Alas, a Slayer's work is never done."

"Oh, wanna play it that way huh?" Xander rolled up his sleeves before glancing over at Dawn. "So, we good on the whole mystic mad science thing? Because, seriously, I've already been through one Summers existential crisis, I'd rather avert a second one if possible."

"Gee, lemme think, I just find out I'm apparently not real, that I'm some kind of Key that a Hell God wants to use to destroy our entire reality, and that I'm basically, genetically, Buffy and Faith's kid." The girl glared slightly at the boy as she crossed her arms about his chest. "How the hell could I be good?"

"You're sister to a Slayer, two if you wanna get technical about it, because, seriously? That's a kinda MILF that's disturbing on so many levels." Xander shuddered visibly at the thought. "You've got a group of friends that includes a guy that used to be called Ripper, and is now a stuffy British librarian we're slowly coaxing out of his shell, an ex-spoilt rich girl, a werewolf, Willow, and the guy with the memories of a comic book villain stuck in his head."

"Yeah... ugh." Dawn made a face herself at some of the images the boy called forth. "So, you're saying..."

"Suck it up, life dealt you a shitty hand, welcome to the club." Cordelia offered with an amused smirk on her lips. "You wanna whine about it some? Fine, we'll listen, but try to wallow in it, and we'll kick your ass."

"Actually, we'll probably have Faith do the ass kicking." Buffy noted with an amused grin on her lips. "She's missed out on getting to be the big sister dealing with the annoying little sister."

"Oh, joy." Dawn responded her voice absolutely dripping with sarcasm as she glared back at her sister. "Thank you soooo much."

"You're welcome!" Buffy chirped back at the girl as she grinned happily. "Unless of course you'd rather I just do the ass kicking now?"

"Bitch." Dawn muttered slightly under her breath and crossed her arms about her chest as she glared defiantly back at her sister.

"Congratulations, you just volunteered for your first official Scooby act!" Buffy grinned, down right evilly at Dawn as she crossed her arms about her chest. "Research! With Cordy and Giles chaperoning!"

"And what, pray tell will you be doing?" Giles arched a brow back at the Slayer as he lightly polished his glasses.

"She's going to be tossed over my shoulder and be carried out." Xander clarified as he crossed his own arms about his chest. "Something that I would have done already, but everyone's gotta be so damned dramatic."

"Like you're one to talk." Cordelia shot back with a smirk.

"Ah, but you see, when I do it, I do it with style!" Xander corrected with a slight smirk on his lips. "I even have the accent to prove it."

"It is better than the atrocious one he uses regularly." Giles admitted with a slight amused grin. "Well then, come along Miss Summers. There's a stack of books with your name on them."

"…Joy." Dawn responded with a sarcastic grumble, but made no move to approach Giles.

"Unless of course, you'd prefer I speak to your mother about what you called your sister, and allow her to allot your punishment?" Giles asked with an innocent smile on his lips.

For a moment, Dawn almost allowed herself to debate which would be worse, before with a reluctant sigh, she hung her head in defeat and nodded to the man. "Fine."

"Delightful." Giles nodded his head and smiled as he patted the girl on the shoulder then lead her out of the office.

"Well, now that we've got that taken care of…" Xander drawled out as he reached down, and picked up the petite Slayer, tossing her lightly onto his shoulder. "I'm off to have my wicked way with my prize."

"Little does he suspect, it is I who will be having my wicked way with him." Buffy responded as she sent a wink towards Cordelia even as she allowed herself to be hauled off.

"Ugh, they're too sappy." Cordelia grumbled slightly as she watched her friends slip out of the office, leaving her alone for the moment. "But, damned if I don't wish I was in her place."

-o-o-o-

"Now, to be perfectly honest, I'm not expecting too much from you." The Mayor was smiling thinly at the spike covered brutes standing in front of him as he shook his head. "After all, this is Glorificus we're dealing with."

"We are familiar with the Beast." Their leader intone, a hard, guttural hiss of words pulsing pats its maw. "And in its weakened state, enough of us can match it."

"Positive thinking! I like that!" Wilkins nodded in approval as he casually wiped his hands clean. "Now, to be perfectly honest, I didn't want to call you boys in."

"As long as our price is paid, we care little for your wants, only the task you wish us to achieve."

"Ah, demons these days, where's the wit and banter? Why, when I was first starting out…"

"Human…" The warning growl reverberated through the room, before the Mayor flashed them a cold, hard smile.

"A temporary condition, I assure you." The mayor responded in a cold thin smile as he lightly tossed aside his wipe. "Payment upon the completion of my Ascension."

"Very well, human." The title was stressed and cold as the creature spoke glaring down at the man. "You have never failed to uphold your bargains, save when your benefactor was slain before payment could be rendered."

"Really, a shame that." Wilkins sighed at the mentioning of that deal. "I rather liked Lurconis, straight forward that one. You did right by him, he did right by you."

Turning his head, the Mayor studied the remains of what had once been a girl before shaking his head just a bit. "Well, one does what one must when things are down to the wire." Turning his head, the Mayor studied the creatures for a moment, before continuing. "Right now, I was supposed to be working on knocking that pesky soul out of Angelus to have him deal with the Slayer, while I enjoyed my nice, easy 100 days of invincibility. A pity that Glorificus just had to go stick her nose into my business."

When the creatures made no response, Wilkins smiled thinly to them. "Oh well, I'll let you boys get to doing what it is you do. Though, based on a few reports I got before the amiable Mr. Trick passed, it's most likely she's getting help from Balthazar."

"We will take that…. Under advisement." The creature responded simply before nodding to the man, and barking off what sounded like a guttural screech before they turned and practically marched out of the cave.

"Well, happy hunting then!" And with that, the smile fell away from Wilkins' face as he sighed slightly and back over towards the remains of the girl. "I really am sorry my dear, but sacrifices must be made. Like I said… you remind me of my daughter."

"Hmm… that reminds me, I need to get back to those cookies I have in the oven." And with that, the Mayor let out a cheerful little whistle as he strolled deeper into the cave, ignoring the girl's remains still lain out across the altar.

-o-o-o-

"All right, anyone else wanna object?" Glory smiled back across Willy's bar as she shoved the heel of her shoe through the chest of the Polgara demon, ignoring the wet, gurgling screams it let loose as its broken body shuddered towards death. "Because, you know what? Beating some losers into a bloody pulp is kinda therapeutic."

She paused a moment, before glancing down at the slashed segment of her dress before frowning just a bit. "Of course, then they have to go do something like ruin my dress… And I rather liked this one too…" Almost pouting she pulled her heel from the chest of the polgara then calmly kicked the demon's head off its shoulders, sending it flying across the room and splattering against the wall. "That just leaves me in need of even more therapy, ya know?"

"I think you made your point." Willy noted fearfully as he cringed lightly behind the bar. "Don't you think so, boys?"

As a wave of affirmative murmurs rippled across the bar as the demons shifted slightly, fearfully in their seats while Glory strode over to the bar and arched a brow at the man, who rapidly put together a cocktail and set it quickly down on the bar in front of her. Arching a brow, the Hell God almost daintily lifted the drink and took a testing sip before nodding in approval.

"Well now, aren't you the smart little insect." Glory almost purred her words before chuckling softly. "I might not kill you after all."

"Hey, I learned a while back, beautiful lady comes in, and beats the crap out of or just plain kills one of the nastier demons in the bar? You give them what they want." He shifted slightly, nervously as he watched the woman. "I've survived 3 Slayers in as many years, I really prefer to stay that way."

"Hmph, Slayer's have nothing on me." Glory responded as she narrowed her eyes at the man, even as she took another sip from her cocktail.

"I don't give them complimentary drinks while I'm cowering." Willy responded quickly as he winced from the look. "And I'm smart enough to not even try to play dumb with you."

"Good boy." Glory responded as she sipped idly at the drink again, before looking out around the bar. "Now, you see, I'm in town looking for a little something of mine that got stolen."

As the protests immediately started to ripple across the room, the woman simply held up her hand and glared. "Ah ah ah! I already know who stole it, and I'm already tracking it down." She paused a moment, another casual sip taken. "But, that leaves me with one problem. You see, there's pesky little insect out there, a cockroach really, that thinks he can forget his place and become one of the things that squishes his kind under their bootheel."

Again, another sip as she settled back against the bar. "Now, normally I wouldn't care less. He can pull off his little Ascension, and I'd just shrug, an insect turning into a snake doesn't really mean all that much to a God." Her frown returned then, her lips pursed together as she let a hiss of breath escape her mouth. "But, then this pesky little roach goes and pisses me off, by running and hiding when I'm about to step on him."

"And since I made a deal to help find what was stolen from me, I need to have this little insect stepped on."

Looking around the bar, she set her drink down and stood up once more. "Congratulations, you've all just been enlisted to help me make sure that happens." She paused a moment before she lightly pursed her lips and arched a brow as she glanced around. "Unless, of course, you have some objections, mm?"

At the sea of shaken heads, the woman grinned, viciously as she stretched out. "I didn't think you would."

-o-o-o-

Author's Notes:

One more down as things start to heat up. As we head towards the finale, skirmishes begin to spill into the night life, and the Scoobies are forced to take notice. The question becomes, just what how will they handle the schemer's fight against the juggernaut.


	12. The Eye

Echoes of the Fallen:

Chapter 12:

Disclaimer: Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon and studios/networks. Magneto belongs to Marvel (I refuse to acknowledge who Marvel belongs to).

-o-o-o-

"Glorificus." The words were harsh, grating as they left the creature's mouth while it stood with its brothers before fallen god and her semi army. "Interesting. We were unware you had so many followers."

"Yeah, well, you know how it is." Glory drawled as she lightly gestured with her glass, before taking a sip from her cocktail. "Hot girl in a hot dress walks into the bar, and they can't help but follow her where ever she leads."

"And I'm sure that the blood on you has nothing to do with it." The creature responded evenly enough as his brothers spread out carefully.

"Well, a little, teensy bit of persuasion might've been necessary." The woman waved her hand negligently as she turned and smiled at the demons around her. "After all, the boys need to learn to respect when a woman puts her foot down."

"I… see." The demon responded in a tone that made it clear he didn't. "Then I suppose we should dispense with the formalities. We do have a bargain to upho- URGH!"

The creature's speech was cut short as Glory suddenly appeared in front of it, her hand clamping about its throat as she lifted it into the air, reducing the sounds it made to liquid gurgling. Smiling, darkly, the Hell God hissed out. "Yes, let's."

With a snarl, the creature suddenly smashed its spiky fist down into the Hell God's face, disorienting her enough for him to break free from her grasp. In an angry rasp, the demon snarled back at the woman. "Yes… Let's."

And with that, the madness of battle began.

-o-o-o-

"Giles…?" Dawn spoke up slowly, hesitantly as she looked over the book she was reading, then slowly slumped back, her eyes drawn, dazed as she half whimpered the man's name.

"Mm? Have you found something, Dawn?" The British man arched a brow curiously even as he stepped over, looking down at the book in front of the girl.

"It's… it's all right there." Dawn spoke in a soft, staring words as she shuddered, violently and paled. "My… My blood. And… there goes the universe."

"Good Lord…" Giles stared at the pages, looking it over as he paled, visible. "This is… this is incredibly dark magic. "Incredibly so…" Frowning slightly he flipped the book around, studying the cover with a shudder. "I had forgotten I actually had this one. Wretched, wretched thing. I was planning on destroying it."

"Giles… What am I?" Dawn looked up, pleadingly at the man. "I mean… This doesn't happen to people, normal people. Their blood doesn't get used to destroy the universe!" She shuddered, her whole body trembling as she fought against the crushing pressure that suddenly seemed to blossom in her chest. "I mean, I'm just a kid! Aren't I?"

"Yes, you are." Giles responded with a soft, soothing tone as he reached down and gently hugged the girl, running his fingers through her hair. "You know, you're almost the same age your sister was when she became the Slayer."

"I just… This is just crazy! I'm… I'm not even real!" The girl shuddered softly in the man's arms. "I… I'm technically my big sister's daughter! This is so…"

"Yes, it is." Giles agreed as he gently stroked his fingers through the girl's hair. "Though, we could say you do have two sisters now, both of which are Slayers."

"Heh, yeah, that's true, I guess." Dawn admitted quietly before shuddering just a bit and wincing slightly as she curled up just a bit to the man's chest. "They're all so confidant that I'm real, so matter of fact about it. How can they just… accept this like that?! I can't even do that!"

"Because, that's who they are." Giles responded gently as he lightly set the girl down and sat across from her. "Think about all the things they've been through. All the things they've faced." He paused a moment, before chuckling quietly. "We have a boy with the memories of a man who was never real, and of living in a comic book world as if it were real. Is a girl that holds the energy of a Mystic Key inside of her so different?"

"I wasn't even real not too long ago Giles. I didn't EXIST! I wasn't born, I was MADE!" Dawn countered as she growled softly. "Almost all my memories aren't even real!"

"What's real and what isn't is a debate for philosophers and scientists." Giles responded flatly before he let a soft chuckle escape his lips. "As I am neither, I am sadly limited to what I can see, what I can feel, what I can here, what I can experience." He paused a moment, before shrugging just a bit. "And from what I can tell, you are very much real, Dawn."

"I just... It's all so much to take in, you know?" Dawn sighed slightly and slumped forward, shaking her head just a bit. "I'm not sure what to believe anymore."

"From what I've seen, your sister, and your Mother care deeply about you." The man smiled down at her, before lightly patting her on the shoulder. "Now, let's see about finding some more about this Hell God, shall we?"

"Right." Dawn responded with a weak smile and a nod as she pulled out another book and started to let her eyes roam over it it.

-o-o-o-

"Ugh, that was actually a bit uncomfortable." Glory flicked off a bit of the ichor that had splattered across her dress, before sighing slightly. "Man, now I'm going to have to start all over again!"

Scattered around her lay the rapidly decaying corpses of demons from both sides of the conflict. In fact, the rapidly decaying corpses of ALL the demons from the conflict. Stone and concrete was strewn around the area in an almost haphazard fashion as sign posts were uprooted and trees were broken in half. Around the corpses, the grass was slowly dying as the demonic essences began to flow into it, leaving it a rather desolate piece of land.

"Man, this Wilkins guy is REALLY starting to get on my nerves!" Glory growled softly as she pulled the tattered, stained remnants of her dress up over her body then stalked off once more.

-o-o-o-

"Now, again that was just plain disappointing." The focus of Glory's ire sighed slightly and shook his head. "All that work completely wasted. Really, it's a shame, and you just went completely to waste my dear." The Mayor bit into one of his fresh cookies and sighed slightly as he addressed the mutilated corpse that had once been a lovely young woman."Terribly sorry about that. If I'd known it would have come down to this, well, I just wouldn't have done it! Live and learn though!"

Nibbling thoughtfully at his cookie the Mayor idly paced around the room, before smiling as a sudden thought occurred to him. "What I need, is some fresh blood! A new face and new eyes!"

He paused a moment, before chuckling softly to himself. "And of course, someone new to help me out with things." Lightly nibbling again at his cookie the Mayor stepped over a drying pool of blood. "What was that one boy Trick mentioned? Willis? Walker? Ah! Wells! Tucker Wells! Yes, that should do nicely!" He paused again, before frowning thoughtfully. "Now, how to get him here."

-o-o-o-

"Mmm, you know... Prom's coming up." Xander noted as he lightly walked next to Buffy as they made their way through one of Sunnydale's graveyards.

"Yes, I was vaguely aware of this fact." Buffy responded easily enough as she lightly let her hands fiddle around in her pockets.

"Ah, I see, the awareness is of the good." Xander agreed back as his own hands casually caught on the belt loops of his jeans and he looked around. "Huh, slow night tonight. I kinda expected them to interrupt me already."

"They do tend to make a habit of that, don't they?" Buffy nodded her head firmly as she glanced at Xander out of the corner of her eye. "Stupid interupty vampires."

"And we all know that interupty vampires are of the bad." Xander nodded his head as well, looking off in the distance for a moment.

"So...." Buffy offered up, arching a brow back at her boyfriend, the look curiously inquisitive.

"So...?" Xander blinked slightly back at her, a confused expression passing across his features.

"Prom?" Buffy offered up, a slight scowl crossing her features.

"Oh, that little thing." He shifted and offered her a bland smile. "What with the dressing in pretty dresses and corsages, right?"

"And the boys running around like penguins." Buffy agreed with a sage nod of her head.

"Cannot forget the penguin suits." Again he nodded his head, agreeing quietly as he pursed his lips together. "And of course the punch! No prom without punch!"

"Or the spiking there of." Buffy agreed again as she scowled just a bit more. "Xan, how much longer are you going to beat around the bush?"

"I don't know, I'm kinda enjoy the bush beating..." He paused, before suddenly grimacing as he winced. "I mean that as in the metaphorical bush beating, not of the slang type!"

"Good." Buffy agreed as she blushed slightly and fought back a giggle. "Now, out with it."

"You, me, Prom night..." The boy began before shrugging. "Ice cream and movie marathon?"

"Try again." The blonde countered with a twitch as she crossed her arms about her chest.

"Must we perpetuate the stereotypical teenaged couple my dear Elizabeth?" Xander shifted his voice smoothly as he reached out lightly beginning to massage against her shoulders.

"Yup." The girl responded without even pausing a moment as she glared lightly over her shoulder. "You're taking me to Prom. You're going to dress up in a nice tux, and I'm going to put on a pretty dress. Then we're going to go to prom together, with our friends, and we are going to dance."

"I take it you won't be taking 'no' for an answer?" Xander sighed slightly as he studied his girlfriend carefully.

"I'm using my no kisses until you give in face."

"Ah, that is serious."

"I mean it this time."

"Mhm, I can tell."

"I'm serious, Xan."

"Indubitably so."

"Alexander La-..."

"Finish that name and I shall not get you a corsage!" Xander cut her off quickly as he lightly glared at the girl who beamed back at him.

"That mean you're going to take me?"

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Well, a trickle, what with the avoidiness."

"Ah, I was but building up the anticipation mon coeur." He shot back with a grin as he lightly nodded his head to her. "Can you blame me for liking that slight pink that you turn when I get you a little flustered?"

"Mon chevalier blanc." Buffy countered with a smirk as she watched him flinch slightly and give her a mild glare in response. "Remember, you're not the only one who knows some french."

"You little minx." He grumbled slightly into a light whine as he shook his head. "You know I hate being called that."

"Mmm, so?" Buffy grinned back at him as she looped her arms lightly around his neck and grinned up at him.

"You owe me a kiss or twenty for that." He responded as he lightly wrapped his arms about about her, holding her at the small of her back as his lips slowly slipped down towards her.

"Mmm, so all I have to do to get you to kiss me is call you that hmmm?" She countered, murmuring against his lips.

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to find out." He countered almost kissing her...

"Isn't this cute!" A voice rang out, causing them both to pull their lips away as they glanced up in agitation to see a trio of vampires stalking towards them. "I told you boys there'd be good pickings with that Hell Bitch scaring everyone off."

"... Why do we always get the dumb ones, huh Buff?" Xander sighed slightly as he casually glanced down at her, almost ignoring the vampires moving towards them.

"Probably because the smart ones have figured out to stay away from us?" She offered back as she lazily gazed back at the suddenly confused trio. "And since its mainly been me patrolling with Faith lately, the newbies in town forget I can do a solo patrol just fine."

"Well, you are the senior." Xander agreed casually as he sighed just a bit and shook his head at the looks of incomprehension that remained on the vampires' faces. "I think we'll actually have to spell it out for them, Buff, they seem to be especially dumb."

"Hey!" The leader growled angrily as he glared as he narrowed his eyes at Xander. "Just for that I'm gonna bleed you..."

"Slow." Xander finished with a bemused little grin on his lips before turning his attention back to Buffy. "I swear, it's times like these I actually miss Angelus and Spike. At least they could threaten properly without sounding like they were still in kindergarten."

"Let the record show that on this day, Xander said the impossible, that he missed Angelus." Buffy reported solemnly as she nodded her head sagely.

"I protest with the hey!" Huffing slightly, Xander glared mildly at his girlfriend. "Enough with the would be funny."

"Yuck fu shall be shelved for a later date then." Buffy agreed with a nod as she glanced towards the utterly confused vampires. "Xan? Would you mind making the introductions?"

"I suppose." He sighed melodramatically before gesturing towards the vampires. "Now, pay close attention, and I'll try to speak in a slow voice, using simple words so you can follow."

As they growled angrily back at him, Xander merely smiled, sweetly at them in turn. "You three, are what's commonly known as a vampire, aka the slayee, or one who is slain." Pausing, he then gestured to the petite blonde at his side. "This little bundle of delights is my beautiful, talented, absolutely yummy..."

"Yummy?" Buffy arched a brow slightly.

"Yup, I checked, you taste yummy." Xander responded with a knowing nod.

"Good to know." She agreed with a grin.

"Now, as I was saying, this petite little beauty is what's known as The, as in capital 'T', Slayer, with a capital 'S'. Now, tell me class, what does that mean?" Xander offered up with a simple, overly sweet smile.

"Um... we're dead?" One of the yet to speak vampires offered up helpfully.

"Well, technically you are a demonically animated corpse, so not wrong there." Xander agreed with a smile. "But, I was more thinking... Dust."

"Oh." The three vampires blinked slightly for a moment, before their reaction was summed up by them simultaneously. "Fuck."

"Not for you gentlemen!"

-o-o-o-

"Ah, Mr. Wells!" The Mayor smiled enthusiastically at the boy as he gestured to an empty chair in what seemed to be a 50's style kitchen carved into the cave. "So good of you to join me!"

"Um, yeah..." Tucker shifted slightly as he glanced, nervously towards the growling pair of what appeared to be detectives on either side of him. "I got the impression it would be a very... bad idea to turn down your, um... generous invitation."

"Well, it is only polite to at least entertain the offer I'm going to make." Richard Wilkins paused a moment before he smiled, brightly to the boy. "Oh, but I'm forgetting myself, would you care for some cookies? I baked them myself."

"I, uh..." Tucker shifted nervously towards the cookies, before nodding his head, rapidly as he took one. "Thank you, Sir."

"Excellent manners young man, someone trained you well." The man nodded knowingly as he smiled back at the boy.

"My mother, Sir." The boy responded back quickly as he lightly took a careful bite of the cookie, careful to not spill any crumbs.

"Ah yes, I heard about her passing." The Mayor nodded sadly. "My condolences, being torn apart by wild dogs! I can't imagine what that would have been like!" The man paused a moment, before offering the boy a rather chilling smile. "But, such are the prices we pay, now would you agree, my boy?"

Tucker froze slightly, his eyes widening in a bit of a panic before he slowly settled back down and took another bite of the cookie to bide himself the time to think of a response. "The... prices we pay, Sir?"

"Please, really Tucker, I've been around the block more than a few times myself!" Wilkins chuckled softly as he waved his hand, dismissing the two men that had delivered the boy as he took one of the cookies himself. "Now, hellhounds, right?"

Tucker swallowed a piece of cookie that suddenly felt a lot thicker than it actually was, as his eyes widened like saucers as he stared in almost dumbfounded shock at the man. "But... what.... How did you...?"

"I like to know the happenings that are going on about my town, especially about up and coming talent!" Chuckling softly the man stood up before he casually and slowly walked over to a cupboard and withdrew a simple glass. "It always pays to make note of which ones might prove useful to recruit in the future, and which ones you need to nip in the bud to keep from ruining the batch."

As Wilkings opened up his refrigerator, Tucker felt a momentary swell of courage welling up inside of him, before he quietly offered up a question. "And which kind do you think I am?"

"Ah, asking the right question on the first try!" Nodding in approval the mayor took out a carafe of milk and poured himself a glass, before smiling back at Tucker. "Milk? It does do a body good."

"Whatever you think would be best, Sir." The teen responded quickly as he stared back at the man, studying him intently.

"Playing it close to the chest are we hmm?" Wilkins nodded in approval as he set out another glass and poured some milk into it. "Now, I remember I wasn't much older than you were when I summoned up my first hell hound... quite the eager thing it was. Quite the trouble to keep it stocked up on brains..."

"Four." Tucker answered softly, not quite waiting for the Mayor to ask his question as he looked up at the man.

"Four?" The man merely smiled back at the boy as he settled the glass of milk down in front of Tucker.

"You were going to ask how many of them I had." Tucker shrugged slightly as he lightly put his hand around the glass of milk, feeling the cool beads of condensation spreading against the pressure of his hand. "So, I figured I'd just let you know."

"Ah, quick on the uptake and straight to the point." Wilkins dipped his cookie into his milk before taking a careful bite, smiling back at the boy. "So tell me, Tucker; how would you like to help me out with a little problem of mine?"

"What do you need, sir?"

-o-o-o-

"Ah, just what I need." Glory paused a moment, grinning viciously as she stood outside the Sunnydale police department. "A pick me up!"

Grinning viciously the Hell God casually swayed forward as she let the viciousness of her grin fade into a sultry little smirk as she wandered up towards a lone police officer. Watching the way he studied her with an acute wariness, the woman only grinned even broader as she lightly stepped directly in front of the man. "Excuse me, officer, I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Depends on what you need, ma'am." The man responded with an incredible wariness in his voice while he subtly shifted himself so a cross was pointed directly at her, relaxing slightly when she showed not even the slightest reaction. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm feeling run down, and I need a pick me up." She responded with almost syrupy sweetness, as the look of sudden, fearful shock rippled across his face before she grabbed hold of his head before he could react. "Relax, though, you're not worth my time to kill." She paused a moment, canting her head thoughtfully before grinning back at him. "But this will probably hurt like a bitch."

And with that she thrust her fingers into the man's head, and sighed happily as she could feel the man's sanity flowing into her. "Aaaah much better. It was starting to get a little muddy in this little head of mine. Much more and I'd have to let that damned shell of mine take over."

She paused again then, as she studied the door to the police department as she allowed the man to drop into a boneless, gibbering heap at her feet. "Now, time to kill two birds with one stone."

Carefully shifting and smoothing her dress, she licked her tongue across her lips, then casually stepped forward into the station. For a moment, she allowed her eyes to adjust to the artificial light streaming down into her eyes before she grinned, viciously as bit by bit the room fell quiet as the looks that fell on her ranged from curious, to lusting, to the ones of sudden, fearful recognition. Again, licking her lips in anticipation, her voice purred out. "Evenin' boys."

And with that, chaos exploded.

-o-o-o-

"Hmm, excuse me a moment my boy, I need to take this." The mayor spoke up as his phone began to ring incessantly. "The burdens of being a public servant you know."

"Of course, sir." Tucker Wells responded quickly, focusing his attention on the cookies the man had supplied in between sips of the cool white milk he'd given him.

"Wilkins here." The Mayor's voice answered with a smile that could be heard through the line.

"She's here!" The voice practically screamed through the speaker. "Oh god, she's tearing through everyone!"

"You're going to have to be a little bit more specific with that." Wilkins responded with an easy sigh as he shook his head. "I imagine the she would be Glorificus, but where is the here, hmmm?"

There was a sudden thud on the other end of the line, causing the Mayor to sigh audibly as a familiar voice picked up on the other end. "Is that you, Dick?"

"Why, Glory, so pleasant to hear from you again!" The faux-cheer dripped off his words even as he smiled pleasantly and unperturbed. "Having a bit of fun at my expense again?"

"Well, you know, after your little mercenary minions went and killed off the little mob I'd raised and I'd killed them off, I was in need of a little pick me up." She paused a moment, and he could here a strangled scream on the other end. "You know how it goes, don't you, Dick?"

"Quite right, a bit of slaughter always does leave me a bit peckish myself." Wilkins admitted with a nod of his head as he casually loosened his tie just a bit.

"Right, and you know, your boys in blue here are really rather stupid, did you know that Dick?" There was another pause, the phone settled down a moment as another scream could be heard in the background, before the phone was picked up once more. "They keep trying to run away."

"Well, I do hire them for their self preservation instincts." The Mayor responded pleasantly as he allowed a slight frown to mar his features for a moment. "Quite the necessary thing to survive in my town."

"Right, cockroaches, just like you." Glory responded with a soft, throaty chuckle as she purred back at him. "You know, the longer you drag this out, the more I'm going to make you hurt, right, Dick?"

"Well, what can I say, Glory?" Wilkins responded with an easy smile on his lips as he casually leaned back and took a sip from his milk. "I'm an optimist, and I'm in this to win."

"Heh, Dick, Dick, Dick… I'm not one of those little demons you're used to dealing with. I am a GOD, and I will win." She paused a moment, before her voice rippled with a dark, hungering purr. "Do you know why? Because there's NOTHING you can do to stop me."

"Now that's just a matter of opinion." He countered easily enough as he smiled at the phone. "History has shown us, my dear God, that Gods can die, just like men." For a moment, he let the words sink into her ear before he continued. "Oh, you're harder to kill, that much is certain. Oh so much harder… But it still can be done."

The throaty laugh that answered him would have unnerved most men, but still the Mayor bore it with that same soft smile he'd worn through most of the conversation. "Oh, you are a ballsy little cockroach, Dick! Why, if you weren't one of these little insects I think I could almost respect you!"

"Well, Glory, just wait a bit and I'll be happy to show you just what I've been working so hard for." Wilkins shot back with a slight growing little smirk on his lips.

"Heh, we'll just see if you manage to get that far, Dick." Glory purred back across the phone as she smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some more of your minions to get my pick me up from."

"Quite understandable." Wilkins responded glibly as he nodded his head. "Until next time my dear."

"Later, Dick." And with a click, the line went dead, leaving the Mayor once more in the silence of his own thoughts as Tucker studied him carefully from the table.

"My, what a woman that one." The Mayor responded in absolute appreciation as he sighed slightly and shook his head. "Such a shame I've got to kill her."

"The sacrifices we're forced to make, Sir?" Tucker offered up carefully as he watched the man in front of him.

"The obstacles we must overcome." Wilkins corrected with a smile. "The obstacles we must overcome."

-o-o-o-

"So, anything of interest to report?" Wesley arched a brow as he looked around the assembled 'Scoobie' gang as they'd dubbed themselves, his eyes lingering for a moment on Cordelia, causing the cheerleader to glare angrily back at him and forcing him to quickly avert his eyes.

"Oh, this and that…" Buffy offered up casually as she leaned back in her chair. "Hell God looking to destroy the entire universe, the Mayor's trying to ascended into a higher level demon, and we're caught in the cross fire."

"Ah, good, good…" Wesley responded with a nod, jotting down the information without quite processing it just yet. "And what has the vampire…. Hell God?! Ascension!?"

"Hmm, not a bad reaction." Xander noted with a bemused little smile on his lips as he watched the way the man's eyes practically bugged out of his head. "I wish we had a camcorder."

"Would have been nice." Buffy agreed with a smirk as she leaned back against him.

"Yeah, we could totally have sent a copy to the Council with a letter saying.. 'You replaced the Ripper with THIS?'" Faith offered up, pausing a moment before she grinned viciously. "Oh wait, I already did that."

"You did what?" Giles arched a brow, looking for a bit of clarification as he stared back at Faith.

"Oh, we just did a little bit of research and observation, took some pictures, recorded some video…" Cordelia responded with a negligent wave of her hand. "Like the way he shrieked like a girl at that rubber spider."

"Or how you spent 20 minutes correcting all the mistakes he kept making, mixing up those various demons." Faith responded back as he grinned at Cordelia.

"Or a high lighted list of the massive amounts of porn you've been buying with a Council credit cart, tsk tsk." Cordelia responded as she lightly shook her finger at the man.

"But… but I never!" Wesley immediately protested, staring back and forth between the two brunettes.

"Don't forget all that lingere he bought." Faith added before pursing her lips. "And wasn't there a few receipts for women's clothing?"

"A few?" Cordelia clarified with a grin.

Giles paused a moment, smirking slightly as he glanced from the sputtering Wesley back towards Cordelia and merely arched a brow questioningly. In response, Cordelia merely waggled her brows and wiggled her fingers. Giving an amused smirk Giles turned his head and glanced back at Wesley. "Really Wesley, didn't they teach you to keep a better track on your credit cards?"

"Of course I do!" The younger man immediately responded as his hand unconsciously dipped down towards his pocket. "They're right here, in my… wallet?"

Frowning slightly, the man immediately began to pat down his pants, then up his jacket, his eyes widening in shock. "I could've sworn… I just had it!" Panic settling into his eyes the man almost tore through his clothing as he searched for the missing billfold. "It's… it's… gone!"

"Really, Wesley!" Giles chided softly and shook his head with a sigh. "Must you be so absent minded?"

"But… But I had it this morning when I dressed!" Wesley frowned slightly and shook his head. "I distinctly remember placing it in my pocket!"

"Which pocket?" Faith asked innocently as she glanced over towards Cordelia, who had some how found an utter fascination with her nails. Something not entirely out of character for her.

"Right buttock, thank you." Wesley responded primly as he glared back at the shuddering teens.

"I so did not need to hear that." Dawn shuddered, visibly as she paled then scooted more towards Faith and away from Wesley.

"Disturbing." Oz affirmed as he lightly stroked his fingers against Willow's side.

"Why is it that any replacement Watcher sent out here is so creepy?" Buffy asked casually as she glanced over towards Faith.

"Hey, why're you lookin' at me?" Faith growled slightly as she glared back at the blonde.

"Well, you're the new factor." Buffy pointed out and grinned back at her.

"Hmph, fine, blame the Boston girl." Faith grumbled slightly as she sent a mild glare back at the blonde and huffed slightly.

"So, moving back towards the actual topic on hand?" Xander offered up, before grinning back at Wesley. "How often DO you lose your wallet?"

"It's more a question on if he's actually lost it, or he's just saying he did to cover up his own deviancies." Cordelia countered with a smirk as she examined her nails.

"I am NOT a deviant!" Wesley quickly proclaimed as he glared slightly towards teenagers assembled in front of him.

"I believe you." Willow offered helpfully before she blushed as everyone's eyes turned onto her. "What? He's too… well.. Can you see him actually being willing to BUY porn, lingere or women's clothing?"

"Hmm… She does have a point." Xander admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "So, moving on."

"Right, time to be serious." Buffy agreed with a firm nod of her head.

"Goofiness time is over." Xander shot back as his own shoulders squared.

"Completely and utterly serious."

"Totally."

"Absolutely."

"I get the point." Wesley grumbled as he glared mildly back at the teenaged couple.

"Are you sure?" Xander offered up eying the man. "Because you can be a little.. ya know."

"Obtuse?" At the looks she received, Buffy shrugged slightly. "SAT prep books."

"You actually studied?" Cordelia asked in shocked wonder. "I thought when you said 'study time with Xander' you were using a euphemism for making out."

"Well…" Buffy blushed brightly as Xander wore a silly grin on his face. "We do get SOME studying done."

"We always INTEND to study, really, we do." Xander added defensively as he raised his hands up. "It's just… ya know… we kinda get side tracked."

"Oooh, did you guys get your College acceptance letters yet?" Willow was bouncing happily as she grinned. "I've been getting them…" Glancing at Xander, she then winced and quickly quieted down.

Arching a brow curiously at Willow's reaction, Xander then chuckled as realization hit and he couldn't help but shake his head in amusement. "Mmm… I suppose I really should tell her now that we're looking at the end of existence."

"Probably." Buffy agreed as she lightly leaned back against Xander, before she looked at Willow. "Wills, Xan…"

"Excuse me, but can we please stay on the topic of Hell Gods and Ascensions?" Welsey sputtered softly as he glared at the group.

Sighing softly, Xander turned his head and glared mildly at the man. "We've got the Hell God, Glorificus, in town hunting for the Key she wants to use to go home. Problem being, one, the process by which she'd do this would destroy our entire universe, and two the Key is a person that she has to bleed to perform her ritual."

"On the other side of things, we've got a Mayor plotting an Ascension into something not nice." Buffy continued with a grumble as she rested her head on Xander's shoulder. "Something powerful and not nice from what we've gathered, though we're not sure…"

"Ascension… Ascension… ah, yes, the books of Ascension!" Wesley responded brightly, before paling significantly. "Oh, this is not good."

"How of the bad would it be?" Xander asked curiously as he glanced at the man.

"Higher demon bad… Giant, higher level demon snake if I recall correctly. Fortunately, there's never been one that completed their ritual and lived to tell the tale."

"Charming." Giles noted with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "At least there are some small things going in our favor."

"… Exactly WHAT could be going in our favor in all this?" Wesley stared aghast at the man.

"They appear to be trying to kill one another." Xander offered helpfully as he grinned just a bit. "And they've pretty much scared off or killed most every demon in town. Patrols have been a breeze of late."

"Not to mention that most of the police department and City Hall have been driven crazy." Buffy added as she glanced over at Giles.

"Yes, the Beast as she's known, drains the sanity of people." Giles responded simply as his eyes shuddered in revulsion towards the book Dawn had found the information in. "For what purpose isn't exactly known. Only speculation that she needs it to keep her own sanity in check."

"Well, this is all rather… Frightening to be perfectly honest." Wesley admitted as he shuddered just a bit. "Do we know anything about the ritual for the Hell God to use the Key?"

"That's the curious thing." Giles spoke up, frowning slightly as he shook his head. "The ritual doesn't even seem to be possible until 2 years from now. It requires a rather specific astrological event that well…"

"Um.. Giles?" Willow spoke up, squeaking just a bit. "There was something in the news a few months back… some unexplained phenomena caused some astrological event that I can't quite remember to be pushed forward two years… could that be it?"

"Bloody hell." Giles pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'll have to compare the notes and have you find out exactly what the change was, but it's too much to be a coincidence."

"So, we just have to make sure Glory doesn't get this Key, until after the event has passed, right?" Dawn responded nervously as she shifted in her seat. "Then no need to worry about the universe going boom."

"Just a pissed off Hell God to figure out how we can get rid of her." Xander responded evenly as he sighed softly and shook his head. "Maybe they'll just kill each other?"

Buffy snorted, loudly and glared at Xander, "When have we ever been that lucky?"

"Well, Spike did kill the Annointed from what we know." Xander countered evenly with a slight sheepish grin. "But that did still leave us with Spike to deal with."

"That was an interesting year." Buffy responded mildly as she lightly glanced at Xander and then resumed laying her head on his shoulder.

"If by interesting you mean mind scarringly horrible and traumatic." Xander shot back and chuckled.

"Don't worry, I did." Buffy assured him and sighed a bit. "Oh did I ever."

"I, um, yes, well then…" Wesley stared at the group as he stuttered to think of something to say before finally grumbling wearily. " I suppose I'll… Talk to the Council and see what I can find out more about this Ascension and this Glorificus."

"You do that." Xander agreed as he lightly wrapped his arm about Buffy's waist and yawned slightly until the Brit had left the building before he turned his attention back towards Cordelia and Faith. "Council paid shopping spree?"

"What can we say?" Cordelia shrugged slightly as she held up Wesley's wallet and grinned. "If he's not paying attention enough to keep an eye on it…"

"Besides, I got these bitchin' boots out of it." Faith agreed with a grin, while Buffy glared at both of them. "What's wrong, B?"

"I can't believe you two!" Buffy growled softly as she glared from one brunette to the other.

"Yeah! That was totally irresponsible!" Willow piped up as she scowled lightly at the pair. "And completely illegal!"

"Who cares about that?" Buffy shot back as she gave Willow an odd look. "They went shopping on the council's tab and didn't invite me!"

"Bu… but!" Willow squeaked and stared at Buffy in shock. "Stealing is wrong!"

"So's locking up a drugged 18 year old girl with an insane vampire." Xander countered before shrugging just a bit.

"Oh… yeah, that's true." Willow admitted as she settled down with a sigh. "So, what were you going to tell me?"

"Xander's smarter than you." Buffy offered bluntly.

"Way smarter." Cordelia affirmed with a nod as she flipped through Wesley's wallet.

"Scifi smart." Faith clarified.

"…What…?" Willow blinked slightly and stared at Xander. "Huh?"

"Xander kept the Magneto smarts." Buffy responded simply as she kept leaning herself against Xander's shoulder and shrugged a bit. "Has had em since Halloween."

"Seriously?" Oz arched a brow towards Xander.

"The job offers from top secret government agencies concerning a paper I published on wormholes tends to say so." Xander offered with a shrug. "Though, I only publish things through a trust I set up with Giles."

"..And… Everyone knew?" Willow responded, her eyes showing a flash of hurt as she glanced towards her oldest friend who shrugged a bit.

"I didn't." Dawn offered helpfully, before frowning a bit. "But then, I don't know that much usually, so…"

"Oz didn't either." Xander offered as well as he nodded to the laconic werewolf. "No offense."

"None taken." Oz nodded his head as he put an arm comfortingly around Willow.

"But… Why?" Willow stared back at Xander, her lip trembling with a soft whimper as she stared at the teen.

"So you wouldn't do what you did with the magic, trying to prove me wrong." Xander responded simply as he shrugged a bit. "After that… Well, to be honest, after everything, I really didn't care to."

"…Oh." Willow paled slightly before she looked back at the boy and stared at him for a long moment. "… The rocket launcher shipment wasn't a lucky coincidence, was it?"

"Nope." Xander agreed with a nod as he shrugged. "Glad we grabbed a couple, from the way things are going, it looks like we might need it."

"Yes, quite." Giles agreed as he glanced at Xander. "I don't suppose…"

"Sorry, scifi weaponry is a definite no from me." Xander responded with a shake of his head. "I've been doing stuff like environmental purifiers, water filters, recyclers… A computer advance or two. Infrastructural stuff." He paused a moment before grinning. "Oh, and a really nifty solar cell that was completely originally mine."

"Well, I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask." Giles sighed slightly and hung his head.

"Sorry, Giles, no lightsaber for you." Xander responded with a snicker.

The Brit himself opened his mouth, then clicked it shut and offered a sheepish grin. "Was it that obvious?"

"Well, considering how many of you crazy Brits put JEDI as your religion, what do you think?" Xander countered with a laugh.

"Well, yes, quite." Giles sighed wistfully and then grumbled a bit. "Damn."

-o-o-o-

Author's notes: I fudged the time table on the cenus, I know, it didn't show up for 2 years officially. It was just a joke I couldn't resist making.


	13. The Greedy Howl of the Wind

Echoes of the Fallen:

Chapter 13: The Greedy Howl of the Wind

Disclaimer: Marvel owns Magneto and a host of other characters. Buffy, Xander and Co belong to Joss Whedon and the studios.

Author's Notes: A quiet step and acceptance. The lingering memories of the path unfurl as we find ourselves reaching our destination.

Though, I probably rushed this a bit. Sorry about that, just needed it over and done with.

-o-o-o-

Balthazar blinked slightly, then blinked again. Around him, lay the dust and ash of El Eliminati, torn to pieces by the savage fury of the quartet of hell hounds. Carefully, he looked again over his shoulder, twisting as best he could to see nothing left of his forces, before he sighed slightly.

"Well… Apparently a new plan was needed." Balthazar quietly shook his head as he couldn't help but lament, that telling his minions to 'Attack, Attack, Attack!' had not been the best course of action.

As the demons growled darkly in their advance on him, the obese demon shifted nervously as he glanced down at them. "Um… good doggies? No need for you to…"

With that, the beasts lunged forward, snarling darkly as they began to tear the glistening flesh of the moistened demon to bits, before they ripped away his skull to feast on his brains.

-o-o-o-

"Ah, so nice to see results again!" The Mayor chuckled softly as he nodded in approval as the hell hounds dragged back the emptied skull of Balthazar. "Excellent work my boy, excellent." For a moment, the Mayor said nothing, before he let loose a soft cough. "They are house broken though, aren't they?"

-o-o-o-

"…" Glory slowly stared at the rent flesh that had once been Balthazar before twitching slightly as she pursed her lips a bit. "Oh, that little cockroach…"

For a moment, she simply strutted around the room, frowning as she glanced from item to item, studying things as she noticed the piles of dust spread here and there, as well as the fallen swords and the decayed pile of remains that had once been a demon. Shaking her head she sighed slightly and glared around her. "Ugh, fine, little bastard. I take his little fellow insects, he takes Balthazar. And before he could find my key too!"

Grumbling slightly she lightly kicked a sword out of the way before lightly rubbing her forehead. "Well, looks like I'll have to kick things up a notch again. Damn, just when I was starting to like the little bug."

-o-o-o-

"Well, so much for the El Eliminati and Balthazar." Xander noted with a quietly subdued tone of voice as he glanced towards the rotted remains of the once powerful demon as he glanced at one of the fallen pairs of swords "Ugh, talk about nasty."

"Ain't that the truth." Faith agreed, shuddering slightly as her gaze flicked around the room. "So, we…?"

"Yeah, wonder what kinda demons they were?" Xander shook his head and sighed just a bit before he glanced over at Buffy. "Any clues, Buff?"

"They got one of em, whatever they were." Buffy responded with a shrug. "Other than that… not so much."

"Not much on the remains, huh?" Faith offered up as she glanced arounds.

"Yeah, like most demons, hell hounds tend to leave a nasty bit of clean up." A new voice spoke up as a blonde woman clad in red strode into view. "Really, really did suck, Balthazar hadn't even found my Key yet too! And I was actually starting to like that little cockroach until he did this!"

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess… Glorificus?" Xander offered up carefully as he studied what appeared to be a woman in front of him.

"Huh, whadda ya know, guess the cockroach isn't the only one of you insects with a brain." The Hell God responded with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Ugh, now I've got to go and find another group of minions that brains they actually use."

"Good luck with that." Faith snorted softly as she smirked a bit even as she kept herself tensed and wary. "You think any of the ones with brains are still around after that brawl in the park a while back?"

"Eh, just a little bump in the road, that's all." Glory waved her hand casually, before smirking just a bit. "So, two Slayers huh? That's a bit different. I suppose you found that little ant who ran when I went looking for my Key amongst the rest of his brethren?"

"Huh, interesting." Xander nodded with a light pursing of his lips a he glanced over at Buffy. "And I thought she was supposed to be a blonde air head?"

"Well, that was how Willy described her." Buffy responded, here eyes never leaving Glory. "Admittedly, he did say she was the scariest thing that had ever given him a boner." She paused a moment and shuddered visibly. "And, Ew! Scary mental places!"

"And here I thought he was a smart little bug." Glory responded with a sigh of mock exaggeration. "Guess I'll have to be making him go squish after all."

"Well, if you can find him that is." Faith supplied with a shrug. "Because, guy like that? He recognized he was a rate on a sinking ship and ran as fast as he could once he let everything slip."

"Ugh, too many of you insects are damned cockroaches." Glory sighed a moment before brightening. "But, I bet you could tell me where I can find my Key!"

"'Fraid not." Xander responded with a quiet sigh. "You see, sadly the monk grabbed the Key and jumped on a ship…" Glancing down at his watch he paused a moment. "Well, that's what he said at least. If you hurry you might be able to catch him."

"Right, and I'm just supposed to believe that, huh?" Glory chuckled slightly in a bit of amusement as she smirked back at Xander.

"Well, I'm not sure honestly." Xander shrugged slightly before he turned to Faith. "Hey Faith, did Cordy and Dawn get the monk to the boat?"

"Nah, just the princess." Faith shot back as she shrugged. "Little D wasn't much in the mood to have the princess of thieves rifle through her wallet again."

"That's all your fault you know." Buffy responded with a slight smirk on her lips and a shake of her head as she sighed. "She never would have learned any of it if you hadn't taught her."

"Huh, you know, generally? Bad idea to ignore the Hell God." Glory spoke up as she glanced at the three. "Though, you three are kinda amusing."

"We do try." Xander noted as he glanced carefully over Glory. "Even if we really do have to stop you from heading home."

"Oh…?" Glory's arms crossed about her chest as she pursed her lips, glaring coldly back at Xander.

"Yeah, personally?" Xander shrugged a bit. "I got no problems with you wanting to go home. Or, even sending you home." He paused before coughing a bit. "I do however, have a problem with you wanting to destroy this entire dimension in the process."

"Heard about that, huh?" Glory paused a moment before nodding her head in acceptance. "Now, I suppose that puts you ahead of the rest of the little insects."

"Huh, I never realized how annoying the superior lifeform spiel was until now." Xander noted absently as he glanced over at Buffy. "It really gets a bit aggravating when you're on the other end of it, isn't it?"

"Just a bit." Buffy admitted as she warily watched the Hell God with her full attention. "Though, I'm sure you're much scarier when you do it."

"You saying I'm not scary?" Glory arched a brow as she leveled a flat stare at the girl.

"Well, it's hard to be afraid of a girl that seems to have taken her dress sense from Cordelia during her hooker wear days." Xander admitted as he quirked his lips in amusement. "Expensive, designer clothes, just like hers, but still, the effect is... Urk!"

Xander's little commentary derailed as he dangled in the slender grip of the Hell God, his feet dangling in the air as she held him aloft. "Now, you see, that just wasn't nice."

Buffy blinked slightly in shock at the pure speed the creature had displayed, before instantly she was in motion, her eyes burning as she quickly threw herself into a savage kick against Glory's arm. Resulting in a slight grunt of annoyance from the woman as she unconsciously dropped Xander to the ground. "Hey, no one man handles my boyfriend but me!"

"Oh, you want to play now, little insect?" Glory sneered back at the girl, her eyes burning slightly as she glared at the girl, batting away a punch sent with an absent flick of her wrist. "Fine, we'll play."

And with that, Buffy was suddenly rocketting back through the air, Glory's fist held out where the blonde Slayer's body had once been, before the Hell God herself was knocked slightly backwards by another kick from Faith. A moment later the brunette Slayer herself was flying through the air, landing next to Buffy as they stared in shock at the woman in front of them even as Xander quickly scrambled over to them. Shaking her head, and lightly rubbing at her side, Glory smirked at the trio.

"Now, that actually stung a bit." The smirking admittance wasn't a comforting thing to the trio as the woman slowly stalked forward in her clicking heels. "Now, I'll ask you again, where... is... my... Key?!"

"Ya know, I did already tell you, we sent the monk away by boat. He's the one that knew where your key was." Xander shot back even as he rubbed at his throat, coughing slightly. "But, hey, no one believes the clown."

"Right, because after you've told me you know what's going to happen to your world, I'm really ready to believe you're telling me where to find my Key." Glory snorted softly as she crossed her arms about her chest. "What do you think I am, stupid?"

"Nah..." Xander shook his head as he pulled out a cylindrical object into his hands and grinned a bit. "Blind, maybe, but stupid? I'm dating a blonde, so I know how smart they can be."

"Uh huh. Where's my Key?" Glory growled back and glared mildly at the boy. "And you should know, some stupid little human explosive isn't going to do anything more than ruin my dress... and that's just going to piss me off."

"I honestly don't know where your Key is." Xander admitted with a grin before he shot a meaningful look towards Buffy and Faith. "What I don't know means is what I can't share." He grinned again back at her, before pulling the pin on the cylinder in his hand and lightly tossed it in front of Glory's feet as he and the girls ducked and covered.

"I told you..." There was a sudden brilliant explosion of light and sound ripping through the warehouse, forcing Glory to look away as her ears rang with the violent concussive sound. Growling angrily, the Hell God rubbed at her e yes, dazed and unable to really see. "What... the... Fuck?!"

Finally coming out of her daze, Glory rubbed roughly at her eyes and glared around her, sighing just a bit as she noticed she was completely alone in the warehouse once more. "Well..." She glanced down, seeing her dress was still in one piece, and unsinged before smirking just slightly. "At least my dress is fine this time. Two cockroaches, and two little wasps then. This gets more and more interesting as things go on."

-o-o-o-

"Well, that was certainly a kick in the ass." Faith commented as she lightly rubbed against the dark bruise that had sprouted on her chest where Glory had struck. "I could barely see the bitch move."

"Yeah, we're definitely going to need a plan for her." Xander agreed as he lightly rubbed on his own throat where the delicate seeming fingers of the Hell God had dug into his flesh. "Man, I haven't felt that out classed since..." He paused a moment, before chuckling softly as he smirked just a bit, his voice shifting into that European drawl. "Well, let us just say it was a humbling experience and leave it at that, hmmm?"

"Heavy duty planning time it seems." Buffy noted before blinking over at Xander. "What the hell was that thing you threw at her, it looked like a grenade, but..."

"It was." Xander responded quickly as he quirked his lips just a bit. "A flash bang to be precise. Good for disorienting the opponent prior to an attack, or retreat."

"Probably saved our asses." Faith agreed with a nod of her head and a shudder. "We really need to find some heavy duty stuff to take this bitch on."

"We'll figure something out." Xander agreed quietly as he pursed his lips. "I've got a few ideas already... The problem being, on if they're enough. We know she can take a hit, even a Slayer hit apparently, with little or any damage. What we need is a way to multiply what we've got."

They pushed their way into the library, to find an irritated Giles mildly glaring back at a puffed up Wesley. Glancing at one another, the trio paused as they chose to simply listen in for the moment instead of drawing attention to themselves.

"Now, Mr. Giles, the Council has been most generous, perhaps overly so, in allowing you to continue to exert this... influence you have over the Slayers. However, we cannot afford to have them distracted by split loyalties in this dire time." Wesley drew himself up, shoulders squared and back straight as he glared at the man. "So, you will kindly cease and desist you attempts at undermining the Council's authority!"

"Wesley, all I have done is present the Council with the information that has been collected by the Slayers concerning this threat, as well as the details I've managed to uncover from my own, personal tomes." Giles was pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed slightly in exasperation. "Including the information we've learned from the remaining member of the Order of Dagon."

"Yes, well the Council feels that your reliance on this individual is not in the best interests of those involved." Wesley paused, puffing up his chest a bit more as he stared down his nose at Giles. "As such, they have contacted the Knights of Byzantium..."

"Shit..." Faith paled, visibly as she stared at the Watcher and turned her wide eyes to the other two as she spoke in a soft, hushed voice. "This is bad."

"The... Are you bloody twits insane?!" Giles half growled out his words as he tore his glasses from his face. "Those damned fanatics were the LAST people you should have contacted! The Order of Dagon..."

"Had their chance to deal with the Key, however, as is our understanding, they chose instead to study it instead of dispose of it as they should have." Wesley continued, ignoring the man's protests. "The Council has instructed me to take charge of the situation and offer the Knights whatever..."

Whatever else the man might've said was cut off, as Faith stalked up behind him and viciously kicked in the back of Wesley's knees as she slammed his face down into the table with a brutal force as her voice practically screamed down into the man's ear. "YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Faith..." Xander spoke up quickly, moving to her side where she was pinning the Brit in place, her booted foot savagely pressing against the man's knee. "Ease up some."

"These stupid... They're fucking serving up the world to her!" Faith growled as she twisted Wesley's head painfully to the side. "The Order tried to destroy the Key! For CENTURIES! That's why they were studying it you moron! If the Knights get their hands on its vessel and destroy it, they're practically handing it and the World to the bitch on a silver platter!"

"The Knights..." Wesley let out a pained, fearful whimper of protest as he could feel his glasses digging back against his face.

"Are fanatics, zealots." Xander spoke up again, shaking his head as he glared down at Wesley. "In other words, narrow minded fools. The Key is ENERGY at its base. It can be stored, it can be channeled, but it cannot be simply destroyed by destroying what it's stored in! While it's stored, its hidden from Glorificus' sight. She can only follow it the same ways the rest of us can, mortal observation. If the Knights succeed, then they'll be handing Glory what she needs to rip this entire universe apart."

"I'm certain that..." Again, Wesley attempted to take control of the conversation, gasping slightly as he could feel Faith exerting even more pressure on his body.

"You, and the Council just don't get it, do you?" It was Buffy's turn to speak as she glared down at the man, pursing her lips softly as she let off a slight growl of anger. "The answer isn't always strength. It isn't always about power, it isn't always about forcing things the way you think they should be."

"The answer is in adapting, never being stuck in one way of thinking, one way of acting." Xander picked up where she'd left off, his eyes dark as he glared down at where Wesley was pinned painfully against the table. "Not in doing something simply because it's how it's always been done. Not being chained to tradition simply because it's tradition."

"You and those pieces of shit on the Council... If we fail because you shit heads stuck your heads up your asses on this and ignored the intel we gave you..." Faith growled softly as she tightened her grip on Wesley. "I am going to personally drag each and every one of your worthless souls down to the deepest, darkest Hell I can find and fucking Crucify you there. GOT IT?"

"T-there is no need for..." Wesley began in protest, his eyes glistening with fear as he struggled to regain his composure. "T-the Council...!"

"Get the fuck gone." Faith roughly pulled the man away, shoving him towards the door with an angry flash of her eyes. "This isn't a place for pussy little Watchers. This is a place for people who get their hands fucking dirty and get the job fucking done."

His eyes wild, Wesley's eyes flicked from Faith to Buffy, the blonde girl shaking her head, a look of detatched pity. "Just go, Wesley. We gave you and your Council a chance to that you could help instead of making things worse. You've proven that you have no place here."

Stumbling away, the British man stared, wildly back at them for a moment before pushing away again, and fearfully almost running out the door. Once he was gone, Faith collapsed down into a chair and buried her face in her hand. "Shit, shit, shit. As if we didn't have enough fucking problems as it fucking is."

"I take it from Faith's rather... explicit vocabulary, things didn't go too well?" Giles' face was carefully neutral as he studied the trio of teenagers in front of him.

"Balthazar and his El Eliminati are dead." Xander answered him quietly as he collapsed down into a seat himself. "And we finally met Glorificus."

"Dear Lord..." Giles' voice was a hoarse whisper as he noticed the visible bruises on Faith's and Xander's bodies. "How did you...?"

"Flash bang grenade." Xander responded simply with a slight grunt. "I pulled a few of them when we got the rocket launchers. Been making sure I had one on me during patrols, just in case."

"Yes, well, what can you tell me about her?"

"She has Cordelia's taste in hooker wear, but doesn't make it look as good." Xander offered with a slight smirk on his lips before wincing a bit at the slight glare Buffy threw at him.

"Bad, Xan." The blonde girl chided slightly as she glared mildly at the boy.

"Yeah, yeah..." Xander shrugged a bit and grinned at her. "You're still the one I'm taking to Prom, remember?"

"You better be." The blonde agreed primly, before smirking just a bit as she glanced over at Faith. "Oh, by the way, I found out who Cordy's date is going to be."

"... Fuck." Faith paled slightly as she glared a bit at Buffy. "Come on, B... It's bad enough I lost that bet with her, you gotta rub it in too?"

"Nah, I'm just going to make certain I get plenty of photos for all my future blackmail needs." Buffy grinned down right evilly back at Faith. "After all, you do recall that Cordy is the one who's picking out your dress, right?"

"Bend me over and fuck me up the ass." Faith groaned even louder as she buried her face in her hands and sighed. "This just isn't my day."

"Well, I'm kinda curious if Buff is going to take you up on your offer." Xander offered up, waggling his brows suggestively as he ignored the death glares both Slayers were sending him. "Though, I doubt I'd be lucky enough to get to see it."

"Or live long afterwards if you did." Faith growled slightly as she blushed brilliantly.

"Probably not." Xander admitted serenely as he could feel his girlfriend glaring at him as well. "But, what a way to go."

"Pervert." Buffy muttered softly and sighed just a bit as she lightly punched him on the arm.

"Only where you're involved my dear, only where you're involved." Xander assured the girl, even as he ducked away from another blow. "I'm gonna go with the hey, that hurts!"

"Right, it'd better hurt." Buffy grumbled a bit and sighed as she shook her head. "Come on, we gotta go get your tux."

"... Bought, paid for and fitted, thank you very much." Xander shot back with a casual sniff. "And I look quite dashing in magenta, I must say."

"... PLEASE tell me you're joking." Buffy stared back at the boy who smirked in turn at her.

"The purple shirt should fit in absolutely wonderfully."

"Xan..."

"I kid, I kid." He quickly held up his hands in quiet surrender. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"... You're taking me to your tuxedo, NOW." The blonde growled as she took hold of her boyfriend's arm and dragged him, angrily away from the other two.

"If I fail to return, remember me as I was!" Xander called out, his eyes dancing merrily as he ignored the growing growl from Buffy. "And know, I died with honor!"

"Oh, I am, sooooo going to hurt you for that." Buffy grumbled a bit as she pulled him through the doors.

"My... Xander certainly seems... " Giles began as he struggled for the right words.

"Insane? Bonkers? Crazy?" Faith offered helpfully as she stared where the pair had just exitted.

"His age for a change." Giles noted quietly and smiled just a bit. "More like how he used to be, before things changed."

"... He used to be like that all the time?" Faith stared at Giles, her brow arching up slightly in question.

"Yes, he was." The man agreed with a quiet nod of his head as he began to thumb through a book. "Though, perhaps not quite as blatantly perverse."

"... How'd he survive?" Faith could only blink again as she tried to wrap her mind around how the clown she'd seen was still the same Xander she'd known for most of the year, was in fact the Xander she'd never had a chance to really know.

"There has always been more to Xander than most people realize I think." Giles responded simply as he smiled faintly. "It makes them underestimate what he's capable of."

"All right." Faith nodded her head slightly before sighing just a bit. "So, know any spells that keep a person from showing up in photographs?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Giles noted with a slight smirk on his lips even he flipped through the book in hand.

"... Really?"

"Indeed." He paused a moment before that smirk settled more fully on his lips. "That doesn't mean I going to share it with you though."

"Dammit."

-o-o-o-

"Ugh, I'm gonna kill him." Buffy muttered audibly as she paced with a quick click of her heels as the pale lavender dress rippled slightly against her slim frame. "Slowly, painfully, permanently!"

"Permanently?" Joyce offered up as she studied her daughter carefully, her eyes dancing with amusement as she quirked a brow, her own body decked out in a subdued auburn dress as she lightly placed her hands on her hips. "And tell me, young lady, exactly what's wrong with Rupert taking me as his date to help chaperone?"

"Eh? Giles?" Buffy blinked slightly, her eyes almost popping out of her face as she froze that way for just a moment. "When was I going to be informed of such?!"

"Probably when he showed up to take me?" Joyce offered, smiling a bit more as she settled her hands on her hips. "Now, as we've ruled out Rupert, you wouldn't be talking about killing your date would you?"

"Mom... He refused to let me see his tuxedo." Buffy's voice was flat and hard as she glared mildly back at her mother. "I mean, completely, flat out refused! Told me he didn't want to miss the expression on my face when I saw it."

"Oh, dear." Joyce fought back the urge to laugh at the expression racing across her daughter's face. "And you think...?"

"It's Xander." Buffy's response was simple and flat as she levelled a look at her mother. "I love him, I really do, but would YOU trust him to not show up in a Hawaiian print tuxedo?"

"Now dear, he's out grown the loud color phase, and you know it." Joyce chided lightly even as her eyes danced softly. "Though, you do seem to bring out the kid in him."

"It feels good, just talking with him like that, you know?" Buffy sighed slightly and shook her head a moment before collapsing down against a chair. "Still... the fact that he flat out refused... REFUSED! To show me..."

"I guess she knows me too well." Xander spoke up, his eyes dancing merrily as he stepped in, decked out in a vividly bright yellow tuxedo with red flowers printed across it, splashed with leaves of green, with matching tie and cumber bun.

"... Oh, Xander..." Joyce bit back a laugh as her daughter stared dumbfounded at her date, gaping at him incredulously like a fish out of water, before a flash of light and the click of a camera could be heard.

"Got it!" Cordelia's voice could be heard crowing triumphantly as she slipped out in her black prom dress, camera in hand as she smirked triumphantly.

"Cool, I'll go get changed." Xander responded with a grin as he quickly went to work undoing his tie and shucking his jacket.

"Stop!" Buffy's voice ordered angrily. "Splainy, now!"

"They played a joke on you, B." Faith's voice rang out, dripping with amusement before the girl almost awkwardly swayed into the room. "Ugh, I hate heels."

"... Faith?" Buffy simply blinked, and stared in utter and complete shock at the girl in front of her.

"At least I know I'm not alone in it." Faith muttered slightly as she lightly shifted uncomfortably in the soft pink silk that clung all the way from her neck down to her ankles, save for the slit up to her hip that showed off the well formed length of her leg. "And yeah, not a word about it. I'm doing this because I'm no squelcher, doesn't mean I have to fuckin like it."

"You look beautiful, Faith." Joyce assured the girl, smiling softly as she strode over and plucked the camera from Cordelia's hands. "And Xander, I'm getting a picture of you in the tuxedo."

"Moooooom!" Buffy groaned audibly as Xander pulled the jacket back over his shoulders and laughed softly.

"Sure. But we can do that anytime. I had to have this thing custom made." Xander grinned just a bit. "Completely worth it to get the look on Buffy's face..."

"As long as you give me a copy for the family album." Joyce agreed with a grin on her face. "And I want a picture of the two of you together, we can get one with the real tuxedo after you change, but I still want one with you like that."

"Yes ma'am." Xander laughed softly as he slipped over next to Buffy, and lightly moved to slide his arm against hers. "Forgive me?"

"... You have a real tux to change into?" Buffy demanded, glaring mildly at her boyfriend.

"Yup. I'm hurt you think so little of me, beautiful." Xander spread his fingers across his chest and pouted softly down at her. "Really, what have I..."

"Xan, shush and smile for my mom."

"Whatever you say, beautiful, whatever you say."

-o-o-o-

"This… is nice." Buffy's voice murmured softly against the grey silk of Xander's vest as his black, jacketed arms wrapped gently about her waist, holding her so gently in his arms.

"Yeah, I'd say so," Xander agreed quietly as he lightly placed a soft kiss atop her head, his arms cradling her so tenderly as they swayed to the music. "Though, I'm still waiting to wake up and find myself back to being alone."

"Mm… If this is a dream, when you wake up, you can take me with you." Buffy countered with a slight smile on her lips before she glanced up at him. "It wouldn't be a dream without you."

"Hey, that's my line." Xander chuckled even as they song slowly came to an end, his fingers slipping up, lightly stroking against her cheek, his palm lightly cupping against her face as he smiled at her.

"Mmm maybe, but doesn't make it any less true."

"Um, excuse me?" The nervous voice of Jonathan Levinson as he spoke up carefully glancing around the room while he shifted, obviously uncomfortable. "It's time for the class awards…"

As the groups of students settled back into their various groups, Buffy leaned back against Xander's chest as the teen held his arms wrapped firmly about her waist. There was a slight, wistful sigh escaping Xander's lips when the class clown award came and passed without so much of a mention of his name. Seeing the slight longing in his eyes Buffy grinned up at him and lay her head back against his chest.

"You'll always be my clown prince charming, Xan."

His lips quirking slightly, Xander chuckled and leaned down, placing a soft, gentle kiss on the nape of her neck. "Thanks, Beautiful."

"All right, all the regular awards have been given out…" Jonathan spoke up his voice filling the gym as slowly the nervousness began to melt away. "You know, this last year and a half has been intense. Things kept happening, things we couldn't explain, things that we didn't want to explain. There's always been something… there, just under the surface. Something dark, something most of us would never want to know about."

An uneasy agreement rippled through the air as Scoobies one and all now focused their attention onto the podium. "I mean… what other high school in the US has an obituary section?" A slight ripple of nervous laughter echoed across the room, before the boy continued. "But… Starting our sophomore year, something changed in Sunnydale. And most of, if not all of us know the who, if not the why. Is Buffy Summers here tonight?"

Eyes turned onto her, and Buffy blinked slightly in shock as she felt the light fall on her, illuminating as she rested back against her boyfriend. Seeing her pointed out, Jonathan smiled slightly and continued. "To Buffy Summers, goes an award via write in on our ballots. Buffy Summers, our Class Protector."

As the ripple of applause greeted her, Buffy blinked again, staring in disbelieving shock as she felt a slight nudge against her back as Xander urged her forward. As the crowd rippled away, the blonde Slayer blushed softly as she walked up to the stage. Taking the umbrella bearing plaque she smiled, lifting it up as she glanced around the room, letting her eyes convey the thanks she felt, before quietly pulling away without a word as she slipped back towards the crowd.

"Normally, this would have been the end of our little awards ceremony." Jonathan continued after the girl had left the stage. "But, Buffy, could you stay up here a moment?"

At the bewildered look on her face the boy smiled nervously back at her before looking back over across the crowd. "Invariably, where there was trouble Buffy was there, helping out, fighting to keep us safe… But, we also know she wasn't alone. We, the Sunnydale class of 1999 would like to thank all of you. Could Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg, Cordelia Chase and date, Oz Osbourne, and Rupert Giles please come up here?"

As the suddenly bewildered group of seniors and one librarian stepped up to the stage, Larry Blaisdell stepped up to the mic next to Jonathan and looked at his fellow teen for permission. When Jonathan nodded and stepped back, the former football player carefully adjusted the mic and smiled out across the room before glancing over at the still confused looking Scoobies. "Well, I kinda volunteered for this, but lemme say sorry we're kinda ambushing you guys like this."

As a soft chuckling rippled through the room, Larry took a moment, taking a slow, deep breath before he continued. "Looking over the past few years, we've faced things that no one really should. We've seen monsters and nightmares and things we didn't want to acknowledge as real. Some of us repressed, some of us ignored, some of us refused to see, but some few of us chose to stand up and fight for all of us."

Turning his head, he looked at the Scoobies and smiled a sad, solemn smile. "They did so, even as so many of us targeted them as weak, as weird, as strange and bizarre. They shielded us, even as we tried to bully them or belittle them. They fought for us, when we stood like sheep before the slaughter, not wanting to believe the danger we faced."

For a moment, he let his words hang in the air, the shame in his voice causing a ripple of shifting nervousness in the crowd around him before he continued. " And when one of us finally stepped up and joined them, many of us were quick to ridicule her as well. But, still they did what we should have been doing all along. What was right, not what was easy. So, on behalf of everyone in the class of 1999, I want to say thank you for showing us what it means to have that kind of strength."

For a moment, a heavy silence reigned around the room, before slowly a trickle of applause rippled out. A trickle, that moments later erupted into a full out roar for the group a moment later, causing them to shift nervously under the praise.

-o-o-o-

Blood coursed and pulsed through his veins as he looked up into the almost bored gaze of the blonde creature looming over him. Blood that rose up over his lips and erupted was a wet cough sent spikes of pain through his broken, shattered flesh. Blood that burned like bile on his tongue as Tucker Wells looked up at the eyes that looked upon him like a man does an ant, just before his boot crushes it underfoot.

"So, I suppose that's it?" Glory's brow rose on her features as she lightly glanced down at her nails for a moment. "Ya know, with all the frustrations I've been going through with you insects of late, I kinda expected… more, you know?"

Tucker almost laughed at the way the Hell God seemed disappointed. His lips, quirking slightly in a grim moment of humor as he managed to offer her the slightest of shrugs as the grim certainty of death began to settle into his form. "S-sorry…t-to… dis… appoint."

"Meh, I just suppose the cockroaches have raised the standard a bit more than I'm used to." Glory sighed slightly as she glanced down at the boy, broken and dying in front of her with the bodies of three hell hounds surrounding him. "I think I'm almost going to miss them once I leave this place and it, ya know, completely ceases to exist."

Shaking her head, Glory chuckled slightly, quickly as she let her eyes wander over Tucker's body. "So, certain you won't tell me where I can find him, hmmm?"

"W-why?" The word struggled to escape his lips, his eyes heavy, struggling to keep them open as he looked at the being who wore the body of a woman. "I… I… m-m-might be… damned… But… even I… have something to protect here."

He managed a grin then, looking up at his death with a calm acceptance that he couldn't quite understand. All the anger, the wrath, the vengeance he'd wanted, it all seemed so distant now. So worthless as his body faded away into the icy grips of death.

"Ya know, I'll never get you insects." Glory shook her head, growling slightly as she threw her hands up into the air. "It's inevitable, this little pathetic reality of yours? Gone, kaput, good bye! Nothing you do or say is going to stop me! In the end, I AM going to win!"

And in response, Tucker Wells merely smiled at her, a soft look of final pity as if he'd known something she didn't. As if what she'd said was a joke as his bloody lips parted and Tucker's final words gurgled into the air. "Enjoy…. Graduation… day."

As Glory's eyes burned in anger, the blows that reined down on his broken body were felt as only a corpse could feel. For Tucker Wells slipped away before she could have any measure of satisfaction.

-o-o-o-

"So, the Mayor's going to be at Graduation." Xander offered up quietly as he settled into his seat and glanced around him. Giles wore a look of quiet determination as he sat next to Joyce, his hand gripping firmly onto the woman's own as Dawn sat with a nervous apprehension on her face. Buffy's head nodded quietly in time with Faith's as Cordelia rested her chin in her palm before she spoke.

"So, we're thinking what, showdown?" There cheerleader's voice was quietly subdued as she glanced out around the room. "I mean… all things considered…"

"It's the town's centennial," Giles said with a quiet certainty that did nothing to assure the rest of the group. "It's almost a given that well…"

"Yeah." Xander spoke softly as he looked around the room. "And all things considered… I'm not sure if we wanna stop him or not."

"Is this… Glorificus really that bad?" Joyce spoke up quietly, her eyes wide, fearful as she glanced around the room.

"She tossed us around like we were nothing, Mrs. S." Faith spoke up quietly as she shuddered a bit. "I hit her as hard as I could, and she shrugged it off like it was nothing."

"We have some cards to play against her still. Faith has the Orb of Dagon from that monk." Xander responded quietly as he glanced around them. "I've got a surprise or two I can use…"

"We just don't know if that will be enough." Buffy finished the unspoken sentiment as she glanced over at Xander.

"No, we don't." The dark haired teen agreed with a slow nod of his head. "Hell, we don't even know what to do about the Mayor, other than letting the two of them duke it out and hope we can take out the victor." For a moment, he leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling before he took a slow, deep breath, then released it into the air.

As the rest of the group shifted uneasily, Xander stared up at the ceiling, his eyes somewhat distant, lost in his thoughts as he let the silence hang in the air for a long moment, before he finally spoke. "Still, if Charles taught me anything, it's that there is always hope. That there will always be something that can be done." Pausing a moment, Xander then let off a slow, soft chuckle. "Damned if I can figure it out though."

"So, what, we're just going to sit around on our asses, waiting for things to come falling down on our heads?" Faith's voice growled out as her dark eyes flashed angrily. "Fuck that! I don't know about the rest of you, but if I'm going out, no way in hell I'm going to go out like some chump!"

"If we die, it will be fighting." Xander agreed, a slight nod of his head signaling his acceptance as he slowly leaned back, staring up at the ceiling for a long, lingering moment. "And should that end come, we shall see the gates of Valhalla, and the ranks of the einherjar shall greet us, for they shall know, we fought with the strength they did. That we managed, even if it was but a short moment in time, to thwart the will of a god."

"Poetic," Giles noted with a quiet voice as he studied the boy whose eyes again seemed so ancient and haunted. "If a bit overly fatalistic I would think."

"Gods can be thwarted. They can be stopped, they can be beaten," Xander responded back, his eyes falling slowly closed. "I've seen it done." For a moment, he merely sat there, speculation rippling across his mind. "Of course, generally there a bit more resources to be had in the process. Nor a god of our own on our side. What I'd give for Thor to pop up for a fight."

"Yes, well, I'm afraid your little comic book deities won't be able to help us much." Giles noted dryly with a touch of humor in his eyes.

His lips pursed into a thin line, Xander finally shook his head as he paused a moment. "All right, we know the Mayor is up to something. We know he's some how been able to hold of Glorificus, and pissed her off in the process. Do we know anything special about Graduation Day for him to be willing to show up in a place she can catch him?"

"Other than it being the Town's Centennial?" Willow offered up helpfully. "100 years of Hellmouthy goodness."

"Um… 100 years on a Hellmouth?" Dawn spoke up, a slight hesitance. "How long has this guy been around?"

"Oh! Well, Actually we've only really had 3 mayors here!" Willow offered up helpfully. "Richard Wilkins I, Richard Wilkins II and now Richard Wilkins III!"

"… Ok, is it just me or is that… odd?" Dawn offered up with a cold shiver running down her spine. "Giles… ya know when you had me running through all those books? There was this passage, talking about something called an Ascension and 100 years on a Hellmouth."

"More than odd." Giles quickly agreed as he quickly pulled out his glasses and went to work polishing them. "More like… very suspicious."

"That's putting it more than a little mildly," Xander drawled as he reached over and lightly took hold of Buffy's hand, giving it a light, reassuring squeeze. "But… can we really afford to take our attention off of Glory to try and figure out just what he's up to?"

"I don't know about the rest of you, but seriously, I don't think that the Mayor is going to be plotting anything nearly as bad as destroying our entire dimension like that bitch is." Faith spoke up as she crossed her arms about her chest. "Look, we deal with the shit from the Mayor as it comes, but, seriously, this Glory needs way more attention."

"So, any new ideas on how we can handle her then?" Xander offered up as he glanced around. "I've got a few…" He paused a moment, before giving Buffy's hand another squeeze. "And, um… We might wanna try to call in Angel, as much as I hate it. We'll need all the help we can get."

"Extra big guns are of the good you know." Buffy agreed quietly as she lightly offered him a simple, gentle smile, like a summer breeze brushing back against his skin.

For a moment, he said nothing, allowing that moment of doubt to have it's time, it's moment of respite and it's indulgence, before grinding it away as he let himself drink in that smile and the truth it held. Nodding quietly, he again gave the softest of squeezes to her hand, before he looked out across the room. "All right, we start planning… and we let as many people from school know to coming to Graduation is a bad idea."

"But, if they're determined to come, to make sure they come armed." Buffy noted seriously as she looked around the group, who gave their assent as one.

"Then, let's get started." Xander stated with the grim look of almost fatalistic resolve on his face.

-o-o-o-

"We don't have to do this you know." Xander's words were soft as his head rested against hers, his arm her shoulders, his body atop her own, and her scent washing away everything else.

"Xander, this isn't something I have to do. This is something I want to do." She smiled back at him, her eyes open for a brief moment, the smile on her lips almost serene, in a molten, hungry manner. "And this is something you want to do too."

"Well, I wasn't going to mention that part." A slight quirk of his lips she could feel just above her own even as he slowly slide his hands down, and she could feel that touch, flesh, slightly rough, moving beneath her shirt, caressing up the soft, smooth flesh.

"So, no more trying to convince me not to do this?" Lips hand shifted, that smile melting into a hungry, saucy smirk as she would thread her fingers behind his back, and she could feel the lightest dig of her nails fought down against his skin.

"No, no more," he agreed, before their lips met and together, melted as two bodies worked against one another, until they became one.

-o-o-o-

A cold, distant smile blossomed across the face of Richard Wilkins as the precise chime of 5 am echoed through his room. His eyes snapping open, full of serpentine anticipation, he would take a moment to savor the feel of his sheets, their warmth, their cushioning embrace. It the small things, he decided with a moment's musing, that he'd miss the most, but such was the price of power, and he'd come too far to falter now.

Throwing back the sheets, he took a moment's pause as his feet slipped down into a familiar, snug pair of slippers, before he stood up and glanced back at the rumpled expanse of his sheets. For a moment, his lips pursed in thoughtful consideration, as he glanced towards his closet. Finally, a decision in mind a soft murmur could have been heard, if any had been there to see it.

"Ah well, it simply wouldn't due to leave something so untidy on a day like today." And with that, the man calmly and quietly made his bed in an almost militaristic display of neat precision.

-o-o-o-

Groaning softly, Glory groggily pushed herself up out of the velveteen embrace of her sheets and grumbled as she stumbled slightly before gaining her bearings, the sun already shining eagerly through the window. Pushing a hand to her head, she forced away the sleep mussed locks of her hair with a huff of annoyance. Glancing around, she took a look at the room, her clothing scattered about, shoes haphazardly sticking out from most visible surfaces before she grunted slightly.

"Minions! Get in here and get to cleaning!" The words snapped out, The Beast turned her head and stalked into the bathroom, intent on getting ready for finally crushing a certain little cockroach. That, and she could really, really use a shower.

-o-o-o-

Glancing around, Xander sighed just a bit as he lightly fingered the axe underneath his robes as he lightly took a moment to glance to his right, his hand snaking out to take that of the blonde next to him as their robes stirred restlessly. As Buffy offered him back a simple little smile, His eyes glanced around as he couldn't help but frown slightly as he looked at the chairs.

They were full for one. Full of his classmates, their faces a mix of fear and determination as they too shifted uneasily where they sat. He'd tried to convince them, to keep them away, but it seemed that the Sunnydale class of 1999 was tired of living in the dark and ignoring the shadows around them.

It stirred no small amount of pride in the young man, even as he wished they were away at home and safe. As he glanced back towards the stage, he caught sight of the silently fuming glare a certain Principal directed his way as he glanced away from his chat with the Mayor. A smoldering, venom-laden glare meant to pierce the depths of his soul and fill him with a cold dread.

Really, he couldn't help bug grin back at the man, as the impotent threat in the look filled him with all manner of warm fuzziness.

"So, if we live through this, we hitting the Bronze?" His voice left his lips before he even realized he'd spoke, a calm acceptance in his words as he leaned back in his seat and slowly turned his head to glance around at his friends.

"Depends on the level of badness." Buffy answered back with a slight smirk. "As long as none of the good guys die or get sent to Hell, I'm all for the partying."

"Definitely." Cordelia agreed as she smirked slightly. "And don't worry about the tab…" She flashed an unfamiliar looking credit card. "Snyder's going to be paying."

"Ya know, more and more Faith's wallet on a chain idea is sounding like really, really good advice." Willow noted warily as she glanced back her long time former tormenter nervously.

"Plus, makes for a handy weapon in a jiff." Buffy offered up with a sage nod of her head. "I once saw her use it to strangle this pink demon."

"Pink?" Xander blinked slightly as he looked over at Buffy. "One of your girl nights out?"

"What, did you think we sat around painting our nails and gossiping?" There was a moment where he couldn't help but smirk and nod, a smirk that only grew even larger when Willow could be seen nodding with him, much to Buffy's chagrin. "Oh, come on, seriously! Do you think FAITH is that kinda girl?"

This time, Cordelia was the one nodding, drawing a quartet of looks onto herself. "What? I live with the girl, I know more about her habits than any of you."

"… That is disturbing on so many levels." Buffy noted with a shudder and a shake of her head.

"Ah, I think things are about to start." Xander noted as he pointed towards the stage where Snyder was glaring about at the various student body before almost grunting into the mic. "All right, sit down you little monsters. Though you don't deserve it, the Mayor here would like to address you all. So sit up straight and pay attention!"

"Ah, thank you Principal Snyder, that was just, ah, inspiring." The Mayor himself noted jovially as he glanced out across the group. "As I look out at you, I see the future… The future of this town, this state, this country and possibly even this world…"

"Really? What I see are buncha little insects that are going to be dead soon enough, and their grand-cockroach of a Mayor." A familiar, female voice before all hell broke loose.

-o-o-o-

End Notes: Next Chapter is the last. I was going to make this one extra long, but I changed my mind.

Good to be writing again though.


	14. The Howling Dirge

Echoes of the Fallen:

Chapter 14: The Howling Dirge

Author's notes: And thus, do enter these final steps.

-o-o-o-

It was a mass of confusion as suddenly everything seemed to happen at once. Glory's smug, confidant, knowing voice rippling over their heads, cut a swathe of silence into the air, before suddenly everyone was on their feet. A shambling mob was approaching them, filled with wild, empty eyes, and herded by the wrinkled, dark flesh of Glory's demonic minions.

"Well, this certainly won't… urp." Richard Wilkins paused a moment, before lightly settling a hand over his stomach, as his eyes met Glory's, the smile on his face a mix of apologetic and triumphant. "Or, well, looks a good show, Glory, my dear. Just a smidge too late."

"Oh?" Suddenly, the woman blurred forward, snatching the man's throat in her grip as she lifted him into the air. "Is that a fact, Dick? Doesn't seem that way from my point of view."

"Urk-! Well, isn't this just a pickle!" The man squirmed about in her grip, his eyes bulging for a moment, before suddenly a look of calm settled on his features, before they suddenly exploded in pain. "But, yes… Too…. LATE!"

And with that final word, his body suddenly exploded inside as his arms vanished, molding into the rest of his body as cold, rough scales suddenly sprouted across his body. He grew, higher and higher, thicker and thicker as his head elongated, jaw dislocating, extending as jagged fangs gleamed in the suddenly dimming sun. As his suddenly baleful, reptilian eyes locked onto the hell god, an eclipse slid into place overhead, and with it, a swarm of vampires suddenly appeared.

"Well, damn." Xander couldn't help but exclaim as he stared up at the towering, roaring beast. "Suddenly, I'm starting to wonder if we made the right bet."

"Too late to take a second guess now!" Buffy noted as she threw off her robes and drew out a crossbow. "All right everybody! You wanted to fight? Well, time to get it done!" And with that, she took aim and with the pull of a trigger, a vampire exploded into a cloud of dust.

All around them, students discarded their robes and withdrew a wide variety of different weapons, ranging from the traditional, more archaic, to the gunmetal gleam of a shotgun or pistol here or there. And then, the air erupted with the howling maelstrom of combat. Screams of pain mingled with the staccato blasts of gunfire, as a the twang of bow and crossbow strings filled the air, accompanied by the whistling hiss of blades parting the air.

Faith and Angel appeared, each from different sides of the growing melee as vampires fought against teenagers, demons and madmen alike, even as those sides did much the same. The insane victims of Glory's hunger were little more than stumbling cattle, babbling mad nonsense as they tried to latch onto anything they were directed towards. Still, when they swarmed about a figure, babbling, gripping, holding, they made them easy prey, no matter their side.

Amongst the rapidly panicking parents, a few bastions of calm were rising to action. Carefully shielding her youngest daughter behind her, Joyce Summers drew out the small pistol as she carefully took aim at one of the more obvious threats, one of Glory's demons, lashing out towards frantically dodging students and vampires alike. Finger gently squeezed and in a brief report, the shot rang out and the demon crumpled, blood quickly flowing down its head.

At her side, Giles followed her shot with one of his own, the soft click and twang of his crossbow unnoticed over the din of battle, save by the single vampire that was the recipient of its bolt. A single, momentary realization, before the demon inhabited corpse collapsed into a pile of dust, leaving the student it was about to feast on, letting loose a grateful sigh of relief. At least, until another took its place and the battle began anew.

Faith was a whirlwind as she moved through the vampire ranks, a wild force that left nothing but a whispering touch of dust in her wake. As the closest vampires came to a sudden realization that this was not going to be some easy herding of frightened cattle and began to break ranks, the dark-haired Slayer had her sights set on the demons herding their flock of Glory's insane leftovers. Almost a blur of motion, she moved, and before they even realized what was happening, a demonic head was already flying courtesy of the machete in Faith's hand.

The man turned vampire, once known as Liam, as Angelus, as the leader of the Scourge of Europe and as the vampire with a soul, moved with an angry efficiency among what was once his kind. Hard, fast blows, sent younger, almost fledgling vampires flying, distracting others in time for a swift, snap of a stake to leave them as nothing more than dust. Through it all, the man's eyes would occasionally find themselves drawn, helplessly towards the golden blur of motion, and the dark haired figure fighting at her side.

Buffy held off the vampires, the demons from interfering, as Xander fired off bolt after bolt from his crossbow, cocking it back with a flowing, efficient manner. Loading the heavy, powerful weapon without even seeming to notice the way it yielded so easily to him. Focused instead on the creatures that tried to come at the woman he loved from behind. Threat after threat, he ended before it arrived.

In front of them however, the battle was truly waged.

The Mayor, having already batted away the screaming form of the protesting principal had immediately lunged for Glory, mouth open, wide, gleaming fangs sharp and hungry. Only, the Hell God had rebuffed him, her seemingly dainty arms, striking out, smacking away the newly risen demon enough strength to snap the head to the side and send sparks of pain as his momentum carried his face down to smash into the raised stage. Hissing with rage, the snaked struck out, awkwardly smashing it's new tail down onto the suddenly crushed structure, the impact throwing Glory a short distance to the ground to land on her ass.

"Oww… Ok, so you managed to push yourself up in the food chain after all, not bad." Glory admitted as she took a moment to dust herself off then stood up once more. "Good for you even! It was far more annoying to have all those frustrations come from a little cockroach of a human like you."

Again the snake struck out, snapping its tail down to try and smash her back into the earth, only to have her blur out of the way, swaying slightly as the ground rippled in response. Smirking still, the blonde God looked up at the snake and waggled her finger. "Now, now, Dick! That was just rude! Not even letting a lady finish complimenting you?"

"Well, I do apologize…" The voice echoed in a twisted version of the Mayor's normal, jovial tone from the snake's mouth. "But, you are keeping me from my brunch. I am a growing demon… and they do look so… tasty."

"I know the feeling, I really do, they've got such a tasty grip on sanity, that well…" Glory shrugged just a bit, before smirking up at the snake. "Shame just have to end up on opposite sides, I might've actually been able to respect you."

"Well, gosh, you're just going to make me blush with all this praise!" The snake actually seemed abashed for a moment, while a certain pair of Scoobies took a brief moment to stare.

"Ooook, did the big snake just eye us like you eye twinkies?" Buffy noted as another vampire exploded into dust next to her.

"I think he did." Xander agreed as he frowned slightly even as he nodded. "I think I should be affronted, what with the stealing of my patented looks and what not."

"Xan, I don't think you can patent a look that's basically just staring and drooling over food." Buffy shot back with a grin on her face as his crossbow ended another vampire. "Shaggy and Scooby would've already done it years ago if you could."

"Point," Xander agreed with a reluctant sigh. "Ah well, a guy can dream can't he?"

"Right." Buffy bit back a laugh as she sent one of Glory's demons flying.

"Well, enough of this chatter, it's getting rather… dull." Glory shook her head, smirking a bit. "It's been fun, Dick. Well, somewhat at least, it's also been really fucking frustra-!"

Whatever else Glory had planned to say, was cut off as the Mayor suddenly lunged down and snapped his mouth over her, trying to either bite her in half or swallow her whole. As the figure vanished behind his teeth, the snake quickly threw back his head, attempting to thrown the woman down his throat, before suddenly freezing. It's eyes blinking rapidly, those closest to the demon, could hear a strangled sentence hissed out. "Oh… that wasn't a very good idea."

Then, suddenly the snake was flailing around, its body, crashing into anything and everything around it. They were wild, spasming movements, shuddering and jerky without even a semblance of control. Then, suddenly its eyes went dead, and its spasms grew into convulsions, still twisting and writhing about. Suddenly, they could see a hand, erupting from the creature's head, somewhere just between its eyes, as a spray of broken flesh, scales and blood flew through the air with it.

An air of disgusted triumph on her face, Glory pulled herself from the still twitching corpse and glanced down at her ripped and thoroughly stained and fluid slick dress. "Ugh… Just… Dammit all! That's ANOTHER dress that bastard ruined! I mean, seriously! Doesn't he have any appreciation for fashion?!"

"Um, Xan?" Buffy spoke up as she carefully knocked away another vampire. "Seeing as how we did apparently bet on the right Big Bad winning, and as she has, well, just pulled herself out of the head of a really fucking big snake…."

"Tactical withdrawal?" Xander offered as he recocked his crossbow.

"I was going to say maybe we should run like hell, but I think I like your way of putting it better." Buffy agreed as the pair simultaneously began to head towards her mother and sister. "Everybody, time to get the hell outta here!"

"Aw, trying to leave the party early?" Glory spoke up even as she struggled to fully pull herself free from the corpse. "Sorry, I need to beat on something after this, and guess what? You're elected!"

"Sorry, I think we're going to have to decline your offer for now." Xander shot back as he shot another vampire. "Have to wait for the recount you know."

"Recount?" Buffy asked, a curious expression on her face as she kept knocking Vampire and demon alike out of her path.

"Well, would you trust the count that got us elected for being her punching bag?" Xander shot back as he struggled to reload his crossbow again. "Damn, running out of bolts."

"Ah." Buffy nodded sagely back at her boyfriend even as she smirked a bit and smacked away another vampire, "See, this is why I prefer a nice stake, or sword, don't run out of ammo that way."

"Oh, hush." Xander grumbled as they fought their way over to Giles and the remaining Summer's women. "Time to get up and get out."

It was then, as the sun was again revealed, as its rays suddenly once more caressed upon the figures of the Summers women, that a certain detective familiar to the Summers women, much to their disgust, came shambling forward, his eyes distant, vague and hollow as he stared this way and that. At least, until Detective Stein's eyes fell on Dawn and immediately lit up. "The light! The pretty green light! THE LIGHT!"

In an instant, everyone of the Scoobies in hearing distance froze in absolute horror as they watched the cry spring out amongst the madmen, as more and more of them turned their attention onto Dawn, pointing, smiling, bouncing in place. "The light! The Green Light! The pretty light!"

The cries rippled out as the swell of Glory's victims suddenly converged onto Dawn, forgetting everything else they reached towards her and the light only they could see. Faith struggled, fighting against the shambling group to reach them, as Angel was forced to flee from the sun. Sensing the trouble, the various students still standing, still willing to fight made their way towards the congregation. Behind them, the reason for the madness suddenly smirked a cold, hungry smirk.

The Scoobies fought. Hard, desperately against the rising swell of bodies that seemed to feel no pain, no pause, no hesitance as they swarmed over them. But, one by one, they were buried beneath the bodies, forced to helplessly watch as the swell parted for one, single, lone figure that it would not swallow. A triumphant smirk on her lips, Glory, still slick with gore, blood and other fluids strode up to Dawn and grinned, viciously down at her.

"Well now, go figure… I look high and low for you, but all this time, hiding right under my nose, as one of the insects in fact!" Glory laughed slowly, shaking her head as she strode forward and grabbed hold of Dawn's arm. "Just seems to be my lucky day then, doesn't it? I get to put down the cockroach, and find my Key, all at once!"

"Let go of me!" Dawn shrieked, her eyes wide, filled with fear as she struggled back, trying to pull her self free from the woman's steely grip. "No!"

"Sorry, but you're coming with me!" Glory shot back, smirking viciously as she glanced down at the group of individuals struggling against the pile of bodies covering them to get up and stop her. "Nice try and all, but hey! Like I told you, in the end, I'm gonna win! Enjoy what's left of your little lives!"

And with that, Dawn gripped securely Glory cast the group one last smirk, before turning and in a blur, vanished from sight.

-o-o-o-

"This fucking sucks!" Faith screamed as she slammed her fist into the wall, the thick cinderblock cratering in under the force, as splinters of aggregate flew into the air. "We let little D just.. DAMMIT ALL!"

"Yeah, we know," Xander said softly as he stood there, shoulder's slumped while he hugged the blonde Slayer next to him tightly. " We screwed up. Big time."

"Screwed up?" Buffy's voice croaked up as she glared slightly at the man she loved. "Screwed up doesn't even begin to really cover it and you know it, Xan."

"Yeah, I know." Xander looked around the room, where Cordelia was doing her best to comfort Faith, rubbing against the wild teen's back, where a fearful Willow was curled up against Oz, where Angel sat at the table, staring darkly down at his hands, and where Giles held firmly onto Joyce.

"You knew! All of you… knew!" Joyce spoke up, her eyes red rimmed with tears as she weakly struck against Giles' chest.

"I didn't." Oz offered in a quiet, semi-helpful tone as he looked around the room.

"Me either." Willow agreed as she clung against Oz.

"We figured the less people knew, the better." Cordelia spoke up from where she was rubbing against Faith's back.

"Cordelia knew?!" There was a hint of betrayal in Willow's voice as she turned her eyes accusingly towards Buffy and Xander.

"Cordelia and Faith were the ones who found out about it." Xander responded in a weary tone as he continued to cradle Buffy in his arms. "They knew before ANY of the rest of us. Cordelia was the one who told Buffy, Giles and me. Dawn wouldn't even know if she hadn't been eavesdropping."

"Oh." Willow and Joyce answered simultaneously as the words sunk in.

"I wanted to tell you, Mom, I did…" Buffy spoke up, her voice warbling softly as she clutched against Xander. "It's just… everything was so complicated… especially considering how the monks made her, and everyone's memories and…"

"And again, I feel compelled to mention the vast bodily harm I wish to do onto them for messing with my mind." Xander spoke up, grumbling softly as he held firmly onto the girl in his arms, even as his crack elicited a small smile from her lips.

"Yes, Xan, we know." Buffy nodded quietly as she gave him a soft squeeze of appreciation before she took a deep breath and glanced meaningfully at Faith.

Smirking slightly back, the dark haired Slayer shot her response with a throaty, forced laugh. "Oh, so NOW you want to tell them about our elicit love child, B?"

"Now, you see, that's just wrong." Xander cut in before Buffy could respond, a stern look on his face as he looked at Faith, then down at Buffy. "Having hot and steamy Slayer lovin, and not inviting me to at least watch?"

He winced only slightly at the blow Buffy sent to his arm, even as he grinned unrepentantly back at her while Faith let out a second, far more genuine laugh in return. "Well, I offered, but, B there is wicked greedy."

"Yes, he's my Xan-toy, and I'm not sharing." Buffy shot back, smiling a bit more even as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "But… Like I was gonna say…." She took a slow deep breath, before letting it out with a sigh as she continued. "Apparently when they made dawn, they took a little of Slayer A and mixed it with Slayer B… and well…"

"As I told her the first time, 'Congratulations, you're the mother of your sister.'" Cordelia offered up helpfully with a slight smirk on her lips. "Along with Faith here."

"Don't remind me, princess." Faith shot back, a slight little smirk on her face as the stunned Joyce stared from Buffy to her. "Don't worry Mrs. S, B and I never got busy, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, I'm just… I…" For a moment, Joyce seemed to be almost conflicted, before she stood up, and quietly pulled free from Giles, and made her way over to Faith, staring at the suddenly nervous brunette for a moment, before enfolding her in a quiet hug.

"Um, Mrs. S…? What the hell…?" Faith spoke up, stiffening quickly in response to the woman's touch as she looked quickly to Buffy for explanation.

"I think she's basically saying welcome to the family." Buffy offered helpfully, as she continued to lean against Xander. "And since I already have one annoying sister, what's one more?"

"Oh, ha ha." Faith shot back as she tried to gently push the woman away. "Seriously, Mrs. S…"

"Faith, you're one of my girls," Joyce said it simply and softly as she looked firmly down into the girl's eyes, before looking around the room. "All of you are…" At the sudden incredulous a pair of faces sent her, she chuckled a bit. "Well, except for Rupert and Xander."

"What about Oz?" Xander offered up, even as he couldn't help but smirk just a bit.

"Family dog." The guitarist supplied smoothly as he held gently onto Willow.

As the room broke into a small smattering of laughs, Xander smiled slightly, before he looked into Joyce's eyes. "We're going to get her back. I promise."

"I know… It's just… I can't imagine what she's going through right now."

-o-o-o-

"So, what do you think? The blue or the red?" Glory held up each dress in front of an incredulously staring Dawn.

"… You kidnap me, you attack my friends and family, you're planning to destroy my entire reality and everything I've ever known, and you want me to tell you which dress I think looks better on you?!" The youngest Summers asked as she couldn't help but stare at the creature in front of her.

"Well, yeah, why not?" The Hell God responded with a negligent wave of her hand.

"… The red is you." Was all the girl could respond as she struggled against the surreal way things unfolded.

-o-o-o-

"So, I guess we're about as ready for this as we can be," Xander said slowly as he glanced around the room. "We sure about the place?"

"Yeah, Willy coughed it up once I let it slip that if Glory succeeded, he and his little business are going to be ripped apart as this dimension is destroyed." Buffy responded simply as she carefully hefted the heavy mace in her hand. "Faith and I scouted it out. No sign of Glory, but those wrinkly demons and the crazy people were milling around, build up that tower that Giles said they need for the ritual."

"Then sounds like things are coming to a head…" Xander said simply as he carefully looked over the contents of the case in front of him. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I ever am." Buffy agreed before she leaned in, and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he answered back, kissing her in turn as he smiled softly. "So, how about we get everybody else, and show this Hell bitch why we're Hellmouth Champs, two years running."

"Right." She agreed, hefting up the mace and smirking a bit. "Let's get it on."

-o-o-o-

"Ah… show time!" Glory practically crowed as she grinned down at the fearful looking Dawn who tried to pull away from her. "Don't worry sweety, just a bit longer and everything will work out just fine."

"Dying and the end of my world? Sorry, I don't really consider that to be working out fine." Dawn shot back as she glared back at the woman even as she struggled angrily against her, before the annoyed Hell God finally tossed her to a pair of her minions.

"Ugh, just go and get her up the tower already." Glory shook her head, before glancing around her, giving off a slight, reluctant sigh. "Ya know, I'm almost going to miss this place. Where am I going to find dresses like these back home?"

"Well, seeing as how that's not something you really need to worry about…" An annoyingly familiar voice rang out, before Glory watched a familiar looking cylindrical metal object bounce in front of her.

"Oh, you gotta be…" Whatever else she might've said was cut off in a sudden explosion of light and noise as the Hell God immediately clapped her hands over her ears as she screamed in frustration. "Ya know, I really, really hate those things! Don't you know any other tricks!?"

"How about this one?" A bright voice offered up as a spherical object floated up in front of Glory, before a pin at its top was pulled out and a hinge popped free.

"Huh, what does that…"

The concussion grenade exploded with a sudden boom, blasting the fallen God back into a nearby wall as she screamed, more in anger and frustration than pain. "WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"Don't forget this!" Another voice called out, as suddenly the still unsteady Glorificus took an RPG directly to the sternum. The wall she was pressed against buckled backwards then came crashing down on the figure of a woman, as she let off another, startled, angry shriek, before pulling herself from the rubble, just in time for the second RPG to slam her back down.

When she arose for the second time, she moved quickly to the side, rolling away from an anticipated third blast that never came. Instead, as she tried to push herself to her feet, the cheerful voice of a blonde Slayer spoke up. "Batter up!"

The Heavy mace slammed into her face, knocking her back, stunning her slightly before another, similar blow struck her in the back of her head as Faith appeared behind her, knocking her straight into a third mace, rising up from Angel. They batted her back and forth, using heavy, two handed blows with as much power as they could muster to keep her flying, keep her off balance as Cordelia, Giles and Oz struggled to get to the tower and rescue Dawn. As the two three man teams struggled towards their destinations, Glory finally seemed to catch a momentary opening, as she suddenly threw a wild punch, that none the lest connected and sent Faith flying.

Glancing at one another in silent communication, Angel and Buffy took the moment to slam both their maces into the Hell God's chest sending her back into another wall with a heavy impact. Then, the pair immediately dove out of the way, leaving a confused and battered Hell God to manage a single, wondering statement. "What the fu-…!"

A single, wondering statement, cut off by the sudden impact of a 5 ton wrecking ball smashing into her body and pinning her in the wall.

"Buffy!" Xander's voice rang out as he popped up from the crane's controls. "Dawn!"

Following Xander's motion the blonde Slayer's eyes widened in shock as she saw her friends and mentor struggling to reach the demon holding Dawn with a wicked knife in his hand. "ON IT!"

Moving faster than she ever remembered moving before, Buffy was through the demons between her friends and her sister, their grey, wrinkled bodies almost flying through the air as she raced towards her sister. Still, she could only watch in horror, even as the demon's head caved in beneath her mace as a single drop of blood fell from her sister's stomach. A single drop that was apparently more than enough to do it's work.

Below them, Xander was moving towards the tower when he could literally FEEL the way the dimensions seem to suddenly shudder while the first pulsing glow of the rift began to form. Glancing up, he stared in worry to where he saw Dawn move towards the edge, only to be grabbed by Buffy as she spoke words he couldn't hear.

-o-o-o-

"I have to do this, Buffy!" Dawn had tears streaking down her face. "It'll keep going until I stop bleeding! Slayer's blood and a Life can stop it… I have both! Just… Just let me go!"

"No." Buffy's voice held a calm that Dawn had never heard in it before as the blonde gave her sister a small sad smile and pulled her gently, firmly away from the edge. "We promised Mom we'd get you back."

"Buffy, you did your best, you can save the world… just let me go!" Dawn was practically sobbing now as she lightly struck Buffy's chest. "There's no other option."

"Yes, there is." The blonde responded with a voice still in that calm warmth as she lightly stroked her fingers through her sister's hair. "Slayer blood and a life, you're not the only one that has them."

"Wha… NO!" Dawn immediately broke out into her struggles as Buffy pushed her gently backwards, until she felt a pair of cool, strong arms taking hold of her, looking up to see Angel, holding her, tears in his eyes as he stared at the serene smile on Buffy's face. "Angel! Stop her! She's going to….!"

"I know." Angel's voice was quietly resigned as he stared at Buffy, the sorrow heavy in the air around him.

"Look out after our family, little sister. Be a kid, grow up, have the life I couldn't." Buffy spoke in that simple way as she stepped back to the edge. "And tell Xander… I'm sorry we couldn't have the life we wanted, and that I love him."

And with that, she fell back, her arms spread wide, a calm look of acceptance on her face as she felt the tingling pulse of energy wrapping around her, a momentary flash of blinding pain, then a sudden calm, as she floated away.

-o-o-o-

He stared down at the lifeless body broken and crumpled there before him. Caught in a mute, numbed shock that rippled through his body, pulsing beneath his skin. Buffy's lifeless eyes looked back at him, and he could see nothing of the friend he'd come to cherish in them. She was gone, completely, utterly gone.

This time, he hadn't been able to save her. And as he stared, the numbness faded, into a boiling white hot sensation of rage and grief as he reared back his head and let loose a primal scream of raw emotion. Around him, a shuddering groan could be heard, metal twisting, bending back, shrieking as weaker bits tore and sheared apart. The dust beginning to rise, the air, suddenly charged with something.

Somewhere in the distance he was aware of a voice speaking with a hiss of annoyance. "Aw man! How am I supposed to get home now?! I guess I'm just going to have to kill all you losers..."

Xander's head snapped to the side, as wet, black eyes locked onto the stumbling, bleeding form of the hell goddess Glorificus. Slowly he rose up his body moving with a steady, feral grace as his fingers curled back into his palms. All around them, lights began to explode or gutter out, falling silent and still as power ripped through them. A snarl bursting onto his lips, his eyes met her own, and the look in them sent a ripple of confusion through her.

"Huh? What, you think you can do anything to me now that one of your Slayers are dead?" She snorted softly. "Your girls and pet vampire did some damage, yeah, and that ball too. But now, only one Slayer, and you're not where you can use that thing now are you?"

"I don't care if you're a God." His voice thick with his emotions, Xander gestured towards the crane, his eyes never leaving Glory's as the entire device, and everything metallic around it shuddered and strained. "She's dead because of you."

"Blah, blah, blah!" Glory flapped her fingers and thumb, before snapping back as she gestured down at her body. "I mean, you little insects ruined my dress! I mean, seriously! I'm gonna make it hurt just for that! What makes you think you could possibly even hurt me now, you stupid little boy?"

"This." And with that, his arm slashed across his chest, and instantly the wrecking ball snapped off the crane's tether, smashing into Glory's body, driving the goddess from her feet.

"What the FUCK?!" Glory's eyes were widened in shock, numb for a moment as she stared incredulously at the young man staring at her with hatred and wrath in his eyes, staring at him before the pain suddenly made itself violently known to her. "AAAARRRGH! You... You... HURT ME!!!"

"I'm going to do more than that, bitch." His hand cut down violently with his words, as the ball slammed down again, crushing the goddess' legs, and over her second scream, she could hear the words burning past his lips. "You're going to die Glory. Tonight, the reign of The Beast, ends."

"My legs... What, what the fuck are you?!" Glory was staring to feel something seeping past the anger, the rage through the cracks in her confidence, something alien, cold, gripping at her hear. As she looked into those cold black eyes, for the first time in her existence, Glorificus knew fear. "No mortal has that kind of power!"

She was scrambling back now, her eyes darting between the figure standing there, staring back down into her eyes, and the massive metal sphere rapidly rising up above as his voice softly reached her ears, "This... Is what I never wanted to have. What I never wanted unleashed. Because, I knew the price I'd have to pay for it. Come now, Goddess of Hell, and taste the fate you have wrought upon yourself."

And again, the ball slammed down on her. Over and over again it struck her. Bludgeoning her limbs, smashing her body, shattering the bones of her powerful form as he stared coldly at her. Watching as she spit out teeth and blood from her shattered mouth.

"P-p-please... please... d-don't... pl...ease... S-st-stop..." She was whimpering now, her eyes glazed with pain as above her the metal sphere that had once been a wrecking ball began to shift and contort.

"'You, who were without mercy, now plead for it?'" The words came unbidden to Xander's lips, his eyes narrowed as he watched her try to struggle away. "No, I don't think so."

The sphere composed of several tons of iron suddenly twisted, elongating and extending shifting into a new form under Xander's guidance. A giant metal spike, hovered in the air now above the goddess, its tip, gleaming against light of the heavens above, rose up with increasing speed. Glory's eyes, followed it, the fear, growing into panic as she struggled to pull herself away. Her broken limbs flailing as she struggled against the broken, shattered earth. But it did nothing to help her escape.

"NO!" The word was gurgled out, panicked terror consuming her as she stared at where the spike had disappeared from sight. "You can't do this!"

"Watch me." The words left his lips as he flicked his fingers down.

Thousands of feet above them, the spike halted its ascend, then suddenly began to accelerate back towards the earth. Gravity worked with the driving force, guiding it, pushing it faster, faster. The metal slowly glowing with heat from the friction, in a way, purifying it with the fires of the Heavens. Faster and faster as Glory could see it, filling her vision as it shot down at her waiting body.

"Die." the words hissed past his lips as the red hot spike, bound into its shape, into its form by his will, his power, drove itself through the Hell Goddess' body and struck the earth with a sundering impact.

All around them, the earth shook, a shock wave rippling outwards from the point. Later, it would be registered as a small earthquake, the impact shuddering through the area, noticed for a moment, before quickly forgotten. As was the sudden explosion of light and power that accompanied it an instant later.

As the dust, settled around them, the rest of the Scoobies slowly recovered, staring at the scene in front of them. Dawn clung to Angel, her eyes filled with tears, begging to be shed as she looked from the broken body of her sister to the small crater, the massive spike of iron still jutting out of. Nodding with a look of grim satisfaction on her face, she turned, and buried her head against Angel's chest, quickly breaking down into wracking sobs as the vampire slowly stroked through her hair.

Angel himself, looked at the broken body of the Slayer whom had managed to earn the souled demon's love, then followed Dawn's gaze. Only, his fell, not on the resting place of the fallen goddess, but on her killer. When the boy, no, when that Man turned his head and caught the vampire's eyes with his own, Angel nodded his head in quiet respect, the tears welling in his own eyes as he held Dawn close.

Giles walked forward, a look of grim, haunted satisfaction on his face as he watched how Xander turned, and walked back towards Buffy's body. As he watched the young man he'd seen grow from a boy to a man reach down, and cradle the lifeless, broken body of his Slayer. No, not his Slayer, the girl who was practically a daughter to him, he realized as he could feel the weight of age press down on his shoulders. Turning his head, he could feel Faith, the One Slayer now, almost collapse against him as Cordelia stared behind them, unable to believe what she saw.

Somehow, he'd never thought this would have been possible. He'd always hoped, given how she'd struggled, how she'd prevailed, that she'd some how live a long, fulfilling life. To see that hope, broken and shattered before him, was more than he knew how to handle as he could feel the tears running freely down his cheeks.

As Xander stood, Willow collapsed against Oz, sobbing as she buried her head against her girlfriend's chest. The tears, hot as the streaked against the boy's skin as a slow, steady hand stroked through red hair. Tears decorated the werewolf's own eyes as the pure, raw emotions rippling Xander's body, the intensity of the love, the grief, and the agony that rippled through his body.

Finally, as the tears streaked down his face, Xander turned and looked to those around him, the limp, cooling blonde body cradled so carefully against his chest as his voice spoke up, raw and thick with emotion. "Come on... Let's get her home."

One by one the group nodded, and in a quiet unison, they gathered around the young man, as he lead them away from the ragged remains of the construction site. Away from the broken bleeding corpse that was slowly fading away into nothing. Away, and onwards to an uncertain future that they all knew would be lacking something oh so very special.

-o-o-o-

Slowly he looked down at the tombstone, a life summarized by a couple of dates and a few short words. His fingers, slowly trailed over its edge, stroking, caressing the cool stone as he laid a dozen roses at its foot. A thickness held his throat, words sticking in his body, refusing for the moment to leave past his lips, before finally he managed to force the words out.

"Hey, Buf." The tears were slowly falling down his cheeks again, as he slowly, gently caressed the edge of the tombstone. "I still miss you, so much. Things... Sunnydale, just isn't the same without you. The world isn't the same."

He slowly sat down next to the tombstone, leaning against it quietly. "I can't stay here anymore Buff. This place... Without you... I can't stand it anymore."

Again, he paused, slowly closing his eyes. "Remember that job offer I got? The one I laughed off? I'm gonna give them a call. I'm gonna take that road trip... I'm gonna get the hell out of her." The tears fell down his cheeks, before he slowly, quietly whispered. "I wish I could have taken you with me. Away from this madness... Away from all the pain."

Slowly his dark eyes opened, as he stared up at the clear sky overhead. "But, you're away from it now, aren't you?" The tears fell back curling down from the corners of his eyes as he stared at the clear, blue sky. "That's something at least."

He lay there, leaning against that tombstone for a moment, before he slowly, stood up, glancing back down at her resting place one last time. "Rest well Buff... You earned it. See you when I see you."

And with that, Alexander Harris turned and walked away, a strong slow breeze rippling against his skin, as he slid into his waiting car, and quietly drove off, leaving the town, and its hellmouth behind him.

End Notes:

And, done. Wow, finally. I had originally planned to finish this back in October, but Writer's block prevented me. Now… It's finally finished.

I do have possible plans for a sequel, as well as a one shot interlude, hence why this is in a series… We'll see if I decide to make it happen still or not.

Hope you've enjoyed the ride.


End file.
